


[佐卡+鼬卡]守望者之歌（正篇end）

by KUN_63



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN_63/pseuds/KUN_63
Summary: 守望者，如同卡卡西守望着木叶，如同无数人守望着他。本篇正传中的卡卡西，大多数为别人眼中的他，从其他视角挖掘这个木叶的守望者。结局3P，佐助&鼬x卡卡西HE
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Itachi/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 9





	[佐卡+鼬卡]守望者之歌（正篇end）

第一幕 火影七代目的婚礼  
猿飞木叶丸在村口站得像标杆一样直，天赋出众也有着深厚祖荫的他得到火影七代目和众多木叶上忍的亲身教授，就实力而论，同辈中已经不俗，有望冲击明年的上忍考试。  
几年前五大国联手剿灭了“晓”，封印宇智波斑，恢复忍界和平。现下虽无战争端倪，五大国之间的暗暗较劲还是一如既往。今天是火影七代目大婚的日子，整个忍界都派出使者到木叶村参加婚礼，排场自然相当讲究。  
在村口迎宾的人选上，颇为了一番功夫，若请美丽的小姐未免显得木叶村太过掉价，但若缺了有身份的人迎客又显得怠慢，火影顾问奈良鹿丸建议让三代目的嫡孙猿飞木叶丸在村口引领宾客，既为了木叶的安全，也体现了木叶的诚意，又照顾到彼此的颜面，可谓一举三得，所以其站在这里其形象意义大于实际意义。  
木叶村里人来人往，道贺的人络绎不绝，除了火之国大名的使者，最显眼的莫过于砂忍村的五代风影我爱罗，他身边那位含羞低眉，笑容温婉的女子，便是他的夫人，日向雏田。这桩婚事本属木叶村和砂忍村的政治联姻，日向家当家日向日足，把自己不成器的亲生女儿雏田嫁给我爱罗，同时把分家之子日向宁次过继到宗家，让他继承日向家，至于为何没有挑选次女日向花火，众说纷纭，有说是重男轻女，有说是宁次强于花火，而日足、日差这对双胞胎兄弟之前的手足情，倒反而被人遗忘了。这桩本属于纯粹政治联姻的婚事，居然出现了异常理想的结果，两个孩子似乎就是六道仙人为彼此准备的另一半，婚后感情相当好，几乎形影不离，不止如此，被父亲和家族全盘否定的雏田，到了人生地不熟的砂忍村，忍术居然大有精进。表面上她那么柔弱羞涩，可外柔内刚的性子，很快得到砂忍众的认同，成为两村的美谈。除了这对令人称颂的伉俪，风影的姐姐手鞠与火影的顾问鹿丸这对夫妻也异常引人注目。手鞠嫁到木叶后泼辣依旧，更甚其婆婆奈良吉乃。可怜的鹿丸嘟囔着“好麻烦啊，还是忍服穿着轻松”却在手鞠的逼视下没敢把西装脱下。吉乃满意地看着身着西装的帅气儿子，与自家媳妇相视一笑，同样被西装箍紧的鹿久用无奈的眼光看着自家儿子，这两位先后担任木叶参谋的“妻管严”只能同病相怜。  
木叶村很少这么热闹，除了亲临婚礼的风影，另三国的“影”也分别派出使者前来道贺，非五大国之一的田之国鹰村鹰影宇智波佐助也到场。田之国虽是小国，鹰村建村也不过数十年，但自佐助担任鹰影后实力大增，几乎要成为六国鼎力的局势。宇智波家族自多年前发生惨剧后在忍界的地位一落千丈，直到佐助出现才名声鹊起，只是与向来以好斗著称的家族不同，佐助一贯低调。他还是穿着那身印有宇智波家徽的深色族服，好像不是来参加婚礼而是执行任务。  
他冷冷地远远望着曾经的同伴，自己终究还是没有选择留在故乡木叶村。他不经意地抬眼，看到火影岩上的头像，经过修葺的头像比他小时候看到时更加精致，就连那人左眼的疤痕与万华镜写轮眼中的花纹都精致得仿佛栩栩如生，雕像的眼神不同于主人公往日的慵懒与闲散，透着坚毅与不屈。  
战火烽飞的第四次忍者大战中，尾兽的查克拉满天飞，血继限界的传人一个个被夺去生命，血光是唯一的色彩，“他”也成了木叶的祭品，与曾经生死与共的同伴对决，最后一役，他几乎以自杀的方式在保卫木叶村。  
佐助的写轮眼一阵刺痛，他缓缓闭上眼睛，这是最后一次，今后他再也不会回木叶了。  
脸红得像猴子屁股的新郎漩涡鸣人和同样羞红了脸的新娘春野樱被众人簇拥在中间，木叶村的婚礼冗长而繁琐，若是火影的婚礼，还要算上更多外交礼数。木叶村建立后历经四场忍界大战，好不容易恢复和平，这场婚礼也是五大国在经过劫难后携手御敌，达成和解后的重大活动，可以说这场婚礼的外交意义远大于实际意义，如普天同庆。流水宴上，鸣人不断被众人揶揄，他是历代火影中最没有架子的那个，阳光热血的性格也不会让任何人有疏离感。  
“小樱……呜呜呜……”洛克·李作为漩涡鸣人的情敌之一，到了他们结婚的当口上，眼泪如喷泉一样乱溅。他旁边穿着那招牌绿忍服的大西瓜也泪流满面得像嫁女儿似的，若是失恋的小李哭得稀里哗啦也就算了，凯哭得像爆水管一样不知道为哪般？  
新娘勉强抽动嘴角，今天可是她大婚的日子，千万不能丢脸，把想要将他们揍成肉饼的念头狠命掐住，火影夫人笑得额角青筋一突一突。  
“凯老师，你哭什么呀？”饶是天天见惯了凯动不动就热血、青春、眼泪，此时也不解他那感情过于丰富的老师今天为了什么像没了塞子的水龙头一样喷溅眼泪。  
凯眼泪鼻涕一大把，边流着宽面条眼泪边说：“看到卡卡西的学生一个个都那么优秀出色，我替我唯一的对手高兴啊！呜呜呜……可惜他没看到这一天……呜呜呜……”  
刚刚还热闹无比的喜宴，突然肃静下来。

第二幕 在位时间最短的火影  
旗木卡卡西，木叶村第六代火影，木叶第一技师，外号拷贝忍者，前木叶暗部秘技组队长、忍者联合军第三分队长，自创绝技雷切，又名千鸟，崇尚团队精神，无论忍术还是品格在整个忍界都享有盛誉。在第四次忍者大战中他成功制止融合了十尾的宇智波带土暴走，战争结束后就继任为六代目，但不久木叶就宣布他因受十尾所伤过重，不治身亡，并由漩涡鸣人继承火影之位，是为七代目。  
关于他的传说不计其数，木叶白牙的儿子，6岁成为中忍，12岁成为上忍，13岁加入暗部，成名甚早，掌握上千种忍术，S级任务成功率90%以上，英年早逝，终身未娶……  
旗木卡卡西一生只有三个学生，而这唯一带过的三个学生一个成了五大国的“影”，一个成为了“影”夫人，一个成为了田之国最大的忍者村的“影”，个个实力都完胜一大票忍者。  
原本非常热闹的喜宴因为一个名字而陷入了尴尬，新郎官一贯充满朝气的蓝色眼睛顿时蒙上了一层灰色，黯然地低下了头。前任顾问水户门炎、转寝小春在隐退前曾与自己长谈，大概因为两人走的那天阳光非常灿烂，闪得鸣人眼睛生疼，他拿出一直保存的铃铛放在手心里，金属的温度几乎要灼伤他的手，眼圈里涌动着的热流，久久难以平复。  
春野樱已经控制不住，一开始暗自抽泣，接着泣不成声。她用泪眸悄悄看了一眼佐助，那人的眼神并没有停留在喜宴，而是一直痴痴地看着火影岩上的雕像。她初恋的男子从未将目光放在她身上，即使她可以为他牺牲一切，佐助出走木叶前她未曾发现他的心意，多年后当她以成熟女性的目光再去回顾少年时光，才发现早有人在佐助心里驻足。她不怪任何人，现在的她很幸福。  
鸣人挽住她的肩头，似是想安慰她，自己却也是一脸悲戚。  
智商200的鹿丸扭头看了看天藏，战时他奋力逃出兜的控制，与忍者联军会合。现在他已改名大和，同样成为火影顾问，直接管理暗部。他静静地坐着，仿佛什么都没听见，可却没见他动一筷。洞察力极强的木叶现任顾问之一叹了口气，或许这对他来说是最好的结局。  
风影我爱罗在主宾席上沉默地观察这一切，坐在自己身边的雏田眼中含泪，他一边将她拉入怀中，一边抬起头仔细观察火影岩上的头像。一代至五代他曾见过，新雕刻的六代目和七代目头像还是第一次看到。六代目的头像与印象中完全不同，坚毅的眼神中孕育着雷电暴雨般的强大与坚毅。  
突然“乓”的一声，鹰影这桌的酒杯居然裂开了，发出低低的爆破声。常年征战的忍者们暗自捏紧了手里剑和苦无，即使已经过上了和平安逸的生活，经历过战争的人们依旧保持警觉。  
鸣人刚想开口说什么，鹿丸立刻站出来，故作镇定地让人把这张桌子的酒杯都撤了换上新的，并殷勤地到佐助面前敬酒套近乎。凭鹿丸的头脑，根据一些蛛丝马迹，就可以推断出佐助对六代火影的感情绝不简单，那冷漠的家伙自视甚高，偏执己见，就差没把“天上天下唯我独尊”写在脸上，全世界能让他改变心意的人屈指可数，偏偏这两个人都早早去见了六道仙人，要是今天在七代火影大婚的时候捅出什么篓子来，他这个木叶顾问可就又要新添麻烦了，为了不让小麻烦变成大麻烦，怕麻烦的木叶第一个中忍顾问觉得自己有必要安抚一下随时可能暴走的鹰影。  
佐助本就少言寡语，酒杯爆了之后更是一言不发，直把热情过来敬酒的木叶智囊团团长当做空气，鹿丸对这个幼时就认识的宇智波家族人也算有所了解，况且他刻意坐到佐助身边也不是真为了叙旧，要对方真暴走，用奈良一族秘传的影子束缚至少能抵挡一阵子。木叶顾问此时倒有些杞人忧天了，佐助刚才那一下，还真不是对木叶示威，虽说木叶多少也要为宇智波一族的灭亡负责任。  
现任暗部特别机动部队“根”的首领佐井在酒宴上依旧微笑，但故意洒下的酒水已渐渐成形，随时可以幻化成攻击的利器。  
正独自沉思的宇智波佐助愣了愣，查克拉外溢，把酒杯给爆了，连下忍都不会犯的错误，他居然……

第三幕 陌生的两个人  
“来来啦，大家吃菜！”鹿丸见佐助没有暴走，稍稍安了心，接着热情地招呼起客人来，脚步却是像黏在了以佐助为中心半径不超过两米内，这是奈良家秘传的影遁最佳发挥距离。鹰影本身无比反感这类似监视的行为，但此时的他竟没露出一丝不乐，只是静静地盯着火影岩发呆，冷漠孤寡的样子与欢欣雀跃的喜宴格格不入。  
鹰忍的上忍，与火影同族的漩涡香燐似乎并不满意木叶村顾问的行为，她故意站到他面前，面对她性感的双唇，本来就对雌性动物束手无策的鹿丸此时节节败退，他尚未注意到自己的夫人已经捏断了三个勺子，打破了五个碗，看样子今晚木叶最聪明的人注定要跪搓衣板。  
婚礼似乎恢复了热闹，木叶的忍者们心中却笼上了一层别人看不见，自己也挥不去的阴霾，淡淡地压在心头。鸣人的笑容显得僵硬，樱的眼角带着泪痕，凯依旧在那里哭泣，伊鲁卡黯然摇头，玄间难得没有咬着千本，大和久久没动筷。原本喜庆的婚礼此时显得有些黯淡。  
仍旧在村口的木叶丸，此时拦住了两个人，他并非发现了什么端倪，只是例行问检罢了，况且那两人的装扮确实可疑，明明大热天，却穿着大袍戴着斗笠。刚想开口询问，却对上了斗笠下那双妖娆腥红的双眸，只一秒钟，木叶丸的眼神就涣散下来，身边的其他护卫也两眼迷离。  
“我说……”他的同伴用一种慵懒的口气道，“用得着对他们用幻术么？”  
“如果不是你拉着我千里迢迢要回来看看九尾人柱力的婚礼，这些都免了。”  
“嗨嗨，我只是不想你多用眼睛，毕竟……”  
他还未说下去，右手就被紧紧握住。  
“算了，悄悄进去吧”对方无奈地回答他。  
和热闹的喜宴不同，火影岩上很安静，银发的男子坐在火影四代目雕像的耳蜗里，托着自己的下巴，看着村子里的一切，他平静地看着近在咫尺的火影办公室，以及忍者学校，中忍、上忍宿舍，资料库，武器库，研究室，居酒屋，拉面馆……他甚至能清楚地记得拉面馆老板烧的牛肉乌冬面的味道。  
他仿佛就要这样看一生一世，永不疲倦。  
他仿佛就要这样陪他一生一世，永不离开。  
“陪我去慰灵碑吧”也不知道过了多久，银发男子才慢慢对同伴道，不是请求，不是命令，是习惯一般的交谈。  
黑发男子点点头，“变身术”，他将自己变成一个无比普通的木叶村民，敛下周身肃煞之气。  
后者愣了愣，居然露出对方一时无法解读的表情。  
“我再变一次。”他居然有些脸红懊恼。  
“啊，不，我只是很少看到你没有法龄纹的样子”他绽开经常欠扁却温暖的笑容，“这才像真正的你。”  
黑发青年天生爱操心，也长了一张无比老城的脸，现在个子和银发男子一样高，有时分不清谁才是年长的那个。  
“这样很好。”他银色的眉毛弯过一个微小的弧度，他伸出手揉了揉他的头发，宠溺地就像在对待一个小孩，随即自己也施展变身术。  
黑发男子的脸像极了画家的调色板，表情难得如此丰富多彩，“你确定要变身成这样？”  
“妈妈带着儿子扫墓，不是很正常么？”后者一脸理所应当的表情。  
卡住，一时没法快速反应。  
“走吧，迟了花店的百合就蔫了。”  
木叶的街道没有太大变化，村民们在这一块洗去战火的土地上经营自己的人生，无论忍者还是普通人。还记得专卖三色丸子的甜品店就在茶馆的西侧，旁边毗邻的是拉面馆。世世代代在这儿经营生活的老板也去参加火影婚礼，此时只有几个小工在店里招呼客人，看出来黑发青年有些怀念三色丸子，“母亲”掏钱给他买了好几串打包带走，顺便故作慈爱地绽出笑容，眼角的鱼尾纹皱在一起，“儿子”的额角不免有青筋弹起，这家伙怎么“又”无良了？  
又……？他脑门里闪过一丝电流，却又再次陷入迷茫……就好像迷雾中突然出现了一束亮光，然后马上就灭了。他强压下被捉弄后不爽的心情，报复似的一口一口狠狠吃三色丸子，这个可恶的无良家伙！他在心中呐喊。  
井野家的花店在老地方，花香四溢，五彩缤纷，今天他们全家出动参加七代目的婚礼，虽然没有开店，但慷慨地将大把鲜花插在店门口的花瓶里，点缀了整条街。  
“母亲”从中挑出几束百合，在花瓶下压了一块足以买下整家花店的金币，然后慢慢向木叶公墓和慰灵碑的方位走去。

第四幕 记忆里的银发上忍  
喜宴上的黑发青年闭上了那双整个忍界都想夺取的写轮眼，他一直都是个喜欢沉寂在自己世界里的孩子，而自从鼬将他的瞳力传给他之后，他更喜欢闭目沉思了。  
佐助一直都知道他是同学眼中的灵魂人物，老师眼中的优等生，理应受到所有人的特殊待遇。对于来自他人给予的好感、特权，他从不珍惜。忍者学校里连面都没见过的女同学会送给他便当、礼物、情书，中忍老师会表扬他听话懂事，领悟力强，还会悄悄送他礼物，甚至还有女老师带他回家吃饭，他都认为这些是理所应当。  
当他在野外生存训练中被卡卡西踩在脚下时，胸中积累多年的骄傲和自信在这银发上忍前漏了气。这个经常一脸走神，看上去就像一个三流忍者的家伙和忍者学校的老师不太一样，他平等地对待、教导，甚至捉弄每一个学生，无论鸣人，樱还是自己。佐助有一些懊丧，但更多的是愤怒，在自己的指导上忍面前，他多次有意无意提到宇智波一族的强大，换来对方没精神的死鱼眼“唉？佐助，你刚才在说什么？”，把自己气得半死，直到他看到了护额下的写轮眼，直到他挡在自己面前，用生命守护他们三个。他突然觉得自己对卡卡西的认识是多么浮浅，多么幼稚，他以为他和忍者学校里的中忍老师一样？他以为火影会把宇智波的后裔丢给一个普通上忍？他以为卡卡西只是如同表面上看上去的那么闲散？那时候起，佐助才真正把卡卡西当作师长，就算口头上仍然目无尊长地直呼其名。  
中忍考试的时候，卡卡西破天荒地对自己格外照顾，大蛇丸的咒印像火一样吞噬自己的意识，只有他低沉的音调是自己迷糊世界里唯一的清醒。他说“这次不会再让你任性了”，似乎暗示之前对自己容忍了很多的样子。佐助用宇智波嫡传的写轮眼看到卡卡西施展封邪法印，对于咒术他几乎从未涉猎，但他知道这种忍术对施术者而言非常危险，无论卡卡西的语调多么轻松。卡卡西用自己的血和查克拉压制肩膀的咒印时他痛彻心肺，晕倒前佐助想，这是否算是你的偏私？  
离开木叶后他觉得自己当时的想法是多么幼稚，希望得到老师的重视，是孩子的天性，可自己露骨地渴望得到卡卡西的偏心里还有着无法诉说的情愫。佐助有时候还有些感谢大蛇丸，在可怖的咒印之前，卡卡西从未给予他任何他希望得到的特殊关照，而这之后却多得他受宠若惊。在他住院时，卡卡西天天陪护，亲自安排暗部，整个人围着他转把同样需参加下一轮比赛的鸣人丢给其他人。他有着小小的骄傲，看，卡卡西，你终是多看了我一眼。  
“身体恢复得如何？”陪护时卡卡西也小黄书不离手，与他说话时又翻过一页。  
“死不了”佐助故意全身带刺地回答。  
“那么……”他“啪”一声合上书，“我们也该开始修炼了。”  
“修炼？”  
“你不是一直希望得到我的特殊训练么？”他笑得可恶。  
病床上的佐助脸一红，什么都瞒不过这个洞察力过人的家伙，倔强的小鬼口是心非地回答，“我才不需要你的特训。”  
“如果你以为……”卡卡西顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫，“如果你以为仅靠南贺神社里的石碑就能打倒我爱罗，我是说尾兽，你就太幼稚了。”  
“你怎么会知道？！！”佐助不可置信地瞪着眼前的男子，神社的事是哥哥灭族后离开家时才告诉他的，这是宇智波的秘密聚集地，所有知道的外族人都被暗中处置了。  
“我爱罗身体里的兽尾么？木叶的情报网可不是盖的。”装傻是卡卡西的专长。  
“我不是说这个。”  
卡卡西不再回答，只是微笑地看着他，唯一露在外面的眼睛笑得眉毛弯弯，好像在说“来不来随你”。  
佐助一咬牙，忿忿又不安地跟上卡卡西。  
卡卡西带着佐助走进宇智波家族聚居的腹地，萧瑟凄冷，满目疮夷，久未住人的房屋因年久失修，窗户破了，门楣断了，有些房屋甚至塌陷下去。曾经立于忍界之颠的宇智波家现在如此破败，好不凄凉，卡卡西绕是身经百战，此时鼻头仍有些发酸，他低下眉梢轻轻撇了眼佐助，小孩倔强的脸上写满无助和惶恐，想来深入曾繁华似锦现在却一片苍凉的宇智波家腹地，自鼬灭族后，佐助还是头一次。  
鼬，无论出于什么原因，对于你弟弟佐助，你真的有罪。  
卡卡西没有让自己在阴郁的感情中沉迷很久，照着记忆，慢慢走进某间巨大的庭院。  
“卡卡西，你到底是谁？为什么你比我还熟悉这里？”  
“我曾经在这里住过一阵”  
“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”  
“那时候你还小”  
“住主宅？族长家？”  
“确切地说，是族长家的地牢”说这些时，卡卡西的语气平静得就像在谈论今天的天气一般。  
佐助突然没了声音，对这个意料之外的回答一时无法消化。  
卡卡西熟练地在庭院中穿梭，光影交错下如此从容淡定，仿佛他才是这里的主人似的。族长的和室别墅结构最为坚固，风水极佳，故而这里杂草丛生，几乎长得比人高。  
“你在这里住了多久？”佐助看不惯卡卡西沉溺于过去的样子，那寂寞清冷的身躯仿佛会离他而去似的，他硬生生打断他的沉思。  
“前前后后，大概有三个月吧，幸好鼬负责看守我，所以不那么无聊。”他轻轻笑了笑。

第五幕 宇智波家族旧宅（一）  
佐助之前从不知道，自己的不良老师居然能够用这种带着三分怀念，三分满足，三分幸福，一分无奈的口气说话，他从心底里讨厌卡卡西提起那个男人时的表情，刚想开口说句什么，银发青年又道，“想当年，我还见过小佐助呢，不但尿裤子，还哇啦啦哭得很大声，吵得我神经衰弱。”  
“骗人！”佐助皱了皱眉头。  
“好在我一抱你就不哭了。”  
“切……”佐助的脸红了红，“我不记得了”  
薄薄的面罩清晰地勾勒出卡卡西的唇角的苦笑，这个别扭的小鬼毕竟还是个孩子。  
佐助跟着卡卡西走进主宅，午后的阳光恰到好处地从破碎的窗栏中透进来，窗影斑驳撒了一地，灰尘布满了房间的每一处角落，微风吹动下飘起，被阳光照得有些朦胧。  
佐助被灰尘弄得打了个喷嚏，身边的人适时递上一方干净的手绢，黑发少年不可思议地回望，他不应该是那么细心那么讲究的人啊。卡卡西露在外面的右眼弯出一个好看的弧度对他笑笑，一手拍拍自己脑袋上的灰，又顺手拍了拍佐助黑发上的灰尘。那只手很温暖，那个人像爸爸一样坚强伟岸，像妈妈一样体贴细心，像哥哥一样温柔可敬，佐助看着斑驳阳光下的银发忍者，一时间竟痴了……  
佐助尚未走神多久，眼前一抹银色一晃，进了内室。  
“这儿，是主卧？你在这里住过？”佐助面色不善。  
“时间不长。”卡卡西熟练地找到族长的卧室，毫不迟疑地走进去，在一个柜子里翻找什么。  
“和谁一起？”  
卡卡西抬起头来，似笑非笑地问，“这很重要么？”  
“当然！这是宇智波家，你居然比我这个族人还了解这里！”  
“唉，无论经过多少年，无论年纪多少，宇智波家的人还是一样。”卡卡西的语气里竟多了些许无奈和伤痛。  
一样什么？佐助不知道，但他直觉中这不是会让他快乐的事。  
“你快告诉我。”  
“告诉你什么？”  
佐助一愣，他想知道什么？卡卡西为什么会得到写轮眼？卡卡西为什么会那么熟悉宇智波？卡卡西刚才想说宇智波家什么？这些他都想知道！他看着卡卡西苍青色的右眼，依旧是只睁一半一副吊儿郎当的模样，可他就是知道内里的他并非如此，他比任何人都坚韧，也比任何人都脆弱，他甚至可以推断出让卡卡西在慰灵碑前祭奠的同伴，就是给他写轮眼的同族。佐助慢慢地抬起头，认真地看着银发上忍，他难得卸下了不良青年的伪装，用对战再不斩时的状态教导自己如何使用雷切和写轮眼。这样的卡卡西让他琢磨不透，到底哪个才是你？他看着他一脸无谓的表情，那是一种破釜沉舟的决然。他不知道在这里卡卡西和谁发生了什么，也不知道卡卡西和那位给他眼睛的同族之间发生了什么，但他知道那一定是卡卡西生命中不可承受之痛，一段不愿被碰触的过去，一块难以忘记的伤痛，佐助胸口酸酸涨涨地疼。  
“不，没什么，只是随口问问。”佐助扭过头去，“东西找到了吗？”  
卡卡西从抽屉里拿出一个周身裹满咒印的盒子，拉开眼罩，用写轮眼启动咒印，一连串黑色的文字围绕在他周围，突然变成了锋利的武器，向卡卡西攻击！  
“卡卡西！”佐助从未见过这种术。  
“别过来！”卡卡西连忙把佐助推开，“这是咒印的反噬，你现在承受不住的。”  
佐助觉得自己是如此没用，他不但不了解自己家族的写轮眼，更不了解咒印术，在卡卡西封印大蛇丸的咒印时，在他被术反噬时，自己居然只能无助地站在一边！他只能眼睁睁看着卡卡西咬牙接受咒印术的反噬，却无能为力，帮不上他！  
力量！如果他有强大的力量，是不是可以不用让这个看似坚强实则脆弱的银发上忍不再为保护自己而流血？  
好不容易咒印的反噬停下来，卡卡西已经浑身是血，“地窖的钥匙，拿到了。”他简单擦了擦血，对佐助会心一笑。  
黑发的少年低下头，不想让对方看见自己的表情，“我一定要练成宇智波家的最高瞳术，不用你再来保护我。”  
“嗳？佐助君刚才说了什么？”银发的不良上忍笑得人畜无害，“我没听清楚呢。”  
装傻么，佐助想，总有一天我会变得比你强，拥有压倒性的力量，问出所有你隐瞒的事！佐助一直都知道自己不是个乖小孩，宇智波家血继限界的本性在他很小的时候就已长出苗头，而鼬的屠族更让这种本能疯狂地滋长起来，他偏执，他强势，他阴抑，他狡猾，他为达目的不择手段。宇智波佐助，八岁起孤身一人，偿尽人间冷暖，世事艰辛，他相信只要有力量，他可以得到所有他想要的，复仇以及眼前这个人。六岁的佐助是刚长出獠牙的灵蛇，八岁的灭族事件在锋利的牙上淬了毒药，现在的卡卡西无异于更加帮助这条灵蛇成长。或许他已经知道自己的本性？佐助想。可他还是愿意帮自己。又或者他不知道？他一直是个迟钝的家伙。佐助越发迷茫，唯一可以确定的是，他不想再躲在他身后。  
卡卡西随便抹了抹血，佐助按住他白皙修长的手指，“要好好处理伤口”  
“没那么多时间磨叽了”  
“你查克拉本来就不多，要是等下失血过多倒下去，反而更加影响修炼。”佐助尽量让自己的理由听起来冠冕堂皇。  
“哎？在你眼中我是那么不可靠的人么？”迟钝的家伙完全没对对方直白地揭露他的短处感到尴尬，让说出这句话就想咬断自己舌头的佐助松了口气。  
“别啰嗦了，我先给你包扎。”  
一直以来从不称呼卡卡西为“老师”的少年此时更为强势，拉过银发的不良上忍，用急救医疗箱里的药品为他疗伤。  
“好像被轻视了呢”卡卡西无奈地说，“其实就是擦破一点皮而已。”  
“闭嘴！我身上有咒印，知道反噬的痛苦。”  
卡卡西不出声了，与其说是被说服，不如说懒得反驳，懒散的他一贯奉行“随遇而安”，既然对方执意要包扎就随他去了。他不知道这样的放任对宇智波家的人来说，意味着默认，意味着接受，所以卡卡西自认为没有招惹宇智波家的人，却老是和宇智波纠缠不清有时实在不是对方的错。

第六幕 宇智波家族旧宅（二）  
佐助认真把可见的伤口处理好，这才准许他继续行动，几乎被裹成粽子的卡卡西苦笑地看着自己的手，整个儿被白纱布缠绕，一根手指都动不了，“呐，佐助，这个样子我怎么动啊？”  
黑发的少年这才意识到自己把绷带缠太厚了，他僵着脸不肯认错，却利落地又把纱布拆了好几层。  
卡卡西好笑地看着别扭的宇智波家小孩，虽然固执臭屁又不尊敬师长，但真的是一个还不错的小鬼呢。他伸出手，摸摸佐助的脑袋，语气里是化不开的宠溺，“谢谢你，佐助”俯视弟子的银发青年未能看到少年低下的脸庞上漾起的红晕。  
好不容易卡卡西终于恢复了灵活的动作，俩人也不耽搁，难得不再懒散的卡卡西立刻带着佐助投入修炼。  
他再次走到庭院里，以一种怀念的目光环顾四周，目测了距离，在某个位置站定，突然一只八咫鸦急速飞过来，佐助误以为是要攻击卡卡西已经端起了手里剑，却发现它稳稳地停在银发男子的肩头，卡卡西看到这只鸟似也有些意外，亲昵地抚了抚它，简单地喂了食物。等它再次张开翅膀飞翔时，他才注意到它背脊上的宇智波家家徽。  
“呵，以前我被关在这里时，族长养的一对乌鸦中的一个，没想到还记得我。”卡卡西怀念地道，然后指了指某处道，“这是地窖的入口，宇智波家所有的秘密都在里面，结印我只做一遍，你好好看清楚。”  
“一遍就要全部记住？”  
“如果连这都做不到，之后的修炼就没必要了，纯粹浪费时间。”卡卡西天青色的眼睛微眯着，似是有些不耐。  
佐助一股无名火涌起，你就这么看轻我么？  
还未发作，卡卡西继续说，“你的哥哥，鼬，可是一次就记住了。”  
这对佐助来说，无异于火上浇油，“卡卡西，你想死么？”他的双眼通红，身上杀气斗气相当骇人，大蛇丸的咒印确实激发了他的能力，但也激发了他心底里的虐杀因子。  
“呵呵”卡卡西淡淡地笑了笑，“等会儿的修炼十分危险，到时候你学会如何使用写轮眼再杀我也不迟。”他笑眯眯地看着佐助，完全不像在谈论事关自己生死的话题，反倒像在讲一个事不关己的笑话。  
佐助愣了愣，那个人怎么可以用这么平静的语调说这种话，一瞬间他觉得错了，嘴巴像不受控制似的，他低低地说，“对不起……”  
卡卡西半开半合的右眼微微睁大了一些，眼前的少年倨傲无比，“对不起”这个词从他嘴里冒出来多少让他觉得有些不可思议，将话题自然转移“好了，我们快开始吧。”  
佐助启动写轮眼仔细看着卡卡西修长白皙的手指熟练地结印，复杂的结印在他做来如此从容不迫流畅优雅。  
“这里是宇智波家密道的入口，联通地窖和所有宇智波分家。”  
“连分家都有入口？”  
“严格来说，是用来窥视各分家的。这个入口一旦关闭，其他分家也别想进地窖。”  
“这么秘密的通道，我父母也不知道。”  
“知道这条地道的只有族长和几个长老。”  
那你怎么会知道？——佐助直觉想问这句话，舌头上却像压了块石头，怎么也问不出口。  
“看清楚了么？”卡卡西装傻当作没看到佐助张口结舌的样子，“这类封印忍术掌握的人本就极少，漩涡一族是个中翘楚，但宇智波家特有的基本已经失传。”  
“嗯，结印已经全部记住”佐助把刚才看到的忍术重做了一遍，包括打开封印和重新封印，“用的不止是土遁一种忍术吧？”  
卡卡西些微有些惊讶，佐助的成长比他想象中更快，“是的，建造这条地道还用了木遁，现在木叶乃至整个忍界会用木遁的人都屈指可数。”  
“那当初造的人是？”  
“木叶的两位建村者，千手柱间和宇智波斑。”他的眉目隐藏在护额下，一时看不清他的眼神。卡卡西大多数时候给人的印象是慵懒不羁，第一次见面被鸣人放在教室门楣的黑板擦砸得满是粉笔灰时他甚至怀疑过他的能力，而现在的他把之前的懒散统统丢掉，完全变成了一个强大的忍者。  
往事不堪回首，佐助后来想，无论是过去还是未来，终焉之谷的对立命运从木叶建村起就从未停止过，他和鸣人一出生就命中注定的合作与对决，卡卡西早就知道吧，他到底是以怎样的心情接受三代目的任务，担任自己与鸣人的老师？又是以怎样的心情将自己一身的绝技都教给他们？佐助每当想到这里，都感觉到晃若落入冰窖，冷得无法自已……  
有了卡卡西尽心尽力的指导，佐助在十多天内突飞猛进，写轮眼的运用更加熟练，至于嫡传的新学忍术千鸟也能毫不费力地使出。  
“佐助，我们该去考场了哟。”最后一天特训，卡卡西看了看时间，提醒道。  
已经收齐所有装备，黑发少年绑上护额，有一个问题，他现在迫不及待想问，如果问不出他想要的答案，他无法心无旁骛地比赛。“为什么这么帮我？”在佐助看来，卡卡西和其他老师不一样，他们对他的关照太过肤浅，而眼前这个银发男子，所给予他的，是他们加起来所有的都多。“是因为你的写轮眼是宇智波的吗？”  
他看到卡卡西的表情没有一丝裂纹，只是微笑着答，“因为我和你家是故交。”  
“故交？”佐助从眼角瞥向他，他迫切地想要从卡卡西嘴里挖出什么。  
“是啊，当年我经常到你家蹭饭呢。”他笑得一脸无害，滴水不漏的表情无声地告诉佐助，我什么都不想说。  
黑发黑眸的少年沉默了，他知道卡卡西不想说的，他这辈子都问不出来，如果想要知道答案，还是靠自己去寻找。  
“我们去吧，否则考试要迟到了。”  
“呃……佐助，其实我们已经迟到了……”慵懒的声音好死不死地告诉他这个事实。  
“混蛋！你把迟到的坏毛病都传染给我了！”  
“诶诶？有吗？”无辜的声音，手中却是迅速结印，“飞雷神之术”，将两人送到众人考试的考场。

第七幕 纷乱烦扰的情绪  
年轻的鹰影发了好一会儿呆，自己对于当年的一切都记得如此清晰，就连银发上忍那天鬓角的的样子都一清二楚，深刻地印在自己的脑海里。如果没有中忍考试，卡卡西会不会继续将他置于和鸣樱二人一样的地位？有时他会反复问自己，现在的他已不会去追寻答案，因为能告诉他答案的人已经不在了……  
佐助看了看这百来号人，突然发现自己无法面对曾经的同伴，大家沉浸在热烈欢庆的气氛中，新郎新娘得到了彼此的爱人，但自己呢？通过秽土转生术而暂时回到人界的千手柱间告诉过自己所有的前因后果，柱间和斑曾想阻止忍者的悲剧，并为此建立了木叶村，可历史总是惊人地重复着。他所有的血亲都为了这个村子的和平被敬爱的哥哥所杀，曾经憧憬的人也为了保护这个村子而死，自己至今孤身一人独立于世。他知道男男女女投向自己或热辣或爱慕的眼光，但他心里空荡荡的，被爱并没有爱一个人那么幸福，那么踏实。恨世的暗黑之心又再度袭来，灭亡木叶的念头又再度浮现在脑海里，他烦躁不安地咬了咬嘴唇，哥哥写轮眼里的真相，卡卡西挡在他和鸣人之间口吐鲜血的嘱托，两幕冲击巨大的的回忆几乎将身世坎坷意志过人的鹰影吞没……  
黑发黑眸的青年豁地站起来，周围一阵惊吓。  
平衡被打破了。鹿丸的影子悄悄定住了佐助，埋伏在一边的暗部也蠢蠢欲动，就等收到命令后动手。鹰忍这边也不马虎，人数上不占优，但重吾、香磷、水月个个都有以一敌十的战斗力。  
这，就是往昔的同伴么？  
佐助冷笑地看了防卫过度的木叶顾问一眼，终究他们已不再信任自己，他突然有些好奇火影的反应，他却被众人围着敬酒尚不知这里的事，也好，他不想再知道可能让他不快的结果，就算这不快已经无法牵动他的情绪。  
“收起你的查克拉，奈良，我只是想去看看慰灵碑。”木叶出身的鹰影嘲弄道，说完瞬息消失，鹿丸的影子束缚术甚至没有绑住他一根头发。  
佐助慢慢在街上踱步，过去的一幕幕不断在眼前重现。中忍考试失败后，他加紧训练，卡卡西对他也不吝指教，将几千种忍术的奥义都一一向他讲解，看着他银色的脑袋，佐助想，这真是海啊，里面到底蕴藏了多少能量？有创造千鸟的天赋为何在得到写轮眼后就止步不前？他固执守着的到底是什么？有些话佐助不敢问，怕问了之后就打破了某种暧昧旖旎的关系，但他会用自己的方法去寻找答案，在宇智波家族的文件中，他发现了几个和卡卡西有关联的名字，带土，止水，以及自己的亲生哥哥，鼬。  
原来卡卡西说以前见过自己不是说谎，原来他和宇智波家有那么深的渊源，在纷繁的文件中，佐助细心地寻找卡卡西的痕迹，以及他与宇智波的关系，吃惊地发现卡卡西和鼬居然是暗部队友。鼬是宇智波家族唯一一个正式成为火影直属暗部部队的忍者，卡卡西的后辈、同伴，文件的用词总是那么冰冷而官方，对“夺取”写轮眼的外族少年却并未大加口诛笔伐，反倒肯定他作为外族人能够熟练使用写轮眼实属不易。  
这就是自己想要的答案吗？佐助问自己。或许是的，至少他知道卡卡西对自己的好，一部分程度上是出于对宇智波给予他写轮眼的报恩，虽然……心里还是有那么一点不舒服。  
自从进了宇智波的地窖，接受卡卡西修炼写轮眼的特训后，佐助觉得和他分享了秘密一般，对银发的指导上忍有了种无法用语言表达的依赖。每当看到鸣人和樱时，他心里总会浮起得意，卡卡西是我的，我是他最心爱的学生，他在我身上付出了最多心力，他在乎我！可是这种得意在看到十班的指导老师阿斯玛说起和指导上忍们包括卡卡西一起去居酒屋喝酒时变得粉碎，他丧气地发现他只分享了卡卡西生命中很小的一部分，一个上忍，或者一个特别上忍都比他和卡卡西离得近。被不甘心的感情所驱使，他又去翻阅了木叶档案库的资料，想要更加了解他的过去，了解宇智波以外的卡卡西，仿佛这样就能够和他走得更近。以一个下忍的地位自然不可能轻易看到一些保密材料，只是佐助从来不是个乖孩子，如果用足手段，还是能了解一般村民一辈子都看不到的东西。查阅了不少机密文档后，他想知道的都了解得差不多了。木叶的官方文件远比宇智波的来得详细而客观，甚至用词都有些暧昧，“生死搭档”、“刎颈之交”。他未能看到两人执行过的任务的材料，可他发现一组数据，鼬六七成的任务都是和卡卡西搭档，并且完成率在百分之九十以上，这创下了木叶建村以来的最高记录，也就是说，即使与赫赫有名的“三忍”相比，有过之而无不及。他敏感地觉得他和哥哥之间，有过什么。怔怔地在资料室里发呆，还记得波之国与再不斩的一战，现在回想起来，强大的拷贝忍者其实根本没有发挥出真正的实力。他将这场战斗当作他与卡卡西一起拼尽性命的重要一役，可在他光辉到令人叹为观止的任务表里，这不过是冰山一角，或许不久就会湮没在他大脑的某个缝隙中，佐助悲哀地想。  
他倚在窗栏上，漫无目的地看着窗外的世界，鸣蝉，花香，蓝天似乎这一刻都失去了意义。他心烦意乱，不，卡卡西，我必须忘记你，将你当作一个最最普通的老师。  
突然天空呼啦啦飞过一只乌鸦，佐助眼睛一亮，这是卡卡西的信号。刚才死命下的决定灰飞消散，佐助没有一秒钟犹豫抬起腿就往约定的地点冲过去。  
“呀，佐助到得好快”双手插在口袋里的上忍显得很轻松，刚出完S级任务从水之国回来的他看上去就像在散步，相比之下佐助反而显得风尘仆仆。  
黑发少年在心里啧了一口，凭什么他在这里查资料查得那么辛苦，对方还是一副气定神闲的模样？  
“呐，这是给佐助的。”上忍从口袋里拿出一个祈愿符，“回来时路过时求的平安符。”  
佐助对上卡卡西不怎么有精神的眼睛，再看了看他手心里的祈愿符，绣纹精致，小巧玲珑，应该是很著名的神社的符，先前对卡卡西所有的不满、不安都扔到九霄云外去了。  
他刚接过平安符，还没来得及说谢谢，银发的上忍丢下一句“我去交任务报告书”就凭空消失在他眼前。虽然有些遗憾，但此时的佐助还是比较满足的，是啊，卡卡西很忙，现在三代刚过世，卡卡西这样的精英自然要负责村子重建的事，还要接任务，有时顾不到自己也是正常的。不过当次日他看到鸣人和樱都有那个祈愿符，这种自我安慰就被莫名的失落代替，当他看到连伊鲁卡都有时，心里只剩下愤怒——卡卡西，原来在你眼里我和那些路人甲乙丙丁是一样的吗？他又下定决心要将卡卡西放在普通同伴的位置，可是这天当卡卡西再次用通讯鸟召唤他时，他又不可避免地动摇了。

第八幕 初访旗木上忍宿舍（一）  
虽然对卡卡西相当不满，但佐助依然迅速准时地赶到约定地点——中忍考试的死亡森林，路上佐助忿忿想，要是看到鸣人和樱在，他绝对扭头就走，当看到银发的忍者静静在躺在约定的大树下睡着了时，他累积的对卡卡西所有怒气、怨气都无形地蒸发了。  
卡卡西很少等人，每次他迟到时佐助就站在原地练习查克拉，今天他却难得早到，看样子已经等了很久。死亡森林里野兽很多，卡卡西布了防御结界，佐助依照对方特训时教的方法，顺利打开结界。睡着的卡卡西表情很平静，想来最近是真的太累太忙了。和鸣人不同，聪慧的佐助总能从细节上推断出很多事，他心疼卡卡西明明不是火影却要代理很多事务，心疼他明明要教导三个学生却还要频繁地出任务。他伸出手，描摩银发男子的睡颜，被覆盖了五分之四面孔，到底是怎么样的呢？从护额，到坚挺的鼻梁，用手指感受他的轮廓，他们三个曾千方百计要看老师的素颜，都以失败告终，光用手指摩挲，就知道对方是个俊美的男子。他用指甲一点一点悄悄挑开薄如蝉翼的面罩，越往下，他的心跳得越快。意料之中的白皙，五官立体分明，无比精致，佐助听见自己小声的抽气声，足以用倾国倾城来形容的俊美，他觉得周围很安静，连轻轻吞咽口水的声音都如此清晰，他突然觉得从身体内部传来一阵甜蜜的疼痛，让他无法呼吸……  
“接下来你还想做什么呢？”耳边突然响起蛊惑的低沉嗓音。  
佐助哆嗦了一下，几乎腿一软，他困难地动了动僵硬的脖子，“你什么时候醒的？”  
“你打开结界时，这个术你掌握得很好。”卡卡西完全没有对他僭越的行为恼怒，只是伸出纤长的手指将拉到脖子的面罩再戴上，上好的金丝蝉翼服贴地滑上脸颊，就连鼻梁处都无一丝缝隙，其实从卡卡西的轮廓看就知道他是个五官立体的美男子，只是没想到会这般摄人心魄，也无怪乎拉面店的男性老板和女性店员看到卡卡西会如此失态，确实是一张令男男女女都为之倾倒的面孔。他猛地想到卡卡西的衣服也是这材料，是不是马甲下的身体也如此轮廓分明，胸肌，腹肌，还有……  
“抱歉啊佐助，最近任务多，没好好教导你。”他抓了抓满头银发，不好意思地道。  
佐助叹了口气，停止对卡卡西身体的臆想，他真的没辙，明明一路上想好了很多负气的话，比如再不好好教我就不要你教了，出去这几天你到哪儿去了你知不知道我很想你？却仅仅因为他简简单单几个动作，几句话又败下阵来。  
“反正没你我也能修炼。”佐助一开口就后悔，虽然用词不一样，但内容不是和他脑海里想的一样嘛！  
“呵呵，那我来验收一下你的自我特训成果。”丝毫没有动怒，银发上忍有时对佐助宽容得吓人。  
接下来的练习依旧充满挑战，异常充实，宇智波后裔没有让人失望，用惊人的速度成长。卡卡西喜欢一点就通的人，也就是像他一样的天才。毕竟种子撒下去，过不多久就茁壮成长的感觉很好，佐助这个孩子和他太像，身世，经历，天赋，其实在佐助不知道的时候，卡卡西已经在他身上花了巨大的心血，只是这个拽拽的少年一直以来都渴求更多，乃至渴求全部。  
结束训练后，卡卡西利落地从裤兜里掏出一个明晃晃亮晶晶的东西，在空中滑了一道完美的抛物线，稳稳落到佐助手心里，“上忍宿舍的钥匙，我先去交任务报告书。”  
黑发少年心中一阵欣喜，这是不是意味着他们的关系又近了一步？答案昭然若揭，无论是卡卡西先帮他训练后去交报告书还是把宿舍钥匙给他。  
卡卡西对人心的洞察细致得可怕，尤其是对宇智波家的人，对佐助超乎常人的细致关心除了出于对这个家族的感情，还有是想更多地爱护这个失去至亲，绝望孤独的孩子，却不知他这样做会让彼此都陷入万劫不复的旋涡……  
第一次进入卡卡西的宿舍，佐助感觉有种骄傲，他百分百确信鸣樱二人没有这个特权。房间的摆设简单而不多一丝累赘，除了床头的两张照片，不带任何感情，干净得就像没有任何特色的样板房。佐助仔细看了看另一张照片，历史就是一个圈，自己的表情和当年卡卡西毕业时如出一辙，卡卡西唯一露在外面的一只眼睛也像当年的四代一样无奈。而戴着防风镜的男孩就是带土了，按辈分来说算自己的堂兄，另一个就是野原琳了。佐助心一沉，脑子像电影一样回忆自己看到的资料，卡卡西到底是怎么样一路走来。父亲自杀，带土阵亡，琳被迫成为人柱力，自愿死在他手上，最后老师也为村子牺牲。忍者是什么？木叶村又是什么？值得他们一个个前赴后继地赴汤蹈火吗？叛逆的獠牙在生长，多年后得知鼬灭族的理由和死因，决心灭掉木叶里到底掺杂了多少为了卡卡西解脱的原因？  
“卡卡西，我进来了。”敲门进入的是一个佐助意想不到的人。  
“啊，这不是佐助么？”鹅黄色脑袋的特别上忍咬着千本和他打招呼。  
“你好”佐助记得他是中忍最后一场考试的主考官，不知火玄间。  
“他不在么？”  
“去交任务报告了”  
他耸耸肩，“那得有一会儿了”接着很自然地找了张椅子坐下。  
“交任务报告书要很久吗？”  
“一般的忍者只要交了，哪怕用影分身交就行，但卡卡西那家伙最近还负责代理审核。”玄间一边说，一边有意无意地扫了佐助一眼。  
被他这么看着，佐助有点心虚，玄间显然和卡卡西更熟些，要是他来一句“钥匙给我，你先回去”就等于宣告自己该离开了，所以他极力和玄间说话，保持不冷场，似乎这样才能更长时间留在这里，这对少言寡语的佐助而言，其实并不是一件容易的事，他硬着头皮想话题，“他要管的事那么多吗？”  
“嗯，三代过世后，他暂代火影的很多事务性工作，重要大事目前还是由两位顾问决定。”玄间似乎很配合，也愿意与这个今年最炙手可热的新人忍者，卡卡西最钟爱的弟子聊天。  
佐助又问，“他会成为下一任火影吗？”  
“不会，四代临终前要求卡卡西不得担任火影一职，三代也答应了。”  
“有这样的老师？”佐助皱了皱眉头。  
玄间的眼神不知在看向哪里，“有些事，你不懂……火影，就像忠实守护木叶的稻草人，就目前看来，是死亡率100%的职业啊。”他顿了顿，继续说下去，“四代怎么可能会让卡卡西承受和他一样的压力。但反过来说，卡卡西或许比目前木叶村的所有人都适合当火影，不但忍术强，而且头脑过人，熟悉火影的各种工作。”

第九幕 初访旗木上忍宿舍（二）  
“玄间特上和卡卡西很熟吗？”佐助见不得有人用这样的语气谈到卡卡西。  
“我？还行吧。我是火影的保卫队员之一，和那家伙常见面，以前也组过队。”他似乎也想继续维持这个话题，“你希望卡卡西当火影么？”  
“我也…不清楚…”  
“我不希望……他也是。他已经向两位顾问推荐了自来也大人，等他上任后，卡卡西就能有些空了。”  
佐助好像有些明白玄间的话，虽然忍者今天不知道明天的事，但也不希望自己重视的人面对太多危险。  
“时间有点晚了，我去买点夜宵，你等着。”说完，玄间结印后消失在佐助眼前，几分钟后手里拿着烤鱼和关东煮回来了。  
他用时空之忍术去做私事了？  
似是明白了佐助的意思，他道，“怎么方便怎么来嘛，卡卡西那家伙还经常打发影分身去买东西呢。”  
“用影分身？”  
“没错，一般的影分身只能离本体几十米，这家伙的能跑好远，有一次居然出了村子买了怀石料理回来。”玄间怀念地说，“他真是不可思议，可以一边笑得温柔无害，无良欠扁，一边迸发出凌厉的杀气，随手就把敌人解决了。”  
佐助非常讨厌有人用这种语气谈到卡卡西，好像真的和他想要独占的银发上忍很熟似的。  
“哈哈，你也别太崇拜他，其实他也就那样。”两人之间的这场对话，起主导地位的是玄间，佐助有些微不爽，但不得不说，他很想听下去。  
“那家伙啊，还用写轮眼拷贝厨师做菜！……后来凯没辙，只好认输，然后倒立绕村跑……阿斯玛对他说，要戒烟，结果被狠狠嘲笑了……他和自来也大人很熟哦，全套的《亲热天堂》还有作者的签名呢。”玄间的语气似乎很羡慕的样子，“知道上面写着什么吗？”他自问自答后神秘地笑，“自来也大人写了‘小男孩，这才是人生！’哈哈哈！很有意思是不是？……”  
这都是上忍圈子里的事，他以前从来没有听说过，从这些琐碎的信息中，他总结出一点——  
“四代目很疼爱卡卡西吗？”  
玄间叹了口气，“何止疼爱啊，当年为了卡卡西，他都快辞掉火影一职了。”  
“为什么？”  
“刚才也说过四代收了他做养子，天天住一起，要是娶亲自然不方便，四代就一直单身，直到和漩涡一族联姻……”  
佐助皱了皱眉头，想知道卡卡西的事，可知道的越多，就越不安，他又想询问关于卡卡西在暗部里和他哥哥的事，“那他和……”  
佐助的“鼬”字还没说出来，卡卡西突然腾空出现，“哟，两位”  
“呵，主角来了嘛。”玄间很自然地笑道。  
卡卡西露在外面的那只眼睛象征性地笑了笑，玄间知道这是他想一个人安静一下的信号。  
“那我走了哟，佐助要早点回家哦。”这就是玄间的体贴和智慧，他知道佐助来找卡卡西必然希望单独相处，不过也必须隐晦地暗示他卡卡西现在并不希望有人打扰太久。  
玄间走后，一时间，佐助不知道该说什么。  
“呀，佐助，让你久等了。”卡卡西对他露出笑得弯弯的眉毛，通常，卡卡西笑得越温柔越贼，越是在掩饰。事实上，他也是很久之后才知道，那天自来也回到了木叶，与卡卡西长谈了很久，谈了四代、谈了九尾，以及鼬。  
“卡卡西，喂，卡卡西，你在发什么呆？”佐助不满地喷了口气。  
“呀呀，抱歉，今天有些晚了，我们明天再练习吧。”  
这是标准的逐客令，佐助很不乐意，他在这里等了卡卡西那么久，除了玄间的宵夜，肚子里还空空无物，老实说，他并未预计到第一次到卡卡西宿舍里，会是这么个收场。  
他撅着嘴，蛮不乐意地哼了一声。  
“啊啊，乖孩子要早睡觉哦~”卡卡西疲惫无力，并且心不在焉地使出他惯用的哄人技巧，让佐助看到他顿时好起来的心情又开始起伏不定。  
“卡卡西，我想知道你和鼬的事。”佐助一开口就让卡卡西一锅粥似的大脑又沉重地受了一次打击。小孩子的心态很简单，也很决然。宇智波家的少年最近一直在考虑是否要切断对卡卡西超乎寻常的依恋，每当他觉得被忽视时，与之决断的心情就占了上风，故而他敢于问出平时根本不敢问的话。  
慵懒散漫的眸子突然闪过一丝佐助不清楚的情愫，后者微微叹了口气，看似风轻云淡地问，“你想知道什么呢？”他将自己的情绪滴水不漏地藏在笑得如新月般弯弯的眉骨后。  
“什么都可以。”  
“鼬啊……”他的尾音带了一丝苦涩，慢慢地说，“他是宇智波家唯一一个暗部，以前我们搭档过。”他像是在挖掘很古久的记忆，“他臭屁又面瘫，刚进来的时候，比现在的佐助还小，不过实力超强，后来他还上了队长呢。”他似是想到了什么好笑的事，神情缓和了一下。  
这是佐助在文件上已经看到的，不足为奇。  
“还有其他的吗？”  
“没有了”他公事公办地回答。  
佐助忍不住说，“一个灭族者，凭什么加入暗部？凭什么成为队长？”  
“佐助，你，认为鼬真的有能力杀死全族么？”这个问题卡卡西在问他，也是在问自己，即使所有的证据都指向鼬。  
“这是我亲眼看到的。”染血的天空，灭族的记忆，父母倒在血泊中的一幕，他这辈子都忘不了，声音也有些颤抖。  
“我见过宇智波一族当时的族长，十个鼬，都不是他的对手，我不相信当时的鼬能杀得了他。”  
烦躁焦虑的情绪再次向佐助袭来，再也忍不住，他跳起来吼道，“你在包庇他！包庇一个灭族者！”他内心的不安在蔓延，卡卡西的过去，对自己的忽视，糅合着对鼬的仇恨，几种汹涌的情绪急需一个爆发口。他跳起来，不顾一切地冲出去，扭头逃走的一刹那，发现自己失态了。他在用宇智波家特有的别扭在对卡卡西发脾气，孤独的人生中遇到一个唯一关心自己的人，他反而会像个幼稚的孩子一样对他粗暴地撒娇胡闹。明白这一切时，越发羞愧难当，更是逃避似的离开卡卡西的上忍宿舍。

第十幕 佐助的家  
这一切让银发的男子猝不及防，尽管疲惫不堪，他依然想也没想立刻追出去。  
不出意料，在宇智波家的老宅，佐助的家里，卡卡西找到了这个莫名其妙就发火的孩子。  
“呀，好了，佐助，你也回到家了，早点睡觉吧。”他的声音依旧慵懒。  
从未到尾，都是佐助一个人在不安，在烦恼，而让他他烦恼的对象，完全没有自觉，佐助又不忿了一些。“我饿”他将脸埋在膝盖里，窝在角落里。  
好脾气的卡卡西明明自己饿得都快眼冒金星了，却无奈地去冰箱里找食材，看着他做菜的背影，佐助突然开始歉疚。  
卡卡西，不要太放纵我，否则我会向你索取更多。  
“吃吧，我用写轮眼拷贝的厨艺，应该还不赖。”他笑得很无辜，也很疲惫。  
他低头猛吃，是饿的，也有点怕对面此时男子的眼光。夜晚的灯光很温暖，橙黄色照得一室旖旎，曾经他也拥有过如此温馨的家，严父慈母，兄友弟恭，最美好的人生在他敬爱的大哥宇智波鼬灭族的那一天，戛然而止。  
眼前的银发男子，围着和他的身份并不相符的围裙，有井有条地把碗筷收拾干净。秋刀鱼、木鱼饭团和番茄的味道还停留在舌尖，如同妈妈还在世的样子，佐助的眼睛里突然涌上来一阵热流。  
这是怎么了，即使面对大蛇丸和砂忍村的强敌们，他都没有如此怯懦。  
“睡吧，已经很晚了，我也要走了。”卡卡西脱下围裙，准备离开。  
佐助觉得脸颊上有些冰冷，是眼泪么？  
卡卡西皱了皱眉眉头，“今晚我留下来陪你吧。”明明看到佐助眼角溢出的泪，他却不点穿。  
本是一句再正常不过的宽慰，此时在佐助听来居然有了别的味道。他低着头，有点泄气，他的无理取闹就恍如打在棉花上的石头，毫无反应，更令他难堪的是，对方毫不费力就能扯动他心底里最复杂的情绪，此时还正中自己下怀似的安慰焦虑不安的自己。  
“不要”别扭的小孩丧气地站起来，下一秒却立刻改变主意说，“好”  
头顶传来低沉磁性的笑声，那笑声发自喉咙深处，在佐助听来似是带了揶揄，他脸一红，去找了件宽大的睡衣，硬生生地交给卡卡西说，“浴室在那里。”  
卡卡西无奈地看着宇智波家别扭的小孩今天一连串匪夷所思的行为，不由得想起另一个颠三倒四的少年，默然。  
他洗漱完毕后发现佐助已经在榻榻米上铺好两张几乎贴在一起的被褥，就等着银发上忍和自己共枕了。他看着穿着保守睡衣睡裤，面容精致的上忍，反射性地低下头，像是在逃避，全身的血液却毫不客气地涌上脸颊和大脑。  
卡卡西瞧着佐助好像已经发好精神病，他板起面孔，一本正经地道，“佐助，你今天是不是偷懒了？”  
“啊？”  
“确定投了手里剑？俯卧撑？引体向上？跑步？查克拉提炼？写轮眼？”  
“当然！”  
他一手抚上佐助的额头，“体温也正常啊，难道今天的佐助吃坏肚子了？”  
“卡卡西，你想死么？！”佐助额头的青筋一跳一跳的，打从被三代火影分到七班，他几乎不断刷新自己的暴走次数，在如此温馨私密的空间里，居然如此煞风景！  
“呵呵，那就好”卡卡西将手从佐助的额头移开，修长的手指伸向床头灯的旋钮，和室渐渐暗了下来，接着一片漆黑。  
卡卡西的手微凉，干爽，佐助感到自己被不断翻炒煎熬的大脑因为他手掌的安抚而冷静下来，黑暗中他直直地看着身边近在咫尺的人。  
被他灼热的目光看得怪不自在，卡卡西疲惫地问道，“发生了什么吗？还是玄间说了什么？”  
“你和我哥，和宇智波家，到底发生过什么？”  
“你不是去查了档案吗？”  
“你怎么知……”  
“呵呵，小孩子就是小孩子，你那些小把戏只骗得过档案室里的中忍而已。”卡卡西撑起半边身子，严肃地问，“佐助，你想从我这里了解鼬的弱点？”  
佐助一口血差点没喷出来，他犹如惊弓之鸟地害怕与卡卡西有过度接触的人是为什么，这家伙居然不明白？  
“鼬已经掌握了万华镜写轮眼，或许我也不是他的对手。”卡卡西道，“与其想着如何复仇，不如守护好好不容易才遇到的同伴。”  
佐助脸色一僵，卡卡西似乎没感觉到他的不悦，只是揉了揉佐助柔顺的黑发，“睡吧，今天我也很累了。”他闭上眼睛，安静地躺在床上，战斗时周身的斗气敛下去，只剩下如婴儿般的无防备，很快便传来匀长的呼吸声，月光下他精致俊美的五官晕上了一层薄薄的沙雾，面容显得有些虚幻。  
黑暗中佐助听见自己的心跳声，碰通碰通，像是要跳出来。他慢慢将手伸向卡卡西的手，一开始是悄悄游移，察觉到卡卡西真的睡着了，大胆而小心翼翼地握住他的手，卡卡西的手指修长有力，干燥温暖，指尖却有些冰冷，佐助抚摸纤长的手指，不意外地触碰到了因为常年使用手里剑而磨出的细小茧子，他贪心地越来越放肆，不断向上，从手腕，到手臂，乃至于——胸口。  
突然，他像做错事一样缩回了手，他这是在做什么？可接下来又忍不住想伸出手。胶着犹豫间，他在黑暗中静默地看着已经沉睡的俊美男子，悄悄地、轻轻地、小心翼翼地在他额头印下一吻。似乎仍然不满足，他颤抖着手，以一种极为虔诚的动作，用食指和中指碰了碰卡卡西的唇，他不敢太过用力，怕惊醒了对方，然后再轻触了自己的双唇……  
他吓了一跳，可止不住让自己继续沉沦，果不其然，一夜无眠。  
关于鼬和卡卡西的过去，那个禁忌的话题，两人有默契地没有再提起。刻意不在卡卡西面前提起鼬，心中也怀着一种“不管你们过去怎么样，至少现在你属于我”的念头。多年后佐助曾想，如果一直和卡卡西这样相处，他可能会放弃向鼬复仇也说不定。  
【注：这只是佐助在知道鼬灭族的原因后的想法，个人不认为他会为了卡卡西放弃复仇。】

第十一幕 快乐时光  
立于忍界顶端的鹰影一直觉得，除了无忧无虑的童年，中忍考试后到他离开木叶，严格来说是中了鼬的月读之前是他这辈子最快乐的时光。  
那天卡卡西在自家留宿一晚后，如佐助期待的那样，两个人的关系更加融洽。人与人之间的信任，一旦越过了某道坎，就变成了理所当然，水乳交融，那是一种很难形容的奇妙感受，美好得几乎让人乐不思蜀。  
比如卡卡西喜欢街角那家料理店的盐烧秋刀鱼和味增茄子，佐助就偷偷潜入厨房用写轮眼拷贝烹饪方法然后找个机会烧给他吃；卡卡西喜欢每月一期的《亲热天堂》系列连载，他就每月七日第一个去杂志店买；卡卡西家的狗爱吃牛肉味的狗粮他就跑去村外采购……再比如从前他觉得非得要冥思苦想找个理由去找卡卡西，诸如我要特训，陪我买苦无之类，但是现在他无需任何理由，就可以径直跑到他身边腻着他；第一次去卡卡西的宿舍时他惴惴不安地担心马上就会被撵走，现在几乎出入无人之境，好像自己才是主人似的，搞得卡卡西有点纳闷儿——放着宇智波家那么大的宅子不住，挤到小小的上忍宿舍来干嘛？至于某天特训结束后，佐助以天色太晚，回家不便为由，死皮赖脸地要留宿，卡卡西也默认了。  
其实看上去一点没有干劲的木叶第一精英上忍是个超级怕麻烦的家伙，其程度可与木叶第一怕麻烦的奈良鹿丸相媲美，他认为与其和面瘫、固执、别扭的小鬼争辩，不如随他去，反正现在这阶段是早熟的小鬼必经的叛逆期，做老师的容忍一下也是必要的，过一阵子自然就会变成那个不可一世的宇智波家天才，到时候自己也就清闲了。当然，卡卡西也考虑到佐助回家不易确实不是借口，因为自二代、三代后，宇智波一族被迫迁居木叶一隅，远离上忍宿舍，关于那天他第一次到上忍宿舍大发脾气半夜三更不顾路途遥远逃回家一事，似乎彻底被他无情地塞进某个忍术和某个忍术的间隙里，在大脑中挤压得渣都不剩了。  
卡卡西的放纵，他的无争，在佐助眼里就成了认可，成了接受。  
佐助学会了千鸟，在别人看来就成了卡卡西的偏爱，成了宠溺。  
在众目睽睽之下，在卡卡西完全没意识到的时候，佐助占据了他身边某个固定的位置，而且乐此不疲，就像从前也有个黑发少年固执地立于他身旁，他默许佐助近乎蛮横地进入自己的生活，究竟多少分是故意，多少是无意，在众人看来也就微不足道了。  
有时他自己在上忍圈里抱怨他这个优秀的学生不顾他人感受，常常任务一结束不让他休息就拉他去泡澡，换来同僚们窃窃私语的嘲笑，最多再加上“自作孽不可活”之类的警句，殊不知，他几乎毫无条件和底线的宽容，直接导致了佐助的强势霸道，比如现在——  
“呃，佐助，你这是在干嘛？”平躺在床上准备睡觉的银发忍者被自己的学生毫不客气地压着，佐助大方地敞开双腿，坐在自己胯部。  
“我只是在想，卡卡西也是个正常的男人，是不是也有需求？”佐助一脸面瘫地说出劲爆的话，让一贯无良的卡卡西面色一僵。  
他居高临下地看着对方俊美无比的容颜被让人心动的绯红一点点侵蚀，连耳根都红了。他刚想继续下去，却感觉世界一片颠倒，自己反倒被压在下面，“佐助现在正是青春期呢”卡卡西毕竟是成年人，一瞬间的脸红后立刻恢复了冷静，“怎么，需要我这个做老师的来教导一下？”  
佐助挣扎着想重新翻身，才发现自己双手被反剪在身后，卡卡西以忍者教材上标准的制敌动作将他牢牢控制住，身上一点破绽都没有。如果说他压住卡卡西的姿势异常暧昧，他那被压住的姿势多少有点正经过头。  
“切”佐助不乐意地啐了一口。  
卡卡西也顺势松手，“呐，佐助，你现在还没到看《亲热天堂》的年龄，不过我还知道其他青少年启蒙读物，要不要我给你推荐一本？”  
“哼”他用单个音符表达不满。  
“你身边还有不少美丽的女孩子，比如小樱啊，井野啊，你觉得怎么样？”  
“不要！”佐助气得牙痒痒，恨不得一脚把这无良上忍踢下床，明明每天捧着一本小黄书看得乐不可支，可真的需要无良的时候却一副正派的样子。  
“好啦，小孩子不睡觉长不高的哦，”卡卡西揉揉佐助的头发，“如果你比鸣人矮到时候会被嘲笑的哦。”他唇角带笑，不找边际地就轻松从佐助鼓足勇气，绞尽脑汁，精心设计的小圈套中逃出来，“我先要睡了。”他平躺好，不一会儿就睡着了。忍者需要适应各种环境，在安全的情况下，尽量让肌体休息，对于精英上忍而言，站着睡觉也不是难事。  
没有得逞的佐助怏怏地也在他身边躺好。  
卡卡西之所以没有把这个僭越的少年赶出去，很大一部分因为他畏寒，第一次佐助硬挤上床时他还略不满，当接触到对方时他感动得几乎热泪盈眶——小孩子的身体简直是个小火炉啊，大冬天的要是有这么个人给自己暖床那得是多棒啊！所以卡卡西不一会儿就四肢全用，睡梦中抱住了身边的佐助，事实上这对他来说是本能，但对佐助来说不啻于幸福的骚扰，他僵着身体，看着卡卡西近在咫尺的脸庞。  
他的睡颜一如既往的俊美，五官精致挺拔，肌肤白皙光洁，百看不厌，质感细腻，脖颈纤长，锁骨浅浅突出，显得身体精瘦，被这样一个人如此投怀送抱，耳鬓厮磨，况且卡卡西对他的特别关照大家都看在眼里，情窦初开的佐助当然以为对方和自己怀着同样的心思。  
他只是想在对方清醒的时候捅破那层他以为彼此都知道的窗户纸，他叹了口气，算了，反正还有时间，他吻了吻卡卡西银色的睫毛，又轻轻吻了一下他的唇，环住对方的柔韧的腰肢，也渐渐睡着了。

第十二幕 鼬的回归  
从喜宴离开的佐助一个人百无聊赖地在街上游荡，他看到一家茶馆，不由怀念地进去坐坐，叫了一壶茶，一个人慢慢浅酌。几年过去，茶水的味道并未有丝毫改变，依旧清冽甘甜，一如当日，只可惜时过境迁，物是人非，茶馆的一切未变，陪他品茗的人却已归尘土……  
那一日，佐助终身难忘，几乎从天堂落到最深的地狱。  
卡卡西放出信号约了他在这个茶馆碰头，还难得早到，他欣喜地以为他有机会偷吻他的老师，乃至吐露心声，对方却匆匆打发他去买点食材，一开始心下略不悦，但临走前卡卡西笑得如沐春风，还仔细写下食材清单，并叮嘱其中好几样要在村外的树林里亲自采撷，他就觉得自己像出门采购的丈夫，而对方是耐心在家等候的妻子，居然一声不吭乖乖照做了。一路上佐助越想越觉得得意，唇角都带着笑容，感觉又走近了卡卡西的生活，听玄间说卡卡西还拷贝了大名御厨的手艺，说不准今晚会有一顿大餐呢！他脑海里浮现出卡卡西像上次一样穿着妈妈的围裙，在灶台前烧饭的样子，不觉心中一动，加紧出村的脚步。  
兴冲冲地赶回来发现卡卡西宿舍的门没锁，阿斯玛、红、凯几个上忍围着躺在榻榻米上的卡卡西，他银色的头发还沾着水珠，被脱去忍者战斗服的躯体纤瘦，甚至脆弱。  
佐助一惊，呼吸的频率都变了，“为什么卡卡西会躺在床上？”  
上忍圈，或者说卡卡西的圈子里的所有人都对他直呼师长名讳一事习以为常。  
“而且聚在这里的都是上忍！”他走进房间，敏感地察觉到空气里僵硬的因子在弥漫。“你们在干什么？”他反问，不安、害怕、焦心，他受伤了？谁能让强大的他受伤？谁又能伤害得了他？“到底发生了什么？”  
“没有，没什么。”粗眉毛的凯逃避地转过眼神。  
“那个鼬回来的谣言，是真的吗？而且要捉拿鸣人身体里的九尾？”山城青叶还没进门，大吼大叫地就跑到卡卡西的宿舍，他一看到佐助，立刻明白自己失言了。  
佐助的眼睛霎时变红，光听到他的名字他就不可遏制地燃起恨意。透过不知何时发动的写轮眼，他看到卡卡西薄如蝉衣的忍者服下深深浅浅、暧昧情色的印记，遍布全身，私密之处更是深得仿佛滴出血来。那具躯体曾经经历过什么样的遭遇，不言而喻。  
佐助一直刻意逼迫自己忽略的事实，展现在眼前。  
鼬，再一次用实力嘲笑了佐助的无力。  
少年头也不回地冲了出去。卡卡西对鼬的缄口不提，对宇智波家的了解，以及他查阅的无数资料，再加上卡卡西身体上的鼬的杰作，这些线索足够让他拼凑出整个故事。这两个人之间绝对不仅仅是同伴那么简单，官方的材料已经隐晦地说明了一切，现在回想起来，在和卡卡西第一次见面时自己说要杀死鼬，对方的眼神就显得奇怪，中忍考试前特训时，他对宇智波家了解得可怕，只有熟知写轮眼的鼬才可能把所有的秘密都告诉他。鼬是此杀伐果断，连亲身父母都能面无表情地诛杀，为何对卡卡西没有痛下杀手？  
此时，他忽然觉得自己被深刻地背叛了！卡卡西，你之所以对我这么好，是因为鼬么？你不想我杀了他！他胸中奔腾着刻骨的恨意，连带卡卡西对他的所有的好，都变成了可恨的理由。  
宇智波鼬，我恨你！恨你背叛了我对兄长的敬爱！恨你夺走了我曾经的幸福！还夺走了我现在的幸福！恨你夺走了他！  
佐助找到鼬的时候，鼬也已经发现了鸣人，九尾的人柱力，四代的血脉，卡卡西用生命都要保护的孩子。鸣人与四代有着相似的面孔却迥然不同的气质，但即使如此，鼬觉得卡卡西要天天面对想必内心也不会静如止水吧。  
当鼬发现自己有些走神的时候佐助已经带着千鸟杀了过来，在听到那曾经熟悉的查克拉聚集的声音时有着无比的怀念，却在下一秒愤怒，他毫不费力地制住佐助，“他居然把千鸟交给你了，本来说他不会教任何人。”  
其实卡卡西是第一个发现鼬和鬼鲛潜入木叶的人，在斗篷下看到许久未见的银发男子的一刹那鼬的气息乱了，而对方却依旧漫不经心气定神闲，但在擦身而过的瞬间，他百分百确定卡卡西认出了自己，在从前两人常去的茶馆遇到卡卡西，看着他故意支走佐助，并不在意料之外，其护雏之心一目了然。  
阿斯玛和红挡在面前时，一度以为对方并不愿意见到自己，兴致阑珊地与两位前辈交手，他只想快点结束这场战斗，就在他要对红下毒手时，背后熟悉的慵懒声音让他如遭雷亟，回头的瞬间几乎站不稳，“旗木卡卡西”，他失礼地直呼其名，刻到骨子里的礼节此时早已被忘记，不经意间把与生俱来的礼貌优雅丢在一边。  
卡卡西示威似的拿着苦无架在自己脖子上而非偷袭时，鼬似乎明白了对方不愿过早兵戎相见的意思。显而易见，卡卡西并不想杀他，他早就潜伏在这里，如果不是阿斯玛和红不敌，多半他也不会出现吧，骨子里就叛逆的鼬负气地加强了对红的攻击，故意引爆她面前的影分身，他果然为了救红而用身体挡住爆破，多年前他们无比熟悉彼此的战术，现在依旧如此，只是形势已然不同。水分身爆炸的力量虽然不会置人于死地，但他背上铁定淤青一片，却还是顽强地站在红面前保护她，鼬没由来的一阵烦躁，接着毫不犹豫地把卡卡西拖进了月读。

第十三幕 月读（一）  
鼬是最了解佐助的人，很长的一段时间他都是佐助的榜样，但更长的时间里他是佐助的噩梦。他知道哪里是他的软肋，怎么样才能让他更痛苦。  
在佐助痛不欲生的月读里，他让他看到人生最不堪回首的屠族之夜，以及施在卡卡西身上的月读。他告诉佐助，无论从哪方面而言，他都是被打折的处理品、替代品。  
他看到卡卡西被鼬绑在十字架上，一遍遍被凌迟，他想冲过去救他，却动不了一根手指头，他只能眼睁睁看着卡卡西像一个殉道者一样接受剜肉的惩罚。鼬是行家里手，他用一刀一刀刺中的，都是神经最发达的肌肉组织，和鼬一比，中忍第一场考试的主考官，那个虐待狂森乃伊比喜，简直不值一提。  
鲜血从卡卡西的伤口里慢慢流出来，如一弯小河流到佐助脚下，已经浅浅超过他的脚背，似乎能渐渐没住他的双腿，他努力地想去救他，哪怕帮他一起承受，但是他连抬起一根手指做不到。  
不知道过了多久，鼬似乎也累了，他放下刀的一刹那，卡卡西突然挣脱了捆住手脚的绳子，毫不客气地制住鼬的脖子，用擒拿术将他压倒在地。“鼬，认输吧，把我放出去，乖乖离开木叶。”卡卡西看上去似乎还挺轻松，声音依旧慵懒，只是额角的汗水无声地暗示事情不完全这样。  
鼬说道，“这种情况下也能反击，所有中了月读的人当中，你是第一个，不愧是身上流有宇智波家族长之血的人。”  
流有族长的血？怎么回事？佐助有些懵。  
“但是族长的术，因为四代目的打扰没有完成，所以你赢不了我。”鼬唇角一笑。  
银发上忍的眼神染上了彻骨的深寒，突然他觉得身体变得沉重，并且越来越重。  
“在这个月读里，时间、空间，都由我掌握。”  
卡卡西保持制住鼬的姿势，身体僵硬得无法动弹。  
“普通人类最多只能承受两三倍重力，现在至少有五六倍，你居然还受得住，不愧是卡卡西桑啊……”鼬的尾音带了一丝无奈，“你现在动一下胳膊都很痛吧，骨头都快碎了的感觉？”鼬调笑地道，然后轻松从卡卡西的压制下站起身来。  
“除了九尾，你还想要佐助的眼睛吧。绝不让你得逞，也不会让他杀掉最亲密的朋友。”卡卡西抬起舌头都很累，却一个字一个字吐字清晰地说了长句。  
“或许这两样我一时还拿不到，但我现在就能得到你。”鼬邪魅地笑了笑，佐助第一次看到哥哥居然有这种表情。  
鼬放肆地抚上卡卡西的脸，“其实你早就知道，你我之间早晚会变成这种关系，不是么？”接着他快速拉下卡卡西的面罩，那动作如此熟练，仿佛早已做过多次，然后他毫不犹豫地吻上他的唇。  
佐助双眼充血，却只能像旁观者一样看着鼬毫无忌惮地吻着他的珍宝，他至今没有勇气吻他，只敢在他睡着时蜻蜓点水般吻一下，可鼬居然，他竟然然如此明目张胆地在自己面前向他宣告对卡卡西的权利，嘲笑自己的幼稚和胆小！  
鼬不断深入这个吻，他托住卡卡西几乎不能动弹的头颅，与之唇齿纠缠，吻得很深，很缠绵，似乎已经等了很久很久才终于期盼到，卡卡西的天青色的眸子倏地变大，可是慢慢地，水汽染上了那两只异色的眸子，两人将背后交给对方，完全信赖的过去，以及曾经的小温暖，小幸福，小暧昧，无法忘记。  
黑发的青年吻了很久，吻到卡卡西几乎觉得自己快缺气了才恋恋不舍地放开他的唇，“鼬啊，虽然你近几年长得很快，不过好歹还是未成年人，我可不想被按上猥亵罪。”好不容易喘上一口气，他依旧不怕死地笑得一脸欠扁，说着让人抓狂的话。  
不过鼬从来都不是遵守规则的人，他笑道，“你怎么知道你不是被压的那个？”  
卡卡西脸色一僵。  
“当年四代上你的时候，你也未成年吧，那个猥琐大叔。”鼬咬牙切齿咒骂四代时，完全没意识到卡卡西此时的年龄，已经比当年的四代还大两岁。  
卡卡西艰难地握紧了双拳，青红的双眸闪过一丝痛苦，却渐渐又换上无所谓，这种明明是在掩饰的眼神让鼬心里一悸，多年来他对卡卡西这种表情又爱又恨，那个虽在笑却露出苦涩表情的人从来都擅长掩盖哀伤。  
“不要想四代了，我绝不会离你而去。”  
“你不觉得这话很没说服力么？”卡卡西似乎已经知道今天必定逃不开这一劫，反而无所畏惧地对上鼬猩红色的眸子。  
鼬知道他在说当年灭族离开的事，“我不想解释。”  
卡卡西没有再说什么，扭过头去不再理他。  
鼬捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，再次吻了上去，这次不像之前那么霸道，像是在品尝自己最爱的甜品那样，小心地一口一口轻舔，额头，眉骨，脸颊，双唇，脖子，喉结，锁骨，从上到下，若有若无，他毫不费力地就扯开了卡卡西的衣衫，一路向下，在他身上各处，不断吸吮舔弄，尤其在他的乳首留恋，轻怜蜜意地揉抚，不意外地感受到卡卡西紧绷的身体起了一丝反应。鼬刻意要燃起一把欲火，与先前恶狠狠的对决相反，现在他对卡卡西，仿佛如对待深爱的人，爱怜不已。  
一时间情色的气息包围了月读的空间。  
他终于有足够的时间、空间来拥抱觊觎了很久的爱人。  
卡卡西白皙的肌肤散发着光亮和诱人的气息，每一块肌肉都有着明显的轮廓，却不似力量型忍者般青筋突起，修长的双腿洁净光滑，平坦的腹部唯有肌肉微微隆起，全身都有着致命的吸引力。  
他的身体因为鼬的爱抚而微微颤抖，泛出令人心动的红色，两手握拳，尽力克服紧张，连指甲都几乎嵌入掌心，鼬用一根手指抚摸他的手臂内侧，慢慢向下，挑开卡卡西紧握的手指，轻轻地用指甲刮弄他的手心，与他十指交握，温暖窝心得让卡卡西想起了古久的记忆，脑子里一片混乱，老师永远是这么温柔，将自己放在手心里疼爱，能够全身心地将自己交给他，就像一个小小的宝物，被主人捧在手里怕碎了，含在嘴里怕化了，口中不禁喃喃地轻泄出许久未曾开口的名字“Minato……Sensei……”

第十四幕 月读（二）  
鼬的神经滑了一下，瞬间跌入冰窖。他不怒反笑，故意狠狠捏了一下卡卡西的乳首，满意地听到对方低低的抽气声，“四代对你很温柔，但我可不同。”刚才还与卡卡西十指纠缠的右手，轻松就把对方的双臂揿在头顶。  
卡卡西如酩酊大醉般的大脑稍微恢复了一些，奋力挣扎也无法抽出哪怕一根手指，他知道，鼬是真的愤怒了。黑发红眸的青年此时犹如修罗，他粗暴地将卡卡西最后的衣物一并扯去，抚摸卡卡西赤裸的身体，用指腹重重地摩挲，用指甲刮弄，用牙齿咬。  
这是和四代完全不同的做爱方式，强势粗暴霸道，或许现在才是真正的他？  
禁欲很久的卡卡西在鼬的挑逗下，渐渐呼吸急促起来，他极为艰难地轻轻扭动身体，鼬眼中的欲望更深，另一只手往下直奔目的地，在碰到稍稍有些反应的下身时，感觉到身下的人一僵，“卡卡西桑多久没有被人碰过了？”  
“昨晚才刚去过风月楼呢。”卡卡西故意笑得妖娆。  
明明知道他在说谎，鼬也不点穿，身体是最诚实的，无论他怎么嘴硬，“那我就让卡卡西桑体会和往常不一样的感觉。”  
“看起来你找很多人试过？”  
鼬嘲弄地道，“我很高兴你在吃醋。”一边拌嘴，一边逗弄卡卡西的感觉实在很好，他满意地听到身下人近乎呻吟的呼吸声，与其说在拌嘴，卡卡西更多地来说是分散自身的注意力吧，他爱极了银发男子强作镇静却羞涩掩饰的表情，自己手上已经有些黏糊，卡卡西眼中也有些湿润，唇色也比刚才深了些，唯有身体依旧有点僵硬。  
他故意用舌头描摹卡卡西的耳轮，吐气般在他耳畔游走，然后改用牙齿轻轻咬啮，不出意外地感觉到对方肌肤上起了小鸡皮疙瘩，如此生涩，让鼬的心情更加好，在卡卡西分神的时候，他将舌头伸入对方的耳蜗。  
卡卡西喉咙里轻轻泻出了一声呻吟，甜腻的声音深处充满了隐逸的色香，身体也禁不住轻轻蜷缩起来，意识到他已慢慢动情，鼬再次与对方唇齿相接，逼迫对方与自己共舞。不同与锋利的话语，他的唇很柔软，让人百尝不厌。  
卡卡西的身体越来越热，现在即使鼬不用束缚术，他也无力反抗，每个被用心取悦过的地方都像被放了一把火，敏感的身体从内部传来一阵疼痛的渴望，这种如情人之间的前戏究竟意味着什么样的感情，卡卡西不是不知道，多年之前他固守着自己的领地，不让任何人进入心灵的领域。然而这个与自己相似的黑发男孩，他有意无意中给予了他更多的关照。他看着他从忍者学校毕业，带着他参加中忍考试，成为暗部队友……等等，一步步走来，这个少年对他灼热的目光不是不了解，直到他决然地离开木叶才发现内心的叹息。他心里突然潮潮的，虽然对鼬的感情不若与老师那样，犹如小树苗对太阳般充满纯粹浓烈的崇拜和依赖，但也刻骨铭心，难以忘怀，一次次推开他伸向自己的手，忽视他眼中的哀愁，内心并不是没有歉意。  
不知何时，月读里的重力已经恢复正常，卡卡西伸出手勾在鼬的脖子上，“对不起”，他轻叹道。  
鼬血红色的眼睛倏地变大，然后了然地垂下眼睛，接着迅速抽出手指，早已忍耐不住的欲望抵在入口，卡卡西刚想说什么，鼬突然抬高他的双腿，然后一记挺身直接贯穿暌违许久的身体，迫不及待地诉说多年来的渴望，被如此强烈的力道深入，卡卡西忍不住皱紧了眉头。  
柔软、炙热的身体紧紧包围着自己的力量时，鼬从心底里升起一种满足感，那是无论习得多么强大的忍术都无法给他的愉悦，他想到过去卡卡西笑得眉毛弯弯避开所有追求者，独善其身地为四代暗暗悲伤，自己无论多么想跨越同伴这道坎，对方却能游刃有余地安然逃走，然而现在这个觊觎了一生的人终于就在自己的臂弯中，承受多年来的爱和欲，他忍不住更加勃发。此时他已经不想浪费时间去思考过去，他更希望抓紧月读里剩余的时间，来好好安抚自己全身叫嚣着要解放勃发的精力。  
他缓缓地抽身，在身体即将和卡卡西分离时又狠狠的推进，顾不上他的疼痛，重重撞击，周而复始，狂野凶狠，侵占他的肉体，当他发现卡卡西最有感觉的那一点时，感觉到身下的人胸口激烈起伏，他更加疯狂地攻击那里，卡卡西咬紧牙关，不发出任何声音，但身体的剧烈颤抖说明了一切，鼬感觉到身下人炙热的甬道更加紧密地包围了自己，灭顶的快感如预期的袭来，他紧紧抱住卡卡西的身躯，共同攀上登峰。  
“卡卡西桑，我爱你。”压在赤裸的银发上忍身上，同样赤裸的鼬贴着他的胸膛，尚在高潮的余韵中，听到这样的表白，他暗暗叹了口气，刚才他还想说，“鼬啊，既然你想做的都做了，快点放我出去，然后离开村子吧。”现在一句话都说不出来。  
对鼬的所作所为，虽然不恨，却是满满羞耻，苦恼，和无法言说的尴尬。  
歇息时，鼬搂着卡卡西轻轻说话。“卡卡西桑，你知不知道阿部定的故事？”  
“那个杀死自己情夫的女子？”他的声音比平时更加慵懒无力。  
“我完全可以体会她的感受，曾经有那么一个幸福的时间段，什么都不用管，尽情和心爱的人疯狂做爱，全世界只剩下彼此，没有一秒钟不相互依偎着。”鼬吻着瘫软在怀里的卡卡西，对方难得露出脆弱和依靠的一面，乖乖地躺在自己怀里，他觉得一股暖流自自己心底升腾而上，自己四肢百骸都舒坦无比。

第十五幕 月读（三）  
“但是最后，她杀了他。”  
“因为她不能忍受，他去拥抱别人。就像我曾很想杀了你。”  
“你现在不就在这么做么？”  
面瘫的家伙一脸正经地道，“我有我不得不去做的事，所以现在，你忍耐一下。”  
这个臭小鬼，还真把自己当个人物了，卡卡西苦笑。  
“你的弟弟，佐助，很有天赋，我现在是他的老师。”  
“哼”  
“鼬啊，别不承认，其实你很疼爱他，而且是很偏心的那种。”顺带还传染了我，卡卡西想。  
“终有一天，他会走自己的路。”  
“我只希望他不要变成复仇者。”  
“这是他的宿命。”  
“算了，换个话题吧。”  
“我对你的心意，你很早就知道，却一直装傻。”鼬又换了一个卡卡西不想谈的话题。  
他没发话，继续装傻。  
“所以现在回来，正好让你不能再装傻。”鼬邪魅地笑了笑，一个翻身把对方压在身下。卡卡西没有想到，鼬是如此执着，接下来的时间里，他用令人窒息的狂吻，毫不留情的挑逗，惊人充沛的体力，一遍又一遍地侵占他的身躯，几乎让他再也没有时间分神，两个人都沉溺在如野兽般的情交中，不知不觉间，卡卡西环上了鼬的脖颈，双腿环上了鼬的腰，全身心都感受鼬的热情，放纵地吟哦，扭动着腰部，享受着彼此给予的快感。  
而鼬将他所知道的阿部定事件，比他想象当中更疯狂在在卡卡西身上实行了一遍，不知道鼬这几年经历了什么，明明离开木叶之前是个面瘫小鬼，现在却是个SM爱好者。  
在这个疯狂的月读中，卡卡西被迫轮番尝试了各种匪夷所思的体位，身体被弯曲成不可思议的形状，鼬时而像对待一件珍宝一样爱惜的亲吻，时而又变得暴虐无比，卡卡西整个身体从里到外，都被他爱抚，啃咬，全身几乎都留下他的痕迹，因为身体遍处都被他开发得了如指掌，过度敏感得稍有刺激，快感就能席卷全身，这个死小鬼还经常让自己在欲望的临界点徘徊，却始终坏心眼地不给予，身体在短短的时间里，似乎已经越来越习惯鼬的手指，口唇，他肆意玩弄自己柔软敏感的部位，攻击他的薄弱地带，逼迫他一同沉入欲望的漩涡。卡卡西虽然觉得大失面子，但也无所顾忌，反正这里也没有其他人，喘息和呻吟得越发大声，放松自己的身体去配合鼬的动作，全身心感受他带来的快感。  
有时候鼬就像对待一件玩具一样，充满好奇，甚至用他在流亡时，在其他国家大城市里看到的奇怪东西，用在卡卡西身上，恣意地操纵他的快感，把他折磨得无法并拢双腿，连脚趾都忍不住蜷曲，直到自己玩够了，欣赏够了，再一同攀上高峰。当然鼬并不是真的把卡卡西往死里整，他会很用心很耐心地取悦他，让他感受到自己对他热烈的渴望，饱含的情欲，给予他令人窒息的激情。  
“不，不要了……已经……够了……”  
“再……再快一些……用力些……”  
“……啊……咿……”  
一浪高过一浪的快感折磨下，卡卡西意志也已经开始溃散，身体已经完全被鼬征服。  
依偎在一起时，他会想起小时候的鼬，一开始跟在止水身后，像个害羞的小孩，后来这个孩子以所有人都没有想到的速度成长，一如预料地进了暗部，成为最佳拍档。鼬一贯寡言，但卡卡西不是没感受到他对自己炽热的视线，他以为那是小男孩看前辈的眼神，又或许是他收到了谣传中鼬喜欢的女孩子的情书吧。至于鼬后来明示暗示的告白，他也都统统装傻，毕竟前面有一个老喜欢纠缠自己PK的凯，后面来一个喜欢黏着自己的鼬也不是没可能……  
在狂乱中，卡卡西想，他这一辈子，算是栽在宇智波鼬手里了。  
这场一开始强迫意味的性爱带着狂风暴雨般的激烈，卡卡西从原来的竭力反抗，变成半推半就，最后全然接受，香艳四射，欲罢不能。鼬用心取悦，全情投入，卡卡西忘情享受，完全不再顾及其他，好几次他想喊停却再次被卷入欲望的深渊，好几次鼬看到卡卡西性感无力的样子又再次欺身而上。  
月读中的佐助看到自己爱慕的人，在仇人的身下被凌辱，他不想看到这些，眼睛却离不开卡卡西赤裸的身体，那具健美的身躯是他想要却不敢要的，可现在就暴露在鼬的身下，任由他占有，雪白矫健的身躯显得如此刺眼，他的娇喘声如此蛊惑，就像海妖的歌声，天籁般充满诱惑，让他感觉像在自己耳边吟哦般甘甜感。  
浮现在黑暗中的光芒，是无法形容的淫靡——和妖娆。他再也支撑不了自己，双膝一软跪下来，捂住自己已经起立的下身，“卡卡西……不……卡卡西……”  
虽然月读是精神上的攻击，但是身体会有相应的反应，鼬背脊上还有卡卡西十指的抓痕，隐隐带着血迹，腰间被卡卡西双腿夹得有些许淤青，卡卡西身上更加惨不忍睹，耳朵，眼帘，双唇，喉结，脖颈，锁骨，乳头，腹部，大腿内侧，私密之处，以及后庭，还有其他地方都被鼬啃咬得几乎滴出血来。  
鼬这辈子从没有那么荒唐过，一看到卡卡西就像打了兴奋剂一样停不下来，在月读里的时间里几乎都在缠绵悱恻地激烈做爱，让他几乎站不稳脚。月读结束后看到现实中的卡卡西无力倒下时，他起了带他永远离开木叶的念头，直到被凯前来营救，撤退时他想，当所有事情都尘埃落定时，他一定要亲手带走这个连眨眼都会招蜂引蝶的男人。

第十六幕 滋长的利齿  
从月读里醒来，佐助张眼看到樱担忧的表情，鸣人立在一侧，而治好自己的，想必就是面前这位不相识的美女了。  
“卡卡西呢？”这是他第一句话。  
樱连忙回答，“卡卡西老师也中了月读……”  
“他在哪里？”佐助气急败坏地打断他。  
“在隔壁病房，还没醒过来。”说话的是把自己救醒的金发女子，她似乎有些不爽，“我叫纲手，是五代目火影。你昏迷的时候，这个女孩天天守着你。”  
佐助看了一眼樱，她的眼角带着泪痕，内心有微微的歉疚，却无法给予回应，不顾别人的劝阻，走下床。鼬除了给予他精神上的攻击，还打断了他好几根肋骨，在鸣人和樱的搀扶下走进卡卡西的病房，那个人睡在床上，双眸紧闭，已经不似月读里那样的表情。  
床头堆着许多礼物，有新鲜的便当，有巧克力，还有鲜花，拷贝忍者无论在上忍圈还是暗部圈，都极具人气。  
佐助颤抖着手扯开卡卡西的衣服，斑斑点点的青紫不仅让他看得扎眼，连纲手这样见多识广的忍者，都大吃一惊。  
亲眼看到这样的卡卡西，佐助的眼泪居然就这么流下来了，一滴一滴滴在卡卡西苍白无力的手背上，直把鸣人和樱惊呆了，纲手忽然明白了这个男孩对每天来探望自己的女子如此冷淡的原因。  
“鸣人，樱，你们先出去吧，我来治疗。”  
“为什么佐助不用出去？”金发的孩子不满地问，“还是我把纲手婆婆带回来的呢。”  
“因为你很吵，去吧，我保证卡卡西一会儿就会醒过来了。”纲手毫不犹豫地把那两个小鬼赶出去。  
“这个术，对精神和物理有双重攻击。”纲手解释道。  
“卡卡西和我都中了月读，而且他的时间比我更长。”佐助冰冷地道，“鼬让我看了他在做什么，这个混蛋！总有一天我要杀了他！”  
“你哥哥，和卡卡西，曾经是最好的搭档。”  
“这我知道。”  
“卡卡西，是四代的爱人。”纲手平静地道。  
“我猜到了”鼬和卡卡西在情交时的对话，让他多少能拼凑出些什么，“但他切不断和宇智波家的羁绊。”  
她严肃地看着宇智波家的后裔，“我作为五代目火影，不想多干涉部下的感情，但是有一点我要提醒，如果你步上鼬的后尘，我绝对会杀了你。”  
“我会杀了他。”佐助用带着恨意的口吻，一个字一个字地说。  
纲手很快治疗好了卡卡西，并用损友的口气嘲笑他连几个入侵村子的小毛贼都解决不了，想化解僵硬的气氛，卡卡西垂着眼帘没有多说话，她知道这个有天才名号的人在感情上固执得可怕，以医者的判断，他沉睡了近一个月，除了月读的攻击，还有他心灵上的逃避吧。所以现下丢在医院里让他的仰慕者们骚扰反而比一个人呆在上忍宿舍里发呆好，“没我的许可，不准出院。”五代目丢下这句话，挥挥手就去治疗其他病人去了。  
佐助在病床上呆呆地坐着，满眼都是卡卡西的影子。  
月读里的他，脆弱，妩媚，妖娆，从头到尾都充满魅力，每一个毛孔都散发着媚惑。他一想到侵占他的人是鼬，他就无法克制地涌起恨意，他不想看他们两个人纠缠在一起的景象，可一闭上眼睛就看到两个人赤身裸体拥抱的样子。眼前活生生的华美幻像，让他无法将目光移开，连眨眼都做不到。  
被迷惑心神，被夺去魂魄，震慑身心，让人产生酩酊的醉意。  
他从来没有见到过那样的卡卡西，这个强大的银发忍者战斗时发出彻骨的寒冷，平时只剩下弱者的无争，很长一段时间里他不习惯这两者频繁的切换。可是在鼬给他的噩梦里，他看到了不同的卡卡西，他紧闭的心门为了鼬而敞开，他紧紧搂住鼬的脖子，他修长的双腿环住鼬的腰，他为鼬露出温暖的笑容，他为鼬送上他的吻……  
他一闭起眼睛，就看到鼬和卡卡西两个人赤裸地交织在一起的身形，一静下来，耳边就回响起卡卡西甜腻的呻吟声，艳丽的媚态在眼前挥之不去，这几天在病区的走廊里看到卡卡西的时候，即使对方露在病服外的身体面积少得可怜，他的身体却不可遏制地起了反应，他看到他就头昏眼花，脉搏加速，吐息灼烫，心跳高鸣，他想直接把他按倒在地上，做和鼬一样的事，让他在自己身下婉转承欢，洗去鼬在他身上留下的痕迹，让他的身体从里到外都是自己的气味。  
如果说，在鼬让佐助看到月读中他与卡卡西缠绵的72小时之前，他对卡卡西只是憧憬，只是暧昧，只是纯情的小男生偷得一吻就满足的单纯情感，但目睹了鼬对卡卡西的占有，他就像打开了潘多拉的盒子，看到了鼬对卡卡西的爱、情、欲，看到了成年人之间的带着浓重意味的感情。  
他从来没有像现在这样渴望强大。他不再是以前的宇智波佐助，在看到成人的世界后，他突然成熟了，就像一条灵蛇，长出了利齿。他必须足够强大，强大到可以杀死鼬，强大到可以轻易俘获卡卡西的身体，占据他的心。  
病房里的佐助面色冰冷，内里却如翻江倒海，来看望他的鸣人和小樱无辜地成为了炮灰，他几乎是抓着鸣人到医院楼顶对决的，他需要一种方式来发泄他积郁许久的怨气。  
一开始是纯粹的力量角逐，后来带了点体术，接着就开始真正的战斗，佐助知道自己的状态并不好，胸口依然有些微痛，但还是毫不犹豫地用豪火球之术对抗鸣人，却被卡卡西意外打断。  
他不想见到他，他不敢面对他。

第十七幕 卡卡西的说教  
佐助躲在一棵大树上发呆，不知什么时候起他居然传染了那个人的坏习惯，突然一枚苦无飞过，绑在苦无上的线把自己结实地困在了树干上。  
他愤恨地发现，自己的烦恼源之一，甚至可以说是最大的烦恼，毫无愧色地拿着本小黄书，悠闲地在自己面前晃悠，他已经完全恢复了成原来的卡卡西，居高临下地看着自己，并且劝说自己不要再执念于报仇。  
“你知道些什么？！”你根本不知道我想念你的痛苦，明明近在眼前，却不敢玷污，现在还被鼬夺走！“我现在就去杀掉你最珍惜的人，这样你就能体会放弃复仇多么不切实际。”  
因为鼬的出现，直接导致佐助在复仇者的道路上越行越远。  
“你这么做也是个好方法，但是……我根本没有重要的人了，他们都被杀了。”卡卡西的表情没有任何裂纹，摆出那副招牌笑容，笑得那么灿烂。  
他猛然想到自己查阅的无数关于卡卡西的资料，一个个名字，一个个逝去的生命，都是这个强大的忍者无法保护的人，都是他永远的痛。  
那鼬呢……？你是在骗我，还是在骗你自己？  
“我活得比你久，而且活的时代比现在还要乱，已经彻底体会过失去最珍视的人的痛苦了。我和你都不算幸运，不过也不是最坏的，你我不都是找到了自己最重要的伙伴了么？”拷贝忍者不愿意踏足那些伤痛，现在却血淋淋地挖出来让佐助看。“因为失去过，所以才会知道你的心情……”转过身去，松开束缚住佐助的线，像是不想见到少年黯然的心情，“最近，你就不要到我的宿舍来了，好好反省一下吧。”  
不能到卡卡西的宿舍？那他们曾经相处得如此融洽的日子呢？佐助的脑袋嘣一下炸了，鼬哥哥、卡卡西……一个个珍视的人，一个个怎么都离自己而去了？  
扭头离开的卡卡西没精打采地坐在宿舍的窗台上发呆，朝天发垂下来，似乎昭示主人颓废的心情，他已经很久没有这样了。鼬的出现，打乱了所有的平静。之所以不让佐助来他的宿舍，更多的是因为害怕单独面对那张和鼬几乎一模一样的脸。  
这两个兄弟是在太像，无论是性格，还是面孔。  
他一闭上眼睛，就会回想起那个比自己小九岁的面瘫小鬼在他身上疯狂纵欲，肆意逞欢的景象，一想起来，就觉得脸颊发烫，身体居然有了反应，他越发羞愧，直接跑到浴室里冲冷水澡。比起鼬的事，更多的应该是木叶和晓之间即将涌动的暗流吧。他精确地分析局势，随后默默思考如何安排三个学生。自来也教导鸣人，纲手教导樱，但佐助那小子……他现在还没想好，带他一起出任务？自己还没有信心能和佐助单独相处而不露一点马脚，还是等过一阵子，再带上他吧。  
擦干身体时，无意看到手臂上的浮着瘀血还没有完全褪去，有些愕然。岂只是手臂，脖颈、胸口及下腹部，到处都有瘀血瘀青的情况，身上布满了被鼬的手指、齿唇肆虐的痕迹，力量之强轻易可摆布自己的情景历历在目。他已经不是以前的鼬了，无论身心，如果说从前他还有自信能胜过鼬，但现在能全身而退就不错了，这就是开启万华镜写轮眼的实力。  
回到房间，看到佐助居然也在，卡卡西心虚地别过脸，他现在可不敢多看那张脸。  
“我是来还钥匙的。”佐助倔强地看着他。  
想到之前和宇智波家的纠葛，他决定还是别继续陷在麻烦里了。“那……就放在那里吧。”银发的忍者在心底里叹息，他还是犯了和过去一样的错误。  
叮当，钥匙放到桌子上的声音。  
卡卡西闭上了眼睛，就这样吧。  
忽然，腹部重重地挨了一拳，他被佐助整个扑倒在床上，“我看到月读了里你和鼬在做什么了！”佐助几乎在吼叫，他伸手想拉起卡卡西的上衣，却因为被紧紧按住而没有得逞，但即使没有看到，他也能想象对方腹部的青青紫紫的痕迹肯定没有褪去，“你们两个混蛋！”  
卡卡西顿时失语，鼬，你这个家伙，不把佐助推到绝境不死心么？  
“不要对我假仁假义！”  
“口口声声说关心我，却杀了爸爸妈妈！”  
“口口声声说要帮助我强大，却在背后跟鼬苟且！”  
对卡卡西的眷恋，不知不觉变成了恨，变成了怨。  
“佐助，事情不是那样……”卡卡西想解释，他是被强迫的……是么？好像又不完全是。  
“住口！我一想到你们两个我就恶心！”他叫嚣道，目露凶光，“鼬说过他爱你吧，如果我杀了你，又能让他痛苦，又能得到万华镜写轮眼，不是很好吗？”  
“佐助，姑且不论你能不能杀了我，即使成功了，能得到你想要的吗？你能保证能胜过鼬吗？他和我都经历过战争，那时他比你还小，已经手染鲜血，他的强大不只是写轮眼的威力。”顿了顿，又道，“世界上有很多，即使没有血继限界，没有写轮眼，也很强大的忍者，你不必非得重蹈覆辙。”  
佐助沉默了好一会儿，随后风马牛不相及地问道，“如果我离开木叶，你会去找我吗？”  
“嗯……佐助现在还是下忍，并没有接触到核心机密，如果叛逃一般不予追击，你放心吧。”精英上忍专业地为他解释，“我去出任务了，再见。”说完腾的一下，消失在空气里，只留下沐浴露的香味。卡卡西明白，自己是落荒而逃，现在的他实在不敢多看佐助。然而对后者而言，这就是卡卡西的拒绝，这就是他再次输给了鼬。  
佐助闭上眼睛，他已经做了决定，接受大蛇丸的邀请，离开木叶，去往能够让他变强的地方，或许卡卡西的挽留会动摇他的决定，但他连挽留的意思都没有。  
临行前，他遇到了七班的同伴，春野樱。她拼命想要留住他，但她根本不知道他为什么决然地离开，她甚至没有注意到他特意挑了一个卡卡西老师出任务的日子离开木叶。  
现在佐助终于知道卡卡西拒绝身边仰慕者，乃至逃避自己的心情，他并非不重视樱，她和鸣人是自己在灭族后的第一批同伴，虽然有些呱噪，有些神经质，有些虚荣，但确实是值得交付性命的伙伴。  
“对不起”他将樱打晕，然后决然地离开了故土。  
樱，其实我很羡慕你，你能够说出你的感情，而我，却连说都说不出口。  
离开木叶的一路上，佐助满脑子都是小时候母亲念的那首小诗：世界上最远的距离/不是生与死的距离/而是我站在你面前/你不知道我爱你/而是爱到痴迷/却不能说我爱你/而是想你痛彻心脾/却只能深埋心底/而是彼此相爱/却不能够在一起/而是明知道真爱无敌/却装作毫不在意。

第十八幕 来到音忍村  
在终焉之谷，火之国的边境，鸣人赶上佐助要追他回去，他果断拒绝了，开战之前鸣人问他离开的原因，佐助冷着脸不说话，浑身散发出比冰山更阴冷的气息。他并非纯粹想离开故土，但留在这里永远得不到自己想要的。追求力量的方法有很多，但得到人心的方法却少之又少。如果没有鼬的灭族，如果没有卡卡西，他或许会成为一个普通的上忍，选择一个平凡的女忍者，他的人生轨迹在鼬灭族的那个晚上，就偏离了正轨道，变得过于坎坷，无论是感情，还是忍术。现在他的心给了一个爱着四代目，或许现在分了一些给了鼬的人。  
所以无论卡卡西怎么劝说，他始终放不下对鼬的仇恨，复仇之路太漫长，以现在的力量恐怕永远无法达到那个目的，卡卡西每一次苦口婆心的说教，内心虽然被触动过，却始终会把他的劝导和不想鼬就此死亡联系在一起，佐助恨卡卡西对鼬的留情，怨他对自己的无情。  
他爱慕他，以前是孩子的目光，现在是成人的眼光，他对他已不再单纯，他想占有他，像成年人一样拥抱他，可他的眼里只有木叶，只有保护同伴，对于自己的心情，他从未顾及，他突然想笑。当年鼬的心情也是一样的吧，卡卡西的心里装的是四代，是木叶村，现在呢？同样如此，最多稍微分了一些给鼬。哪怕他对自己的关心，也不过是大人给小孩子糖果般宠着哄着敷衍着，而不是和他一样的爱恋，他根本迟钝得什么都不知道，却还在自以为是地关心自己。其实只要面对这样的卡卡西，佐助早晚都会离开木叶，也早晚会去找鼬报仇，而大蛇丸的出现，不过是一个绝佳的契机罢了。  
佐助和鼬极其相似，不止是相似的脸庞，更多地是如出一辙的性格。在感情上他们明明都是生手，却能不自知地擅长把银发忍者逼到悬崖，差别在于，鼬直接抱着卡卡西一起跳下去，彼时的佐助只敢把他逼到崖边然后逃避似的离开。  
一瞬间思绪如潮涌一般，佐助脚下趔趄，他用尽全力才没让自己倒下。  
宇智波家的人，都是那么固执，从带土到止水到鼬到佐助，长情是宇智波家的优点也是缺点，刚愎自用的他们用自己的方法以为能给对方幸福，却一个个都选择了对彼此伤害最大的方式。  
战斗的结果已经无关紧要了，他已经决定离开，丢下被鸣人划破的护额，丢下对卡卡西的眷恋，丢下对木叶的思乡之情，只为了追求更加强大的力量。  
在大蛇丸身边的日子对他而言，并不快乐，也不痛苦。经常变换基地，每天特训新的忍术，修炼写轮眼，整个人仿佛蜕变了一般，力量就像打开塞子的洪峰，从全身涌出来。  
这种日子很安静，如果说抛开大蛇丸的血腥，几乎可以说得上安详。每天的生活很简单，很封闭，很孤独，排除一切杂念，专心修炼，专心变强，专心复仇。不用和鸣人斗嘴，没有樱的呱噪。更没有那束招摇的银发，不需要整颗心为他吸引，不需要为他揪心，不再为他着迷，不再为他牵挂，不会每一秒钟都想看到他，不会看到他就兴奋，不会再忐忑地等他，不会看到他皱眉就以为自己做错了什么，唯一失去的是和他在一起的快乐安全、他的体温、他的微笑、他的一切……  
这样很好，佐助自欺自人地对自己说。  
田之国是个小国，处在各大国夹缝之中，偏偏大名又是个不安分守己的家伙，所以才让大蛇丸有了可趁之机，在大名的极力扶持下，音忍村发展迅猛，甚至承担起原本不属于忍者村的职责，比如处决死刑犯。  
那些犯人，或者被当成祭品，或者作为禁术的试验品。  
这是一个强者胜弱者死的国家，弱者唯一存在的使命，就是成为强者的食物。  
在走上复仇这条路开始，他就越来越习惯血腥和杀戮，当杀死第一个人的时候，他的手，居然一点都没有颤抖，是的，这些血，和父母比，和族人相比，算什么？  
除了忍术外，大蛇丸还让他参与音忍村的管理，接见田之国大名使者，为今后他夺取自己的身体做准备。  
真是愚蠢的家伙，黑暗中佐助在嘲笑大蛇丸的幼稚可笑，他根本不了解宇智波家族，这条不自量力的白蛇。  
人心是最奥妙的，以往在木叶，他总觉得许多事需要留心，因为这里有他在乎的同伴，但是在音忍村，他无需在意任何人，高傲冷酷、冷漠无情、无视一切，不论是对在音忍村万人敬仰的大蛇丸，还是大名的使者，更别提兜之类的人，都无法在他静如止水的心里造成任何影响，有时药师兜会“好心”地提醒他要对大蛇丸尊重，他连嗤之以鼻的表情都懒得露出。  
两年半里，佐助的忍术在不断成长，毫不客气地说，整个音忍村，除了大蛇丸，没有人是他的对手。他与大蛇丸，乃至音忍，纯粹是相互利用的关系，对于这位有“三忍”名号的传奇忍者，他既不畏惧，也不敬重，甚至不认同。  
和兜不同，大蛇丸从来不刺探佐助的忠心，因为他知道根本就没有那种东西。  
很长一段时间，佐助刻意不让自己接触任何与木叶相关的事务，不看关于木叶的情报，不听关于木叶的消息，而大蛇丸和兜似乎也与自己有默契似的，也有意无意地将木叶与佐助隔离开来，正中他的下怀。  
彻底地对过去，说再见。

第十九幕 大蛇丸的房间  
不过已经过去那么久，对于故乡，对于那个人，应该已经忘记得差不多了吧，所以当他看到印有木叶护额标志的卷轴被随意放在桌上时，并未多思考，也不因为好奇，只是顺手也就拿起来看。  
卷轴掉在地上——  
『拷贝忍者卡卡西在与“晓”组织交战中重伤。』  
佐助几乎是冲着跑向大蛇丸的卧室。去过那个如鬼魅般男子房间的只有兜，他以前从没有兴趣也没有必要去那里，不甚礼貌地敲门，并未得到许可后就推门而入。大蛇丸并未对他的失礼有所不满，悠闲地看着他，“佐助，你倒是很少来这里。”  
黑发黑瞳的少年没有回答，只是淡淡地审视他，皮肤透着蛇一般的冰冷，全身居然显得苍白无力，连金色的瞳仁都黯淡无光，他的好日子不久也到头了，少年轻蔑地想。  
他注意到了大蛇丸床头的两个相框，这让他非常意外。一张照片毫无疑问是成为下忍时的毕业照，三代目正值壮年，三个学生纲手、自来也、包括大蛇丸甚至显得青涩，另一张，是大蛇丸和另一个异常俊美的银发男子比肩而立，他一时间竟觉得眼熟，可又想不起来是谁。  
“你竟然还收藏着这种照片，在我离开木叶时，就已将过去丢弃。”佐助毫不留情地讽刺他。  
残忍无情的男子阴沉地笑了笑，那笑声就如蛇的吐信，瞳孔像爬行动物的眼睛一样冷酷，“你虽然没有带上能够纪念过去的东西，但你始终还惦记着他们。我虽然收藏着照片，但每天看到我也依旧无动于衷。”  
佐助有一些愤怒，“我已经完全忘记了过去，存在的意义，只有变强、复仇而已。”  
“呵呵，你这样，就最好。”  
“照片上的人，是谁？”他有点好奇，是什么样的人，让大蛇丸还留着两人的合影，即使大蛇丸说他早已不在乎对方。  
“这个人，和你还有些渊源。”  
“谁？”佐助皱了皱眉。  
“卡卡西君的父亲，旗木朔茂。”  
“什么？”早在资料上看到“白牙”的事迹，却第一次看到他的样子。  
“很吃惊么？他的实力，可在我们‘三忍’之上。这样一个强大的忍者，居然懦弱地自杀了。”大蛇丸的尾音，竟有些遗憾，“生命，本就是那么脆弱的东西，只有力量，才是永恒的。”  
一时，佐助不知怎么开口，大蛇丸沉浸在他的过去中，丝毫没有要出来的意思。  
“朔茂来自北方的雷之国的一个小忍者村，后来在战争中灭亡。他从北方逃亡到木叶村时浑身是血，怀里抱着个婴儿。”他像是在回忆一些愉快的事，苍白的皮肤竟然透了一些血色，“朔茂的性格一点都不适合当忍者，他是个老好人，没什么脾气，心肠太软，想救赎所有的人。”如吐信般的声音忽然带了一丝人类的味道，“但是这家伙却是当忍者的天才，整个木叶只有三代目尚能与之比肩，我喜欢强者，”他如冷血动物般的眼睛里居然带了些生气，“像朔茂这样的强者！”他长得不正常的舌头，伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我听说他因为任务失败而自杀。”  
“为了救一个弱小无知的同伴，说起来，那个人，还是宇智波一族。”他歪着脖子似乎回想起了什么好笑的事，嘴角居然有些上扬，“不过卡卡西的性格，和他爸爸一点都不像，高傲的小屁孩一个。”  
“噗嗤”佐助几乎忍不住笑起来，面部肌肉几乎可以称得上大幅度地上扬，这是他来到音忍村第一次笑，居然有人说那个每天都在装傻、发呆、走神的无良上忍是个高傲的小屁孩！  
旗木朔茂，他就是弑师者大蛇丸没有杀卡卡西的原因么。  
大蛇丸并未注意到他面部表情的细节，“但天赋却一样的高，如果朔茂活得长一点，如果卡卡西不固执地守着写轮眼，他就不会像现在这样弱。”似乎是有些遗憾，他转过头来看着佐助，回忆和失神只有短短几分钟，“说起来，卡卡西还相当偏爱你呢。”  
佐助心里一阵抽痛，面子上却什么都没表现出来，他飞快地回答，“三代目也很偏爱你。”  
“不不，不仅仅是那种偏爱。”他像蛇刺探周围环境一样吐了吐舌头，“他为了阻止我带走你，甚至不惜和我同归于尽呢。”  
“……”  
“你还不知道这件事吧，嘿嘿……对，他用封邪法印封住咒印时，你早就昏过去了。”大蛇丸笑道，“他可真是个尽责的老师。”  
“哼，不用他多管闲事。”  
“当然，如果为了鸣人，四代目唯一的孩子，他也会这么做的。”  
佐助如冰山般的俊脸没有一丝裂痕，心里却如同翻江倒海，大蛇丸先让他上到天堂，再把他从云端狠狠地推下去。  
“你来找我什么事？”大蛇丸问道，无事不登三宝殿，他知道佐助不会是来找他聊天的。  
“我要离开一阵子。”  
金色的瞳仁锐利地看着他，佐助毫无畏惧地对上他的眼睛。  
“好，十天后我们与晓之蝎碰头，你最好赶在那时候回来。”  
“我不听你的命令。”佐助丢下这句话，头也不回地离开。

第二十幕 重逢  
佐助走的是回木叶的必经之路，他已经打探过，今晚凯会带重伤的卡卡西经过这里。  
等待，让他烦躁，心中像火山喷发了一般。  
在得到卡卡西重伤的消息后，他就坐立难安，无法保持冷静。重伤，伤到什么程度？除了鼬之外，还有谁能让他受伤？想见他的念头超过了一切，佐助在心里自嘲。他在大蛇丸和音忍众面前跋扈得不可一世，可面对卡卡西，他是个十足的生手。  
夜，透着微凉如水的寒气，满月在光晕中有些模糊，周围像有层像薄纱似的透着苍白的凌冽，周围几乎没有星星，月亮饱满却孤独地成为天空的主角。强大的力量总会让身边的人黯然失色，就像星星在月亮的光辉下相形见绌，孤独如影随形，如同宇智波佐助自身。慢慢地，皎洁的圆月开始变红，渐渐地竟有些紫，颜色诡异得让人不寒而栗，连一朵云都没有，一会儿，月亮开始慢慢被吞噬，天空变得越来越黑。  
“月蚀么，确实是适合重逢的好日子。”佐助在心里想，抬头仰望那浩瀚的星海，因为月亮逐渐被吞噬，原来被她的光晕所掩盖的点点繁星居然透出了些许亮光，洒落在黑色大幕上。  
脚步声，近了。  
来人的速度很快，不愧是木叶体术第一人，迈特凯。他还是穿着那身招摇的绿皮西瓜战斗服，顶着滑稽的西瓜皮发型，看样子这辈子他就打算保持这身绿油油的奇装异服。  
佐助等的不是他，而是他身后背着的那个人——木叶第一技师。  
他银色的脑袋无意识地靠在凯的肩头，双目紧闭，银色的羽睫安然地垂着，整个身体全然地依靠着对方。  
佐助咬了咬嘴唇，他到底伤得怎么样了？从黑暗的阴影中走出来，他几乎是大摇大摆地站到凯面前。  
“啊哦——！！！”凯的声音突然洪亮起来，伸出一根手指，几乎直指佐助鼻尖，“宇智波鼬！你又想来伤害我唯一的对手么！”  
佐助没有回答他，只是直直地看着他背上的那个男子。  
月黑风高夜，空中的银盘只剩下半个，天色暗下去更快了。夜色迷茫，外加两年后的佐助与鼬越发相似，无怪乎凯这个脸盲把两个人认错。  
“卡卡西怎么样？”  
“不用你管，我要把他带回木叶治疗。”  
“没有外伤，难道是查克拉使用过多？”  
“宇智波鼬！”凯将背上的卡卡西掩护在身后，“后面还有两个小队，不会让你得逞的！”  
佐助冷笑，“睁大眼睛看清楚，我是谁。”  
“啊啊啊？！佐助！”凯终于认出了卡卡西的得意门生，他和鼬简直是一个模子里刻出来的，“我得顺便把你带回木叶，免得卡卡西一直操心你在大蛇丸那里过得好不好。”  
他随口一句话，让佐助心里有一点小喜悦。  
凯小心翼翼地放下卡卡西，他本该是非常粗糙的人，这时却近乎温柔。  
“来吧，让你看看我是怎么用木叶第一的体术抓你回去的，为了能胜过卡卡西，我可是好好修炼过对付写轮眼的方法，就让我看看真正的宇智波的实力吧。”  
宇智波，他的家族，他的痛，几乎所有人都在通过血统这个有色眼镜来看他，他应该觉得自豪，他也足够背负这个家族的荣耀，将来有一天也必将重振辉煌，但心底里的寂寞，却因为凯在此时提到他的姓氏时，渐渐泛开来。  
战斗比预料中更激烈，凯的力量很强，动作也有着与体型、性格完全不相配的迅速，周围的草木树石都遭了秧，但两个人都很有默契地没有波及到被凯放在树底下的卡卡西。  
真难缠，佐助心想，他曾与凯的弟子洛克李交手过，相当费力，如果不速战速决，后续部队到了就更加没完没了了。  
“喂，你们俩个，在干什么呀？”  
激斗正酣时，一个熟悉的慵懒嗓音打断了战斗，几乎救了凯一命，适才在佐助疯狂的攻击下，如果没有他这一声，凯不当场毙命，也得在床上躺一阵子了。  
卡卡西看着佐助，胸口大片雪白的肌肤暴露在外，冷漠的脸比两年前更加俊美，唯一没有变的是双眸，带着仇恨、和着寂寞。  
佐助趁此机会迅速施展幻术，将凯放倒。  
只剩下两个人在沉默与黑暗中对峙，月亮，已经完全被吞没了。  
“Sa-su-ke”卡卡西一个发音一个发音地叫他的名字，“你长大了。”  
他没有认错人，他没有把佐助和鼬搞错，即使在黑暗中，即使他和哥哥那么像，即使自己没有说一句话，这个认知让佐助感受到从未有过的欣慰。Sasuke，很简单的发音，自己的名字，在卡卡西嘴里叫出来，似乎就带着一股魔力，一股能够洗去烦恼，洗去怨怒的力量，带来安心与认可。  
月晕的最后一缕红霞熄灭，整个夜便投入了黑暗的怀抱，四周万籁俱灰一片静寂，月亮彻底被吞噬了。  
黑暗中，黑发红眸的少年用目光一寸一寸地扫视卡卡西，贪婪而放肆，眼神比以前更加火辣辣，像要把对方刺穿似的，饶是卡卡西这种看惯《亲热天堂》的成年男子，都被灼热的目光看得有些耳根发烫。  
万华镜写轮眼果然很耗查克拉，力气像被抽空一样，卡卡西勉强站起来的身体慢慢软了下去，被迅速移到身后的佐助揽住腰，灼热的呼吸喷在自己耳边。  
佐助用土遁造了个豪华的小别墅，并且把中了高级幻术的凯关在一个几乎像个棺材的小石盒里。  
木叶村之所以被称为第一忍者村，原因是其强大的武力，但五大国的忍者村并非只有武力，比如土之国的岩隐村，还以用忍术建筑而闻名。他们的S级任务有些不是杀人越货，而是造一座大宫殿。  
看来佐助这两年除了木叶村的忍术，还学了不少其他村子的秘术，卡卡西有些惆怅，如果单纯以忍术来说的话，大蛇丸确实要比他这个老师出色。正想着，腰肢一紧，佐助用力抱着他的腰，少年青涩的身体已经逐渐长开，虽然肩膀还不像成年男子那么宽阔，但骨骼已逐渐成型，他全身都散发着强者的坚毅。

第二十一幕 唠家常  
“那个，佐助啊，稍微让他透透气比较好吧。”卡卡西指了指石盒子里的凯，佐助没一刀把凯解决了说明他不想杀他，不过长时间关在这么个密闭的空间，估计也得闷死。  
“管他去。”  
“那只好我代劳，用雷切开个通风口了。”卡卡西的口气很无奈。  
佐助更加箍紧了他的腰，他知道卡卡西现在的身体不适合使用任何忍术，迅速用土遁改造了石盒子，留了几个孔供凯呼吸，然后一扇墙竖起，把凯彻底隔离在外，动作流畅，毫不拖泥带水。  
原来他不是想闷死凯，只是不想让凯看到外面，看到他和佐助而已，卡卡西有些忍俊不禁。  
接下来该怎么做？唠唠家常？  
“佐助啊，两年不见，你的品位实在是被大蛇丸带坏了啊，你这个腰带是什么情况？本来一个细腰美少年，偏偏裹一根粗腰带，弄得像个水桶腰。”  
没正经的口吻和谈话内容，使得在音忍村历练出来的强悍神经滑了一下。  
“还有下摆，搞得裤子不像裤子，裙子不像裙子，不是一点点难看。”  
少年额角的青筋突起，卡卡西明明看到，恶质的因子却继续萌发，从暗部时代开始，他就以捉弄宇智波家的孩子为乐，“其他的我还没比较，至少穿衣的品位上，木叶村完胜音忍村。”卡卡西耸耸肩，不怕死地继续说下去，“这身暴露的衣服真不雅观，我明明记得音忍村没热到要打光膀子的地步啊。”说着还厚脸皮地摸了摸佐助的胸口，“胸肌倒还发达”顺带羡慕个，怎么自己就没有这么强健的体格。  
当他想抽开放在佐助赤裸胸口的手时，发现一切都晚了。佐助用力按住他的手，卡卡西使了些力气想挣脱，却发现曾经的弟子至少以纯力量而言，已经胜过现在查克拉几乎被榨干的自己，他就没有再用力，随遇而安或者说逆来顺受是拷贝忍者的习惯，尤其面对宇智波一族，他觉得认命格外管用。  
“你不在的这两年，鸣人和樱一直都在找你，想要你回去。”  
果然是还想让自己回木叶，佐助一时竟有些酸楚。  
“不说这个了”佐助避开这个话题，突然双手抱起卡卡西，将他整个揽在怀里，突然失重让卡卡西有些怔忪，身体轻轻地向自己怀里蜷缩了一下，这小小的依赖行为让佐助雄性的自信心猛的膨胀起来。  
“你一点都没变。”  
“我都一中年大叔了。”他自嘲道。  
“还不到三十吧”佐助整个儿将他抱在怀里，放到房间里唯一的一张大床上，拉开卡卡西忍者服的拉链，开始上下其手。卡卡西顿时警钟长鸣，虽说三十六计走为上策，但也得走得了吧，就他走路还需要人搀扶的地步，现在面对佐助，也忒勉强了些吧？  
“喂，佐助，你想干嘛？”  
“做和鼬一样的事，他能做到的，我也能。”这种场合佐助很不愿意提起那个男人，但他确实横垣在自己和眼前这个人面前。  
“我是你的老师，你的长辈。”他激烈反抗，想制止他僭越的行为，“我是你应该尊敬的人，无论将来你的忍术是否会超越我。”  
老师，既亲密，又有界限的称呼，没由来地让佐助厌烦。一直以来，卡卡西一边放任自己跨越师生的障碍，任由自己走进他的生活，一边却拒绝他再踏近一步，始终不如他的愿。  
卡卡西对宇智波的预感绝对准确，事情不能再这样下去，光一个鼬就算了，如果佐助都和自己有那种关系，枉为人师。对于佐助，他给予了最多的关爱，从来不期望从学生们身上得到任何回报，只希望他们能成出色的忍者，可是看着佐助在复仇的道路上越走越远，他忽然想，是否平庸一些也没有关系，就像那些能够终老的下级忍者一样？自己是不是当时不应该教导佐助？  
“你这么做为了打倒他么？”卡卡西问心心念念复仇的孩子，“我不是你和鼬之间的筹码。”  
“不是！不是这样！”佐助连忙否认，他很少如此张慌地想解释，“不是因为鼬，才想这么做的。”他抱紧卡卡西，让他感受到自己火热的成长，“难道你感觉不到么？”  
卡卡西吓了一大跳，他知道自己在外貌上的优势，但从来没想过会吸引比自己小十几岁的学生。“喂喂，佐助，我还不想被告引诱未成年人呢。”  
“你曾经用这句话拒绝过鼬，但是失败了。你觉得还有可能拒绝我吗？”佐助解开上衣，露出宽阔的双肩，没有衣服的遮掩，他的体格完整地暴露在曾经的老师面前，“我会用身体让老师知道，你不可能拒绝我。”他难得称呼卡卡西为“老师”，在后者听来带着强烈的讽刺味道。  
在佐助出现在凯面前时，他其实已经醒了，但是两年后的佐助，让他觉得危险、心悸，带着强烈的压迫感，就像看两年前看到长大的鼬一样，这一家子不仅脸庞相似，连走的道路都一模一样。卡卡西虽然脸皮厚，但还没厚到要被自己的学生推倒还坦然接受的地步，伦理道德观在忍者血腥杀戮的生活面前有时脆弱的不堪一击，但歼敌无数的银发上忍从未因此而堕落，即使当年和四代老师在一起时，心底里始终还带着一丝不安与歉疚。  
在他思考的时候，佐助已经脱下衣服，事情发展成这样远远超乎卡卡西意料之外，尽管知道反抗是徒劳的，但他还是反射性地抓起了枕头，好象那种软绵绵的东西挡在胸前，也能给他某种程度上的防御，只是那个可笑的枕头当然挡不住佐助。  
“Sensei……”他已经有点变声，喉结渐渐突出，嗓音也变得有些低沉，在卡卡西不知道的时候，他已经逐渐成长为一个强大的忍者，或许这正是仅有三个弟子的木叶第一技师所期望的，但他绝对不想看到这个最强的学生接下来要做的事。尽管激烈反抗，但是佐助毫不费力地三下两下全部剥光了卡卡西的衣物，他第一次从头到脚裸露在佐助面前。  
“反抗是无用的。”他一边用温柔的嗓音说道，一边抚摸着卡卡西脆弱的脸庞，“而且你现在连查克拉都无法使用，认命吧，老师。”

第二十二幕 青涩的初夜（一）  
似乎只有在床笫，他才称呼他的授业恩师为“老师”。  
卡卡西不说话，使出全身力气拼命抵抗佐助如钢铁般的手臂，即使不能调动查克拉，但体术……不，体术也不行，他现在甚至无法独立行走，用尽力气阻止佐助，但一会儿就气喘吁吁，将迪拉达引发的巨大爆炸移动到异空间所消耗的查克拉实在太大，他连一根手指都动不了，只能任凭佐助的双手在全身游走。  
他终于明白，佐助变了，以前他会犹豫地伸出手指抚摸自己的双唇，再按上自己的，或者干脆轻轻地吻自己，他装睡，装作不知道，是怕万一点穿了这层窗户纸，伤害了宇智波少年高傲的自尊心，他以为那是青春期男孩的懵懂，过一阵子就会恢复，可现在佐助告诉他，完全不是这么一回事。  
“老师，我想这么做已经很久了。”他居高临下地看着觊觎多年的人，用目光露骨地侵犯他全身，卡卡西想用双手捂住下身，却被佐助单手轻松化解。  
“我以前什么都不懂，只敢在你睡着时偷偷吻你，以为那就是爱情，后来看到你们在月读里做了什么，我才发现，我对我的老师，有同样的欲望。”  
卡卡西心情微妙地闭上眼睛，就是因为看到那一幕，佐助才会对自己做这种事。  
“老师在他身下，很享受吧。”佐助的嗓音带着磁性，却穿透耳膜似的疼痛，“我查过资料，老师和我哥，是昔日最好的搭档。老师喜欢四代，久久没有给我哥回应，等到他离开，才后悔，不是么？”  
这个小孩的天才，不仅仅在忍术，还有对事物敏锐的洞察力，卡卡西无奈地想，弟子太聪明，这是好事，还是坏事？  
“我现在多少有些明白鼬的心情了，久久的守望，得不到回报，所以很干脆地离开，很有我族的风格。”言下之意，其实自己也是如此。  
久远的事情，再次从记忆的湖底被勾起，卡卡西苍青色的眸子里，带了些微伤感，鼬也好，佐助也好，无论出于什么样的感情，他对他们，发自本心，不只是对同伴的保护，更是一种宠溺。  
鼬是唯一一个正式加入暗部的宇智波，当时宇智波一族空有盛名，其实已经从木叶权力结构中淡出，小小的身躯接受了多少不明真相的趋炎附势，也接受了多少千手派忍者的排挤。那些没有进入权力核心的忍者说“鼬很强”那是羡慕嫉妒，追随千手一族的忍者说同样的话，那是敷衍冷落。木叶高层将鼬安排到自己这一队，一方面是因为两者都有写轮眼，一方面也是想让自己看好他。卡卡西心疼小小的鼬，有意无意为他明里暗里挡掉许多攻击、中伤，在出任务时，也坚守“决不让同伴死在我面前”的誓言，多少次救了鼬的性命。鼬那时实力虽强，也不过十来岁，却将这一切用清晰的瞳力看在眼里，记在心里。他对卡卡西的憧憬，不知从几时开始变了质，变了味，变成了一种难以说出口的情感。而佐助，又何尝不是？在卡卡西过度的关爱乃至溺爱下，他放纵佐助一次次逾越师生的界限。他本意是想让这两个天赋异禀的孩子少走和自己相同的弯路，可他们却一个个陷入名为旗木卡卡西的空间，至死不渝，永不回头。  
这算是自作孽不可活么？卡卡西无奈地苦笑，可是再来一次，他大概还是会作茧自缚地全心全意对他们。  
佐助已经全然将他压在身下，身体之间几乎没有一丝缝隙，卡卡西可以从肌肤的接触中，感觉到他的快速成长。少年的身体还很青涩，动作也不甚熟练，但可以肯定，他做足了功课，一边压住卡卡西强烈反抗的身躯，一边还能余裕地爱抚他，用像青春期性教育课程一样标准的动作，挑逗成年人卡卡西。  
经常拿着本小黄书看似工口大叔，其实卡卡西的感情经历很简单，他与他的老师四代火影有过刻骨铭心的爱情，曾生涩地被拥抱。老师过世之后，也仅能勉强算上月读里和鼬有过肌肤之亲，没想到现在却晚节不保，而那个人，是小他十几岁的佐助。  
尽全力反抗也无果后，28岁的青年知道，他的学生这次是认真的。  
他有种感觉，上一秒还是圆嘟嘟的小黑猫，最多时不时地被挥舞的小爪子抓伤而已，可下一秒就成了会吃人的大灰狼，随时会将自己拆吃入腹。  
“佐助，你喜欢奸尸么？”卡卡西挤出最后的笑容，他想佐助应该知道，面对现在一根手指都动不了的他，这次经历不会太愉快。  
“无所谓，只要相方是老师，我就满足了。”  
佐助很用心地想做好，两人唇齿相接，毕竟是第一次，他竟然有些发抖，不甚娴熟地伸出舌头，发现卡卡西没有拒绝，也不管是无力拒绝还是不想拒绝，他放大了胆子，加深了这个吻。  
对卡卡西来说，佐助的吻一开始就像小儿科，可渐渐却真的开始投入，身体里复苏的情欲，慢慢被点燃，足够被燃烧殆尽。佐助技术欠佳地在卡卡西的敏感地带留恋，想到奸尸确实有那么一点遗憾，但看到那具苍白的身体带着微微的粉色，绝美的面容也染上了红晕，忽然有了巨大的成就感，也更加卖力了。  
更让卡卡西更加哑然失笑的是，佐助似乎谋划已久，居然连润滑剂都准备好了，他只能全身无力地任由他的学生在自己身上驰骋无阻。  
稍稍抬起卡卡西的腰肢，垫了一个枕头，下身完整地暴露在自己面前，不意外地看到老师羞涩地闭上眼睛，他用沾满润滑液的手指小心地开拓他的身体，用手指轻柔地在那幽闭的小穴画圈，用充满温情的嗓音低喃他的爱意，卡卡西感觉到后庭开始变热，立刻明白里面还掺了其他诸如媚药之类的成分。身体开始不安地扭动起来，空虚的后庭渴望被填满，无力反抗的躯体任由佐助摆布。他像做功课一样仔细研究老师淡粉色的那里，被银色体毛覆盖的小东西似乎还安然地沉睡着，他用指甲小心地刮弄前端，果不其然有了些起色。  
“佐助……你什么时候……”卡卡西难耐地叫他的名字，身体无力地靠在床头，他永远都不知道，一贯强大的他如此娇态毕露的样子，足够让多少次仰望他背影的佐助疯狂。  
“这些技巧，随便看看书就会了，老师当年还说要推荐我青春期读物，看来你更需要呢。”少年觉得时机差不多了，抽出手指，将早已挺立的分身靠近卡卡西那里。  
“佐，佐助……不要……住手……”他还保持最后的理性，想要阻止接下来发生的事，但他曾经的学生没有理会，火热的成长一口气进入，一阵激痛从他的下身传到脊椎。  
佐助生涩却坚定地撞击卡卡西的身体，不知轻重地在他脆弱的内部驰骋，学着书里面的方法，摸索地找到爱人的弱点，更加疯狂地加快律动的速度，反复攻击那处，卡卡西全身抖得如秋天的树叶，从紧咬的牙关里溢出丝丝甜腻的呻吟，如上好的丝帛掠过自己的耳畔，激得佐助更加用力地进攻，他要让卡卡西快乐，要让他知道，自己已经完全长大。  
“不…不行…啊……快让……”卡卡西口中几乎说不出完整的句子，他不想发出让自己都羞耻的声音，但糅合着快感和痛苦的感觉让他一直在精神巅峰状态徘徊，呜咽着在佐助身下承欢，他想要反抗，却被轻易镇压，或许对佐助来说，这些不过是欲拒还迎而已。  
到达顶峰时，佐助紧紧抓住卡卡西修长的双腿，将欲望全数撒在他身体里，喉间毫不压抑地发出嘶吼般的声音，然后筋挛着倒在他身上。  
一瞬间，他有一种人生终于完整的感觉。

第二十三幕 青涩的初夜（二）  
“佐助，你想做的，也都做了，可以放了凯了，我们还要回木叶。”卡卡西四肢大开，被重重地压在床上，声音透着高潮过后的无力，居然还能苦笑地请求曾经的学生。  
“你以为就这么轻易结束了？”佐助的脸近在眼前，“我这个年龄，是精力最充沛的时候，卡卡西老师！”他喜欢在这种时候叫他“老师”，让他有下克上的背德快感。  
卡卡西翻翻白眼，前面有一个鼬，让他在快感和痛感中沉浮了近72个小时，现在来一个佐助，他的人生，为什么逃不开宇智波家的孽障呢？  
处于急速成长期的少年没有让他在思考人生中度过太久，接下来的事，让他更加羞愧不已，佐助到底从教科书上学到多少他不得而知，真正实践起来，一点都不打折扣。  
迷糊中，眼前又出现了一个宇智波佐助，“你……什么时候……好这口了？”卡卡西喘息着问道，将他双手反剪在身后的佐助感觉他在微微颤抖，他从背后轻轻啃咬卡卡西的耳廓，故意在他耳边吹气，感觉到背脊上似乎慢慢冒起的小鸡皮疙瘩，满意地舔了舔他后颈的光滑肌肤，留下一个个湿漉漉的吻。他吸吻雪白的肌肤，卡卡西又颤抖了一下，而且比上一次来得激烈，禁欲许久的身体现在尝到了甜头，会更加渴求欢爱吧。佐助眼中的笑容更深，他爱极了这样的卡卡西。想用颤抖的手指阻止佐助，却换来更加悠闲轻柔的爱抚，佐助知道现在卡卡西反抗不了他。  
佐助左右手分别地捏弄卡卡西的乳首，让这两枚硕果膨胀发硬，紧绷到发疼，卡卡西将细小的喘息声压在喉咙里，咬紧牙关不发出一点点声音。被投了媚药的身体越来越热，也越来越敏感，被恶意地玩弄，身体本能地缩成了一团，却被两个佐助分别强行拉开，好像一只被撬开的水蚌，脆弱的肉体暴露在外。全局掌握卡卡西身体的感觉实在太好，背后的佐助用束缚术禁锢住卡卡西的双手，身前的佐助打开卡卡西的双脚，将之掰开到不可思议的程度，用露骨的眼神扫视卡卡西私密处不为人知的美丽。  
“老师，你这里是粉红色的，好可爱。”佐助故意恶劣地说着让人羞耻的话，像开发一个新玩具一样，玩弄卡卡西的菊穴，“我还不太熟练，刚才弄疼你了吧，这里还有些出血。”他俯低身体，贪婪地亲吻那不为人知的隐秘之处。卡卡西的身体一弹，发出一声短促的轻声，全身的血液似乎都往下半身冲去，心脏狂跳不已，喉咙如着火般干涩，喘息连连。  
面前的佐助不断侵犯他后庭的禁地，将他的双腿打得更开后，暧昧地抚摸大腿，摩擦股间，大腿内侧的神经绷到了让人疼痛的程度，甚至连脚指尖也在不时地痉挛抽搐。全身的欲望火热高涨，似乎连血管都要爆裂，腰部都快要麻痹。  
侵犯他的手已经移到了下面，时轻时重地戏弄那里，这种微微的刺激一下子让卡卡西燃烧得更加迅速。他将嘴唇咬到快要出血般地强行忍耐着，却被佐助捏住下颚，强行撬开了牙关，蛊惑的声音在耳边吹气着说，“老师，我想听你的声音。”  
“啊……呃……咿……”喉咙里咿咿呀呀地发出断断续续的声音，卡卡西的喘息声带着成熟男性的低沉，让佐助更加欲罢不能。  
他迷恋地拥抱这具觊觎多年的身体，越发紧紧地抱住他，用几乎揉进身体里去的力量，他不知道如何表达对卡卡西的爱欲和占有，只能更加让自己沉湎于与他的性爱中。在这场性爱的盛宴里，表面上看起来，佐助是掌控者，其实陷入其中无法自拔的，不是卡卡西，而是他。  
面前的佐助沉迷地将卡卡西已经挺立的欲望整根吞入，被温热的口腔包围，卡卡西惊叫了一声，身后的佐助也不闲着，一个挺身进入了卡卡西的身体。这是他第一次经历这样的性爱，被两个佐助紧紧抱住，大脑里一片空白，遍布在全身的脉动一齐向大脑冲击，他甚至几乎陷入癫乱的境地，体内的每一寸都灼热无比，下半身传来甘美的绞痛，佐助的欲望在自己的身体里淫靡地扭动着，引发了强烈的快感，他禁不住渴求更多，为了汲取更深层的快乐，半无意识地紧缩后庭，轻微地摆动着腰部。  
紧咬的牙关阻挡不住一波一波袭来的快感，卡卡西不再忍耐自己的声音，狂喘着，吐息着，呻吟着，这对佐助来说，最好的奖品，孕育着淫糜的挑逗，他更加卖力地吞吐卡卡西的欲望，也更加卖力地律动，冲击卡卡西的敏感带，他掰过卡卡西的头，那完美绝伦的俊美脸庞此时充满妖娆妩媚的欲望，吐息紊乱急促，双眸湿润涣散，似乎在索求着亲吻，足够让任何男人女人疯狂。佐助更加用力地抱住全身阵阵颤抖的卡卡西，热烈的舌头在他的口腔内蠕动，然后再慢慢探入深至喉咙，在他的深吻下，卡卡西彷佛将要溶化了似的将全身重量都靠在佐助身上。  
不断地抽插，吞吐，身体越来越热，快感来袭时佐助情不自禁地咬住对方的肩膀，射出欲望的精华，卡卡西炽热的甬道里一阵更加滚烫的热流几乎将他灼伤，自己终于被推上了那个灭顶的高峰。  
卡卡西无力的身体被自己最疼爱的弟子一遍遍侵犯，这一次比在月读里更加无法反抗，佐助绝对是柿子找软的捏，趁他失去查克拉的时候，趁他最无力最需要依靠的时候，给予他最直接的快感，从前从后无数次占有脆弱的他，逼迫他与自己一同数次攀上高峰。  
“老师，总有一天，我要让你只记得我的体温，我的气味，只知道我的存在。”失去意识前，卡卡西听到佐助在他耳边这么说。  
一夜销魂，佐助将汗湿的头发往后撸了撸，怀里的卡卡西一定累坏了，其实事情远比自己所预期的好得多，至少卡卡西没有挺尸一般地任由自己一个人唱独角戏，他也一定得到了快感。  
这对佐助而言，是最棒的肯定，是最好的成人仪式。  
佐助轻吻着怀里的卡卡西，他沉沉地睡着，微微皱着眉，他第一次见到他如此脆弱，也第一次见到他在自己面前如此狂乱，他内心无比踏实妥帖。看着自己的双手，曾用力地拥抱他的老师，这一夜仿佛就像美好的梦一样，他光想起来就全身热血沸腾。他终于知道，他怀里的银发忍者是他生命里唯一最爱的人，是永远都解不开的羁绊。无论多少次想要放弃他，身体，内心还是会告诉自己这根本不可能。  
或许一开始就注定了会被吸引，之后的每一次相遇，都在不断沉沦，一见钟情，再见倾心。  
他回忆起在大蛇丸基地的那些日子，每夜每夜，在梦魇中被惊醒，有时是屠族之夜，有时是月读之殇，无论多么痛，多么思念，必须紧咬牙关继续坚持下去，是什么激励他必须走下去？  
是对鼬的仇恨。  
是对卡卡西的爱恋。  
他轻轻抬起卡卡西的左手，手指纤长，有些微凉，皮肤柔滑而又细腻，细巧得仿佛轻轻一用力就能折断。他沉迷地亲吻他白皙光滑的手背，最后在无名指处流连，许下一生的誓言。  
卡卡西，我发誓，我一定要活着杀死鼬，然后回到你身边。  
宇智波是忠诚、长情的一族，一旦许下诺言，就决不放弃。

第二十四幕 归乡  
卡卡西醒来时，已经在木叶医院，周身青青紫紫的痕迹已经消除，佐助这小子比鼬会善后，至少用简单的治疗术把那些令他羞耻的欢爱印记都去除了。腰部以下完全无力，不知节制地玩弄自己后，却决然离开，宇智波家的人，果然个个都是如此。卡卡西的眼神有些涣散无奈，他讨厌这样。欢爱是人之常情，但被强迫发生肉体关系后，一言不发地消失，让他的感觉很糟糕，简直就像无料的青楼一般。  
前来慰问的凯，不敢直视卡卡西的眼睛，眼神一直在打飘，似乎有些顾左右而言他，绿西瓜不知道该怎么形容看到卡卡西的情景，他的战斗服已经被脱下，整个身体都被佐助抱在怀里，紧紧的，稳稳的，就像抱住了一个世界。他待他无比珍惜，时而嗅嗅他的银发，时而亲亲他的耳朵，时而摸摸他的身体，恨不得刻进骨子里的疼爱。佐助看到凯醒来，也没有避嫌，凯可不敢用他手里的卡卡西当作赌注，两个人相互提防着一同护送昏迷的卡卡西到木叶村门口，然后佐助一步三回头地离开了。  
回到大蛇丸基地的佐助一个人呆在自己的房间里，躺在冰冷的床上，思念如腐蚀虫一样啃咬自己，全身的每一个细胞都在想他，想见他，想拥抱他，他想他想得快疯了，想得蚀骨缠绵。  
房间的门被悄悄打开，一股他不熟悉的查克拉潜了进来，摆脱自称佐井的木叶忍者，并没有费太多力，佐助站到制高点，居高临下地看着曾经的同伴，漩涡鸣人、春野樱。“你们都来了，那就表示，卡卡西也来了？”  
他的伤，居然恢复得这么快？能这么快见到他，他几乎无法掩饰内心的雀跃，可一时又有些无措，不知道如何面对曾经有过亲密关系的爱人，一种很奥妙的心情。  
“真抱歉，卡卡西先生没有来，目前由我来代替他的位置。”说话的又是一个没见过的忍者，看样子应该是上忍，“现在卡卡西班要把你带回木叶忍者村。”  
佐助的心一下子跌入谷底，他的伤没有好？或者干脆根本不想见自己？他突然烦躁得几乎不能自已。那个顶替自己位置的佐井，呱躁地不断强调他与鸣人、樱之间的“羁绊”，让佐助有些好笑。他们知道他与鼬的血海深仇么？他们知道他与卡卡西的亲密无间么？面对他们要求自己回去的劝说，佐助无动于衷。交手在所难免，他毫不费力地使出了“千鸟流”，这是他以卡卡西自创的千鸟为基础新开发的忍术，可以让千鸟覆盖全身，虽然不像雷切那样削铁如泥，但足以使人身体麻痹，无法行动。木叶村忍者的弱小，显而易见，得胜离开也理所当然。  
之后的道路顺理成章，不断变强，杀死大蛇丸，彻底摆脱他的控制。空有天才之名的大蛇丸，在宇智波一族的瞳术面前，不堪一击，他不但吞噬了他的精神，也得到了他的力量。  
复仇之路，还很长，但至少，迈出了一大步。  
从牢中救出鬼灯水月、天平重吾，拉拢漩涡香磷，佐助的“蛇”小队就这样组成了。  
因为水月想要再不斩的斩首大刀，几个人便来到了波之国。重新踏上往昔的征途，一股怀旧感浅浅袭来，这是他第一次用性命相搏的战斗，这里是一个起点，一个里程碑，是他记忆力不可磨灭的存在。准确地找到再不斩和白的墓地，杂草丛生，十字架上的花圈已经干枯。  
自那一役，已经三年了。自己已经长大，也足够强大，复仇，志在必得。不过在杀掉宇智波鼬之前，有一个人，他必须去见一眼，诀别也好，誓言也罢，他一定要亲眼再见他一次。  
俯视曾经的故土，天还是如同当时一样蓝，水还是如同当时一样清，风里透着熟悉的味道，从前这里是乐土，在灭族之夜变成地狱。这片生于斯长于斯的土地里有着太多快乐幸福的回忆，也有太多辛酸苦楚的过去。他闭上眼睛的一刹那，那头百看不厌的银发不自觉地就在脑海中出现，不甚用心的表情，懒洋洋的眼神，坚毅地将他们护在身后的背影，佐助捏紧拳头，他可以肯定，拥有写轮眼以及大蛇丸的力量，现在的他，足够与他并肩，乃至让他望其项背。  
这个时候，那家伙肯定在慰灵碑吧，佐助抬腿就往那里跑去，果不其然看到那个背影，直直地站在碑前。  
“佐助嘛……半年，没见了吧。”他没有回头，眼神定格在佐助的同族宇智波带土的名字上。  
“我得到了力量，不只是宇智波的，还有大蛇丸的。”  
“我该说恭喜么？”他的声音充满苦涩。  
“我该说谢谢么？”佐助用和他一样的语气回答。  
卡卡西回过头来，眼神不甚用心，疲惫的目光不知看向哪里。“你这次来，不是要重新回到木叶村吧？”  
“我只想回来看看你。”无论复仇之路多么艰险，在最终的决战前，他想看看他，把他的容颜，记到心里，刻到骨子里。  
“然后继续踏上复仇之路么？”  
“这是我的宿命。”  
一时竟然无语。  
突然佐助从后面抱住他，让卡卡西猝不及防。“我一定会活着回来，然后永远和你在一起。”背后传来佐助闷闷的声音，他靠在卡卡西身上，现在两人已经差不多高了，把下巴搁在他的肩头，温热的呼吸几乎擦过他的脸庞。  
年长的青年哑然失笑，这个年下的弟子来了又走，走了又来，两人之间明明只是简单的师徒关系，现在却剪不断理还乱，他叹了一口气，“宇智波一族只剩下你们两个，非要斗个你死我活才满意？”  
“他杀了爸爸妈妈！他杀了大家！”佐助收紧了力气，几乎把卡卡西肺部的空气都快挤出去。  
“你有没有想过，为什么他留下你？”  
“让我成为可以杀了他的复仇者，他需要一个人杀了他，减轻他的罪恶感。”  
卡卡西没有再说话，佐助强迫他转过身来，他从来没有看到他涣散的眼神，即使在三代目的葬礼上，也不曾见到他如此颓废，这不是他所认识的卡卡西。  
“呀~”他脸上突然裂开一个僵硬的笑容，“我只是在思考人生罢了。”  
这种鬼话才骗不过佐助，什么扶老奶奶过马路，什么送孕妇去医院，什么在人生的道路上迷路了，都是幌子，快速出招，制住卡卡西，“发生了什么？”  
“哎，佐助，你过去的老师在你眼里就这么没用么？”被他绑住的卡卡西在微笑，但笑容里却是冰一样的温度，接着佐助连眨眼的时间都没有，就发现自己的双手被查克拉之线捆住。  
“放弃复仇吧，佐助。”卡卡西就松开了对他的束缚，双手搁在对方肩上，“成功后你将一无所有。”  
站在银色的阴影里，他困惑，并且愤怒，“卡卡西，如果你指着波风水门和宇智波带土的名字发誓，不想我复仇没有一分是因为鼬，我就放弃。”他可以无视任何人对他的不认可，唯独这个人不可以，唯独这个人，必须将他所有慵懒的眼神，都放在他一个人身上。  
卡卡西愣住，他从来不知道佐助的偏执竟已至此。

第二十五幕 佐助的誓言  
“口口声声说不希望我复仇，其实是不希望鼬死掉！你这个大骗子！”佐助一拳重重打在面前的卡卡西腹部，没有用查克拉，只是纯粹的发泄愤怒。  
没有逃没有躲，他结结实实地挨了一拳，佐助的力量比过去不知大了多少，甜腥味涌上喉头，卡卡西轻咳了一声，没有反击。  
佐助单手卡主他的脖子，银色的脑袋低垂着，薄薄的面罩清晰地勾勒出他唇角的苦涩，他看不到他的眼睛，也看不到他的表情，但他相信那张绝美的容颜上一定写满深深浅浅的倦怠。佐助拉下覆住他面容的面罩，嘴角隐隐有血丝渗出，他伸出手指擦去那鲜艳的血色，涂抹在他唇上，苍白的唇带了一丝艳丽。十几岁时，他已经慢慢体会到潜藏于自己体内，对银发上忍的渴求，现在这份躁动越发强烈。  
“你大概还不知道自己有多残忍吧。”佐助双眼通红，带着杀气，却不似写轮眼启动那般猩红妖娆。“你自以为是地对宇智波好，却不知道把我们推向万劫不复！”他手上使力，更紧地掐住他的咽喉，“对鼬也好，对我也罢。”  
卡卡西没有挣扎，任由黑发红眸的少年发泄他的悲凉。  
“你太迟钝了，既不知道鼬对你的感情，也不知道我的感受。”他摩挲着他的脸庞，“有时我会想，是不是那个时候，你接受了鼬，和他一起，他就不会屠族？是不是当时回应我的感情，我就会放弃复仇？”  
卡卡西艰难地吐出句子，“佐助……你怎么会……有这种想法……”  
“因为我太了解我们这一族了，远远比你了解。”他凑到他耳边，啃咬他细巧的耳垂，“我们啊，为了达到目的，会不择手段。”他加重了唇齿间的力量，听到怀中人轻轻的呼痛声，“你对我们越好，越让我们身上的血液沸腾，越让我们想要占有你。”  
“如果……如果我现在接受你，你会放弃复仇吗？”  
佐助愣住，接着更加怒不可遏地用力一拳打在卡卡西身上，看到他捂着腹部痛苦的表情，他又一拳上去，“已经晚了，卡卡西，你是为了那个男人才接受我，太可笑了！”他捏住他的下巴，逼迫他与自己对视。这个人太擅于掩饰自己，也太擅于牺牲。如同他可以为了同伴而牺牲，如同为了鼬而落入自己的怀抱。  
卡卡西感觉到佐助越来越用力，自己几乎已经落入退无可退的境地。  
“如果对我们无情，又何必对我们好？如果有情，又为何迟迟不接受？”回忆起过去的种种，卡卡西常常给予自己幻想，却又频繁推开自己伸向他的手，每日在期待和放弃中挣扎，清晨起来想到他，入睡前想到他，梦里也有他，这种伴随快乐和痛苦的刻骨铭心，他根本完全不知道。  
“我一定会成功复仇，然后永远和你在一起。”  
佐助在卡卡西面前，许下一生的誓言。他必须杀了宇智波鼬，自己的亲身哥哥，为了复仇，也为了得到卡卡西。他天真地以为，鼬死了，卡卡西就会全心全意爱自己，他相信他对自己的好，不仅仅因为他姓宇智波，不仅仅因为他是鼬的弟弟，否则他不会对自己宽容至此，否则他也不会在自己叛逃后，不参与追杀自己的任务。时至今日，他依旧没有对自己出杀招。然而，只要鼬还活着，他就不可能对自己敞开心门，自己只能从心窗的一角看到他的寂寥和忧伤，他为自己的复仇又找了一个任何人都无法反驳的借口。  
“你觉得，在你复仇成功后，我还会和你在一起么？”  
“你同不同意，那时候已经无关紧要了，只要我有力量，你不可能逃得掉。”他邪魅又冷酷地笑了笑，示威似的升起查克拉，“要怪，就怪你为何当初对我那么好，让我不可自拔地爱上你。”  
“你觉得我待你和鼬好，是我的错？”卡卡西苦笑地看着他，“我不应该自作多情地对你们宇智波家的人？”现在与佐助，竟然已如此难以沟通，三年前他固执己见，悲凉无助，自己尽全力想弥补鼬在他身上夺走的一切，相比鸣人和樱挂在口上的“我们必须要夺回佐助”，他对佐助的关爱更深沉，而且无痕，他闭上眼睛，“你们两兄弟的事，我再也不管了，只要不危害到木叶。”尾音惆怅而悲凉。  
放弃报仇？化干戈为玉帛？过一个正常的人生？  
这不过是他对佐助的期待罢了，他已经与此背道而驰，并且至死不悔。  
他拉住佐助试图解开他衣服的手，对上那双猩红的眸子。  
“让我做，卡卡西。”  
“不可能”他似乎已经又恢复成了那个无良上忍，眉角弯出一个令人心动的笑容，但言语里充满了不容抵抗的强硬。  
“你想反抗我？”  
“至少全身而退不是问题。”语气一派轻松温润，气氛却剑拔弩张。“我这里不是青楼，不是你想来就来，想走就走。”  
佐助看着卡卡西的眼睛，那异色的瞳孔已敛去适才的颓废，他知道他真的愤怒了。  
“我也说过很多次，我不是你和鼬之间的筹码。无论感情，还是身体，都不属于你们任何人。”  
少年一愣，刚想出手，却觉得怀里一轻，卡卡西不知什么时候已经遁走，他嗅了嗅双手，只剩下青草味的香气，萦绕在指尖。那人留在他臂弯中的体温已渐渐冷了下去，心也渐渐沉了下去。  
卡卡西，你不可能反抗得了宇智波家的人，无论承认与否，你无法斩断与宇智波家族的羁绊。  
背负家族最后命运的少年，在很久之后才知道，他和鼬决战之前，鼬把他所有想说的想做的都告诉了卡卡西。  
“佐助，你在想什么呢？”香燐故意用丰满的身体靠近沉思中的佐助，卖弄性感的双唇，上半身几乎都要和他贴在一起。  
自木叶村回来，佐助一直在发呆走神，他毫不留情地伸手挡开她，“与你无关。”  
香磷似乎毫不在意他的冷淡，佐助的冷酷也是吸引她的原因之一，可现在的他，竟然让她觉得，对方似乎陷入了热恋？莫非佐助已经有了喜欢的人？  
佐助嚯地一下站起来，像是下定了很大的决心，“蛇小队出发，目标是杀死宇智波鼬。”

第二十六幕 复仇与真相  
复仇之路，道阻且长，杀人，或者被杀。  
佐助不喜欢无谓的杀戮，他尽可能不杀害不相干的人，但不会恪守不杀无辜者的准则，他知道在战斗中那只会成为掣肘，一个个名字都记不清的忍者在他们四人手下丧命，最后要夺取的性命是——宇智波鼬。  
他没想到鼬会选择宇智波一族的集会地，作为他们最后的战场。身着黑袍红云的鼬优雅地坐在石椅上，猩红的双眼里是深海般的平静，同样拥有猩红色写轮眼的佐助，眼里却是波涛汹涌的憎恨。  
佐助从他越过鬼鲛赶往这里时就一直没有平静过，终于到了这一天，可以杀了那个给自己带来痛苦和煎熬，近乎毁了自己一生的男人宇智波鼬。  
“我以前拼命想要赶上你，杀死你，现在更多了一个理由。”  
“卡卡西桑。”鼬肯定地回答。  
“他已经是我的了，你们之间已经结束，因为你今天必须死在这里。”佐助杀气腾腾的双眼居然带了一丝人情味，“卡卡西是最好的战利品。”  
“确实，卡卡西桑能够让我族嗜血的本性平静下来，但他不是战利品，也不是我们之间的筹码。”鼬一贯古井无波的脸上没有一丝裂痕，像谈起一件于己无干的事，语调却温柔得如和风。  
佐助耳边忽然响起了那个慵懒的声音——“我不是你和鼬之间的筹码。”卡卡西曾多次斩钉截铁地告诉他。  
“不过，他确实是你的了。”鼬淡淡垂下眼帘，认命般地宣布结果。  
佐助有些迷惑，他了解鼬，他从不对自己说谎，他说的每一个字，都有它的意义，鼬的妥协，让他有些高兴，又有些失望。  
之后与鼬战斗的细节，他一个都想不起来，这场几乎可以称得上旷世决战的战役是所有忍者都想观摩的战斗，那些精妙的忍术、精彩的瞳术、精湛的体术，将任何一样学到手，都足够睥睨天下，可佐助却什么都想不起来，或许根本不愿意想起来。  
他只记得哥哥最后染血的笑容，轻点着自己的额头，说“原谅我，佐助……就这样结束了……”  
大雨滂沱而下，佐助也因力竭而倒下。  
等醒来时，他身处一个窑洞，全身的内脏像被挖出来再塞进去一般疼痛不已，骨骼也像被打碎了再重新拼接上一样，外部的伤口已经被包扎好，他懒得思考是谁救了自己。他觉得全身的感官都很迟钝，整个精神世界很空虚。脑海中一片空白，他需要很长很长时间的安静来调息自己的肉体，但更多的是精神世界。  
他不想动一根手指，不想动一个脑神经。  
只想安静，只要安静。  
空虚……混沌……空白……  
他应该觉得快乐的，终于完成了人生中最重要的事，但什么，如此无力，如此无助？  
他感觉失去了几乎所有动力，茫然失措、沮丧颓靡、意志丧失。长期以来，他生活得太过压抑，也带着极大的强制精神压力，完成复仇后，他缺乏新的目标，整个人松下下来，精神支柱几乎崩塌，他感觉一切都完了，似乎像走到了生命的尽头一般。  
就像卡卡西对他说过，“放弃复仇吧，佐助，成功后你将一无所有。”  
忽然，心灵深处某个温和的小东西慢慢探出头来，好像能给他冰冷乏味的人生带来温暖。  
对！他还没有失去目标，他还有卡卡西！  
他挣扎着想要站起来，去寻找那抹唯一的银色，却在黑暗中看到一个人影向自己走来，他戴着面具，单个写轮眼露在外面，他的写轮眼不自觉地启动了鼬的忍术——天照，差点把对方烧了个干净。  
面具男没费多大劲就捆住了佐助，他自称宇智波斑，自称了解宇智波鼬的一切真相。  
“你自以为了解你哥哥的一切，其实你对他一无所知。”  
“鼬这么做，是为了保护你啊。”  
“我要告诉你，为了忍者世界，为了木叶，为了你这个弟弟，把一切都豁出去的宇智波鼬的生存之道。”  
“你那温柔的哥哥根本不是要你的命，也不是要你的眼睛。”  
“他之所以要安排天照攻击我，是为了不让你知道真相。他的真相会永远尘封于黑暗中，而那也是鼬希望的。”  
“鼬是个双面间谍，当木叶安排了他这个身份起，也是他深陷地狱的开始。”  
“杀了全族，是木叶高层给他下达的命令。但是对他的弟弟，也就是你，他实在下不了手。”  
“他和你交战时，已经身患绝症，只能用药物来维持。”  
“他之所以瞒着你，也是为你着想，希望你以杀死灭族者的英雄身份回到木叶。”  
“如果你不信的话，好好回忆一下他做的事，你的咒印，不是消失了吗？”  
“达成万华镜写轮眼的条件是杀死最亲密的人，你现在不是拥有那双眼睛了吗？”  
“最后，他把自己的瞳力都注入到了你的体内。”  
遗落在记忆里的碎片，现在由面具男一块一块拼凑起来，串成了整个故事。他的声音在佐助听来异常残忍，几乎将他的世界全部打破，硬生生撕裂了他的所有认知。  
“卡卡西知道这些么？”佐助全身就像落在冰窖里，下颚都在发抖。  
阿飞犹豫了几分钟，似乎是在思考怎么组织语句，末了他用推理的语气道：“据我所知，知道宇智波灭族计划的只有三代目、团藏，还有两个顾问，但是卡卡西的有极强的洞察力和分析力，如果他真的要调查，并不是难事。”  
“也就是说，他知道？”  
“我不确定。不过以他现在那种不允许同伴死在他面前的个性，不会坐视宇智波被灭族而不出手阻止吧。”他竟有些叹息的味道在里面。  
“那就是说……他不知道……”佐助的表情就像被救赎了一般。  
“或许知道，或许不知道，他一直是个狡猾的男人。”  
此时阿飞用来绑住佐助的绳子已经松开，他没有再逃。  
“从今往后目标只有一个，就是摧毁木叶。”  
擦干血泪，佐助发誓。  
【这算是过渡章节吧，写了很久，还是觉得苍白，这段还是看原著吧，虽然我觉得原著TMD更加纠结……】

第二十七幕 怅然的心  
向木叶复仇是佐助活着的目标，捉拿八尾、大闹五大忍者村会议，杀死团藏。不管多危险，无论对眼睛有多大的伤害，一切都为此。所以投奔自己而来的木叶新近忍者春野樱，似乎已经失去了意义，况且他早已看出樱真实的意图杀了自己。在抬手想要除去她时，突然一只手抓住了自己的手腕，将千鸟瞬间化解。  
这种熟悉的感觉……旗木卡卡西，木叶最忠实的守护稻草人。  
他心里一沉，卡卡西是他完成复仇后想要守护的幸福，但是在知道真相后，这份幸福也变得沉重而矛盾起来。  
卡卡西看起来比上次见面更加清瘦，眉宇间带着丝丝忧愁，他还是像从前一样挡在樱面前保护他的弟子，即使处在敌对立场，这样的他仍然让佐助痴迷不已。  
“樱，你想杀了佐助，不让他再继续错下去，但这种责任并不需要你来负。”虽然在对樱说话，他的眼睛却丝毫没有离开佐助，他用一种惋惜乃至怜惜的表情看着黑发的孤绝少年，对这个三个唯一的弟子，他花费了全部心血，看到佐助孤独的身影，鸣人和樱的眼泪，他几乎被自责压得喘不过气来。“身为七班的导师，你们现在四分五裂是我的责任。像我这样糟糕的老师，真是对不起……”  
“佐助，收手吧。”卡卡西解开外套，他看着他的眼神近乎怜悯，无论佐助怎么堕落，在他眼里还是那个小时候圆嘟嘟的小鬼，少年时拽拽的优秀生。“你现在很混乱，找不到人生方向，杀了鼬之后，你已经迷失了自己。”  
“我没有！我知道鼬为什么死，我知道木叶高层到底做了什么！”他像一只受伤的雄狮，悲愤地咆哮着。  
银发精英上忍的眸子倏地放大，可却又似解脱一般，“你都知道了吧，我以为鼬不会告诉你。”  
佐助立刻明白他话里的意思，怒气和恨意直冲脑门，“你什么都知道，旗木卡卡西，你知道鼬为什么被迫这么做，你也知道他已经命不久矣！却瞒着我，还假惺惺地劝我不要复仇！”  
卡卡西对上他充满血腥的写轮眼，少年的表情惊怒，甚至绝望，像是被全世界背叛了一样。“鼬在和你决战前，约我到宇智波家的基地，把什么都告诉我了。”他像是在回忆一件夹杂着痛苦与愉悦的事，表情复杂。  
“你居然不阻止他？也不告诉我？”  
“我多少次劝说你不要复仇，你听了吗？告诉你真相，你会相信我吗？况且……鼬的身体撑不了多久了。”他垂下眼帘，眼神凄怆惨然，再睁开眼睛时，已然洗去了那层悲怆，“佐助，我实在不想一句话重复好几遍，我只说最后一遍，不要再执念于复仇了。”  
一瞬间佐助很想看清卡卡西此时面罩下的表情，他切不断和宇智波家的羁绊，但有一个前提，木叶村。如果要摧毁木叶，必须要过木叶第一技师这一关。“木叶村的人都在笑着，那些笑容是鼬用命换来的，现在对我来说就是讽刺和嘲笑！”  
“不要小孩子气了，佐助！”卡卡西斥责道，“是你亲手杀了鼬，他维护了木叶，而且到死都在为你考虑，在你杀了他之后，在你了解所有的真相后，你告诉我他不应该死。那么历代火影呢？宁次的爸爸呢？自来也呢？还有那些为木叶献出生命的人呢？唯独鼬最不该死吗？不是你一个人生活在失去中，你不要钻牛角尖了。”  
佐助怒骂道，“那我的族人呢？他们有些人根本连忍术都不会，一辈子只想太太平平地生活，他们也被杀了！”  
“佐助，你现在是在为自己找发泄口而已！杀了鼬，让你后悔，让你自责，木叶不过是你泄愤的目标而已！”  
“住口！卡卡西！”心底里埋藏最深的阴暗，被敏锐的卡卡西一针见血地被揭露出来。  
“鼬最后给了你他所有的力量和期待，你是怎么回报他的？你是怎么对他用生命保护的村子的？”  
“卡卡西，你不配提我哥的名字！你想想你是怎么回报他的？”佐助知道他在迁怒卡卡西。  
银发上忍愣了一下，他没有想到佐助会在这个时候提起他和鼬之间的往事，他深吸了一口气，想平复一下糟乱的心情，但他根本无法做到，现在是拷贝忍者一生中少有的失控，他用从未有过的严厉口气道，“鼬给你力量希望你能好好活下去，不是让你进攻木叶，给你瞳力也是为了保护你，你却将他的心血毁于一旦。你不配用鼬给你的术，你也不配做鼬的弟弟！”  
这对佐助而言最具杀伤力的口诛，“卡卡西，你住口！”他浑身杀气陡起。“你再说我就杀了你！”  
“这个世界上，不幸的人不计其数，比如你，比如鸣人，比如白，在面对伤痛的时候去怎么做，怎么选择，才是体现价值的时候。”卡卡西的身体，在微微颤抖，胸口剧烈地起伏着。  
佐助有一瞬间的发愣，这些同龄人与自己同样命运多舛，鸣人的父亲四代目为木叶封印九尾而牺牲，但他从小就被人嘲笑，受尽了冷漠，而眼前这个强大的银发忍者，又何尝不饮尽孤独？为村子做出无数贡献的父亲被村子里的人逼死，从爱人到同伴统统阵亡，和自己一样，他也同样有理由憎恨、复仇。  
漩涡鸣人，昔日的同伴，最信任的同伴，现在被木叶村村民认可。  
旗木卡卡西，昔日的老师，最深爱的人，现在被五大国认可。  
卡卡西，他什么都知道，知道这个世界的黑暗，也知道这个世界的无奈，三十载人生他一直在失去，之于木叶，他比谁都清醒，他比谁都看得透，可是，他也比谁都会装傻，比谁都会忍耐。

第二十八幕 移植写轮眼  
卡卡西闭上眼睛，努力压制住胸中翻江倒海的情绪，佐助很混乱，他又何尝不是？当鼬在与佐助决战前告诉他一切时，他的震惊并不比佐助小。鼬的灭族，是自己这个做同伴的没有发现异端，默默地自责；佐助的叛逃，是自己这个做老师的不对，责任一个人扛着；七班的分裂，他有着不可推卸的责任。  
旗木卡卡西，从不苛求别人，只对自己苛刻，将自己压抑得呕心沥血，也依旧强颜微笑着。  
“把鼬，我的父母，我的族人！把他们全还给我我就停止复仇！”他对卡卡西大吼道，那声音透着凄凉，透着哀恸。  
佐助已经不打算回头了，他与自己走上了两个极端。卡卡西看着与自己背道而驰的身影，这个他最钟爱的学生，只能由自己亲手毁灭吗？哪怕你死我活，哪怕同归于尽，这是作为木叶忍者的选择，而自己的心情，已经无关紧要了。  
现在，他终于明白鼬屠族时的心情了。  
两人之间注定失败收场的对话，樱看得最清楚，她突然明白了宇智波与卡卡西老师之间比血更浓的羁绊。“佐助，够了，卡卡西老师在你身上花了最多的心血，你又是怎么回报他的？还有鸣人，还有木叶的大家。”她在啜泣，为了逝去的感情，为了曾经的那个宇智波佐助，他已经被仇恨迷失了方向，已经不再是从前的佐助了。“卡卡西老师一个人一直默默地守着我们！你知不知道老师背着鸣人从终焉之谷回来有多难过？你知不知道老师为你去打探大蛇丸的基地差点连命都没有？”  
“大蛇丸？他没跟我说过……”这几年他几乎拒绝知道木叶的一切消息，况且大蛇丸也不会让他知道这些。  
卡卡西脱下外套，他看着少年，千手一族、宇智波一族之间不断累积的仇恨，使得才不过15岁的佐助成为受害者，过去他想要弥补佐助失去的一切，现在也由他来结束。“一切就在今天了结吧。”  
“口气好大，卡卡西，我已经不是当年的我了。我会在这里打败你，超越你，让你成为我的人，一辈子都不准离开我。”尽管刚和高手动武，一想到要和卡卡西交手，他全身好斗的因子又骚动起来。“鼬说过，你会让宇智波家嗜血的本性平静下来，而我正好相反，你可以让我血液沸腾，我可是想和你动手想得手都痒了。”他目光如炬，几乎要将卡卡西灼烧。  
“就算再怎样堕落，还是觉得大蛇丸很可爱，三代目当时的心情，我今天算是了解到了。”  
“既然如此，你就重演一次三代目的悲剧吧。”  
命运，将往昔无比亲密的师徒二人，迫向惨烈的境地。【这句话是连载的原句】  
卡卡西掀起遮住写轮眼的护额，露出带土的眼睛。  
这是佐助离开后，两人第一次交手，佐助的强大显而易见，压倒性的力量随时会将自己吞没，看到弟子有如此长进本该是高兴的事，但此时他却高兴不起来。比起他以防守为主的交手，佐助的进攻极具威力，如果不是靠着带土的万华镜写轮眼，可能此时非死即伤。佐助毕竟是正统的宇智波家后裔，卡卡西也渐渐落于下风，不过因为使用写轮眼过度，少年竟然出现了一瞬间的视线模糊，被樱抓住机会，在她要杀佐助的一刹那，卡卡西的心脏几乎骤停，他终是舍不得佐助死于非命的。  
如果不是鸣人突然出现，佐助和樱之间，今天必须要死亡一个。七班在这样一个场合重新团聚，卡卡西实在笑不出来。  
后来宇智波斑打乱了整个计划。  
斑带着佐助暂时撤退，回到基地后，视线模糊的少年要求把亲身哥哥的眼睛移植给他，他知道，他的眼睛，已经到了极限了。手术结束后，鼬的眼球渐渐与自己融合，他可以逐渐感觉到永恒万华镜写轮眼的力量，从眼球的神经开始蔓延至全身，不止是力量，还有……  
“怎么，佐助，眼睛还痛么？”阿飞与佐助似乎应该纯粹是利用关系，但此时他的关心却不像是假的。“暂时静养一阵子，适应万华镜写轮眼需要时间。”  
“不，协调完美，我能感觉到鼬的瞳力，能感觉到自己在变强。”他混着血水的眼泪从眼眶里留下，很快绑住眼睛的纱布变得粉红。“你知道哥哥除了把力量给我，还给了我什么吗？你绝想不到！”  
“你别激动，移植写轮眼后，眼睛会本能地流泪，当时琳给卡卡西移植眼睛时，他也这样。”  
“不，不是这样。”佐助自行扯下绷带，眼睛里的视线如此清晰，不似万华镜写轮眼使用过度的模糊，连阿飞面具上的纹路都看得一清二楚。他想大笑，却还是流出了血色的眼泪。“旗木卡卡西，在你眼里到底是怎么样的人？”佐助的眼神很锐利，他现在拥有永恒的万华镜写轮眼的力量。  
“木叶第一技师”  
“波风水门是什么样的人？”  
“你为什么问这个？很重要么？”  
“别废话。”佐助盛气凌人的压迫感向阿飞袭来。  
“他是一个很强大的忍者，但救不了任何人，无论是学生、妻子还是自己，仅此而已。”  
“宇智波带土呢？”  
阿飞一惊，“你到底想知道什么？”  
佐助紧紧抱紧了自己的双肩，像要把全身缩进去一样，“鼬把他的记忆也封印在他的眼睛里，哈哈哈……他的记忆……”

第二十九幕 佐助的独白  
“不可能！”阿飞露出惊异的眼神，“他从没没打算告诉你真相！”  
“他不自觉地就把感情和记忆存在写轮眼里，这双眼睛里……”他紧紧抱着几乎在抽搐的身体，“很多蛛丝马迹……很多蛛丝马迹我以前都没有看出来，但是现在我全部知道了，一个细节都没有落下。”这些记忆，几乎让他痛不欲生。  
记忆里的哥哥，从出生起就背负了父亲的野望，一点一点压抑着长大，最后黯然离开木叶。  
记忆里的卡卡西，一开始犀利得如同一把出鞘的银刀，骄傲自负，别扭冷峻，后来慵懒随性，风轻云淡，鼬带着懵懂的眼光去寻找这两个极端性格之间的差异，却在一次次被卡卡西救的过程中，生出诸多情愫，比如心疼、比如爱怜，比如更强的保护欲。  
旗木卡卡西——他在心里念出这个名字，光是如此，就让他浑身发热。鼬的记忆几乎让他更加更加着迷于那个让宇智波家青年才俊像飞蛾扑火般执着追求的银发男子。  
他捂着眼睛问道，“鼬的身体呢？”  
“……”斑没有回答。  
“被卡卡西带走了么？”  
“是，他追上我，要夺回尸体，但同意留下写轮眼，我不想直接和他起冲突。”  
“他们两个，都把眼睛留给我……”他捂住眼睛，咬住嘴唇，却止不住和着血的眼泪。“当我越了解哥哥，对那个给他带来痛楚的木叶的憎恨就越是涌上心头，那份憎恨也变得比以往更加深沉。”明明吐出带着憎恶的句子，他的眼神却比以往都来得平静，“我知道鼬希望我做什么，就算鼬想保护村子，我也一定要毁灭木叶，这个村子表面风光实则虚伪。”  
“鼬的记忆里到底有什么？”  
“卡卡西，唯一一个理解哥哥的人。”他麻木空洞的眼睛望着很远的方向，“或许他也是除了千手柱间之外仅有的理解宇智波一族的人。”  
“你哥哥，很爱他。”阿飞的语气有些干涩，“但卡卡西只爱四代目。”  
“卡卡西对我们一族有种非常特殊的情感，这是从他的写轮眼里延伸出来的，我也好，鼬也好，对他而言我们都是特殊的存在，他无法丢下我们不管，这是对宇智波带土一辈子的愧疚和补偿，他每一次保护同伴，其实真正是想保护逝去的带土和琳。”佐助觉得他一下子长大了很多，也明白了自己的老师很多。  
阿飞似乎沉浸在自己的世界中，没有回应佐助。  
年幼的自己曾发疯似的想得到卡卡西过多的重视，霸道地向他索求更多的关注，其实早在他不知道的时候，自己的老师，无数次救过鼬，也救过自己的男子，就已经在他们身上花了别人看不到也无法理解的心血。  
“不止对我们，对鸣人，也是一样的，他这个大笨蛋。”佐助咬牙，“他和我哥哥都是大笨蛋！”眼眶再次红了，血泪又流下来。  
斑没有对这样无助、混乱，甚至歇斯底里的同族再说什么，安静地退了出去。  
卡卡西，哥哥说要把我托付给你，让你照顾我，面对要毁掉木叶的我，你还会这么做吗？  
你一定会的，因为这是哥哥的嘱托，因为我姓宇智波。  
时至今日我才明白，当年离开木叶，不止因为要追求力量，更因为我越来越无法面对时刻想着鼬的你。你的眼神分明在说“你和你哥哥真的很像”，你为我特训分明是为了弥补你对宇智波家，对哥哥的愧疚，如果每天面对这样的你，我会疯掉。我没有哥哥的天赋，没有哥哥的隐忍，也没有哥哥的气度，我知道你在看我的同时也在透过我看鼬，你眼神里的孤寂骗得过樱，骗得过鸣人却骗不过我。看到鼬和你之间的羁绊后，我才真正明白，那就是你对哥哥的爱，你的爱从四代目离世后，或者说四代结婚后就不再贪心，你不求相濡以沫，不求拥抱亲吻，只要默默守护就够了，这就是你最真实的爱。  
哥哥最后才明白了，而我，现在也懂了。  
然而我不是哥哥，我也不是你，我是个彻头彻尾的宇智波，我的爱，就是独占，就是拥有，现在对你不只有我自己的一份，更添加了哥哥的，这一次，我一定要彻底摧毁束缚住你们的枷锁。  
你和哥哥一辈子，都为了这个村子，可是木叶又为你们带来了什么？  
只有失去，只有杀戮。  
我必须违背哥哥和你的意志，摧毁木叶！占有你，让你眼中只有我，不再有木叶，再没有其他。  
佐助觉得自己的目标从未如此清晰，也从未如此果敢。  
他又回到了木叶村，接到战报，佩恩已到这里捉拿九尾，自己也会趁此机会，带走卡卡西，摧毁村子。  
站在能够望见木叶全景的山顶，思绪止不住如潮水般涌上，鼬用生命守护的真相里每一个细节他都记得清清楚楚，把哥哥和卡卡西束缚住的木叶村，在这个漩涡里他们努力过，挣扎过，试着想用自己的力量消除争端，可结果呢……？  
宇智波佐助的这双眼睛，能够很清楚地看见木叶村的黑暗、愚蠢、内耗等等一系列让他作呕的事，在他看来，抹杀了一族的木叶村，就是个吃人不吐骨头的漩涡，金玉其外败絮其中，不过是藏污纳垢之地。  
“全部毁了？你确定要这么做？”鬼灯水月对家乡水之国雾忍者村谈不上有思乡之情，但也从没想过要荡平那个以恐怖统治著称的“血雾之村”。  
“是的，毁掉。”佐助决绝地回答。  
“你这表情，真的下定决心了吗？”重吾问，“似乎很怀念的样子。”  
“就算对地狱，也会怀有乡愁。”他慢慢地道，之所以怀念，是因为有那个人在吧。  
“木叶村可是五大国里最强的忍者村，就算几年前曾遭遇大蛇丸的攻击，但百足之虫死而不僵……”看到佐助的表情，水月乖乖闭上嘴。  
“杀了所有的人，除了旗木卡卡西。”

第三十幕 拷贝忍者阵亡  
“诶？那个拷贝忍者？活捉他？”  
“是”  
“他可是能打到再不斩的家伙，能赢他就不容易了。”  
“必要时，折断他的手脚也无所谓，只要把他活着带回来就好。”佐助毫不犹豫地命令道。  
“我们还是先找到拷贝忍者吧，先把他抓起来，然后重吾才能放开胆子干。”水月道，“不过他会在哪儿呢？”  
“应该在腹地，而且是毁坏最严重的地方。”对于卡卡西的身先士卒，他深有体会。  
他带着重吾、水月、香燐，熟门熟路地在木叶的街道里穿梭，佩恩大概没找到鸣人，已经从腹地离开，倒塌的楼房下，瓦砾横生，已无人烟。到底是五大国最强的忍者村，组织撤退的功力不一般。  
“香燐，感觉到卡卡西的查克拉了吗？”  
“没有，他离开了吗？外出执行任务？”  
“不可能，纲手现在肯定把最强战力都留在村……”佐助僵立在那里——  
银色的脑袋低低地垂着，他上半身依旧挺直，像一个永不言败的英雄，下半身被埋在残垣断壁里，光从现场推断就知道这之前的战斗无比激烈。  
“佐……”香燐刚想开口，却被重吾阻止。  
佐助在颤抖，他的肩膀轻轻耸动，立定在那里，直直地看着低垂的那头银发一动不动，燥热的风吹过，银发在空中缓缓飘动，那人却无动于衷似的仍低着头。他像一头豹子般冲上前去，以不会伤到卡卡西的姿势小心地用千鸟切开瓦砾，挖开石柱，然后一手穿过卡卡西的背，一手穿过他的膝盖，把他从废墟中抱出来，那动作看得香燐等人有说不出的酸楚，饶是没心没肺的水月，都有些动容。  
“身体还是温暖的，香燐！快救他，香燐！”佐助对她大吼。  
香燐如梦初醒般冲上前，却在看到佐助下一秒表情后停了下来。  
答案昭然若揭。  
旗木卡卡西，阵亡。  
“佐助，他已经……”  
“不，卡卡西没死！他答应过哥哥要照顾我一生一世，他怎么可能死！”少年自欺欺人地大叫，“他只是像以前一样查克拉使用过度而已，身上没有外伤。香燐，你快治疗他，他很快就会醒过来！”  
重吾看得出来，佐助心里比谁都清楚卡卡西已经力竭而亡，但他不想确认这个既定的事实。  
“不过是老师死了而已，没什么大不了的……”水月刚说了半句风凉话，居然是重吾而不是香燐一巴掌上去，顿时把他打成了个水人，也让他闭了嘴。  
佐助只觉自己四肢百骸再无半点力气，他强迫自己动了一丝力，抱起恩师的身体，卡卡西很安静地躺在佐助怀里，把全身的重量都交给他，他从来没有这样依赖过佐助，银色的头颅垂在自己胸口。低下头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，长长的额发遮住他的双眸，重吾看不到他此时的表情，但他相信那俊美的脸上一定满是悲怆。  
“佐助，我们好好葬了……”重吾的声音消失在空气里，他目瞪口呆地瞪着佐助下一个动作。  
少年托起卡卡西的脖子，拉下他的面罩，就在大家都为拷贝忍者的容貌而惊奇时，佐助压上他的唇，极尽缠绵，像是在吻他，也像是在温暖他。  
香燐突然有种想哭的冲动，无论她多少次让佐助咬自己的手臂，或者救回他的命，他都不曾将眷恋的目光哪怕一丝一毫放在她身上，她不会愚蠢到以为佐助心里的那个人是春野樱，但她没想到这个人会是木叶第一技师。  
佐助用这个吻昭告了一切，这场持续了太久的爱，远远比她在中忍考试的死亡森林里见到佐助久，佐助冷漠孤独，寂寥沉默，却悄悄思念心底里的那个人。这份思念如此浓烈，如此沉重，如此刻骨，她是太傻还是太痴，竟然什么都没看出来。  
他看着怀里的卡卡西，为他擦去眉眼上的血迹，温柔入骨，悲凉哀怆。连卡卡西都离开了自己，他万念俱灰，放眼四望，村里一片残垣断壁，极目茫茫，灰心绝望重重包围自己。灵魂已经被抽空了，就连知觉也麻木了，他好像什么都看不到，什么都听不到，似乎连整个世界崩塌毁尽，了无生趣。  
重吾觉得，这个银发上忍的死，可能已经带走了佐助在人间的最后一丝温情。  
佐助的耳边，灌满了记忆里卡卡西的点点滴滴——  
“鼬，我一定会把你弟弟抢回来的。”  
“呐，鼬，你弟弟圆嘟嘟的脸，和你小时候真像。”  
“要是我成为佐助的老师，一定要狠狠欺负他，谁让他哥平时老绷着脸对我这个前辈。”  
“我绝对不会让同伴死在我面前。”  
“我们都不是最幸运的人，但也不是最不幸的人，至少我们都找到了可以信赖的同伴。”  
他忽然抱紧卡卡西的身体，似乎要将整个人都埋进他的心房，喉头里发出哽咽的呜咽声，整个人几乎跪缩成一团，全身都在发抖。  
鼬的感情，一开始隐忍，后来爆发。  
佐助的感情，一开始懵懂，后来执着。  
宇智波佐助，能够面不改色地对战五影，此时却像个孩子一样，无助地散发他的哀恸。他木然地站在战场上，几乎生无可恋。  
三个部下没有打扰他，过了很长时间，佐助抬起头来，默然地抱着卡卡西，在废墟间熟悉地找到去往森林的路。  
慰灵碑远离木叶中心，像是一片圣地，一直以来都免受战火的灼烧。  
他看着已经闭上眼睛的爱人，想要把他的容颜刻到心里。  
佐助对他们甩甩手，示意离开。  
在水月反对之前，重吾和香燐架走了他，他们知道，佐助现在需要一个人静一静。  
木叶的风明明是燥热的，他居然觉得垂在脸上有丝丝凉意。  
眼泪夺眶而出，汹涌泻下，“我来晚了……对不起……”

第三十一幕 写轮眼中的真相  
【嗯，嗯，这里开始四卡+鼬卡，佐助偶尔酱油，水哥大亲友，或许也是大绿叶大炮灰orz】  
在得到鼬的眼睛之前，佐助一直以为在忍者学校里，七班成立之时，是他与卡卡西第一次见面，可后来他努力地想，努力地想，才回忆起其实之前他有和戴着黑色面罩的蠢蛋见过面，只是那时候他完全没注意到哥哥身边的人。他当然不可能想起五六岁时根本没引起他注意力的家伙，这一切，都是在鼬给了自己瞳力之后才通过琐碎的记忆拼接而成的。  
薄薄的眼皮，隔开了两个世界，眼睛外的是现在，眼睛里的是过去，这个过去的世界，只有佐助一个人知道里面的每一个细节，在这个世界里，佐助看到鼬和卡卡西在木叶这个漩涡里同命运搏斗，最终还是被吞噬了年轻的生命，孤独活下来的，只有自己。  
鼬的记忆，从4岁开始。  
那时候二次忍界大战的硝烟还未完全散去，第三次忍界大战却又悄悄侵袭了这个村子。  
彼时的鼬并没有天才的光环，只是被淹没在忍者学校中的一块基石而已，和其他忍者学校学生不同的是，他自出生起就被刻上了“宇智波”三个字。战火中的孩童要比和平时代来得早熟得多，鼬早已认识到自己的命运——要么功成名就成为英雄，要么被刻上慰灵碑。  
一个闷热的下午，受不了忍者学校里严酷的训练，他躲开中忍老师，偷偷逃出去。  
他是个聪明的孩子，大人们都那么说，同样4岁，其他孩子虽然和鼬一样不爱学习忍术，却只会在嘴上抱怨，或者大哭大闹以示不满，最后还是被法西斯式的惩罚打压下去，但鼬不同，他想要逃开这里，尽管他已经知道这只是暂时。他只是想暂时逃开忍术、暂时逃开木叶、暂时逃开战争。他知道总有一天，只要有需要，他就会被送进战争这个绞肉机里，轻则断手断脚，重则命丧战场。  
“看看！那就是宇智波家的人！”“听说他们会用写轮眼，很厉害。”“他还是小孩子，应该不会拽到哪里去。”……村外的人对他指指点点。  
黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，是宇智波外表的最大特点，少数的宇智波会用写轮眼，这时候瞳孔会变成血红色。鼬的眼睛从来不是红色的，细腻光润的黑发，衬着无神的眼眸，不知所措地看着他们。  
吵嚷的人群突然安静下来，不知何时出现的宇智波富岳一巴掌打在他脸上，火辣辣地痛，嘴角边，咸咸的血。  
“谁叫你出来的，快回学校去练习！”富岳大声地斥责儿子。  
对于父亲的斥责和训练，甚至是毒打，鼬早已习惯。  
当他要打下第二拳时，一把手里剑已经飞来，富岳险险躲过。  
一个冷冰冰的，稚嫰的，声音传入鼬嗡嗡作响的耳朵，“他还是个孩子。”  
鼬仰起了头，一个穿着忍者服的少年，十来岁。他蹲在细细的电线上，深色的面罩将大部分脸遮住，只露出两只苍青色的眼睛，汪如湖水般的暗色眼眸波澜不惊，银色的头发招摇地点缀着一袭黑色的忍服，这银色是鼬在他身上看到除了黑色之外的唯一色彩。  
富岳二话没说拿出手里剑就向他打去。  
只见一阵烟幕，他凭空消失，不知何时已经挡在自己面前，似要护着他一样，透过肢体的间隙，可以看到父亲那张因为生气而扭曲的脸。银色的脑袋回过头来看着鼬，那双漂亮的眸子耀得鼬心里痒痒的。  
领教到对方实力，富岳不敢低估，他开始结印，“龙火之术”，火焰像蛇一样冲过去。  
“心中斩首术”地底下伸出一只手来，把他拉了下去！  
只露出一个头的富岳恼怒地看着他，他没想到自己居然被一个小孩子打败，在儿子面前如此狼狈不堪。富岳也是上忍，只是此时在年龄不及他一半的孩子面前，他轻敌了。多年后，以学年第一从忍者学校毕业的佐助也被同样的招数来了个下马威。  
他看着瑟缩在他身后小小的鼬，“小鬼，别怕”他冷冷的声调中透着摸不着的温情。  
突然，他被人从后面拎了起来，“老师？！”回头看着像烟一样出现的那个人，金色的头发像阳光一样耀眼，水兰色的眼睛温柔地、宠溺地看着那个孩子，无奈地说：“你又惹麻烦啦？”  
他撅着嘴扭过头，不语。  
甚至没看见他结印，富岳就被救了出来。“抱歉啊，这孩子给你添麻烦了。” 他谦和地对富岳说，语气里那股子不卑不亢迫人三分。  
“没什么。波风。”父亲冷冷地回答，“反倒是犬子给您添麻烦了。”  
敏感的鼬总觉得他们的对话里好像带着僵硬的客套。  
“这位是您的孩子？”  
“嗯，他居然从忍者学校里跑出来了，真是给宇智波家丢脸。”他是家族中出类拔萃者，骨子里更带着古老望族的倨傲。  
“还小呢，我和他这个年纪时还在玩泥巴呢。”金发的男子看似腼腆地笑了笑，他伸出一只手，摸了摸鼬柔顺的黑发，“他很有天赋，也很有思想。”  
“哼，只是个贪玩的小鬼罢了。”  
“贪玩的小鬼不可能躲过忍者学校的老师跑出来。”银发的孩子反驳道。  
富岳一呆，他怎么没想到，学校里的老师，个个都是追踪术高手。  
寒暄了几句，英俊的金发男子就带着那个孩子离开了，他牵着孩子的小手，小家伙表面上维持冷冷的表情，可他依赖地搂住对方的手臂，露出了和刚才完全不同的眼神，以及和他的年龄相符的幼稚，那里有掩饰不住的喜悦，仿佛抓紧了生命里最美好的时光。  
“回去！”富岳粗声粗气地叫嚣道，鼬知道回去一顿打是少不了的，但心里却是从未有过的开阔通明。  
真希望，即将出生的弟弟，不要经历他这样严酷的童年。

第三十二幕 夺走写轮眼的少年  
之后很长时间，鼬都没有见过那个银发的忍者，或许他还活着，或许已经死在哪里，偶尔会去和他相遇的那条街游荡，但却再看不到他的身影，有时鼬会想，那个有着亮色银发的忍者，是否真的在自己面前出现过，或许只是一个遥远的美梦……？  
在战争这台杀人机器里，谁也不能保证能存活下来，第三次忍界大战持续到高潮时，传来宇智波带土在神无昆桥之战中阵亡的消息，眼睛被夺走，带土的父亲哀恸不已，发誓要挖出对方的眼睛，为儿子报仇，全族上下一片同仇敌忾，就连门口卖水果，连一点忍术都不懂的宇智波家大妈都握紧西瓜刀，一副像要上场杀敌的样子。  
鼬并不好斗，对这位族人的印象也不深刻，自己的父亲有十几个堂兄弟，他只和其中一位叫止水堂哥来往比较密切。  
“带土那家伙竟然会开写轮眼。”止水和鼬两人躲在会客室的后厅里，偷听大人们讲话。  
“我不太记得带土哥”  
“他是我们的堂兄，到现在连豪火球之术都不熟练，被伯父赶到中忍宿舍去住了，所以族里很多人不认识他。”听说伯父让带土出去住时，止水甚至松了口气，远离外表光鲜，内里腐朽的宇智波家，对笨笨的堂兄而言未必是坏事。“本以为带土这傻瓜能远离忍术，远离死亡，谁知道还是……”  
不一会儿，通报有客来访，客厅里的族人如临大敌，连空气中仿佛都掺着冰渣，这架势无论是止水还是鼬，打从出娘胎开始还是头一遭。  
“你把儿子还给我！”客人还未落座，带土的父亲就大声哀嚎起来，可那哀恸的声音下好像还藏着一丝阴谋。此时的鼬还未开眼，即使开眼写轮眼也不能洞察人的内心最真实的想法，他透过屏风的间隙看着内厅，眼睛倏地变大。  
是他，错不了！黑色的面罩，银色的头发搭配得体的忍者服，全黑装束，剪裁合身，左眼还包着绷带，跪坐在垫子上。鼬觉得和之前相比，银发的少年忍者似乎平添了一些不言而喻的沧桑感。  
被称为水门的青年和名叫卡卡西的少年沉默地看着宇智波家的众人。  
“那个叫卡卡西的人，真的抢走了带土哥的写轮眼么？”鼬有些不敢置信，那个打败父亲的忍者会为了一只写轮眼而杀人。  
止水摇头，“不可能，带土这家伙每次见面就抱怨卡卡西用鼻孔看他，以卡卡西的为人，倒有可能不屑要带土的眼睛，堂兄硬塞给他还差不多。”平时说话抑扬顿挫活力十足的止水很少用如此无奈的口气说话，这至少透露了几点，第一，带土被赶出宇智波后，止水一直和他来往，第二，他确实在用自己的方式为带土哀悼，其他附加信息，比如他和卡卡西有过接触等等。  
外边很吵，对话非常激烈，伯父说要杀了卡卡西挖出他的眼睛为带土报仇，至于他口口声声说挖出眼睛后要烧掉，反倒显得欲盖弥彰。他们的族长宇智波宗魄像个局外人一样看着这出闹剧，两个客人一句话都没说，也没反驳，这往往预示着缄默后的爆发。  
“我没有杀带土，他是被岩忍所杀，落下的岩石砸中了他半边身体，他拜托琳把眼睛移植给我。”卡卡西道。  
“开玩笑，带土会把那么珍贵的眼睛给你？”其中一个族人说。  
“当时带土已经奄奄一息，他最后的愿望就是把写轮眼移植给卡卡西。”金发蓝眼的忍者也解释道。  
“就，就算这样，也不能够给他！”忍术上，带土的父亲不是对手，口舌之斗，也同样不是对手。  
“现在的情况就是……”坐着不动一句话都不说的族长宇智波宗魄终于开了尊口，他直勾勾地看着卡卡西，“我的族人觉得卡卡西君杀了带土夺走了写轮眼，但卡卡西君坚持说带土是被敌人所杀，自愿把写轮眼给自己。”他耐心地听完堂弟的废话，选在最佳时机加入话题。  
“在没有人证物证的情况下……”  
“我们有人证，带土的同伴，琳。”水门打断他。  
“她也是卡卡西的同伴，不能保证客观公正，再说她也算这次事件的当事人吧”他笑眯眯地说，让人难以猜透他心中真实的想法，“这小丫头能完成这种移植，真是不容易……”  
“族长，请别扯开话题。”一位年长的族人提醒他。  
看来他这个族长，坐得也不太平。  
“你想要什么？”他丝毫不理睬打断他的族中长者，转过头问带土的父亲。  
“挖出卡卡西的眼睛”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……然后……”  
“移植到你自·己·眼睛上吗？”他用重音表示强调。  
“呃……这个……我做父亲的，只是想为儿子报仇。”  
“只是想报仇的话，我允许你杀了卡卡西。”他笑里藏刀地说。  
水门敏锐地察觉到他身上的杀意，卡卡西握紧了苦无，一对一，他不怕对方，就怕宇智波一族以多欺少。  
“不过其他人不准越俎代庖。”宇智波族长的压迫力这时候显现出来，他虽然闲散地坐着，淡淡地看着水门和卡卡西，但空气却比刚才沉重了很多，躲在屏风后的鼬甚至觉得有些喘不过气来。

第三十三幕 宇智波宗魄VS波风水门  
“其实伯父做个木叶警卫部队的队员就好，一辈子都没开眼，何必争个写轮眼，又废查克拉又容易成为众矢之的。”已经开眼的止水相当明白写轮眼拥有者的艰难处境，他比同龄人早熟得多。  
“如果做不到，就先搁着。”族长摆摆手，“反正眼睛移植也移植了。”  
水门和卡卡西暂时松了口气，但他又道，“不过写轮眼毕竟是我们宇智波一族的所有物，不能流于外族人之手。这样吧，卡卡西，族里美丽的女孩子多得是，你可以挑一个你喜欢的结婚，入赘宇智波家，这样我的族人就不会有异议了。”  
水门和卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，他们没有想到对方会提出这种建议。  
“只要你成为宇智波家族的人，拥有写轮眼就是天经地义的事，这是我所做的最大让步。”  
水门本来胸有成竹的表情，这时一片惨白，恍如失了色般，整个人都怔住了，就连手指都在颤抖。  
族人一片哗然，有人如释重负，有人盘算得失，带土的父亲像吃了炸药一般，整张脸涨成了猪肝色。  
止水和鼬只在家族聚会上和自己的族长见过面，从不知道宗魄居然是这么随机应变，老谋深算，本以为会有一场恶斗，却不想他居然提出这种建议。  
“怎么样？”族长露出诡计得逞的表情，“这已经是我能接受的最大妥协了。”  
“不行！卡卡西他……”水门嘴唇都在哆嗦，几乎一句话都说不出来。  
“我拒绝！”卡卡西冷静的声音回响在大厅里，“当初带土忍术差劲，你们把他赶出家，根本没有把他当作亲人，现在他开了写轮眼，就被你们视为族人，这种势利冷血的家族，我不要入赘。”  
“混蛋！”“竟然侮辱宇智波！”“狂妄的小子！”“杀了他！”“抢回写轮眼！”这样的呼声此起彼伏，几乎淹没了水门和卡卡西的声音。  
“住口！”族长突然发声，他严厉地看了一眼自己的堂弟，后者畏畏缩缩地低下头。  
“如果这样的话，卡卡西，你就一辈子呆在宇智波家的大牢里吧。”他从容地自坐垫上站起来，优雅地弹了弹衣摆，身上的斗气笼罩着这间和室。  
水门立刻拦在卡卡西面前，用身体挡住宗魄。  
“波风水门，木叶的‘金色闪光’，你打算和宇智波族为敌么？”  
水门冷笑一声，“这时候何必惺惺作态呢？”  
宇智波一族和千手一族的争斗早已不是什么机密，水门是千手族人教出来的学生，卡卡西是他的学生，早已和宇智波结下梁子，只不过维持表面上的和平罢了。  
“波风，现在村里同仇敌忾，如果你真的与我对立，就要做好木叶在战争中被毁的觉悟。”  
“我去宇智波家地牢”银发的少年坚定地向前踏出一步，“请你们不要为难老师。”  
“卡卡西！”水门拉住他的手，两人眼神里的缠绵缱绻，让人敏感地觉得他们两个人之间似乎有着些什么。突然，卡卡西感觉到手上一阵查克拉的热流涌过，少年的眼睛倏地睁大，随后了然地垂下眼皮。  
这一切都逃不过拥有万华镜写轮眼的族长，他嘲弄地笑了笑，“别费心了，把自己的飞雷神之印刻在卡卡西身上也没用，要关押他，怎么会是普通的地牢呢？结界，封印，自然是一个都不能少。”他托着下巴，“你也别妄想在宇智波家其他地方留下时空之印，就算刻了印记，这儿那么大，一时也找不到，难保到时我不会把小卡卡西给……”他用食指在喉间划了一下。  
水门愤怒地瞪着宗魄，早就听说他是宇智波家难得一见的天才忍者，无论智慧还是忍术都超于常人，这个立于宇智波家顶点的男子，甚至能与木叶建村者之一，宇智波斑相媲美。  
卡卡西向前踏了一步，又踏了一步，那步伐沉重得像在走向地狱。  
“好，非常乖，卡卡西君。”看到银发的少年一步步走向自己，族长满意地笑了笑，他抚上卡卡西的银发，轻轻将缠绕的绷带解下，霎时，和室里一片肃静，仅剩呼吸声清晰可闻。  
“乖乖，居然已经是二勾玉了。”止水啧了啧舌头，“难怪那些臭老头那么想要这只写轮眼。”  
“什么意思？”  
“鼬，你看我的眼睛。”止水启动写轮眼，“我10岁不到就开眼，在族里已经相当罕见，至今也只有一勾玉，如果这家伙能控制二勾玉的写轮眼，实力已经非常强，估计在场没几个人是他的对手。”  
鼬仔细看着堂兄双瞳，艳丽的朱红，被一枚漆黑的勾玉所点缀，美丽得有些骇人，这，就是宇智波家嫡传的写轮眼。  
“口水都要流出来了，真够丢脸的。”止水嫌恶地吐了吐舌头，鼬轻点下颚表达赞同。  
止水和鼬之所以能成为好友，原因之一是两人的忍术造诣族内同辈望尘莫及，其二则是他们对这从内里腐朽的家族已厌倦至极，被称为木叶望族的宇智波家，血液里好斗的因子和贪婪的本性隐藏在看似高雅的礼节后，内里已经腐朽得蛀虫满地。  
左眼的疤痕丝毫未能损减少年凌厉的气场，那只二勾玉的写轮眼如此妖娆，带着无穷的引力，像要把人的心都吸过去似的，一时间，无论是开眼的还是没开眼的，包括止水和鼬，都被他吸引了去。  
族长满意地点点头，喉咙里发出轻微的笑声，“很好，白牙的儿子，我就毫不客气地接收了。”说完他用左手点了点卡卡西的额头，后者立刻像断了线的木偶，软软地倒下去，他及时托住少年柔软的腰肢，将他横抱起来。

第三十四幕 地牢里的银发忍者  
水门的眼睛里像是随时要冒出火来。  
“波风，我警告你，别妄想通过时空之术找到卡卡西，他这一辈子，要么成为宇智波家的人，要么就呆在宇智波家的地牢里，这已经是我最大的让步了。”他的万华镜写轮眼启动，看了一眼刚才出声打断他的年长族人，只一秒，那个拥有三勾玉写轮眼的忍者就直直地倒下去，浑身抽搐，口吐白沫，“这个术是万华镜写轮眼的‘月读’。”刚才还有异心的宇智波族人都吞了吞口水。  
他随即转身，留给和室里所有的人一个优雅的背影。  
波风水门的脸上写满了挫败，这让宇智波家几乎所有人的内心稍稍平衡了一些，在与千手一族的斗争中，他们节节败退，像这样大胜的还是头一遭。  
“瞬时秒杀全场。”止水感觉全身的血液都在沸腾，“万华镜写轮眼真太厉害了。”  
鼬小声问道，“那个叫卡卡西的人，会怎么样？”  
止水耸耸肩，“谁知道，就看族长心情了。要么……”唯恐天下不乱的直爽少年出了个馊主意，露出一口还未长齐，虎牙漏风的恒齿，“要么我们潜进去看看？”  
宇智波族长怀里抱着卡卡西，四绕八绕进了某个地窖，止水和鼬悄悄地紧跟其后，周围黑漆漆的，鼬没有写轮眼，自然不具夜视的眼力，止水一边掩护鼬，一边小心前行。  
他走到一扇沉重的大门前，启动写轮眼，房门咔嚓一下打开，他走了进去，点着了灯后把卡卡西放到床上。老实说，作为宇智波家的俘虏，他的待遇实在算非常好。  
银发少年倔强地看着他，血红色的写轮眼飞快地旋转起来。  
族长无声地笑了，“哦~真有意思，居然能够很好地控制写轮眼，但你不是宇智波家的人，操控写轮眼需要花费很多查克拉，你的身体，应该已经很疲惫了吧。”  
“不用你管。”  
“呵呵，你的眼睛是我族的，我身为族长怎么能不管？”他能把一切没有道理的话说得相当有道理，让人无法反驳，“光维持写轮眼，就要花掉你很多查克拉，你现在的查克拉，勉强就中忍水平吧。”  
拥有一只写轮眼的外族少年咬紧嘴唇，薄如蝉翼的面罩清晰地勾勒出他嘴角的小曲线。  
宗魄出手快如闪电，伸手把他的面罩拉下来，看到卡卡西的面貌，他一时怔忪，接着道，“你和你父亲，长得真像……”那口气一改之前的嚣张与调笑，反而带了一丝落寞。  
卡卡西偏过眼睛不理睬对方，一时空气有些冷。  
“止水哥，他会被族长杀掉么？”  
“族长的性格不太好，难说。”想起父亲口中那个杀伐果断的族长，止水不觉背脊起了一层冰粒，“据说族长的实力，可以和我们的祖先，木叶的建村者斑大人相媲美，卡卡西这下可危险了。”他翻了翻眼皮，“我得快救出他，如果他被族长杀了，带土的鬼魂肯定得缠着我。”自己的堂兄虽然老被他的精英同伴鄙视，但止水从与他的对话中，感觉到带土不仅不讨厌卡卡西，还非常希望能得到他的认可。而与卡卡西为数不多的碰面，也让他不讨厌这个精英忍者，任何复杂的忍术他使出来总显得那么简单，经过他讲解的忍术奥义总让人更加容易理解，止水有时觉得卡卡西将来说不定能混个忍者学院的老师当当，而他的学生大概会是全木叶最幸运的学生，止水不知道后来他的话会以某种方式在他的堂弟佐助身上成真，至于卡卡西的学生到底幸运与否还真不太好说。  
鼬将手里剑紧紧握在手里。  
“笨蛋！硬来肯定不行。”止水拦住他，“我、你、卡卡西，三个人加起来都不是族长的对手，到时候不但不能救出他，说不定族长一怒之下真的杀了他。”  
“你们两个小鬼，躲在后面窸窸窣窣地说什么呢。”宗魄一边用束缚术绑住激烈反抗的卡卡西，一面回头看着他们俩，“我可什么都看得到哦。”  
既然被识破了，止水和鼬也只能乖乖出来。  
卡卡西总是半开半合的眼睛突然睁大，叫出带土的名字，冷静到冷漠的眼睛里忽然出现了生气。  
“呃……我……”止水连忙摆手，“我是止水。”  
“是……止水啊……”前一秒他像看到了希望，但现在只有失望乃至绝望。带土的堂弟止水和他长得并不十分相似，在昏暗的光线下他居然把两个人认错了。  
“就这水平，还想偷听忍者谈话，你们也太不自量力了吧”宗魄看着两个亲侄子，尽管天赋出众，但内心都是小孩子，“如果遇到敌人，你们都死一千次了。”他毫不客气地对俩人下逐客令，“好了，我和小卡卡西有重要的事情商量，你们快回去。”  
被赶出去的两个孩子心有不甘，止水尤胜，他把耳朵贴在门上，仔细听里面的动静，不一会儿，激烈的打斗声从门里面传来，还伴随着吵闹的鸟啼声，就像几千只杜鹃在泣血低鸣，两人心下一沉，族长不会真动手了吧？

第三十五幕 三个月的约定  
鼬大力推门，却纹丝不动。  
“你打不开这扇门的，我来！”止水发动写轮眼，查克拉迅速向他双眼聚拢，一瞬间，紧闭的大门向他敞开，他刚才用写轮眼看清了族长是怎么打开这扇门，撞开门后，止水和鼬一起冲进地窖。  
里面的两个人已经打得天昏地暗，卡卡西手中暗藏的手里剑直打宗魄上中下三段，每个位置都是死穴，几乎避无可避，宗魄的身影微微一闪，在肉眼无法看到的刹那，他居然消失了？  
抬头发现卡卡西脚底粘着查克拉，倒立在地窖顶上，居高临下看着一切。用查克拉爬树或者倒立是下忍的必修课，同样的事止水也能毫不费力地做到，但只在中忍考试中，说到底止水在忍者学院中再出色也不过是纸上谈兵罢了，与不知几多出生入死的卡卡西截然不同。  
“他……真的只比我大一岁么……”止水呆呆地呢喃。  
鼬比止水更像一个彻彻底底的局外人，这些高级忍术对他而言就像一场令人眼花缭乱流连忘返的马戏而已。他有些迷茫地呆望着卡卡西，他看到他变出了很多影分身，每个手里都有着强大的查克拉，那蓝色流光般的查克拉强到他可以用肉眼看到。  
“又是千鸟么？但你的查克拉也快到极限了吧？”宗魄面对如此猛烈的攻击面不改色，反而显得异常兴奋，“来吧，卡卡西，你的最后一击！”  
数十个卡卡西手持千鸟向宗魄攻去，鼬根本看不清楚发生了什么，他急冲冲地向里面跑进去，却看到——  
卡卡西的千鸟擦过宗魄的左臂腋下，族长的左手已经血肉模糊，他身后的石壁咵啦啦散了大片，但他的对手也好不到哪里去，鼬心中一凛，族长喜怒无常，虽然他现在受了伤，可现下要杀了卡卡西还是易如反掌。  
“很好！”族长用完好的右手摸了摸卡卡西的银发，“已经很久了，没有人能碰到我的衣角，更别提伤得了我。”  
卡卡西大口喘着粗气，别说查克拉，他连体力都几乎都耗尽了。  
“如果是这样，我对你八个月之内开三勾玉写轮眼充满信心。”  
“八个月太长了，五个月，不，三个月，我就要练成三勾玉写轮眼。”卡卡西累得够呛，神智却毫不涣散，一双眼睛炯炯有神，透着坚定。  
“哦~根据木叶的情报，三个月后岩忍发起总攻么？”宗魄玩味地笑了笑，他相当享受猜透人心的乐趣。  
“是的”刚到他胸口的少年毫无畏惧地对上他猩红色的写轮眼。  
“有趣”宇智波一族的族长很久都没有那么热血沸腾了，眼前这个少年，让他静如止水的心脏似乎再一次温热起来，不只是因为他是那个大名鼎鼎的旗木朔茂的儿子，更因为他本身的光芒。“如果三个月练不成，你这辈子就乖乖地呆在宇智波家地窖！”他回过头去吩咐两个晚辈，“止水，鼬，你们两个，最近就住在宗家，负责轮流看守卡卡西。”  
“呃……？我们？”  
“别以为我不知道你们在盘算什么，要是让人知道你们俩救这小子出去，当心被你们那些叔父们拆了骨头。”宗魄对于族人的劣根性，实在了解得太透彻，“近期你们也留在这里，我会亲自教你们忍术。”  
“啊？我们也可以？”  
“你们是宇智波家后起之秀，在同辈中出类拔萃，教你们忍术不是很正常么。”很少用正眼看人，包括族人的宗魄抬了抬眼皮，“我事先说一句，不准帮卡卡西带消息出去，也不准帮任何人带消息进来，一切物品都不准带进来，也不准带出去，波风水门的时空之术，可以穿越空间，用他刻上印记的物品作为媒介。”  
他说完，将视线转向卡卡西，少年靠着一口气勉强支撑自己，但也快到了强弩之末了吧，他听到要切断一切与外界的联系，仿佛失去了所有希望似的，整个人脱力一般软软地倒下去。  
“卡卡西！”  
“卡卡西桑！”  
“哼”卡卡西故意出了一声，告诉他们自己还活得好好的。  
这两个臭小子，从未见过他们对自家族人这么紧张，宗魄好笑地想，果然是和自己一样，对这个傲慢又腐朽的家族感到厌倦了，“止水，你的身材和卡卡西差不多，暂时把你的衣服借给他穿。”  
得令后止水恭敬地退出去，地窖里只剩下族长、鼬，以及累得一根手指都动不了的卡卡西。  
“止水已经把衣服和晚饭带来，你以后就跟着我生活在这里，我会教你怎么使用写轮眼。”宗魄无论说什么都带着半命令半戏谑的口气，乍一听上去似乎是听不听我的命令随便你，深一层意思就是“不听我的你就死定了”。  
和族长见面次数不多，鼬却从今天与他几个小时的相处中感觉到他话语中不容拒绝的力量。  
可是卡卡西不同，他倔强孤傲，又不是宇智波家的人，对于“服从族长”的那老掉牙的套路不屑一顾，表现在他坚决拒绝穿上宇智波家的标准制服。  
“我不是宇智波家的人，没必要穿这身衣服。”  
“你的眼睛是宇智波家的。”  
倔强的少年道，“除了这句你能说些别的么？”他那精致眉目染了坚毅、冷峻，以及……不耐，不是对宇智波家，而是对宗魄本人。  
黑发红眸的宇智波家族长的脾气算不上好，甚至可以说非常糟糕，对卡卡西的容忍从某种程度上已经到了极限，他发脾气从不咬牙切齿，压低嗓音问，“你到底穿还是不穿？”  
鼬一直非常安静，从进门起说过的话就不超过十句，此时他双手抱着止水带来的干净衣物，想要递给卡卡西，“宇智波家只有这种衣服，族长并非为难卡卡西桑。”  
他恰到好处的说辞让卡卡西有些动容，天青色的眼眸忽然染上了水色，宗魄突然明白他想起了他的同伴，那个不成材的宇智波带土，大概衣服背后那个宇智波家的团扇的家纹让他觉得很刺眼吧。还是个小孩子呢，虽然忍术超群。天才们能够把最复杂的忍术使得出神入化，却无法处理最简单的感情，宗魄、卡卡西、鼬，都是这类人。  
“快穿吧，吃了晚饭后我们练习写轮眼。”族长软下声音说道。

第三十六幕 看守地窖  
不想再多浪费时间的卡卡西低下头，将被撕破的衣服和面罩脱下来。他的容貌相当出众，英气的眉梢，清澈的眼眸，挺直的鼻梁，精致的唇线，优美的颈项，透皙苍白的肤色，哪一样都能吸引人的眼球，即使左眼的那道疤痕也未能令他的容貌有所失色，鼬顿时无法移开视线，看得不舍得眨眼。  
不再与行事乖张的宇家族长计较，卡卡西乖乖换了上衣，宇智波家夏装的族服相当简单，肩头大片的白皙肌肤暴露在地窖里昏暗的烛火中，显得有些刺眼。  
鼬呆呆地仰视面前的少年，他雪白的手臂穿过衣物，纤细的手指将领子整了整，柔软的腰肢露在外面，止水比卡卡西还小一岁，但身材纤瘦的他穿着这身衣服还嫌大了一号，宽松得似乎连领子都会掉下来，露出雪白的肩头，突然他看了一眼鼬，那眼神让鼬既羞耻又不安。如此美丽的人招蜂引蝶确实无可厚非，但他故意用面罩遮住自己的脸，表示他并不希望有人用露骨的眼神这样看他，卡卡西看似无意的一瞥，其实是在表达厌恶吧，鼬突然觉得有些无所适从，不知该看哪里。  
“I-TA-CHI”他轻轻叫他的名字，每一个发音都清晰无比。  
被他淡淡的声音唤出自己的名字，鼬的皮肤几乎起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，感觉像是要等待什么严酷的审判一般，他不知道为什么这么害怕被卡卡西讨厌。  
“裤子和腰带，可以递给我吗？”  
这时候鼬才发现，他一直都抱着止水的衣物。  
不一会儿，族长就回来给三人特训。他的训练非常严苛，鼬看得出止水咬着牙坚持，相比之下，卡卡西倒游刃有余，族长对他相当满意，他不但能够迅速领悟自己的意思，还能马上运用到实践中，配合写轮眼，时而会使出朔茂的绝技，时而使出水门的绝技，他将来必成大器，这点已经毋庸置疑。  
晚上，族长留下止水和鼬轮流在地窖看守卡卡西。让弱者来看守他似乎有些不合逻辑，但若算上地窖的铜墙铁壁和结界咒印就另当别论了，他们唯一要做的，就是一旦有人意欲闯入或者卡卡西想潜逃时，启动特有的结界。今晚的守卫是鼬，他恭敬地目送高傲的族长和止水离开，将目光投向被锁入牢房的卡卡西。  
那个美丽而沉默的少年在听到宗魄离开的脚步声后，软软地倒向床，累得陷进床垫里，想必他不想让宇智波家族长看到自己这般软弱无力的样子。  
“被父亲抓回去后，他有没有再打你？”突然，床上的人隔着牢门的栅栏问道，他的声音里透着疲惫。  
“卡卡西桑还记得那时的事？”刚躺下的鼬坐起来问道。  
被关起来的少年翻过身子，“只是有点好奇罢了，宇智波怎么管教孩子。”  
“族里的教导都很严格。”  
似乎不想在这个话题上停留，他伸出纤长得手指，指着左侧的书架。“可以帮我拿几本书么？”彼时的卡卡西尚未变声，那带点冷漠又带点幼稚的嗓音细细柔柔如丝绸滑顺，低低地擦过鼬的耳骨膜。  
察觉到对方的犹豫，仿佛为了缓解这种尴尬，卡卡西从床上站起来，拿起换洗的衣物，“我洗澡去。”地窖里什么都有，与其说是关押，不如说是软禁。  
直觉告诉鼬，那些藏书不会只是普通的书籍，可能涉及宇智波家的秘密，或者禁术。鼬当然知道书架上的书不是随便什么人都能翻看的，之所以有所犹豫，因为他目测过，以他的身高，要攀上高高的书架，绝无可能，只有靠用脚爬树的方法。“取出身体能量和精神能量，在体内加以调和……脚底是最难汇聚查克拉的地方……爬树所需的查克拉非常微妙，是所有忍术的基础……”刚才卡卡西与族长对战时，也曾用过这招，他在脑中不断重复族长的话，在平地上走了几步，脚底心有些发热，试着爬上书架。  
“这样不对”  
冷不防，身后传来冷冷的声音，鼬一时不及，脚一滑，狠狠摔在地上，“痛……”他摸了摸摔疼的后脑勺。  
已经洗好澡的卡卡西换上了纯白色的睡袍，从鼬摔倒在地的角度望去，他的身材显得更为瘦长，脖颈的线条显得更为细长优美，濡湿的朝天银发伏贴地垂下来，晶莹的水滴沿着下巴滑下，在这昏暗的环境中，发出轻轻的滴答声，暧昧得让鼬发怵。  
“你不是第一次控制查克拉吧？”  
“嗯，我会豪火球之术。”  
卡卡西不便对宇智波家揠苗助长的教育方式发表意见，反过来想想，或许是因为宇智波的查克拉属性都是“火”，所以先传授这个忍术吧。“用脚爬树不需要用火之查克拉，你对各种查克拉属性的控制力还不够。”他隔着牢门，用简洁的语言概括了调和查克拉的方法和技巧。鼬的理解能力非常强，通常他这个年龄的孩子要领悟查克拉就得很久，更别提用脚爬树，但经过指导，四岁的孩子很快领悟了诀窍，尽管因为本身体力限制，只能爬两三米，也足够帮他把书拿下来了。鼬拿了三本书，一看封面上的宇智波家纹就知道里面的内容不简单，他小心地记住摆放的顺序、方法，以便次日能放回原位。他灵巧地从高大的书架上跳下来，接着，该怎么给卡卡西？他知道以目前的形势来看，卡卡西无法逃走，若与对方靠得太近，挟持自己做人质的话……小小的鼬，有着过人的自卫意识和能力，即使他对对方有着极大的好感，依旧保持最基本的本能。  
“你留着自己看吧”卡卡西知道他的难处，也不为难他，本来让他拿一本书来纯属打发无聊，若因此把本就僵硬的气氛搞得更加糟糕就得不偿失了，和止水、鼬不算至交，况且自己多少得为带土的死负责任，他也不好再得寸进尺。  
不知怎么的，这样倔强不示弱的卡卡西让他欲罢不能，况且小孩子的自尊心永远比成年人来得高，表现得也更直接，他走到牢门前，将手伸进栅栏里，“你的书”  
对方天青色的眼睛闪动着不确定的光芒，“真的要给我？说不定明天族长会惩罚你。”  
“只是给你打发无聊罢了。”鼬明明心里忐忑不安，却不肯收回拿着书的手，他这样把手伸进牢内，连木叶的普通村民都不会犯这种错。  
银发的少年默然地走进牢门的栅栏，接过递来的书，不知是有意还是无意，他的手指碰到了鼬，才接过书，他并未有什么行动，也没有把宇智波家的小毛孩当做人质，而是兀自躺着看书去了，顺便捎上一句“谢谢”。

第三十七幕 特训  
一夜好眠，等鼬起来，想要回那些书，发现它们已经安静地回归原文了。  
看出他眼中的困惑，卡卡西道，“我已经插回去了，放心，按照原来的顺序。”卡卡西做了个扔书的姿势，“地牢里有咒印的束缚，我在这里不能使用查克拉，除了体术。”为了避免鼬再有担心别劫为人质的担心，他干脆自己把书飞到书架上。鼬在心里暗叹，他对手里剑的使用，精准得可怕。  
宇智波家族长很准时地带着止水一起来到地窖，唇边一如既往地挂着一丝微笑，“卡卡西君，昨晚的书，都看完了么？”  
明明没有第三者，他怎么会知道？  
卡卡西眼角四周扫视了一下，瞥见了什么，利落地甩出一支苦无，将墙角一只黑乎乎的东西定住，“油女一族，被宇智波降服了？”除了善于利用昆虫打探消息的油女一族，他想不出还有其他人能够在地窖里将情况了解得一清二楚。  
“呵呵，太过聪明有时不是件好事。”族长倒不担心自己的伎俩被识破，这个少年身上能挖掘的地方太多，他很好奇卡卡西的潜力，到底有多少。  
“别把时间浪费在无聊的对话上，”卡卡西挑衅地看了他一眼，冷冷地说，“你只需要告诉我还能不能看这里的书。”  
敢用如此天上天下唯我独尊的口气和族长说话的，可能也就卡卡西一个人。族长大概将一辈子的耐心都用在卡卡西身上了，他非但没动怒，反而好脾气地笑笑，“当然可以看，无论是用脑袋瓜记还是用写轮眼拷贝。既然我带你进地窖，这里的一切，都对你开放，包括宇智波家所有的秘密。”他神秘地笑了笑，“只要你够胆继续看下去。”  
“却之不恭！”冷傲的少年挺直了脊梁，毫不畏惧地道。  
族长安排的修炼要外出，他不敢大意，看好卡卡西容易，招惹来波风水门麻烦就大了，昨天他刻在卡卡西手臂上的飞雷神之印还在，靠着宇智波家的结界才没让他找到这里。他在地上画好相当复杂的咒印，并用自己的血在印记上坐好标记，写下咒文，止水的写轮眼转得飞快，将一切都复制下来。完成这一切后，他示意卡卡西站到五芒星结界的中间，后者也不反抗，服顺地站定，族长快速结印后按住卡卡西手臂上的飞雷神之印，带着他血的咒文像活起来一样跳动，一个个跑进卡卡西的手臂里，他感觉到强大的查克拉进入自己的体内，和老师的飞雷神对抗，想要把它吞没掉。  
不……不行！  
卡卡西本能地排斥族长的查克拉，手臂像要烧起来一样得疼痛。  
“笨蛋！”他粗鲁地暗啐了一句，腾出一只手直接把卡卡敲晕了才终于顺利封印了水门的查克拉，额头上的汗顺着鼻翼滑下。“真是个麻烦的小鬼。”他看了一眼呆若木鸡的止水和鼬，“带他走，去村外的死亡森林。”  
“族长，特意把卡卡西弄晕了再让猛兽吃了他不是太浪费了一点？”止水心里一边嘀咕，一边直率地问出心中的疑惑。  
“出了宇智波家的结界，水门很快就会找上门来，我只是封印了他的飞雷神之术刻在卡卡西身上的咒印而已。”  
四人快速赶到被称为“死亡森林”的木叶禁地，被打晕的卡卡西不一会儿就醒了过来，他暗叹自己实力不济，两天内多次遭他袭击，居然毫无还手之力，但脖颈毫无酸痛感，说明他本意并不是要下毒手，看来他说要教会自己使用写轮眼并非谎言，即使他觉得那出自于心血来潮。做好如此思想准备，卡卡西不再排斥，接下来的修炼自然顺利无比。  
练习的间隙，卡卡西倚靠在树荫下，旁边坐着鼬，他一上午几乎什么都没干，也确实什么都干不了，族长教的忍术至少都是A级，刚升上中忍的止水尚且消化不良，何况他还未从忍者学院毕业？  
“不稍微练习下用脚爬树么？”他问鼬。  
“奇迹啊！卡卡西，你居然会主动开口说话！”止水凑过来，熟络得像大亲友。  
卡卡西明白这是止水并不高明的亲近，他明白因为带土的死，让两个人因为带土而起，本就不亲密的交情更加岌岌可危，可他却处处维护自己，而不像其他宇智波家的人那样带着仇视的眼光，甚至这个带点挖苦味道的蹩脚玩笑都是他默默的关心。他有些感动，面子上却什么都没表现出来，依旧冷傲地说，“我只是想验收一下昨天的教学成果。”  
鼬凝神看了他一眼，那半开半阖的天青色眸子里带着一丝鼓励，他一句话也不说，站起来，在脚底汇聚查克拉，慢慢沿着树走上去，爬到两人高时，重重地摔下来，再爬上去，如此往复。  
“我弟弟鼬，真的很出色吧？”止水问，一脸阳光的帅气男孩言语中掩饰不住骄傲和兴奋。  
“嗯，确实是同龄人中的佼佼者，不过我像他这么大的时候，已经会十几种A级忍术了。”他平静的语调里不掺杂任何炫耀的因子，不过是在陈述一个真实得不能再真实的事实。  
止水抓抓头，对话好像进行不下去了，这时候应该怎么说呢？  
在他绞尽脑汁，抓狂地思考该怎么继续回答时，头顶传来一声稚嫩的声音，“我到树顶了”他们抬头一看，鼬站在大杉树顶，面色如常，丝毫不见得意之色。  
“不错嘛”先开口的是倚在树下的宗魄，“你们俩，倒是真有开启‘万华镜写轮眼’的潜质。”  
“万华镜写轮眼？”三个少年同时念出了这个陌生的词。  
“写轮眼的最高瞳术”他神秘地笑了笑，“你们要开启，也需要很长一段时间，当然……”他顿了顿，一贯嚣张眸子竟然透出些许凄凉，“也需要付出一些代价。”

第三十八幕 写轮眼的反噬  
当父母得知最近鼬住在族长家，由他亲自教授忍术，脸上浮现出快要溢出来的狂喜，父亲是木叶警备队的中坚力量，但三勾玉写轮眼十多年没有进步过，他将所有的赌注都放在孩子身上，作为长子的鼬，不过四岁的肩膀上压着父亲的野心。  
就这样波澜不惊地过了几天，波风水门没有杀上门来，千手一族也安安静静没什么反应，宗魄有些疑惑，他以为旗木卡卡西是千手一族的重要筹码，就算他被列为火影接班人自己都不会意外，但是三代火影猿飞日斩和波风水门居然如此沉得住气？  
鼬很小就懂得如何察言观色，族长的不安在扩散，他隐隐觉得事情不会这么简单。  
和前几天一样，四人照例去死亡森林修行，和刚被关进宇智波家的大牢比，卡卡西显然合作了很多，他迅速吸收族长教他的写轮眼操作奥义，向着三个月开启三勾玉写轮眼的目标大踏步迈进，让见惯天才的宗魄也大为吃惊。同时，止水和鼬的忍术也大有精进。对他们三人来说，在这个年龄能得到宇智波家族长的指导，可谓一生的幸运，只是其中一位一直板着一张臭脸罢了。  
完成了一天的修炼，卡卡西也觉得有些累了，与止水、鼬一起靠在岩石上休憩一会儿。宗魄玩味地看着眼前的银发少年，他的成长大大出乎自己的意料，五年，不，或许只要两三年，他就会在忍界掀起一阵旋风。他满意地看着自己精心打造的作品，清澈明亮的天青色双眸，被银色浓密的睫毛笼着，白皙得近乎透明的肌肤，高挺而又秀气的鼻梁，还有修长完美的青涩身躯，就连那道贯穿左眼的可怖疤痕都没能减损这个少年的美貌，不仅仅是外貌，他尚未发育的身体里更蕴藏着无穷的能量，只要这几年他留在自己身边接受悉心的指导，他绝对能够脱胎换骨，成为叱咤风云的忍界传奇。宇智波家令人艳羡的写轮眼，加上百年难得一遇的天赋，以及强大的内心，宗魄突然有些热血沸腾，仿佛就要完成一件伟大的艺术品般自豪。  
“卡卡西，你有没有想过，就算三个月内你练成了三勾玉写轮眼，我也未必会放你出去。”族长黑色的眼睛闪着狡黠。  
“你想反悔？”  
“兵不厌诈”他一贯不喜欢受束缚，约定在他看来也是束缚的一种。  
银发少年周身的斗气猛然升起，红色的二勾玉写轮眼迅速转动，杀气腾腾地像要冲过来，但很理智地没有以卵击石。  
宗魄对这个少年的认同又深了一份，即使处于不利的环境，他也很冷静。  
突然卡卡西眉间一皱，受伤的疤痕处剜骨般疼痛，他用手捂住左眼，不久，鼬就看到红色的血丝顺着他的手掌蜿蜒地淌到他的脖颈，血滴落到地上时发出轻轻的滴答声，少年一声不吭，默默地忍受这一切。  
鼬看到过血，最严重的是看到同学在修炼忍术时被千本伤到腿部而已，但现在不一样，卡卡西左眼流出的血好像止也止不住，周围似乎什么声音都没有了，只有血滴在地上后沁入沙石的声音，滴答、碰咚、滴答、碰咚……不知道什么时候起，鼬听到自己心脏跳动的声音和血滴的声音居然是同一个频率，像打鼓一样，而且越来越快。他感觉自己落入某个冰窖，什么都做不了，那种无力感几乎在瞬间就能将自己击溃。  
感觉不妙，宗魄迅速拉开卡卡西的手，血像奔溃了一样从写轮眼中流出，“别激动，否则反噬会越来越强烈。”  
卡卡西在这时候居然还能保持冷静，竟然还挑衅地看了他一眼，冷傲地说，“我没激动，和平时的反噬一样。”只是他清冷的神色间带了几分哀戚。  
天上天下唯我独尊的宗魄居然也不恼怒，他划开自己的手指，拉开卡卡西的面罩，在他修长的脖颈上写下咒文，并发动查克拉，念念有词，不一会儿，咒文就像有了生命一般散布到卡卡西周身，然后慢慢没入他的身体里。渐渐地，写轮眼也不流血了，卡卡西的呼吸也慢慢沉稳下来。  
“虽然……”族长也调整了一下呼吸，“你身体里我的血，可以帮你一定程度上减少反噬，但若在未完成这个术之前经常这样，写轮眼可能会废掉。”  
“什么术？”止水问道。  
他也不避讳，“写轮眼并非所有人能够控制，会对受体有反噬，这个术的本质就是将宇智波家的血与卡卡西的血融合，防止写轮眼反噬。当然，只有开启万华镜写轮眼的人才能完成这个术，简而言之嘛”他用优越的口气对卡卡西说，“现在能够保住带土写轮眼的人，只有我。现在刚到第二阶段，还有五个阶段，在这个术完成前，你就乖乖待在我身边。”  
银发的俊美少年咬紧嘴唇，不忿之情溢于言表。  
“你们两个，刚才看到咒文的走向了吗？”难得卡卡西没有恶言相加，他心情似乎还不错，转问两个小辈。  
止水道：“可以看到每个咒文”  
鼬回答：“可以看到咒文进入卡卡西桑的身体里”  
“呵呵，我的眼光果然不错。止水的二勾玉写轮眼，估计马上就会变成三勾玉了，而鼬，会在十岁，哦，不，或许只要七八岁时就能开眼了。”他似乎很期待年轻一辈的成长，“当然啦，血继界限的终极奥义各有不同，带土的眼睛大概偏重时空术，止水的偏重幻术，鼬还没开眼我不好说，啊，真是期待呢……到时候，你们的眼睛究竟会看到什么呢……”他那低沉的声音竟透着悲哀。

第三十九幕 水门的搅局  
精疲力竭的鼬沿着小路回家，今天止水负责看管卡卡西，回家好好洗个澡睡个觉，明天的修炼不会比今天轻松。自从得知自己每天收到族长的召见并教授忍术，一贯严厉的父亲，脸上几乎溢出来无法控制的狂喜。鼬从一开始的喜悦，到后来的淡然，他渐渐有些明白卡卡西说宇智波家是“势利冷血的家族”，只有忍术出色的人才被家族承认，就连是自己的血亲也不例外。他有些悲哀，小家庭的使命，家族的重任一下子压在自己身上，父亲的高压式教育，母亲眼中的殷殷期待，而即将出生的弟弟佐助，是否也同样需要承受这些？  
正当他发呆时，眼前忽然一亮，忍者无论什么时候都要保持警惕，他正想做出反应，却觉得脖颈一阵钝痛，接着就失去了知觉，等他醒来，已身处静僻之处。面前金发碧眼的男子如修罗般瞪着自己，他的眼眶发红，眼圈发黑，显然已经好几天没得到充分的休息了。鼬立刻明白了自己的处境，他被波风水门带走的原因泰半是因为宇智波家地窖中的那个少年。  
“卡卡西，在哪里？”他的声音阴沉，戾气十足。  
族人们提起有着“金色闪光”之称的波风水门，总是带着一股子怨气，那是弱者对强者露骨的嫉妒。  
鼬尽量让自己的保持冷静，但身体还是不住颤抖。  
“你这几天和止水都留宿主宅，宗魄到底打什么主意？”  
金色闪光的压迫力让鼬浑身发抖，忍者在任何情况下都不应该害怕，但对方让他每一个毛孔都被仿佛被怔住般僵硬。  
“我不喜欢杀戮，但我确实擅长。”波风水门用平静无波的口气说出让人胆寒的句子，“我知道折断哪几根骨头，按压哪几根神经，最能让人痛，但却不会致命……”那个在鼬印象中一直是强大、理智代表的金发男子，此时将化为修罗，化为鼬的噩梦。  
他甚至连闭上眼睛这个简单的动作都做不到。  
一道白色的人影划过，他拉住水门几乎已经要打中鼬肋骨的左手。“你明白你在做什么吗？他只是个孩子。”  
“孩子？”水门的声音都在发抖，鼬甚至一时搞不明白到底谁是施暴者。“朔茂大人死的时候，卡卡西也只是个孩子！”  
穿着随意的白发忍者一僵，“我……三代让我看着你，免得和宇智波打起来。”  
“然后打破好不容易恢复的宇智波和千手的‘和平’？”水门的精神状态很糟糕，双眼通红，下颚冒出金色的胡渣。“我不能再像火影大人那么等下去了，卡卡西已经被带走三天了，什么消息都没有，无论我怎么启动飞雷神之术的印记，都无法得到回应！”从宇智波宅邸回来后，水门几乎没睡过一分钟，每一秒对他来说都是煎熬。  
水门特制的苦无上刻着“忍灵答绝”四个字，鼬曾看到被关押在地窖里的卡卡西，对着同样的苦无发呆。  
“我实在无法等下去了，如果卡卡西发生了什么，我一定要杀了他！”他身上的杀气和斗气突然凌厉起来，“自来也老师，请您不要阻止我。”他看向鼬，“告诉我，卡卡西在哪里？”  
鼬强迫自己动了一根手指，接着是整个手掌，他渐渐恢复了知觉，“对不起，我无法告诉你。”  
“我不会杀你，但拷问的方法，我有一千种。”他露出残忍而嗜血的眼神，这是让其他村子的忍者闻风丧胆的眼神。水门从来不觉得自己是善类，对敌对的村子而言，他的存在就相当于恶魔，他所在的战场，就是地狱。  
“我只能告诉您”鼬艰难地转动僵硬的舌头，慢慢地一个字一个字地说，“卡卡西桑没事，但暂时不能离开宇智波家，族长在教授他写轮眼的使用方法。”  
鼬没有再多说，在自来也的劝阻下，水门没有对他出手，离开时他听到轻轻的抽泣声，鼻头不知怎地有些酸。  
宇智波族长无疑是个好老师，虽然腹黑霸道脾气又差，还专爱惹怒小卡卡西，但忍术修炼上却一点都不马虎，卡卡西在疯狂的修炼中，开启了三勾玉，并借助写轮眼使出精湛的忍术。  
轻松地避开卡卡西的攻击，宗魄满意地道，“很好，你已经能能够使用三勾玉写轮眼了。”  
“那么，我走了。”卡卡西像卸下了重担一样喘息着。多年后，他这个完成任务就离开的高效率做法依旧没变。  
止水和鼬咽了咽口水，不得不说，卡卡西有时候实在很让人丧气，这时候难道不应该稍微安抚一下喜怒无常的族长么？有个词叫什么来着？忘恩负义？止水在心里吐槽，卡卡西这家伙，有时候还真不够意思的，连他都有点为最近辛苦为他们训练忍术的族长打抱不平了。  
族长竟然没动怒，“呵呵，谁说你可以走了？”  
“你不是说三个月内开三勾玉就能离开么？”卡卡西抬腿就跑的决策，多少还因为他不相信宗魄会真的放他离开。  
“你什么时候见过宇智波家遵守约定了？”族长笑得狡黠，“作为族长，我怎么可以放任我族的写轮眼流于外族？我这几天物色了一下，宇智波静子，年龄、相貌、才能都属上乘，她就是你的未婚妻了。”  
“我说过我不入赘宇智波家。”  
强大的压迫力几乎让三个少年动弹不得，“要不然你就呆在地窖里一辈子。”  
过了三个月，又回到原点。  
“老师早就说过，宇智波家从来不守诺言，果然如此。”银发的少年熟练地结印，迅速消失在三个人面前，走为上策。  
宗魄唇角带笑，拔开腿他就追了上去，他相当享受这种猫捉老鼠的感觉，就在他快要追到卡卡西的时候，一道金色的闪光挡在银色身影的面前。

第四十幕 妥协  
水门的出现让这场实力悬殊的追捕扑朔迷离起来，他利落地抄起银发弟子的腰肢就把他丢到安全地带。要不是卡卡西跑离了宗魄身边的结界，他还没那么容易找到他。水门的样子有些狼狈，但终于找到卡卡西，让他精神一振，悬着的一颗心暂时落了下来。这些天来，三代和自来也强压着水门不让他杀上宇智波家，他也只能碰运气似的摩擦飞雷神之术的苦无，没想到今天居然有了反应。  
宗魄本来一脸余裕的表情凝下神来。“卡卡西现在已经练成了三勾玉写轮眼，他的眼睛是我族的，他的忍术是我教的，他必须入赘宇智波家。”  
“不可能。”水门坚决地拒绝道，“我是卡卡西的监护人，也是他的老师，他一身忍术都是我教的，就算没有写轮眼，他也是优秀的忍者。”  
“哼，就凭你？卡卡西的查克拉属性是雷，你是风，根本不相容。”  
“你的属性是火，难道相容么？”  
两个人还没开战前，居然像抢玩具一样打起了嘴架，匆匆赶来的止水和鼬不明白水门和卡卡西为什么那么激烈地拒绝族长这个看似非常合理的提议。  
两个高手一言不合动起手来，这是一场真正以命相拼的战斗，精彩的忍术看得三个后辈眼花缭乱。这两个强者过招，难免伤及无辜，一块巨大的石头从空中落下，卡卡西迅速用雷切碎了石头，救了三人的命。  
“波风水门！宇智波宗魄！住手！”缠斗正酣时一个洪亮的声音从天而降，这场精彩绝伦的战斗，因为火影三代目的出现，而被迫暂停。三代、团藏，还有部分宇智波家高手因巨大的动静而赶来。  
水门擦了擦额头的血迹，将卡卡西护在身后。  
“详细情况我已经知道了。”猿飞三代目道，“现在战事吃紧，实在没有必要为这些小事伤神，卡卡西年纪虽小，也是村子的重要力量，就让他回水门的小队去吧。”按理说火影的地位高于宇智波族长，可他的遣词造句里都透着有礼的生疏。  
“他可以回水门的小队，但将来必须入赘宇智波家。”他咬定这个目的不放松。  
“作为卡卡西的监护人，我绝不同意！”水门坚决地否定道。  
两个人围绕卡卡西未来的婚姻问题纠缠很久却始终无法得出一个统一的结论，眼看交涉无法进行下去，团藏发话了，“相比这些儿女情长，我们更应该考虑如何补充木叶后备军力量，我建议由止水代替带土，加入水门小队，鼬也颇具天赋，将来也能加入根，乃至暗部。”彼时志村团藏还控制着暗部选拔培训组织“根”，虽然在与猿飞日斩竞争三代目火影中败下阵来，但依旧是个实权人物。他轻飘飘错开了两者最大的冲突点，反而放了一个大人情给宇智波家。除了止水的爷爷镜，没有其他宇智波进入根或暗部，这无疑意味着宇智波家有可能以某种微妙的方式，重新进入千手派控制的木叶权力结构。  
“族长，卡卡西和静子年龄尚小，现在决定婚事未免太早。”见好就收的族人道，“是啊，况且眼睛移植也移植了，卡卡西用得也不错。”他们并不知道族长的心思，继续七嘴八舌地说，“而且卡卡西有了写轮眼，对我们反而有利。”面对这个人情，除了族长之外，几乎所有的宇智波都妥协了，即使是族长，一时也无法反驳。  
“卡卡西”三代目摸了摸少年银色的头发，“你是水门的弟子，但也有着宇智波的写轮眼，这在木叶历史上从来没有过，你懂这是什么意义吗？”  
卡卡西立刻领悟到三代的用意，他将要作为两族之间最重要的筹码，来维护两者间岌岌可危的脆弱平衡。“我，明白。”他低下头，淡淡地道。  
水门一只手按在卡卡西颤抖的肩膀上，在他耳边许下誓言，“我不会让你成为牺牲品。”  
一切看似尘埃落定，卡卡西跟着三代等人离开，止水和鼬跟着族长回宇智波家。  
族长几乎是气急败坏地回到宇智波地窖，身上的斗气和杀气几乎要将周围全部吞噬，止水和鼬有些心惊胆战地走进去，连大气都不敢出一声。他有意无意已经打翻了不少东西，地窖里一片狼藉。他已经很久没有那么窘迫了，金色闪光波风水门，你这可恶的混蛋！千手一族，你们到底要败坏我多少事才满意？  
宗魄呆呆地一个人站着，站了很久，末了开口问道，“要听故事吗？虽然不是个风花雪月的故事。”  
他的情绪慢慢稳定下来，眼睛难得恢复了深黑色，但双眸却不知道望向哪里，或许是很久远的过去。他并不是真的要对止水和鼬说什么故事，或许只是在自言自语而已。  
原来卡卡西的父亲是那么厉害的忍者；  
原来旗木朔茂是个脾气随和的老好人；  
原来族长一直默默地看着朔茂；  
原来朔茂曾因救同伴的命他终止了任务，备受村民指责；  
原来朔茂救的同伴，就是族长；  
原来是族长用幻术，催动朔茂自杀；  
原来……杀了朔茂后，族长开启了万华镜写轮眼……  
用很简单的幻术杀了朔茂的时候，宗魄流出了血红色的泪，为了这双眼睛，他毫无罪恶感地杀了很多人。多少次掩饰似的从朔茂身边走过，高傲不理睬他，却在背后伸长耳朵听其他人夸奖他又完成了多少S级任务；多少个日日夜夜，远远地看着他，压抑胸中蓬勃疯长的情感。  
无望而怯懦的单恋，犹如在孤独中雕刻的时光。  
族长对卡卡西如忏悔般的宽容，水门对族长如临大敌般的厌恶，卡卡西对族长的冷漠，这些细节，足够让人了解所有的前因后果。他扭曲的脸竟然透着让人心酸的愁云惨淡，连不懂情爱的鼬都替他觉得难过。  
忽然，有人进入地窖，宗魄无力地抬起头，在看到他的一刹那，毫无生气的脸居然带了一丝血色，绝望的黑色瞳孔直直地看着来者。  
卡卡西向他恭敬地行礼，“谢谢你这些天来的指导。”然后不卑不亢地离开，毫不拖泥带水。

第四十一幕 止水与卡卡西  
鼬不记得自己是怎么离开地窖的，那一天，他突然长大了很多，了解了千手和宇智波之间累累过往的仇恨，这种仇恨自六道仙人过世后并没有淡化，反而越来越深，越来越刻骨。  
次日，宇智波止水到水门班报到，代替阵亡的带土成为卡卡西的新同伴。宇智波族长主动向三代目提出宇智波家全力保卫木叶，为火之国的胜利增添一份希望。  
止水加入水门队已经好几个月，表现出色。  
这天鼬像往常一样住止水家，他喜欢听堂兄说起执行任务的事，提起卡卡西。从那过后，他就再没见过他，可他的事迹，总会以各种形式在宇智波家流传，不止他，就连其他族人都想听到这个能熟练使用写轮眼的优秀少年的故事。当他立下功劳时，族人们就觉得像是宇智波家的人立下大功一样欢呼雀跃。当卡卡西拥有宇智波族人都很少能开启的写轮眼时，他们嫉妒他，双方关系剑拔弩张，但当他精准地操控写轮眼，为这个家族增光时，他们就像当初轻易地相信应该除掉卡卡西一样，轻易地认同了他。  
三代目说的对，因为写轮眼的关系，卡卡西以一种不可思议的状态，存在于千手族和宇智波族之间，保持着一种微妙的平衡。  
夜，静谧的没有一点杂音，透过窗子的月光，清淡如雪。鼬静静地睡在塌塌米上，止水拉开窗子，让月光撒进来，他最近似乎喜欢开窗睡觉。  
血腥味隐约的浸透空气，淡淡弥漫在黑暗的夜，忽然一道银色的身影从窗口飞速穿进来，鼬还没来得及反应，止水就稳稳地接住了那个身着战斗服的忍者，他定眼看着止水怀里的人——卡卡西？！身上都是血？！  
“卡卡西桑！”他不由心里一惊。  
止水探了探他的鼻息，“睡着了……”  
鼬宕机。  
堂兄熟练地拿出药箱替伤者消毒，再用医疗术替他治疗伤口。鼬忽然有种推断——止水开窗睡觉的原因是等卡卡西受伤时过来，而不去医疗班多半是不想让代理火影波风水门担心。  
一早起来，卡卡西神清气爽，把盥洗室门一锁，洗澡刷牙洗脸，仿佛自家一样，洗漱完毕，卡卡西以两人傻眼的高速吃完早餐后，说了从昨天闯进来的第一句话：“止水，下次秋刀鱼上少撒些盐。”  
这一切，发生得是那么自然，那么不矫揉造作，在鼬不知道的时候，他敬爱的堂兄止水，和他仰慕的前辈卡卡西，变成了亲密的同伴，这让他有些微难以名状的感触。  
“鼬，好久不见。”卡卡西已经有些变声，低沉的嗓音带着磁性，再次见到他，一贯寡言的鼬竟然有些掩饰不住的欣喜。之前族长带着他们三个特训时，一直都没机会像普通朋友一样随意地聊天，现在，几个人就像老朋友一样，聊聊近况。  
不一会儿，鼬的妈妈美琴抱着出生不久的佐助来了，后来水门也来了。尽管战事吃紧，但在难得的空闲时刻，忍者们也会像普通朋友一样，偶尔聚聚。  
“鼬，你弟弟圆嘟嘟的脸好可爱。”  
“佐助和鼬小时候很像呢。”美琴的笑容带着母性，让从未见过母亲的卡卡西倍感温暖。  
“我没有兄弟姐妹，很羡慕鼬有个弟弟。”  
佐助瞪着乌溜溜的眼睛傻笑，不可否认，鼬很珍视这种感觉。  
“那你可以把鼬当弟弟呀。”止水笑道。  
“我早就把鼬当弟弟了。”  
鼬的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“我想抱抱佐助，可以吗？”卡卡西眼巴巴地看着美琴怀里软乎乎白嫩嫩的小东西，羞涩地问道。  
美琴小心地把佐助放在卡卡西怀里，柔软的肉团团睁着滴溜溜的大眼睛，看着戴黑色面罩的家伙，哇一声哭开了。  
“卡卡西你戴着面罩吓到人家小朋友了，拉下来就好啦。”水门顺手扯开他的，那动作熟稔得像做了无数次。  
再次看到那绝美的容颜，鼬又呆了一下，他觉得卡卡西比之前看到时更加美，而且更加媚。  
看到素颜的卡卡西，佐助马上就不哭了，整个人腻在他身上，笑得天真烂漫，两只手扑踏踏在他身上快乐地打着拍子，表达自己的欢喜。  
“喜欢吗？”水门问。  
卡卡西点头，绽出一个柔软的微笑。  
“喜欢我们去生一个。”  
卡卡西人一呆，脸一红，手一松。  
止水眼疾手快地托住差点掉地上的小佐助，“别松手啊，卡卡西奶爸。还有水门队长也是，别开这种玩笑好不好！”  
突然空中呼啦啦飞过一只鸟，那是集合的暗号。“还有任务，卡卡西你跟我来，止水整顿一下也快过来，别迟到了！”水门说着迅速撤离。  
卡卡西条件反射似的从窗口跳了出去，引来止水抱怨，“这家伙，窗不是用来当门用的。”  
鼬心想：是谁大开窗户当作门等他进来的来着？  
止水盘算了一下木叶村的守备力量，略微想了想道，“美琴阿姨，你照顾好佐助。鼬，你跟着我。”  
看到止水和鼬一齐到集合点，卡卡西问道，“怎么把鼬也带来了？”他本意是表达惊讶，在鼬听来却带着一丝责怪，脸上青一阵紫一阵，他不想卡卡西以为他是个任性的孩子，硬缠着止水来。“我一个人回去好了。”  
“鼬有开启写轮眼的潜力，这时候很可能成为敌人的目标。”止水解释，“美琴阿姨无法同时保护鼬和佐助两个。”  
卡卡西点点头，对他招招手，“过来，鼬”  
略有些疑惑地走过去，他一伸手就抱起鼬，大概是上午抱佐助抱顺手了，他左手环着鼬的腰，因为这个亲密的动作，鼬全身紧张起来，他第一次那么近地看卡卡西，他的呼吸就近在咫尺，长长的银色睫毛，坚挺的鼻子，秀颀的脖子，苍白的脸庞，粉色的耳廓……  
他们将敌人引导丛林里，不一会儿，十来个忍者围了过来。止水与卡卡西背对背，将彼此的视线盲点交给对方来守卫。卡卡西从背后抽出一把日本刀，刀身纤长，刀光幽幽。  
“抱紧了，头掉了可就捡不回来了！”他吩咐道，鼬立刻抱紧了他的脖子。  
他没有用什么高深的忍术，只是简单的体术刀法，但是速度、力量、柔韧性都远在对方之上，切、刺、戳、砍，敌人无声无息地倒下，如切小黄瓜般容易。所谓最高明的杀手，好像是猎物自己吸进他的刀里似的。身后的止水，与他完美地配合，前者用宇智波家擅长的豪火球之术打倒远处的敌人，近处的则由卡卡西处理，配合得如此精确，没有任何差错。他身上一滴血都没有沾上，所有敌人溅出的血，都刻意避开。多年以后，鼬也好，佐助也罢，都继承了这个习惯。  
卡卡西甩了一下刀，沾上的血水迅速从刀刃上滑下，仿佛一切都未曾发生，没有一个人死在这把刀下。  
留了一个活口，止水用写轮眼问出了对方的目的后，这个人也就失去了价值。“鼬，头转过去。”卡卡西命令，语气中充满了不可抗拒的力量，他不想鼬过早地见到血腥。  
鼬依言转过身去，听到一声很轻的挣扎声。  
敌军，全灭。

第四十二幕 避难  
清理战场时，出现了一个清丽的女子，左右脸上各画着彩条，眉间带着淡淡的忧伤，眼中充满了爱恋，她告诉卡卡西敌人即将发动总攻。  
卡卡西让那个叫琳的女忍者带鼬去避难，并特别吩咐他是宇智波家族的，要格外保护。本该是正常不过的关心，但鼬猛地觉得不是滋味，之所以卡卡西那么照顾他，仿佛拿在手里怕丢了，含在口里怕化了似的，不是因为他宇智波鼬这个人，换了其他木叶的血继界限家族的人，他照样那么对他。他在心中苦笑，卡卡西的温柔细心和关怀备至会让他产生一些不同寻常的期望啊。  
琳带着鼬去的是森林里的某个山洞与美琴和佐助团聚，此处最为隐秘，通常安排非武装人员避难，尤以孩子居多，只留几个美琴这样的女忍者。  
心静下来的时候，鼬会想到卡卡西，担心……他担心他的名字会被刻在慰灵碑上，担心再也不能享受他的关心保护，虽然那只是出于保护木叶血迹界限的责任，却让他不可避免地去怀念当时的小小幸福。  
忽然青烟轰地出现，一个忍者戴着奇怪的狐狸面具，黑色的长袍把人从头到脚都遮住，连手都隐藏在黑色的外套中。  
“忍者大人！”他们蜂拥而上，对这个年龄的孩子来说，维护正义的忍者简直是闪亮亮的东西。  
“有没有乖乖的啊？”俨然一副大人的口气，隔着面具，声音有些闷，但鼬确定他是谁。  
“有~~~”他们认认真真地回答，后音拖得老长。  
他走到鼬面前，“你”  
他立刻站了起来，像要接受一个重大的命令似的。  
“他们，就交给你了。绝对不能让他们涉险！”  
“赌上性命，绝对会完成！”鼬一字一顿地回答。  
从黑色长袍中伸出洁白细长的手，揉了揉那头细腻光滑的黑发，以一个长者的欣慰口气道：“这几个月，你长大了，鼬”  
“哒、哒、哒……”他向外走去，抑或是走向死亡？鼬觉得那种单调的声音像在宣判什么似的，他有种不寒而栗的恐惧感，“卡卡西桑！”  
背对着他的忍者没有回头，但他停了下来。  
“绝对要活着回来！”几乎是在恳求。  
他没有回答，只是微微颔首，然后径直走上石阶，伴随着脚步声，从鼬的视线中消失。  
好几天过去，战况究竟如何也不明了，不少弱小的孩子吵杂哭闹起来，美琴凭着宇智波家特有的幻术，暂时让他们睡了过去，但这也不是长久之计。鼬有些心神不宁，比起这些孩子们，他更想知道外面的情况，父亲、止水，还有……卡卡西，他们到底怎么样了？  
看出他的焦虑，美琴安慰道，“放心吧，卡卡西君不会有事的。”  
这对美琴来说是一句无关痛痒的劝慰，对鼬来说，近乎天籁。  
“鼬，你以后要和卡卡西君一直做好朋友哦。”美琴已经哄佐助睡着，“他是个非常关键的人物，乃至是将来要成为火影的人。他是波风水门的徒弟，波风水门是自来也的徒弟，也就是说是三代目的徒孙。卡卡西本身才华出众实力强劲，现在又有了写轮眼，既有千手派的支持，也有我们族长的支持，可以说是未来火影最有可能的继承者，而且他好像很喜欢你，有他这条人脉，对你未来的发展裨益无穷。”  
鼬心里一阵厌烦，他知道妈妈为他好，但心里非常不是滋味，他不是为了习得强大的忍术，或者权力而接近卡卡西，他只是单纯地喜欢呆在卡卡西身边的感觉，他不希望他与卡卡西之间变得如此功利。  
努力压抑住胸中的不快，他僵硬地转过头去。  
屈指算来，他们在这个山洞里，呆了已经十几天，粮食和水一天天减少，焦虑不安在蔓延。最先遭殃的是一对外村的母女，母亲恳求村民们给她女儿一些食物，被拒绝后，她想抢一个饭团，冲突中母女二人被活活打死，带头的人似乎为了减轻罪恶感，擦干手上的鲜血啐了一口道，“她们是外村的间谍，活该！”  
鼬当时第一反应是去救助这对可怜的外村母女，却被美琴用一句简单的话阻止“佐助还在这里。”他的弟弟，襁褓中的佐助，乖巧地躺在妈妈怀里吮吸手指，在保护村民之前，他必须先保护他们。  
随着食物越来越少，挨饿的人越来越多，非忍者家庭出身的避难者成了下一批被欺凌的对象，鼬忍着翻腾的怒火，这一切恶心得让他想吐。  
掐着时间，他们躲在阴暗湿冷的山洞已经近一个月，每个人的精神和肉体都快到了极限。愚弱的村民们陷身在盲目的自我缠斗中，在最需要抱团取暖的时候，做出最让人厌恶的歇斯底里举动，为了食物，排挤同类，甚至自相残杀。为了爱自己所爱的，杀死别人所爱的，这就是战争，甚至不是最残酷的战斗，甚至他们都不在战场上，还没见过最真实的杀戮和血腥。  
鼬寒战不已，人类居然可以这样对待自己的同类。  
突然，山洞口的岩石裂开了，所有人以为是援军到来时，他们额头上岩忍村的标记却让人绝望，一时间，惊惧、恐慌包围了山洞。  
身为上忍的美琴她把佐助交给鼬后使出宇智波家嫡传的豪火球之术击退了敌人第一轮攻击，却在接下来的围攻下渐渐处于颓势，鼬把佐助交给日向家后也加入战局，没人能想到不过四岁的孩子能有这么大的攻击力，他趁着敌人不备，解决了一个，但这种机会只有一次，对战一个中忍他节节败退。  
鼬凭着敏捷的动作躲开不少致命的攻击，但胸口、背部、手臂都有不同程度的受伤，孩子毕竟不是成年人的对手，他已经被逼到死角。  
“卡卡西桑……救救我……”心里一个微弱到几乎听不到的声音在说。  
刹那间，眼前一道银色的几乎从天而降，迅速砍下那个中忍的脑袋，敌人表情狰狞的头颅滚落到村民面前，引得一阵惊惧的尖叫。  
“卡卡西……桑……”鼬从喉咙里唤出他的名字，银发的少年身着木叶战斗服，身形矫健，动作迅速，利落地又击倒了几个敌人，形势立马向着己方。他的出现太过及时太过威风凛凛，英姿勃发，恍如天神，一时间鼬竟看痴了。

第四十三幕 所谓胜利  
“鼬，你把他们撤到安全地带。”卡卡西一边说着，一边使出忍术击败几倍于自己的敌人。他的写轮眼使用得如此出色，美琴也赞叹不已。  
鼬看到他的查克拉实体化，发出耀眼的光芒和如鸟鸣般的声音，将敌人迅速击毙。  
好美的忍术……好强的人……他在心里惊叹。  
在卡卡西强大的攻势下，敌人逐一败退，被他所救的村民大声欢呼起来，高呼他的名字，多年前，他们也用同样的嗓音，指责旗木朔茂放弃任务救了同伴。卡卡西没有理会将他视作救世主的村民们，或许对此他已司空见惯。卡卡西冷静地清理战场，清点人数，查看伤员，却发现——佐助不见了！  
他的弟弟，佐助，那个小小软软的可爱东西，什么都不懂，连话都不会说，敌人居然对他下手？佐助的包身布上宇智波家的标志团扇那么明显，各国都对之垂涎三尺！宇智波家是强者的代名词，忍界甚至流传“一对一必逃之，二对一掏后心。”的战术，族徽团扇对许多忍者来说是恐怖的代名词，他们倨傲地穿着印有家纹的服装，向世人炫耀团扇家族的强盛，但对于手无缚鸡之力的宇智波家婴儿，团扇的标志反而会成为攻击的目标。  
卡卡西抹了抹身上的血，迅速用通灵术召唤出一只忍犬，让他闻了闻佐助的衣物，随后拎起早已慌乱得不知所措的鼬抱在怀里，像一头豹子一样冲出去。名叫帕克的沙皮狗是一只训练有素的通灵犬，他循着佐助的气味，追踪敌人。卡卡西体术确实精湛出色，但若抱着鼬，速度大打折扣，此时的鼬对他而言，与其说是助力，不如说是累赘更为恰当。  
眼看无法追回佐助，他放下鼬后道，“我一个人去追佐助，你留在这里等我。”  
鼬抿了抿嘴，他知道这个提议是现在救回佐助的最佳方案。  
“放心吧。”他摸了摸鼬柔顺的黑发，“鼬，我一定会把你弟弟抢回来的。”他安慰道，然后跟着帕克迅速消失在丛林中。  
鼬脑海中，只有卡卡西，只有佐助，他无法想象失去他们两个的情形。他惶恐焦虑，坐立难安，双臂发麻，恶心得想吐，甚至有些呼吸困难，他强迫自己冷静下来，但却无法保持哪怕一丝的平静。即使偶尔累得困了，也处在惶惶不可终日的惊怖中，一会儿就醒了过来。他在树林里等了卡卡西整整两天，他自己都不知道这难熬的48小时是怎么过来的，但他就是执着地等下去。  
卡卡西最终没有失约，他怀里抱着佐助，浴血归来，连那头标志性的银发上都沾满了鲜血。看到他，鼬喉咙里翻滚着一阵热浪，不知道该怎么开口，不知道该说什么。佐助在他怀里已经睡着了，睡得很熟，粉白的小脸蛋上挂着恬美无邪的笑容。  
银发的上忍绽开一个温暖到舒心的笑容，“鼬，我把你弟弟带回来了。”接着一头栽倒下去。  
鼬刚刚松懈下来的心又吊起来，他失控地喊他的名字，却没有得到任何回音，他用所学的简单医疗术想止住他的血，却无法阻止从他背上的伤口渗出的血液。幸而木叶的搜索小队及时找到他们，把三个人送去医院。  
一路上，鼬听到他们说木叶胜了，但也胜得惨烈。敌国在战场上失利，只能以山洞中木叶村忍者的家属为人质，要挟战场上的忍者们。无数优秀的忍者战死，母亲失去了儿子，妻子失去了丈夫，孩子失去了父亲，无论是胜利的火之国，还是战败的土之国，都满目疮痍。这就是战争，无论胜负，都必须付出惨痛的代价。  
水门早已铁青着脸等着卡卡西，他迅速被送进手术室。相比之下，佐助的情况好得让人惊叹，他没挨饿挨冻，还被喂了黑豹奶，安然地睡着，丝毫不知道这几天他身上发生了多少惊心动魄的事。【郭襄啊郭襄！】  
歼敌无数的木叶英雄波风水门等在卡卡西的病床边，双眉皱紧没，眼神凄楚，自责得几乎落泪，完全不像取得大胜的样子。他拉住卡卡西苍白无力的手，抚在自己脸上，他双眼发红，眼睛里满是疼惜，明知道卡卡西已经脱离了危险，还是忧心不已。  
那时候鼬有些纳闷儿，但说不出来哪里不对劲，等到长大后他慢慢知道水门与卡卡西的关系时，他才恍然大悟。鼬安静地看着卡卡西，心里充满对他的感激、崇拜以及一种无法名状的情愫。  
他并没有真正上过战场，但这些天的经历，让他目睹了太多的死亡，以及人性的弱点，对他来说，战争简直就是地狱，人性简直脆弱得不堪一击，鼬厌恶人性的畸形，厌恶战乱，这让卡卡西，让佐助一次次陷入危险，他痛恨自己的弱小，痛恨自己的无力，甚至有了恨世、厌世的念头。  
不一会儿，宗魄也进来了，刚走下战场，也有些狼狈，看到水门泫然欲泣地抚着卡卡西的手，没由来地一阵烦躁。“内定的火影四代目，别这么假惺惺地恶心我。”他和水门简直水火不相容。  
“卡卡西是为了救你的族人才受的重伤。”水门几乎咬牙切齿地道。  
“他的眼睛是宇智波家的，他将来也要入赘我族，卡卡西君这么做很正常。”  
“住嘴！卡卡西不会和别人结婚的。”  
“难道是和你么？”宗魄玩味地讽刺道，“别说笑了，你早晚得娶九尾人柱力，趁早放开卡卡西，免得伤害他，别以为你们的事我看不出来。”  
“这些事不用你管！”  
“他的眼睛是我族的，身上也留着我的血，我当然要管。”  
“什么你的血？”水门警惕地问。  
“除非血缘关系很近，否则异体移植会引起排斥，为了阻止写轮眼的反噬，我将我的血用咒印融入他身体里，本来那天我要完成这个术，却被你打断。不过也不坏，等他正式娶了静子，再完成这个宇智波家的秘术也不迟。”他似乎有掌控全局，看穿一切的能力，“别告诉我你愿意为了卡卡西放弃即将到手的火影之位，你一辈子也不就争这个么。”  
水门愤怒地站起来，顿时杀气和斗气充满了这间单人病房。  
病床上的卡卡西皱了皱眉，作为忍者，他本能地对杀气很敏感，即使在昏迷中。  
鼬道，“族长大人，波风大人，无论你们之间有什么仇怨，请不要在这里吵到卡卡西桑。”他不卑不亢，挺直腰背，这两人的地位高高在上，他此时不知哪儿来的勇气，竟敢这么对他们说话。  
卡卡西果然因为两个人强大的杀气和查克拉而惊醒，他慢慢睁开眼皮，看到水门担忧的表情，艰难地唤道，“Minato……Sensei……”他苍白无力的手摸索着想要够到自己的老师，水门连忙回握住他，眼泪止不住流下来，他紧紧抱住卡卡西单薄的身躯，不住地秫秫发抖，在战场上如鬼神般让敌人闻风丧胆的强大男子，此时像一个脆弱的灵魂，拥住生命里最珍惜的人。  
族长的面色变了六七种颜色，但最终没有再说什么，带着鼬离开，将空间留给他们。

第四十四幕 成长  
战争结束后，木叶百废待兴，父母亲都去帮忙重建村子，鼬独自在家带着佐助。这几天水门搂着卡卡西的那一幕总是在他眼前挥之不去，彼时的鼬对情爱并没有太大的概念，只是觉得心里酸酸涨涨的难过，无论是看到止水和卡卡西的默契，还是水门与卡卡西的相拥，这种感觉是什么……？  
他忽然很想见到卡卡西，对了，还要谢谢他救了佐助呢。想了这么个借口，鼬抱起佐助，就往医院里赶。打开单人病房的门，鼬轻轻走了进去。  
病床上的银发少年换上了浅色的病服，呆呆地望着窗外。夕阳从窗外照进来，他就这样浓墨重彩地沐浴在橙红色的斜阳里，仿佛整个人，都被染红了。再走近时，发现卡卡西脖子上有点点鲜红色的痕迹，难道是被蚊子咬的？明天带一些蚊取线香来吧。  
“卡卡西桑，这是妈妈做的三色丸子。”鼬将自己最爱吃的食物当做探望礼物送给他。这时佐助突然嘤嘤地哭起来，他在山洞里条件那么艰苦都乖乖的，和平了却反而捣蛋起来，看来他注定了要过与其他人不同的人生。  
“连小佐助也来了啊。”他的目光似乎被那个柔软的孩子所吸引，伸出一根手指逗弄着他粉色的小脸蛋，“孩子，真好，可惜只有一男一女才行。”  
黑发的孩子不明所以地看着他，妈妈一直告诉他，他和佐助是六道仙人派仙鹤送到她肚子里的。  
“卡卡西桑，你不吃三色丸子吗？”鼬咽了咽口水，他可喜欢妈妈做的三色丸子了，战后物资缺乏，他好不容易缠着妈妈做了几串，忍着馋虫带过来。  
“不了，我不喜欢吃甜食。”  
鼬一时不知该怎么回答。  
“没事啦，小鼬想到我，我很开心呢。”他轻轻道，“那天辛苦你了，在山洞里看护村民。”  
“村民们打死了外村的难民，还为了食物自相残杀，很多人不是被敌人所杀，而是死在自己人手里。”年幼的鼬不想回忆，可战争的可怕却存在脑海中。  
“这就是战争。”卡卡西的声音听上去很平静，好像在陈述一个于己无关的事，“凡是执着于复仇、杀戮的，最终没一个有好下场。”  
“可是卡卡西桑，很擅长。”  
银发的少年对他露出一个难过的微笑，那带着些许自嘲的笑容，停歇在了那漫无边际的寂寞处。“比起战争的血腥和杀戮，我更痛恨在战争让人暴露出来的丑恶，可那东西却永远存在人类的骨子里，就像山洞里你所看到的。”  
鼬发现卡卡西对这一切，早已看透。他忽然明白，他也好，卡卡西也罢，他们真正厌恶的不是人性的丑恶面，因为无论怎么憎恨，这些都存在于人类的内心深处，随着遗传核子生生不息。他厌恶战争，厌恶把一切阴暗与丑陋都暴露在外的战争。如果没有颠倒忍界秩序的战争，这些丑陋面，应该永不见天日。尽管此时的鼬不懂情爱，不知道自己是怎么出生的，但他对这个世界的认识，却突然通明开阔得如同禅悟一般。  
他在卡卡西的病房呆到天几乎漆黑了才回家，其实两个人之间并没有太多对话，但鼬就是很享受与他在一起的时光，很安静，很祥和，很轻松，连空气中都宛如缠着甜腻的温柔。  
回家路上他想，哎呀，忘记向卡卡西谢谢他救了佐助，没关系，明天再去一次。  
但是次日卡卡西却没有通知他一声就搬离了病房，更确切地说，他仿佛整个人，都从鼬的小小世界里消失了一般。鼬发疯似的向止水打探那个人的消息，对方却对他讳莫如深地摇了摇头——“鼬，我只能告诉你，他去了暗部，从此他的一切都是机密，全权受四代火影的波风水门指挥。而我，也将加入暗部的培训部‘根’。”  
鼬并不像其他族人那样高傲，可对于卡卡西，他却高估了自己在他心中的分量。原来，他和自己之间的关系，居然如此脆弱淡薄。他珍惜和他在一起的每一秒，将之当作人生最美好的时光，将他拼劲性命救了自己，救了佐助当作最珍贵的记忆，他以为对卡卡西而言，他是一个“特别的人”，可是在卡卡西眼里，一切都不过是因为任务，因为他和宇智波之间的纠葛，他眼中只有火影，只有任务，止水哥哥在他眼里都比自己来得重要，鼬从来没有如此的挫败感，他很不甘。曾经的曾经，有那么一小段时间，他以为他和他走得很近，看来，一切都是他的错觉。  
对年幼的鼬而言，旗木卡卡西就像一个魔障，他可以清楚地知道自己和这个银发上忍之间如鸿沟般的差距，对方是木叶第一新秀，第三次忍者大战的英雄，火影四代目嫡系，强大得令人敬畏，自己不过是个无名小卒，空有宇智波的血统与外壳，这样的自己，怎么配在万人敬仰的他心里有什么位置？鼬突然觉得身体里有一种从未有过的力量在苏醒，他像发了疯一样修炼忍术，想要追上他，想要配得上他，想要站在他身边。他以令所有人惊异的速度成长，7岁以第一名的成绩从忍者学校毕业，8岁开启写轮眼开眼，而现在，10岁的他正准备即将在砂忍村举行的中忍考试，他变得强大，勤奋，执着，也更孤僻。  
而木叶也经历了翻天覆地的变化。波风水门与九尾人柱力漩涡玖辛奈联姻，分娩当天有人袭击木叶，放出九尾妖狐，造成极大破坏，水门将九尾封印在他刚出生的儿子漩涡鸣人身体里后战死，玖辛奈重伤而亡。由于怀疑是可以操纵尾兽的宇智波家人所为，他们备受打压，在木叶的势力一落千丈。鼬也曾在父母的影响下对木叶高层有所不满，不过很快他就继续醉心于修炼忍术了。  
时间，就这样悄悄地流走，中忍考试，即将到来。  
去中忍考试前他做了一个梦。  
梦里面他在空无人烟的大地上拼命追逐一个银色的身影，明明感觉他离自己并不远，但是怎么追也追不上。他很努力的追啊追，在即将追上这个银色目标的时候忽然醒了过来。  
梦境，如此真实。  
等到鼬长大了，等到连佐助都长大了，他们才发现，从最开始那一秒，有些事就注定要到永远。

第四十五幕 带队上忍  
次日，鼬整理好所有工具，准备随队参加中忍考试。  
他准时到达集合点，也有不少队友也到了，但是带他们去砂忍村参加中忍考试的家伙却姗姗来迟。不少队友已经骚动起来，鼬默默地没出声。他在修炼中已经发现自己有查克拉不足的天生缺陷，所以本就寡言的他更加不愿意多浪费精力在其他无意义的事比如抱怨，比如猜测带队上忍时谁这种破事上。  
“呀~诸君，我刚才扶一个老奶奶过马路，所以迟到了。”  
鼬听到这个声音，如遭雷击——旗木卡卡西？他竟然是这次赴砂忍村参加中忍考试的带队上忍？在刚刚与卡卡西分开的那段日子，他曾经幻想银发的强者会像从前那样在自己想不到的时候，毫无科学依据地期待这样的重逢，却没有任何一次实现过，久久的期待，成了无望的灾难，所以后来他学会了不再期待。然而，在中忍考试中，长久的期盼，成了真。对绝大多数忍者而言，中忍考试都是人生的转折点，之于佐助和鼬，更是如此。  
卡卡西……？！是卡卡西？！鼬几乎要失声叫出来。  
卡卡西站在鸟居上，头顶一头乱糟糟的银发，穿着上忍的战斗服，手里拿着本橘黄色的书，他用护额遮住了那只妖艳的写轮眼，唯一露在外面的那只右眼弯出一个好看的弧度，总觉得哪里觉得有点不对劲。  
旁边一个方脸的忍者抢着问道，“是前辈带队吗？”  
“是的，大和，这次我带队。”他的嗓音慵懒，气场温和，像个普通人。  
“哇哇，那我考上中忍的胜算又变大了。”  
“哈哈，大和，我是不能上场的。”卡卡西从鸟居上跳下来，对众人自我介绍道，“我是此次赴砂忍村参加中忍考试的带队上忍，旗木卡卡西。”  
刚才还对他的迟到不满的众人，一下子悉悉索索起来，对于这位在木叶村内外都享有盛誉的第三次忍者大战的英雄，几乎无人不知无人不晓。  
“卡卡西前辈5岁就从忍者学校毕业呢。”  
“那批学生都毕业了。”  
“6岁就成为中忍了。”  
“呃……真相是……因为木叶是主场，占了点优势。”卡卡西心虚地笑了笑，抓了抓鸟窝一般的乱发。  
“12岁就成为上忍，真是天才呢。”  
“哈哈……旁人的夸大其词而已。”他完全没有炫耀的意思，无奈地笑了笑。  
不止是大和，在场其他人都知道卡卡西的光辉事迹，不过气息平和的他似乎和传闻中不太一样。  
“卡卡西前辈唯一的缺点就是不知道凡人的能力有限！”大和叹道。  
他和卡卡西很熟，鼬可以看得出来，就在他的不乐意逐渐扩大时，卡卡西似乎终于注意到了身材最小的鼬，“鼬啊，你十岁了吧，长大了。”他的尾音带着说不出的宽慰。  
鼬原来有很多话想要说，但看到这样的他，就什么都说不出来了。只是当年卡卡西不告而别这笔账，他记了一辈子，狠狠记了一辈子。  
旗木上忍简要概括了注意事项，就带队出发。走路时他也在看那本画着大大禁字的书，或者干脆大大方方地走神。从各种方面来说，万人敬仰的旗木卡卡西都算得上是个传奇，但此刻坐在树杈上看小黄书的家伙，完全没有一点身为传奇的自觉，并且鼬也根本看不出来哪怕一丁点儿所谓传奇的感觉。鼬有些失望，或者说非常失望。他拼了命地想要追上他的脚步，可当他以为好不容易靠近他的时候，对方却像一个平庸的忍者一样，将少年时周身的锋芒毫不在意地丢到一边，随时随地能够发呆并且偶尔还会笑得出奇温柔，手中的一本《亲热天堂》成了他的标志。从他最后一次在病房里看到卡卡西，到现在已经6年，卡卡西忽然就变成了这么个平庸的普通人。在鼬的记忆中他明明另一副样子——冷着脸站在一边不肯理人，浑身散发出冷淡的气息，就连宇智波家的族长也未能令其折腰。  
就这样发发呆，看看小黄书，卡卡西带着一行人走进了风之国的境内，即将参加中忍考试的木叶村忍者发现了危险。  
卡卡西将他们护在身后，笑着对空气说，“那个……”鼬觉得那笑容里面有什么不对的味道，他淡然道：“都出来吧。”  
对方出现了四、五个人。  
他漫不经心的往四面看一看，懒洋洋地再开口，“你们不止这么些人吧，叫他们一起出来吧。”眉眼弯弯的笑，“打起来比较方便。”  
鼬气绝，哪有这么明目张胆地暴露自己的傻瓜？卡卡西这几天几乎是接二连三地放倒了在他心目中的高大形象。  
“你们是一个一个上，还是一起上？”卡卡西问。  
这是他的战术？不，不，这不是战术，他只是纯粹觉得一个个解决比较麻烦而已。  
卡卡西从随身携带的卷轴里抽出一把日本刀，多年前鼬也曾见识过那把刀的锋利，出鞘只在一瞬间，却没有任何血光，他用刀背击倒了敌人，随后慢慢地道：“中忍考试，在考场上分胜负，何必做些不入流的勾当呢。”  
鼬等后来加入暗部后才知道，那时候卡卡西已经有了拷贝忍者的外号，早就是五大国中赫赫有名的优秀忍者了。  
他们分开的时间说长不长，说短不短，足够改变一个人的性情，但改变不了一个人的本质。卡卡西从未到尾还是地窖里那个高傲强大的银发上忍，只是大多数时间他不再锋芒毕露，不再冷淡寡言。  
现在，反而是鼬拷贝了卡卡西全身写满“生人勿进”时的样子。  
在砂忍村的考试虽然有波折，但鼬和大和都顺利进入最终的中忍考试正式赛。  
还有十天就是正式考试，鼬一个人在树林里练习，他的豪火球之术力量始终不能发挥得尽如人意，打算趁现在多加紧练习。猛地听到树林里有什么声响，他立刻警觉起来，抿紧呼吸，他看到卡卡西被一个其他村的忍者压在树上，几年的卡卡西还是少年的模样，现在他已经长成一个成年男子，浑身都散发着致命的吸引力。那个忍者扯开他的衣服，放肆地亲吻他暴露在外的肌肤，留下一个个深红色的齿痕。他的双手被钢线反绑在身后的树干上，很紧，因为他的手臂上有血痕。  
鼬立刻觉得全身的热量都集中到了脑门里，愤怒的他直接冲了过去，却露出了破绽，空门大开，就像一个猎物一样暴露在对手面前。  
卡卡西多少有些吃惊，然后迅速像拆细绒线一样弄断了钢线，以肉眼看不到的速度，从背后结束了那个忍者的性命。  
回过神来时卡卡西已整理好凌乱的衣衫，带队上忍严肃地问道，“忍者手册第23条是什么？”  
“对于不是自己范围内的任务，除非同伴有生命危险，否则不允许插手。”  
“很好，刚才我在执行任务，内容恕不相告，但是因为你的参与而失败。”  
难道忍者为了完成任务就要这样牺牲自己吗？鼬的心中升起一个问号。  
“对忍者来说，牺牲不是一句豪言壮语，而是实实在在的生活，牺牲也不是一种选择，而是一种必须，当我们选择做忍者时，他们就已经做好这种准备。无论是生命，还是肉体。”  
“我……只是不想看到卡卡西桑被人那样对待。”说不出来为什么，看到卡卡西被人欺凌的摸样，他心里都堵得慌，那个忍者的行为对鼬而言，不啻于玷污了他的珍宝。

第四十六幕 所谓暗部  
卡卡西一时没了声音，过了一会突然问道：“你为什么现在参加中忍考试？10岁太小了。”他似乎完全忽略了自己6岁就成为中忍的经历。  
鼬没有回答，这些年来，他发疯似的让自己变强，多少和卡卡西当年不辞而别脱不了干系。  
带队上忍没有继续问下去，只是伸手摸了弄他光滑细腻的黑发，“十天后的考试，加油！”  
在抽离之前，鼬一把拉住他略纤细的手：“卡卡西桑不想知道为什么吗？”  
他笑得眉毛弯弯，“我当然知道原因。”  
鼬的脸不争气地红了起来：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“一开始就知道，兄弟感情真是好呢。”不乏羡慕的口吻。  
他脑子里的某根筋滑了一下，突然一个叼着烟头的强壮男子烟遁出现。  
“你怎么也来了？”卡卡西问道，“你不应该和守护忍十二士一起保护大名么？”  
留着络腮胡的强壮男子在他耳边轻声耳语了些什么，诸如“咒印”、“大蛇丸”、“红豆”之类的话，卡卡西的脸色凝重起来。  
怎么看，那个大胡子的眼神都充满野性的占有欲，可偏偏卡卡西什么都不回避，鼬觉得他有点草木皆兵，个个接近卡卡西的都被视为了假想敌……不！不！其实没那么严重！卡卡西能力高强又位居人上，会招风引蝶也是必然的事。  
交代完了事，名叫阿斯玛的忍者看了一眼鼬，那眼神说不出来的怪异。  
回去驿馆的路上，卡卡西只对他说了一句话：“力量再大，打不中也白搭，反之，每次都打中的话，就不一样了，明白？”  
聪明的鼬立刻了解他的意思，他的豪火球之术，力量很强，他现在还不好控制，常打偏，不如分多次，打中就好。他心中突然通明开阔起来，原来卡卡西一直都看着他，心里小小的不安，忽然就全部都消失了。  
在考试中，鼬神力大发，所向披靡，将对手毫不留情地打败，加上他利落的动作，酷毙的眼神，无敌正太的容貌，倾倒了一大片女性观众，就连现任风影夫人加流罗都对他赞叹有加。  
由于鼬的出色表现，外加当时三代和团藏曾许诺让鼬加入暗部，执行过几次A级任务后，他收到加入暗部的命令，与卡卡西组队。鼬的心情是心潮澎湃的，再怎么说卡卡西在他心中是标杆性的作用，是他奋斗多年的偶像，他几乎抑制不住自己的欢欣雀跃，向族长和父母报告这个好消息。  
“鼬，你要好好抓住这个机会，和木叶高层攀上关系，壮大我们一族。”富岳并没有露出什么喜悦的表情，“我们一族已经被排除出了木叶的高层，只剩下了一个木叶警备队作为安抚，如果你在暗部表现出色，我们就可能重新掌握木叶的权力。”比起希望儿子出人头地的母亲，父亲的野心则更大，鼬很早就知道家族与木叶上层的恩怨情仇，但未曾想到自己也会慢慢牵涉其中，他压抑住心中的不满，默默转过头。  
所谓暗部，全称“暗杀战术特殊部队”，火影直属精锐部队，任务性质及其他一切资料均保密，负责保护火影和木叶忍者村的无名精锐部队。乍一听上去确实很伟大，其实俗称厉鬼巢穴，众人均相传进去之后会有八成左右整个人格丕变，各怀种种不同的性格缺陷，全都是地雷，而剩余的两成则由于一开始就是厉鬼，所以没有什么影响。看到10岁入部的鼬，卡卡西坚决认定，这个小鬼头一定属于那两成，殊不知自己也是其中之一！  
在接受任命书时，鼬眉毛都没动一下，猿飞火影不可避免地想到了某刚刚成年的天才上忍，当年他也是以这个表情加入暗部的，可现在……三代脱口而出“鼬君将来可不要变成无良忍者啊。”  
看着宇智波家天才呆呆的样子，三代苍老的脸不觉泛起一丝笑意，“我已经把你编到零队，下午去报到，呃，迟到一下也没关系。”  
鼬马不停蹄地傻掉。  
虽说如此，他还是认真穿戴好宇智波家的族服，并非违反规定不穿暗部制服，只是他年幼的身材套上暗部最小的制服也过于宽大，不得已只好定做，而定做的服装还没送来。  
下午一点，他准时抵达暗部。  
他们队有四个人，队长旗木卡卡西，队员卯月夕颜、宇智波鼬，还有从‘根’外借过来的宇智波止水。以止水的实力，成为暗部队员也绰绰有余，但因千手派、宇智波家，以及猿飞家和志村家的权力平衡，止水只能是‘根’的成员，受团藏指挥，或许这个安排，间接导致了宇智波的灭族也说不定。  
两个小时过去了，某银发上忍打开门：“哟，各位，我在人生的十字路口迷路了。”  
止水和夕颜似乎都已经习惯了他的迟到，哈哈地笑了过去，只有鼬黑着脸没爆发。  
卡卡西瞥了一眼鼬道：“哪里来的小鬼？止水，把他扔出去。”  
片刻死寂之后，止水尴尬地说：“队长，鼬是新进的暗部队员。”  
他居高临下地看着新人，“不穿制服是不能进来的，懂吗？”  
“但是……定做的特小号制服还没送到。”鼬怯生生地回答。  
“听好了，小鬼。”他充满挑衅地看着他，“暗部不是过家家的地方，你至少给我长成那个形状！”他指了指墙上挂着的小号制服。  
这话未免太强人所难，却给了以第一名考上中忍，多少有些得意忘形的鼬来了个下马威。从此以后鼬以铁一般的意志，每天喝一升牛奶，喝到反酸还在努力喝，不过似乎始终无法扭转宇智波家可悲的身高。

第四十七幕 队长的失控  
鼬满以为自己终于接近了他心中闪闪发光得让他崇拜到五体投地的旗木卡卡西，但加入零队后，他开始怀疑自己的品位。他的队长有着严重的人格分裂症，除非有任务，否则他一定迟到，一定无良。他经常送孕妇去医院，经常在路上迷路，经常帮助老人过马路。他向来自诩为好耐心的少年，却也在这事情上差点被卡卡西逼疯。鼬有时候悲哀地想，所谓崇拜的人啊，远看他光鲜灿烂，普照大地，走进后却发现他可能比隔壁邻居的姑妈的舅舅的外甥的侄女家养的旺财身上的小强还糟！至于其他的恶劣行迹，都是一本正经的鼬很难忍受的地方。  
他还小，他真的很小，小到他虽然知道卡卡西过去的种种，却不可能像止水一样真心去呵护他。  
在鼬加入暗部之后的第一个秋天，某日，零队队长继续在人生道路上迷得不知所踪，鼬的忍耐极限是两小时，但那一天，他的队长却一个上午不见踪影。  
后来止水道，“我们去找他。”  
“你知道卡卡西桑在哪里？”  
堂兄苦涩地笑了笑，“呵，一直都知道。”  
鼬狐疑地跟着止水和夕颜，他们似乎远远比自己了解卡卡西。一路上他有些惴惴不安，总有些隐隐的不祥预感，他们去的是丛林，丛林里有纪念殉职者的慰灵碑。  
卡卡西消瘦的身形在布满阴霾的秋天里看起来那么飘渺，那么遥远。他的头发被露水沾湿了，连马甲上都透着晨露，他好像就要这样永远在慰灵碑前站下去。  
“队长，出任务了。”止水叹息道。  
他抓了抓一头凌乱的头发，“啊，好，反正，我已经把给鸣人的生日礼物送去了呢~”故意扬起的尾音好像在掩饰什么，听似欢乐的语调让人觉得压抑得难受。  
那天的任务同样充满血腥，他的队长比平时更加拼命，他明明像往常一样冲在第一个，可鼬直觉不是那么简单。带着狐狸面具的银发忍者在那一日化作地狱的夜叉，写轮眼泣血旋转，银发白刃是唯一的亮色，整片战场血流成河，雷切高鸣划空，恍然间，鼬以为卡卡西疯了，尸横遍野的现场，浴血战斗的青年，好像就要从他身边硬生生地消失，沦为一个没有感情的机器。  
一贯嘻哈大条的止水不顾一切地从战场上拖回卡卡西，他从背后紧紧抱住卡卡西，那么用力，那么绝望，他一遍遍地说，“不要这样，卡卡西，他们都死了，不是你的错……不是你的错……”  
卡卡西平日里笑得云淡风轻的眼眸只剩下空洞茫然，他吐出破碎的字节：“父亲……带土……琳……老师……”止水咬着牙敲晕了失控的队长，扛在肩上对着夕颜和鼬大吼一声“收队”。  
一路上止水狂奔不止，鼬第一次见到卡卡西那个样子，也第一次看到堂兄那个样子，他只是看着，傻了一般，脑子一片空白，双眼却是红欲滴血。  
回木叶的路上，鼬才想起来，那天是火影四代目波风水门的忌日，也是他的儿子漩涡鸣人的生日。他忽然明白在这些时间里，不止他一个人在大跨步地成长，止水也是，而且比他更快，在各方面将自己远远地甩在后面，他比自己更了解卡卡西，他知道他为什么迟到，知道他的过去，知道他痛在哪里。  
止水默默的守候，让鼬又说不出的心酸。  
卡卡西过去的生命里一直在失去，幼时他失去至亲，得来凌厉和偏执；少时失去挚友，换来写轮眼和宿业；最后他失去至爱，这一次他仿佛失去了所有的希冀，只得来一个需要守护的村子和永远的寂寞。  
他的过去里其实并没有他，鼬不无悲哀地想，或许现在也同样没有他，他仅仅只是同伴，这个亲密又生分的关系。  
堂兄把他带回了暗部休息室，鼬看着侧躺在沙发椅上的队长，他睡着时皱着眉，放在他身边的银狐面具扬起嘴角，不知疲倦地笑着，忠实地隐藏主人面罩下细微的表情。  
“我们走吧，鼬。”止水道。  
“可是……”  
“他醒来时，必然想一个人。”  
关上房门，将一室悲凉留在屋内。  
鼬那天在暗部大楼里逗留到很晚，他看到休息室的门从里面被打开，银发队长一声不响地向楼上的暗部秘技组办公区走去。  
次日，旗木上忍又光芒万丈神气活现地拿着一本画着大大红叉的黄色书籍，大大方方无拘无束地在暗部办公室里晃来晃去，一头鸟窝一样的扫把头加上他迷茫的双眼又不知电到了多少无知少年少女，新进的暗部同僚大和居然都红了脸，一口一个“前辈”叫得可亲热。  
鼬看着他的眼神，却比以往都来得热烈，他探究似的想在他身上发现一丝破绽，对方却掩饰得滴水不漏。末了，连迟钝到家的卡卡西都感觉到他不寻常的眼神，他抓了抓乱发道，“鼬？你是不是看上了我自创的忍术‘千鸟’？以后我会教你的啦，不过现在还不行，你还太小了。”结果毫不留情得到了一个刀眼。  
“哇哇，鼬你这是什么表情？我不教你千鸟了，我谁都不教了！”卡卡西不知道，鼬最讨厌他拿年龄来做文章，在说到自己太小的时候，鼬愤怒得不止一些些。  
平时的卡卡西毫无一等高手的杀气，他可以上一分钟在杀人，下一分钟和路边看到血吓呆了的小孩玩耍来安抚他们，然后回手再杀人。很随和，也很聪明，和别人在一起时可以整天随意地闲聊，亲切地对待同伴，他仿佛具有神奇的力量，年长者称赞他谦虚有礼，同事们喜爱他亲切自然，他甚至讨得一切人的欢心却丝毫不做作不虚假，几乎无懈可击。  
这次经历，让鼬迫切地想了解卡卡西的过去并且立即付诸行动。他的好奇心一贯少得可怜，但他对卡卡西的好奇心与过强的行动力混合后，就产生了爆炸性的效果。通过各种途径，他逐渐了解卡卡西这六年的过往，累积的零碎信息告诉他，他过得并不好，除了四代的离世，还有野原琳的阵亡，琳知道自己中了敌人的奸计成了人柱力，诱导卡卡西杀了她。  
鼬怅然若失，当时他并不知道，这种感觉叫“心疼”，叫“怜惜”，只是在看到他微笑时想到那段过往，觉得胸口痛得不能自已，心如刀割。

第四十八幕 春之町  
暗部全名虽为“暗杀战术特殊部队”，但不代表时时刻刻都生活在腥风血雨之中，有时会做一些风月之事，比如，现在。  
春之町，木叶的艺伎馆，然而这只是表面现象，实际是情报中心，没任务时，这里就成了真正的风月场所。  
鼬是第一次来这种地方，纵使面瘫依旧，脸上仍是一阵红一阵青。  
从他的视角看来，从右到左依此坐着银发狐狸、鹅黄头草棍、没用的医疗女忍、烟枪熊、红眼女、丸子少女、方脸男、黑眼圈肺痨、西瓜头、还有唯一正常的止水。几个人围坐在一起，阿斯玛一边毫无顾忌地开着带色儿的玩笑，一边往嘴里灌酒，旁边的红冷眼看着他。疾风的胸脯隐隐地颤动，喉咙、鼻息也传来隐忍的咳嗽声。  
“喂，阿斯玛，把烟熄掉。”  
满是胡子扎的忍者无辜地笑了笑，“正好瘾上来啦。”  
卡卡西站起来，走到他面前，冷不防抽掉他的烟，扔进烟灰缸里，“我讨厌被迫吸二手烟！”语气中不含任何玩笑。  
“好好，以后我一定不在疾风面前抽，行了吧！”留着络腮胡的猿飞阿斯玛是三代目的儿子，最近刚考上上忍。  
“你应该像止水一样戒烟。”卡卡西道。  
止水有一阵子抽过烟，而且瘾很重，后来却戒了，戒烟的那段日子他天天和鼬抢三色丸子吃，导致冷静自持的鼬对他狂丢手里剑。  
“这样，你陪我下将棋，有事情干我就不会抽烟了。”阿斯玛拿出棋盘。  
“卡卡西今天应该和我比赛体术！”西瓜头大叫。  
“什么体术，不就是比猜拳么，卡卡西不用写轮眼都能赢你。”  
“这样，你们先比一场，剩下的那个和我比，如何？”卡卡西笑眯眯地到，两个粗犷的男人果然出去比试了。  
所以鼬一直对阿斯玛和凯毫无好感不是没有理由。  
输给阿斯玛的凯躲在一旁流着宽面条眼泪，三代幼子则摆出要大杀一番的气势，不久之后他就开始敏思苦想，相比之下，他的对手则还能余裕地看小黄书。  
“卡卡西，你给我好好下棋，你就不怕输么？”阿斯玛不满地道。  
“这盘我又让你子，又让你悔棋，就算真的输了，也不丢脸。”卡卡西翻过一页书，漫不经心地懒得答理他。  
“算了！”不免负气地回答，“继续！”  
“将军——”即使是在一盘棋中最紧要的关头，他的声音还是那么淡漠，没有胜利的骄傲，眼睛没有看着棋盘，应该说，整个棋局中，他几乎就没有把视线从书上移到棋盘上，鼬虽然有些怀疑卡卡西的阅读品位，不过看到阿斯玛泄气的样子内心说不出的舒爽。  
“啊？又输啦？我要悔棋！”  
“好”非常干脆利落的答应了，又翻过一页。  
……沉默了好一会儿，阿斯玛道：“不玩了！下次我要收个比你更聪明的学生。”他很不服气却无可奈何。  
“你们别老玩高智商的游戏好不好，还是喝酒划拳算啦。”止水笑道，“卡卡西队长，别老戴着面罩啦。”  
卡卡西抬起眼皮应了一声，然后在众目睽睽之下，慢慢拉下了面罩。  
一时间，吵杂的酒桌居然静了下来，始作俑者止水可以听到自己咽口水的声音。他和鼬曾见过卡卡西年幼时的素颜，那时候他带着少年的青涩，现在不仅俊逸挺拔，五官比之前更为精致，脸如雕刻般五官分明，俊朗的眉，清丽的眼，挺直的鼻梁，红色的双唇，俊美绝伦，甚至比以前来得……魅惑。  
突然哐嘡一下，阿斯玛把酒杯打翻了，“抱歉抱歉”他居然红着脸笑了笑，“我自罚三杯”。  
所谓酒为色之谋，几杯酒下肚，本来就说着带色儿笑话的阿斯玛搭上了卡卡西的肩膀，后者也没拒绝他过分狎昵的举动，他似乎不善酒，被灌了几杯后就面色绯红，眼皮都快耷拉下来，他维持着仅有的清醒道，“鼬还是孩子，你们别灌他”接着一头栽倒在身边的玄间身上，大亲友只好无奈地把他放在角落的榻榻米上。  
许多人喝高了，红豆打起了酒嗝，止水哇啦啦在唱歌，凯热血地秀他的绿马甲。剩下的，也都醉得横七竖八。  
鼬静静地守在卡卡西身边，不懂人情世故的他几乎用蛮横的方式替他挡住某些色狼们的骚扰，引得阿斯玛等人一脸尴尬。卡卡西的酒品非常好，醉了就安静地窝着睡觉，吐息轻轻的像一只乖巧的小猫儿，绯红色的脸颊粉扑扑地透着红润，唇色诱人，鼬心里一动。他居然有一种想要品尝的错觉？  
心脏腾腾腾地跳起来，他也像喝了酒似的脸红了，趁着别人没注意他悄悄抚了一下他额头的银发，触感柔软，顺滑亲肤，手感异常舒服。  
不行，不能再这么呆下去了。  
鼬嚯一声站起来，“时间晚了，我送队长回去。”  
夕颜道，“鼬一个人背不动队长，我也一起去。”  
疾风道，“天色太晚了，我送你。”  
玄间总觉得今天气氛有点不对劲，“呃……你们还没他家钥匙吧，也不知道他家住哪里。”他曾是火影四代目的护卫，和卡卡西搭档已经有很多年了。  
于是导致尴尬的一、二、三、四、五人行，其中有一个还醉坏了。  
玄间熟门熟路地带他们来到某栋独立的小屋前，令鼬有些意外的是，屋前的门牌上居然写着“波风”而不是“旗木”。这里大概是四代目火影给卡卡西的“家”，不过此时大概也只能用“不动产”这个冰冷的词来形容了。  
水门家或者说卡卡西家很简洁，也很舒适，浅色的装饰让人觉得安心，每样东西都放在最方便使用的地方，乍一看还蛮充满生活气息。  
“夕颜，也蛮晚了，我送你回家吧。”疾风轻咳了一声，对心仪的女子道。  
“好吧……既然卡卡西前辈已经到家了。”夕颜点点头，随疾风离开。  
玄间把卡卡西放到床上，他到盥洗室打了一盆水，拿了一条毛巾，端到床头。他轻轻解开卡卡西的衣服，醉得不省人事的家伙任由他摆布，玄间不带任何欲望的行为，还是搅得鼬心里有些烦躁。  
保姆玄间用毛巾擦拭了卡卡西全身，等搞定了这个睡得像块木头一样的卡卡西，他也出了一身汗。

第四十九幕 萌动  
鹅黄色脑袋的上忍看了看严重走神的黑发天才忍者，这个宇智波家的小鬼大概和其他后辈一样，也陷入名为“旗木卡卡西”的磁场了吧，银发的上忍似乎有一种特殊的魔力，能让他身边的人不自觉地被吸引，真是个奇妙的家伙，玄间想，大概这就是六道仙人赋予的超凡领袖气质吧，卡卡西要是能用他过人的感召力，稳住宇智波家，说不定木叶会比现在更好呢，这么想着，玄间向鼬打了声招呼，留下俩人独处，就匆匆回春之町结账了，那批醉鬼还需要他照顾。  
鼬觉得很紧张，他从未与他在这样一个场合相处。卡卡西静静地躺在床上，神态慵懒无力，轻薄的毯子清晰地勾勒出他纤长的身材，他像被蛊惑了一般，慢慢扯开那层绒毯，单薄的身躯顿时现于眼前。银色的身躯修长有力，线条优美，体态对称，腰肢纤细，肌肤白皙……鼬忽然感到身体里涌起一种无可名状的躁动，几乎让他站不住脚。他闭上眼睛想堵住这种动荡的心情，可就像发了芽的种子一样完全无法抑制，即使在黑暗中他似乎也能看到卡卡西精致的身躯，他再次睁开眼睛，卡卡西润泽的双唇似乎带着无穷的吸引力，他再也忍不住，小心翼翼地凑上去，轻轻地舔了一下，他的唇上还带着清酒的甘美，让喜好甜食的鼬更加欲罢不能，他沉迷地吸吮着粉色的唇，欣喜地发现居然有了回应。醉酒的卡卡西探出小舌，慢慢与他纠缠，鼬也学着伸出舌头，一吻过后，滋味大好，就在他感觉像在天堂的时候，卡卡西轻轻泻出了呻吟——“老师……别走……”  
鼬愣住。他呆呆地趴伏在卡卡西的床上，懊丧不已，他觉得全身的力气像被抽空一样，毫无干劲，慢慢起身，放眼看了看这间房间，波风水门虽然已经逝世，但他的痕迹却如此清晰地刻在这个空间里，刻在卡卡西心里。  
这时候，鼬忽然明白了族长对波风水门的敌意，而他，似乎也慢慢体会到了那种敌意。  
在这私密的空间里，身体里某种未知的懵懂似乎越来越强烈，大腿之间竟然升起从未有过的、莫名其妙的疼痛感。当他再次抬头，卡卡西半裸的身体跃入眼帘时，两大腿间像被弹了一下似地有一股热流滑过。鼬定了定神，发现下身已经有了反应。在那一瞬间，鼬觉得自己似乎做了什么错事便慌忙用手去安抚，可就在手接触到那个不安分的东西时，又引起了一阵近乎麻木的快感，他慌乱得几乎不能自已。他强迫自己不要碰，用双腿去挤压那直挺着的东西，可是，这又引起了快感，而且比刚才更为猛烈。鼬渐渐觉得体内似乎养了一匹无以驯服的烈马，不知该怎样做才好。等缓过劲来，发现那个充满活力的东西早已被握在掌中揉搓着。  
“卡卡西桑……”轻轻吟哦出那个名字，他脑海里居然浮现出银发队长的身影，想象着此时握住自己的是他，浑身不由颤栗起来，这种最初的体验称得上惊心动魄，它是那么强劲、剧烈而又鲜活，以致使他觉得异常快乐。当这阵躁动解放后，他感到疲倦，也感到罪恶，一时间没有了精神，他似乎感到自己犯了令人后悔不迭的罪行，像是背叛了卡卡西，而且无以谢罪。  
他急匆匆地冲去厕所，红着脸洗净双手和衣物上的秽物，然后躺在客厅的沙发上发呆。一时间神经松懈下来，倦怠感袭来，不知不觉他睡了过去，等醒来时，发现他被放在一张舒适的床上。  
鼬有些无措，他昨天偷吻了卡卡西，虽然他还小，但他也知道吻代表什么意思，这应该是一对相爱的恋人之间亲密的幸福，趁醉酒的时候，悄悄吻了他，他有些不知道该怎么面对他。并且比起这个偷吻，那个羞耻的行为更让他抬不起头来，到现在他双手似乎还残留着那种鲜活的感受，身体还记得那种极致的快乐。  
“呀，鼬，你醒啦，昨天谢谢你，还特意送我回来。”卡卡西温和地道。  
少年心虚地抬起头，看到穿着居家服的队长围着围裙，还煮了早饭，神色清爽，一派温馨舒适的气场，完全不像宿醉的样子。  
“我帮你准备了新牙刷，快起床，然后吃早饭。”他俨然一副大人的口气。  
鼬乖乖照卡卡西说的去做，洗漱、早餐，作为主人的卡卡西非常惬意，还细心地准备了甜食，浑然不知鼬浑浑噩噩，严重走神。  
窗口一只传令乌鸦飞来——又有任务了。  
这次任务是刺杀邻国某军火商人，由卡卡西和鼬两人前往。  
鼬虽然表面上冷峻依旧，心里早已动荡不安，他潜在萌动于自身内部的不知名情感此时将他搅得几乎坐立难安。相比他的焦虑，身边的卡卡西，倒显得泰然自若，至少表面上看起来非常淡定。这样也好，否则他真担心自己会露出什么马脚。已经叩开青春期大门的宇智波家少年此时并不知道自己已经慢慢动情，他对卡卡西早已不再是单纯的崇拜，不再是远远的仰望。  
让鼬烦恼的事还在后面。由于不敢过于和卡卡西亲近，一路上他做什么都显得僵硬，他不敢看他的眼睛，走路和他离开一公尺以上，简直就像要避开他似的。事实上这并不是他们第一次单独执行任务，可卡卡西就是觉得鼬哪里不对劲，“鼬啊，最近有发生什么了吗？”  
“没……没有。”  
“难道是想家了？”  
“嗯……”他模糊地回答。  
“还是想弟弟了？”  
“唔……”想到佐助，他可爱的弟弟，内心不觉柔软了一分。  
“呐，鼬，你弟弟圆嘟嘟的脸，和你小时候真像。”  
“你见过他？”  
“之前忍者学校的开学典礼，我跟着火影大人一起去，很好认，和你简直一个模子里刻出来的。”见到鼬终于和他搭话，卡卡西连忙卖力地和他说话，“真是可爱。你们宇智波家的孩子小时候都特别好认，圆嘟嘟的脸，大大的眼睛，外加背后那个团扇标记，想不认出来都难。”  
鼬后来就没再怎么回答他，就算偶尔应个几声，都像是在敷衍，他不敢和卡卡西多亲近，他怕自己蠢蠢欲动的下身，再有什么反应。  
“要是我成为佐助的老师，一定要狠狠欺负他，谁让他哥平时老绷着脸对我这个前辈。”卡卡西居然也有这种无可奈何的口气。  
“哼，佐助很聪明。”  
一路又无语，卡卡西绞尽脑汁地拉话题，“鼬酱小时候多听话，可是考上中忍就沉默寡语，难道真的到了叛逆期？”宇智波家的小孩一直是那么颠三倒四的，从带土到止水到鼬，将来他打死都不要做佐助的老师。  
“卡卡西桑，我们快出火之国边境了，请小心。”鼬觉得能让他恢复安静的方法就是任务，凡是面对任务，旗木队长一向敬业无比，这是他唯一能抓住的弱点。

第五十幕 双份失误  
需要暗杀的军火商人雇佣了几名厉害的上忍轮流保护自己，不过这些优秀的上忍因为是雇佣军，不会想保护自己的村子一样拼死保护雇主，这也是三代目仅派他们两个人去暗杀的原因。利落地解决掉目标后，用腐尸粉清理掉遗体，两人迅速撤离。木叶暗部向来行事行踪不定，杀人不留姓名骂人不带脏字，况且卡卡西和鼬都是一等一的忍者，这两人执行起任务来就像一台精密的仪器，几乎刷新了木叶建村以来的记录，超过“三忍”指日可待。  
回火之国的路上，却出了状况，不知道是情报出了问题还是他们生分的合作出了岔子，两人遭到了伏击。  
那一夜，敌人像杀不完一样地向他们涌过来，血腥味铺天盖地。那种情形卡卡西不是第一次经历，但鼬却不同。  
林间暗影绰绰，一星半点的月光从树杈的隙漏下些许。黑暗中唯有刀光灿亮，却比月光更冰冷，刀势如虹，锋芒惊人，敌人并没有意料到这个孩子有如此过人的身手。尽管鼬占尽优势，但在砍下去的一瞬间，他犹豫了——对手是个女忍。身为忍者，鼬已经有被杀和杀人的觉悟，然而对一个10岁的孩子，就算被称为天才，前一分钟的活物变成后一分钟的尸体，这种冲击还是有些难适应。对敌人的怜悯就是对自己的残忍，即使在忍者学校上老师已经强调很多次，临到自己却还是手软了。  
战场上瞬息万变，在他犹豫踌躇的时候，敌人的查克拉已经向他袭来，那攻势不是他现在能扛得过的。“鼬——”忽然一道敏捷的身影冲过来，将他扑倒，鼬感觉咸腻的触觉泛在他手上。  
是卡卡西的血。  
“我绝对不会让同伴死在我面前，尤其是宇智波家的人。”他笑得眉毛弯弯，带土的写轮眼，他的痛，他的羁绊。  
眨眼间，鼬全身充满邪恶杀气的查克拉弥漫开来。天才终究是天才，或者说，鼬终究是鼬，他忽然像换了一个人，二勾玉写轮眼转眼进化为三勾玉，更快更猛烈的攻势让敌人招架不住。空中翻飞起凌厉的刀意，切、刺、戳、砍，敌人无声无息的倒下，如切小黄瓜般容易迅速，鼬甚至不给他们喊叫的机会。直到最后一个倒下，他停了下来。喘息着站定，张大眼睛环顾四周。微弱的月光下，横七竖八地散落着残肢，碎块，浸泡在一地的血水里，他忽然觉得胃里翻江倒海。  
一只手遮住他血色的双眸，“不要看……”他在黑暗中低吟，暖热的呼吸吹在他脸庞，手虽然能遮住血淋淋的惨状，却挡不住浓烈的血腥味，他闻到卡卡西身上，和自己一样重的血气。  
鼬怔怔地站了一会儿，然后才缓缓放松，任自己靠在身后人的胸口，感觉背后的人轻轻拥抱住自己的身躯，“没想到让你这么早经历这些……”他叹息道。  
鼬有点触动，有点想依赖他，他有点想休息，他有点想撒娇……倚在他肩上，过了好久，身后的人才把手从他的眼睛上放下，拍了拍他的头，如果时间就定格在那一刻该多好……  
“收队吧。”他用慵懒低沉的嗓音问道。  
“嗯……卡卡西桑的伤怎么样？”  
“没事，皮外伤。”  
不会动的尸体代表死亡，但并不是所有不会动的身体就是死亡，从尸堆里，挣扎着爬出一个忍者，他充其量不过是一个和鼬一样大的小鬼，他使出最后的力气，把手里剑向卡卡西投去，不为别的，只是近而已。  
闻风声卡卡西敏捷地抬头，瞄到那张惊恐的、稚嫩的脸，想到那么小的孩子为了杀他而拼出最后一点力气，精英上忍居然也犹豫了。  
忽然卡卡西眼前晃过一个人影，然后是骨头肌肉被打断的声音，对方甚至没有时间叫一声，在昏暗的光线下，看不清那个可怜的孩子最后的容颜和死前的表情。  
“卡卡西桑也失误了……”鼬并非要和刚才他的失误扯平，而自责地将他的失误归于刚才所受的伤。  
他微动了一下僵直的脖子，然后像什么都没发生似地说：“嘛……偶尔也会偷偷懒嘛……”  
今晚的战斗一轮接一轮，即使是背负天才之名的鼬卡二人，也疲惫了。  
当他们以为一切都尘埃落定的时候，眼前却出现了一个谁都没有想到的人，木叶叛忍大蛇丸。  
大蛇丸的出现让原本有些放松下来的卡卡西全身几乎紧张起来，如蛇一般的男子金色的瞳孔贪婪地看着宇智波鼬身上的家纹，“又一个开启写轮眼的宇智波么。”他低低的笑声回荡在丛林里，毛骨悚然。  
“这一切都是你安排的。”  
“是啊”他舔了舔嘴唇，“今年中忍考试的第一名，谁不想得到呢。”  
卡卡西挡在鼬面前，不想让大蛇丸贪婪的眼神污染这个孩子，“大蛇丸大人，您变了。”  
“呵呵，你也不是么，朔茂死后，你居然变得这么弱了。”  
卡卡西桑，弱么？鼬疑惑。  
“把这个孩子给我，我可以放你离开。”  
这个不可能达成的条件直接导致了开战，“三忍”的实力远在俩人之上，但大蛇丸似乎并不想杀人，好几次他都能够杀了卡卡西，却故意放他一马，不过拷贝忍者也被草薙剑伤到多处。他的右手伤得很重，结印速度也慢了很多，更可怖的是他腹部的伤口，草薙剑几乎将躯干击穿，护身马甲也被大蛇丸的通灵兽万蛇撕烂，黑色的紧身衣有些破裂，肋骨处伤得尤其凄惨，几乎血肉模糊，地上血迹斑斑。他处处在维护鼬，不让他加入战局，更不让大蛇丸近身，鼬使出豪火球之术想要击退大蛇丸，却完全无法打中。  
“你们都太弱了……”大蛇丸喃喃道，“和平年代中忍第一名的实力，不过如此。”  
趁他走神的时候，卡卡西抓住机会，拼着最后一口气，迅速拉过已经有些不知所措的鼬，使出飞雷神之术。这是四代目开发的S级忍术，消耗查克拉很多，查克拉较少的卡卡西几乎不使用。  
将鼬带到安全地带，他再也撑不住，遍体鳞伤的身体斜斜地倒在同伴的身上，鲜血流了一地。

第五十一幕 抢救无效  
鼬拼尽全力才把身高体重都超过自己的旗木队长送回木叶村医院。他全身都是卡卡西的血，带着浓重的血腥味道，黑发少年几乎发狂一样冲到服务台，大吼着要救卡卡西，却死命抱着他不让人靠近，忽然手臂上微微刺痛了一下，他看到队友卯月夕颜的脸，然后他觉得人晕乎乎的。  
“鼬，放手，医疗班来了。”夕颜的声音也很紧张，她从来没见过卡卡西伤那么重，好不容易从手脚有些软的同伴手里夺过队长，迅速送进手术室。  
夕颜给他注射的镇静剂完全没用，或者说鼬简直像兴奋剂一样，一刻也未合上眼。鼬觉得自己的血液好像突然凝固住了，脚连一步都迈不开。  
“手术中”的灯一直亮着，打印字体无机质的冰冷感让他打了个冷颤，愧疚和自责让鼬几乎无法思考，鼬失去了知觉似的坐着。如果不是他走神，又和卡卡西闹别扭，还在战场上手软，卡卡西根本不会受伤，两个人虽不敌大蛇丸，但全身而退不是问题。恐惧突然包围了自己，他打了一个寒颤，全身冰冷，他无法想象失去卡卡西的情形。尽管在别人看来他们只是同伴，但鼬很早以前从心里就知道完全不是这样。  
这时候，医疗班的药师野乃宇从里面出来，“卡卡西的血液流向很奇怪，好像还有其他的因素在干扰。”  
鼬猛地想起族长为了阻止写轮眼排异，曾经在卡卡西身上施过禁术。他用飞一般的速度来到主宅，请求他施以援手，宗魄这几年更加深居简出，好似对所有的事情都失去了兴趣，不过得知卡卡西有危险，他还是毫不犹豫地赶到医院。  
卡卡西平卧在抢救室里，为了呼吸畅通，面罩已经被除去，戴上了氧气罩，看不到完整的脸形，只能看到纤细的脖子，小巧的喉结，以及因长年不晒阳光而白得近乎透明的肌肤，包着一身羸弱的骨头，透过它，隐隐还可以看见丝丝血管，血液在里面无声穿流，激发出最后的生命力……他的银发散在枕上，每一缕好像都透着死亡般的哀艳和凄厉。  
火影三代目也赶到这里，眉头紧锁地坐在椅子上，止水面色沉重地站在卡卡西床边，还有其他医疗忍者。  
夕颜哭得心肝俱裂，止水也失去了平日里的开朗阳光，他使劲拉住她，双手反扣住她的肩膀，“你这样卡卡西也醒不过来啊！”  
“卡卡西……前辈……”她哭着扒倒在床沿。  
大家都看得出来，夕颜喜欢卡卡西，可也看得出来疾风喜欢夕颜，卡卡西每次总是不着边际地避开与她单独相处，又制造机会让疾风过来。这样的卡卡西似乎对情爱已经绝了念头，也不会对人敞开心扉……  
看到这情形，鼬的心脏像是跳到了嗓子眼，仪器上显示的微弱心跳在诉说着他最后的话语，生命……一点……一点……一点……  
宗魄猛地冲向床边，三代目一手挡住他，“宇智波！别靠近卡卡西！”他见识过人，多少知道卡卡西的血液逆流，与宗魄的忍术有关。他作为火影，不应护短，应该公平地对待每一个村民，但在关键时刻，他心中的天平，不论青空皂白地偏向了千手派的嫡系忍者，或者说偏向卡卡西。三代火影的体力已经走下坡路，嫡系弟子重伤的消息，让他显得更加苍老。  
鼬感觉自己快哭出来了，什么生离死别，什么痛彻心扉都不及现在的感受，虽然他早就知道，忍者是一个走在钢丝上的职业，随时都有殉职的可能，可当旗木卡卡西走到死亡的边缘时，他完全无法接受。  
病室里一直很宁静，除了为卡卡西做例行的维持生命的医疗设备的嗡嗡声。病房里很清洁，四周围是那么静，那么静……  
忽然，卡卡西缓缓睁开了眼，他凝视着，竭力聚集涣散的眼神，他的眼里进出一星火花，他认出了三代，他缓缓地，声若游丝地说：“火影大人……大蛇丸……想要夺取写轮眼”他撑着一口气，就是为了传递最后的情报，然后他慢慢闭上了眼睛，大概是最后的回光返照吧。  
三代目饶是见惯了死亡，此时也不觉心酸。  
“卡卡西！”止水冲向床边，脸色煞白，紧张使他把两肘紧夹在肋旁，声音完全变了调：“卡卡西！醒一醒啊！喂喂！”  
野乃宇带领医疗忍者迅速行动起来，开始紧急枪救，夕颜已经慌张得晕了过去，止水立刻抱她出去，然后再紧张地回到急救室。  
鼬瞪大受惊而失神的眼睛望望这个，又看看那个。没有人理睬他，个个拧紧了眉头，他也插不上手，不知能干什么，废物似地僵了半天，上下颚骨呷呷地抖颤不止。  
最后，除了纲手之外木叶最出色的医疗忍者野乃宇说，失血过多，气血逆行，无力回天，现在唯一能做的就是等待脉搏慢慢消失。  
鼬想起生命的标志，忙凑到示波器那里去看心电图。还在跳！他的心刚一热，马上又凉。怎么不跳了？随即又热起希望：又跳一下！……这是怎么回事？他惊疑地看医疗忍者的脸色，又看看屏幕上那条曲线，他看到有人开始悄悄摇头，看到那心跳仪越来越弱，越来越缓……突然心电图忽然急剧下降，好像马上就要化作一缕游烟……  
“卡卡西！”受巨大的紧张恐惧所驱迫，鼬连敬语都忘了，他一把抓住卡卡西的手，好像在抓着一个年轻美好的生命，怕被别人，无论是死神，白牙还是四代夺走，他要尽自己一切力量拖回这个生命。“卡卡西！卡卡西！”他叫喊着，手掌却鲜明地感觉到他的手指凉硬了，那么快，那么突然。他慌极了，摸着，抚着，想把那手指温暖回来，却发现他的整个手掌都在刹那间变凉变僵，并且退潮一样迅速凉到了胳膊。他急红了眼，仰起头，恶狠狠瞪着医疗班吼：“怎么了？快呀！快！他的手凉了……”他一边吼，一边匆匆地追踪卡卡西的温暖。鼬的手已经追到的肩胛，他绝望地叫了一声：“凉到肩上了！快点呀……”

第五十二幕 生死门  
鼬痴痴地睁大着眼睛，晕了，一切都像梦中，一切都浸入一种渺茫的朦胧中，一切都在飘浮颤动。他听到野乃宇极轻微的声音： “26……27……32…33……48、49……停了……”  
四周围陡地静下来，世界彻底哑了一般！  
鼬和佐助都经历过卡卡西死亡，然而对年幼的鼬来说，拷贝忍者的死，更加直观，也更加让他无法接受——如果不是他的失误，他们本可顺利逃脱。  
他从来不曾遇过这种场面，茫然回顾：“停？”这声音只有他自己能听到，他的嘴早已不会说话了。他的眼前模糊了，眼泪溢满了眼眶。当他喘过一口气时，便鲜明地感觉到，一股巨大的锥心般的痛楚冲撞而起，迅速发散到全身。  
病房里的人都放开了悲声。“卡卡西大人……”“前辈……”“卡卡西……”  
“不要放弃！马上心电复苏！”三代冷静地指挥。  
医疗班们再次忙碌起来，心电图再次跳动，却不知何时又会停止。  
“我可以救卡卡西。”宗魄沙哑着嗓音道，“我曾以血为媒介，在卡卡西身上施了防止写轮眼反噬的禁术。他之所以气血逆流，不接受治疗，是血液和查克拉不相容。配合医疗班，我可以救他。”  
三代布满皱纹的脸上出现一丝疑惑，他向显得有些落魄的中年男子点了点头。  
宇智波族长与野乃宇共同合作，汇聚着宇智波力量和医疗忍术的查克拉进入卡卡西的身体，他苍白无力的身体渐渐红润起来，慢慢恢复了生气，相比之下，宗魄的脸色却有些灰败，好像将自己的生命注入卡卡西的身体一样。  
血压逐渐上升，心电图的跳动越来越有力，心率探测仪的搏动渐渐活跃起来，滴滴的旋律就像生命的天籁。  
宗魄惨白着脸道，他等于用自己的血救了卡卡西，消耗极大。“我将我的血与阴阳两种查克拉融合，以后卡卡西的身体不会再拒绝医疗忍术。”  
鼬低着头道，“是我的错……，我最近状态不好……”他难以启齿原因，不敢说出他年轻的躁动，“卡卡西桑为我挡住敌人的攻击，所以才会受伤，否则我们能够躲过大蛇丸。”  
猿飞在心中思索，然后道：“我让阿斯玛进卡卡西队，鼬到其他队里。一个小队有五只写轮眼战力也太集中了。阿斯玛的属性是风，和卡卡西的雷遁也更相合。”  
“不要，请不要把我换到别的队。”鼬的泪痕还未干，他几乎是噙着眼泪在恳求三代，“我一定会变强，一定不会再拖累卡卡西桑，请不要把我调离零队。”  
三代瞧了瞧黑发的孩子，鼬一贯寡言冷静，难得慌乱地开了口，他漆黑的大眼睛满是哀求和期待，像一个孤立无援的人，向他求得最后的拯救，刚毅的男子有点心软，他犹豫该如何安排这些宝贵的战力。  
“火影大人，任务中难免有危险，就这样调离鼬，有些可惜。”关键时刻，宗魄居然难得软下声音恳求猿飞三代目。  
“你可以继续留在零队，任务中如果发生危险，你就逃吧，否则反而会拖累卡卡西。”三代叹道，这句话在旁人耳中听起来带着严重的侮辱，尽管他本意并非如此。  
“为什么？！”一贯有礼有节的鼬突然高声吼道，声调远不是平日里的冷漠，充满了压抑、痛苦和不明：“为什么火影大人要说‘发生什么就逃’，难道不应该说‘让自己强大起来，让卡卡西桑不受伤？’为什么不说‘让自己变强可以不拖累卡卡西桑？’为什么？！”  
“鼬啊……你说话声音那么响，震得我伤口痛……”重伤时刻，卡卡西不改往日慵懒的口气，还带着一丝戏谑。  
全体视线一致看向他。  
他自行拿下氧气罩，红而妖娆的写轮眼，青灰色的右眼，银色的睫毛，挺拔的鼻梁，薄而性感的薄唇，坚毅线条的下颌，雪白的肌肤，简直是难以用语言形容的惊艳。  
鼬像看到希望一样扑倒卡卡西床前，“你没事就好……没事就好……”那是被判了极刑后被赦免的表情。  
“刚才火影大人说要把鼬换到其他小队去。”止水终于放下心来，“鼬紧张得要死呢。”  
卡卡西似乎很苦恼的样子，气若游丝地道，“鼬啊……下次你再没事摆个臭脸对我……我可真的建议火影大人这么做……”  
“不会，再也不会了……”鼬含着眼泪对他说。  
宗魄满意地点点头，“卡卡西，这是静子，是我女儿，也是你未来的妻子。”他指了指身边跟着自己一起来的女孩。  
银发的青年皱了皱眉，“我……不想……入赘……”  
“你以为你的命是谁救的？我救的是我未来的女婿。”族长习惯了他的叛逆，也不动怒，“况且这个婚约，可是火影大人同意的。”他看了一眼三代，处于这种境地，猿飞没有反驳的余地。  
“父亲，既然卡卡西君也不同意……”静子说话时悄悄看着止水，对方却没注意到，将担忧的眼光投向卡卡西。  
“谁说他可以不同意？”宗魄笑了笑，“火影大人，您可说句话呀。”  
三代知道于情于理，宇智波现在都都占尽优势，“那，就这么决定了。”  
卡卡西仅能转转眼珠，他用一种难以名状的眼神看着三代，三代没有看向他，银发的青年逃避似的地闭上眼睛，“好……”  
鼬心中一抖，叫做静子的美貌女子也黯然低下了头。  
从死亡线上逃过一劫的银发上忍很快又陷入了昏睡，但生命体征还算平稳，不少人都退了出去，让他好好休息，只有鼬执意要留下来陪护他的队长，并主动承担起照顾他的责任。他看着床上的卡卡西苍白的容颜，双目紧闭，呼吸微弱，身形单薄，虚弱无力，但至少还活着。印象里卡卡西永远是强大理智，他从来没见过这样脆弱的他，内心几乎如刀绞一般，适才强忍的眼泪此时如决堤的洪流，他一开始很安静地流泪，后来止也止不住，渐渐变成低低的呜咽，他不想让哭声吵醒他，捂住口鼻，全身耸动，连牙床都打起颤来，他握住对方冰冷的指尖，避开手背上的输液针，唯有空气里寂寞的潮湿知道他有多痛。  
那一夜，鼬一步都没有离开卡卡西的病房，他什么都没做，就只是坐在床边，看着床上的人，卡卡西皱眉时他用无名指抚平，他缩进被子里就替他掖好被角。少年凌厉的气场，都被他毫不自知的温柔和悲怆所掩盖。  
鼬暗暗在心里发誓，总有一天，他会变得很强，不止是忍术，还有其他各个方面。他必须强到可以留在零队，强到可以不让卡卡西豁出命来救他，不能再让他受伤害！

第五十三幕 养伤  
在旗木卡卡西的一生中，除了因为中了月读而躺倒一个月之外，最重的伤，就属这次了。旗木上忍彼时一贯享有“敬业”的美名，此次恢复期却长得离谱，他肆无忌惮地放纵自己躺在病床上发呆，并且心安理得。  
贤惠能干的鼬一肩揽下照顾卡卡西队长的重任，从穿衣、刷牙，到洗脸、喂饭，无一不服侍到位，就差没把屎把尿，脱衣献身了。更匪夷所思的是，大材小用的年度第一新秀中忍毫无怨言，对于类似“味噌茄子少放点盐”、“秋刀鱼撒点孜然”、“枕头太高”、“床太硬”、“按摩颈椎”之类的要求，统统满足，俨然成了卡卡西的专职保姆及忠实保护者，除吃喝玩乐、卖萌撒娇由卡卡西自己来，其他鼬都一手代劳，每天把他保护得像温室里的花朵，难怪卡卡西如此乐不思蜀。  
所谓好事不出门，坏事传千里，拷贝忍者重伤的消息很快传遍了木叶的忍者圈，因为他的名号委实太过响亮，亦或是他的人缘太好，来探望他的人，几乎踏破了医院的门槛，接待台的护士小姐凡是推测出一星半点可能是忍者的探病者，哪怕扣子是四方手里剑的，一概本能反应——旗木君的病房走到底右转。  
短短几天内，鲜花、水果、祈愿符等手信装满了卡卡西的病房，夕颜还组织全体木叶女性忍者做了一千只千纸鹤为他祈福，一时间木叶医院突然成了热闹的地方，颇有车水马龙的味道。来探望的除了忍者同僚和村民，还有些其他鼬不认识的人，十之八九是他顺利完成任务的委托人，得知恩人受伤，特意从村外赶来探望。  
鼬并不怎么羡慕他的好人缘，却心疼他得不到充分的休息。按理说重伤病人不应该疲于应付探病者，然而卡卡西却打起精神对所有来看望他的人微笑，并感谢他们的挂念，气氛愉快和谐，演技精湛老道，等到客人走后，他累得瘫倒在床上，不一会儿就陷入沉睡，养足精神面对下一轮探病者。用卡卡西厚脸皮的话来说，如果敌国知道拷贝忍者重伤到谢绝见客，无疑对木叶不利，必须在怀着各类目的前来的探病者面前保持良好状态。所以他的伤一开始没有好转，不是没有道理。  
有一天，鼬去超市采购食料，看到了木叶村少见的鳗鱼，营养丰富，补虚养血，适合伤员食用，他毫不犹豫地以远高于秋刀鱼的市价买下。卡卡西喜欢吃鱼，喜欢吃秋刀鱼，鼬私下推测可能因为他祖籍不在火之国而在北方靠海的国家，所以爱好海鲜。秋刀鱼在海鲜之国并非昂贵的鱼种，然而在内陆的木叶村已经算中高档食料了，但和鳗鱼一比，档次显然不够。他在家细细烹调花大血本买下的鳗鱼，品尝了一口味碟中的汤料，美味可口，唇齿生津，不愧是他用写轮眼拷贝的大名御厨手艺。  
鼬多少有些得意过头，怀着巨大的成就感，他赶到医院，把新鲜出炉的鳗鱼饭从保温饭盒中拿出来，小心翼翼地端到卡卡西面前。  
用筷子夹起一块鳗鱼，卡卡西品尝起来。  
“怎么样？”鼬问，他就像个小媳妇一样，特别希望得到旦那的认可。  
“是甜的……”卡卡西皱眉反馈道。  
“鳗鱼饭的酱汁里要放糖的。”鼬解释道，不过他做的这碗鳗鱼饭里，糖盐比例严重失调，味道堪比甜汤。  
“谁说的？”  
“上次我们去雷之国执行任务，大名的御厨就是这么做的。”鼬老实地回答。  
“你去御膳房了？去哪儿干嘛？”  
“用写轮眼复制御厨的手艺。”  
“呵？”卡卡西呆住，“你也太浪费写轮眼了吧？被宇智波家的列祖列宗知道你这么做，得气得从棺材里跳出来。”  
“哼”鼬喷了一口气，也不想想他是为了谁。  
“不过御厨的手艺真难吃，这么甜，还不是秋刀鱼……”卡卡西抱怨道，越抱怨越让鼬不爽，他辛苦了一上午，又是买菜又是洗菜又是烧菜，满心以为卡卡西会开心起来，想不到马屁居然拍在马脚上，这个让人恨得牙痒痒的银毛队长毫不领情，苦着脸不肯吃，他按捺住怒气，软下身段哄道，“你快吃一点吧，鳗鱼真的很好吃。”  
卡卡西勉为其难地嘟着嘴，“鼬，这样吧，你帮我读一段《亲热天堂》，我就吃一口。”他无良地撒起娇，这几天鼬对他宠得快上天了，不能放过这种好机会啊。  
其实鼬早就悄悄看过比《亲热天堂》更过头的工口书，但此时还是变了脸色，而且越来越黑，像往常一样，随手甩出一排手里剑——经验证明，这是让无良队长闭嘴的最好办法。  
银发的上忍还坐在床上发呆，他没有料到这时候会受到攻击，不免措手不及，如果在平时他能轻松躲过，但这时他重伤在身，鼬眼见他毫无还手之力，就要被手里剑打中，心脏漏跳一拍，说时迟那时快，他情急之下连忙将他扑倒在床上，险险躲过一劫，鼬惊魂未定，却以极其暧昧的姿势，和卡卡西搂在一起。  
他的身体压着卡卡西，不由自主地扭动身体，银发擦在他脸庞，呼吸温热急促，肌肤柔软滑腻，下身一弹，鼬发现自己在这种境地，可耻地硬了。被压的人眉头却紧皱，喉咙里轻轻呼痛，鼬连忙起身，看到雪白的床单被殷虹的鲜血染得刺眼，他拉开被子一看，胸腹的伤口居然裂开了，卡卡西眼神有些涣散，痛得嘴唇发抖，手紧紧压着腹部，赤红的血早已把病服染红了，血不断从他的指缝里溢出来。他突然咳嗽了一声，胸口一震，一丝鲜红的血从嘴角滑下，他又用按住腹部的手想压住口中的鲜血，结果脸颊、脖颈都是血，格外触目惊心。  
该死，他明明是想好好保护他，好好照顾他。鼬连忙叫来医疗班，野乃宇眼见情况不妙，施展出高级治疗术，此时恰好族长和火影也来看望卡卡西，两者都捏了一把汗。一阵手忙脚乱后，野乃宇终于暂时把伤口止了血，卡卡西也沉沉睡去。她经验过人，当然知道伤口为何会裂开，严肃地告诫鼬，病人必须静养，不能做激烈运动，从她的角度来说，连每日川流不息看望的人，都是多余的。  
宗魄邪魅一笑，大手一挥，“这样吧，火影大人，从今天开始，卡卡西到宇智波家静养，也顺便和静子培养培养感情。”理由充分，不容反驳，断绝了一切探病者，其实不止他，鼬也早就看这些来访者不满了。

第五十四幕 宗魄的卧室  
卡卡西睁眼醒来，眼前不是医院惨白的天花板，而是木纹房顶，他有一瞬间的迟疑，在看到床边宗魄和鼬担心的表情后，立刻明白自己又回到了宇智波家，上一次被关在这里，还是七八年前，那时候，老师还活着……  
“哟，醒了？大忙人？”宗魄调笑地看着他。  
卡卡西不理他。  
族长也不恼，“你最近就留在我这里休息，医院里太吵，这里清净多了。”  
他也不反驳，继续安静地躺着。  
就如同卡卡西爱好撩拨鼬，宗魄也喜好惹毛卡卡西。“你那些崇拜者的礼物，我统统都给扔了。”  
卡卡西果然有了反应，狠狠瞪着他，“那是我的东西。”  
“本来就是无用之物，留着也浪费。”  
没有提起一口气赏宗魄一掌千鸟，他闭目养神，不理睬高高在上的族长。诚如宗魄所说，他很忙，很倦，很累，很乏。他非常需要休息，这次重伤，本该是修养一阵的大好契机，却被过度热情的同僚们打扰，得不到充分静养，伤口恢复迟缓，间接导致此次伤口崩裂。  
宗魄把主卧让给卡卡西，自己则让在旁边的客房暂住，这在其他族人看来是多么受宠若惊，卡卡西却毫不客气地接受了，即使他真的想拒绝，以宗魄的个性，他也未必逃得了，到时候还不是落个关在地窖里的下场，就听天由命或者说心安理得地住下了。宗魄为卡卡西创造了一个绝对安静的环境，衣食住行照顾得不在话下，每天松茸当饭一样喂，就差没天天怀石料理伺候了。要说不感动那是骗人的，毕竟宗魄是真的对自己好，不带任何目的，不带任何功利，或许是补偿，或许是真心。卡卡西难得的听话和示弱，使得宗魄心情大好，有时两人会像忘年交一样在樱花树下品茗，融洽相合，不似原来剑拔弩张。  
鼬有一段时间总是不敢看卡卡西的眼睛，他总觉得是他搞砸了一切，不仅害得卡卡西重伤，又把他的伤口给弄裂了。那天像往常一样来看望卡卡西，他悄悄看着他沉静的睡颜，安静祥和，从容释然，他像一个孩子般，放松全身，徜徉在他的梦里。  
呼吸匀长，显然睡得很熟，自从来到族长的卧室，他就像个婴儿一样，常常一天要睡十几个小时，安静得让人以为那每天无良地惹毛鼬，顶撞宗魄的银发狐狸脱胎换骨了一般。其实在卡卡西的一生中，这样安静随性的时光实在不多，闲看亭榭花开风吹，漫随夕阳云卷雨落，分分秒秒发呆走神，或者睡得不亦乐乎。鼬并不讨厌这样的卡卡西，反而觉得这才是真正的他，很久之前他觉得拿着《亲热天堂》经常迟到的拷贝忍者已经不是当年那个让自己崇拜到五体投地的肃杀强者了，而现在，他却非常自然地接受了这样的卡卡西，他有时候甚至希望他能够一直在宇智波家这样呆下去，而自己则愿意陪他到天荒地老。  
然而他心里一直有一根刺，宇智波静子，他的堂姐，卡卡西的未婚妻，即使彼时的鼬对感情还很懵懂，他也知道这种感觉叫嫉妒。卡卡西最近和静子天天见面，在一起的时候通常一个望东一个望西——卡卡西看着东边的鼬，静子看着西边的止水，基本上两个人就像两个独立的摆设一样，不说话，也不交流。止水和鼬经常陪在他俩身边，四个人以一种异常诡异的方式相处。  
门外传来男女的争吵声，是族长和他女儿静子，鼬连忙用查克拉暂时麻痹卡卡西的听觉，免得他被吵醒。  
“父亲，我不要嫁给我不爱的人！”  
“你这个小妮子懂什么是爱情？”  
“我……我喜欢止水……”少女终于打破了矜持，她略带羞涩地道。  
“他确实是个不错的忍者，不过他是你的表堂兄，血缘太近了。”  
“我们族相近的血缘，会让写轮眼的力量更加强大。”  
“近亲只会让后代愚蠢偏执，你那些叔叔伯伯们就是最好的例证，你那些死去的亲兄弟们更是无辜。”族长颇苦涩地道，静子时他唯一的孩子，其他子女全部夭折了。  
“父亲，你觉得卡卡西君爱我吗？我和他在一起，会幸福吗？”  
“做父亲的，当然希望儿女能幸福，我相信自己的眼光，无论是否爱你，都会豁出性命对你好，旗木家的人都这样。”宗魄苦涩地笑笑，似是沉浸在某个不可自拔的情愫中。  
“父亲，您不要把您的感情，寄托在我身上。”静子低垂着眉，“我知道您对‘白牙’有愧疚，您可以用其他方式补偿卡卡西君，为什么要葬送我的爱情呢？”  
之后的谈话不欢而散，静子哭着跑开了，鼬的心，也陷入低谷。  
那天晚上，鼬照例在族长家留宿，宗魄父女两人的谈话，让他觉得心绪不宁，半夜里他爬起来，忍不住往卡卡西的房间走去，就像往常一样，看看他睡得好不好。  
他发现族长也呆在里面，借着月光，他看到族长轻轻抚摸卡卡西的额发，摩挲他的脸庞，然后慢慢欺身而上，在昏睡的卡卡西唇上，烙下深深一吻，接着他拉开被子，在白皙的胸膛放肆地一路向下。  
鼬捏紧了拳头，全身定在那里，他知道自己不应留在这里，却像被催眠了一样双眼紧紧盯住两人，胸中酝酿许久的酸涩此时发了酵。  
他听到低沉而无奈的声音，“我该拿你怎么办，卡卡西……”  
在对方出声的一刹那，他听出了端倪——虽然身形很像，但声音完全不一样，这个人，不是宇智波宗魄！  
战斗在一瞬间打响，黑暗的背光下，他看不清对方的表情，却看到他右眼雪亮鲜红的写轮眼，对方穿过墙壁逃了出去，鼬连忙跳窗追缉。  
“真没想到，我们一族的年轻后辈中，竟有这种身手。”在一块空地上，对方停下，转过身来，鼬看到他的橙色螺纹面具，显得格外狰狞，他轻轻一出手，自己就被制住。  
“你是谁？”即使处于不利地位，鼬依然很冷静。  
“我？”他笑了笑，“我是宇智波一族的人。”  
“我所认识的族人你，没有你。”  
“我叫宇智波斑。”  
鼬有些惊讶，斑算起来和初代火影同时期，应该早已亡故。  
“你想要强大的力量吧，我可以给你，但是你要帮我完成这些事……”他蛊惑的声音就在耳旁，鼬不记得他说了什么，他只记得自己犹豫地说需要再考虑一阵子。  
次日早餐，卡卡西打着哈欠出现，和大家一起吃早餐，薄纱睡衣挡不住他脖子和胸口的红痕，宗魄从容地解下自己的外套盖在卡卡西身上，又帮他掖了掖松松垮垮的领子，还一边调笑说，“穿着我的衣服，才有我女婿的味道。”动作间多有暧昧，卡卡西恼怒地看了他一眼，毫不留情地用手肘重击他肋骨，宗魄轻而易举地化解了他的攻击，顺势拉住他的手腕，反剪在身后，“身为我的人，怎么可以在不利的情况下以卵击石呢，太不爱惜自己的身体了，你还没恢复呢。”换来卡卡西的刀眼，他笑眯眯地松了手，卡卡西也不理他，随便抓了几个饭团就闪人了，反正族长已经习惯了他隔三差五的违逆了。  
鼬咬了咬嘴唇，想起了昨晚那个如鬼魅般强大可怕的男子，以及卡卡西身上的痕迹，心像被针扎了一样疼，头脑有些混沌。  
看着卡卡西离开的背影，族长余裕的表情凝重下来，鼬隐隐知道，这个叫宇智波斑的人，会给自己一生乃至整个宇智波家族带来巨大的影响。

第五十五幕 鼬的蜕变  
卡卡西在族长家休养了一个月后，正式恢复工作。  
此次任务失败，使得鼬将注意力只单纯地放在忍术上，转移到其他方面。从前的自己太迟钝，有许多事原先就存在于那里，可他一直没有注意，后来他慢慢悟到了。  
让他望其项背的旗木队长，忍术虽强大，却有着不愿被他人踏足的脆弱内心，明明过往已经伤痕累累，却还是对着他们微笑，但他有一种感觉，在他们看不到的地方，他的心一定在默默地流血，乃至流泪。  
他是在卡卡西为保护自己重伤后才发现，从来都身先士卒，将同伴护在身后的队长，对自己的保护，更胜过其他队员，他不让自己沾手过于血腥的任务，每次都让他做一些相对轻松的后台工作，他原本以为这是分工，现在想想，是队长刻意使然。而那句“我绝对不会让同伴死在我面前”不止于他一个人，更在所有的同伴面前，对止水，以及夕颜，以及其他木叶忍者，都一样。有一阵子他非常泄气，有时觉得卡卡西对自己特别关照，有时又觉得他一视同仁，这让自己在同伴面前好不容易建立起来的优越感消退了大半。  
他还注意到了火影三代目。三代对木叶战力的把握，乃至每个忍者的能力认知精准得无以复加。他从不浪费一个忍者的战力，也从不让任何一个忍者去冒险。所以暗部的任务虽然充满危险，每次都能化险为夷，从未接过超出小队能力的任务，也从未接过远远低于战力的任务。这个经历第二次、第三次忍者大战的火影，他的强大不仅仅在于忍术，还有他智慧的头脑。  
卡卡西的后辈卯月夕颜也逐渐接受了疾风，默默将单恋的心情收藏在心底。  
而自称宇智波斑的男子，也暗暗教导他高级忍术，乃至族长不愿意传授的禁术，大大满足了鼬拼命变强的念头。  
以上林林总总，大大小小的心情起伏，鼬都能游刃有余地解决，但他有一个无法启齿的烦恼，他已经迈入了动荡的青春期，越压抑，越烦躁，更让他不安的是，他已经渐渐明白潜藏在他心底里的欲望。在他每日的梦境里，出现的不是那些娇美的女子，竟然是银发的队长。几缕柔顺的银色头发垂下来遮住他的表情，唯能看到挺拔的鼻梁下带着笑意的薄唇，那笑容无比勾人蛊惑，在鼬面前，他毫无保留地展露身体，岔开双腿在自己身上扭动，银白的乱发抖得心动，还有许多淫靡得鼬一想起来就面红耳赤的行为，此种青春物语，实在无人可倾诉。鼬曾经潜入书店，偷看《亲热天堂》，结果发现也不过是三流言情小说罢了，比起那些热辣的官能小说简直不值一提，让人兴趣缺缺。不过有一天他在书店的角落里看到某本封面是两个男子的杂志，眼睛像被吸住了一样移不开视线，他梦游似的打开杂志一角，两个精壮的忍者热烈地接吻，下一页他们激烈地情交，鼬的脑海里刹那间将自己和卡卡西代入其中，想象着与自己接吻的是每天都见面的银发队长……全身的血几乎沸腾起来。  
曾在卡卡西家一度体验到由自我抚慰产生的快感，以后的鼬便欲罢不能了，每当空闲下来，脑海里挥之不去地就会出现某个身影，有时甚至是他赤裸的身躯，在自己面前搔首弄姿，随之而来的是烈焰燃烧般的感受。他还有个不可告人的秘密，他常常把自己一个人关在屋子里，用幻术创造充满色欲的幻境，在如瘾的麻痹里，在他的精神世界里，他与心里的那个人相拥，感受极致的快感。对此他怀有形形色色的不安、苦恼、胆怯。他已经不是那个不知道婴儿是怎么出生的孩子了。  
倘若光这样这也就算了，名为旗木卡卡西的烦恼源还经常不自知地在他面前晃悠，而且他不经意的行为对鼬来说颇费思量。鼬逼自己避开与卡卡西的亲密接触导致工作失误后，后者大概是担心再次被冷脸对待，经常有意无意地做出讨好的动作，比如有意无意地买点甜食到办公室啊，比如在鼬被其他忍者孤立的时候很自然地亲近啊。他无微不至的关照，有时让鼬恨不得一口吻下去，可是看着他半开半阖的无辜双眼，似乎又不完全是这么一回事。卡卡西有时会像从前一样把他紧搂在胸前，或轻抚他的脸蛋，这些行为大大刺激了鼬的兴奋点，他羞耻得满脸通红，跳起来对着罪魁祸首喷出大火球之术，要不是旗木队长逃得快，早被烤成了焦炭。暗部办公楼经常会出现一幕——黑发少年浑身杀气腾腾，满世界追杀拷贝忍者，后者似乎从不吸取教训，继续没心没肺地用各种方式撩拨黑发的队友，或者说，他似乎很以惹毛这个少年老成的宇智波家后裔为乐，而寡言自持的鼬只有在面对卡卡西的时候，会轻而易举地丢掉天性使然的冷静，转而火冒三丈七窍生烟。旁人都以为鼬和卡卡西交恶，只有止水摊摊手无奈地道，“他们俩关系好得很呢。”  
佐助后来想，像哥哥这样能够毫无表情毫无破绽地瞒亲弟弟一辈子真相而且还想继续瞒下去的性格，卡卡西那时候不知道鼬的心思也实在不是他的错，毕竟正常人不会觉得每天追杀自己的家伙会对自己爱得如此刻骨。  
鼬直到死的那一天都没悟出来为什么卡卡西当年这么喜欢捉弄自己，佐助后来倒是慢慢悟到了，卡卡西很可能是在背负天才之名的鼬和佐助身上看到自己少年时代的影子，尤其是鼬那时不顾一切地变强让他更加隐隐疼惜这个少年，他有意无意地想让他们少走些和自己一样的弯路，多些本该有的孩子气罢了。他一直觉得，鼬和佐助之所以要变强，是因为背负了宇智波的名号，那个团扇的图案压得他们年幼的腰板不堪重负。  
排除以上烦恼，几乎从各方面来说，鼬都是个非常优秀的忍者，和止水一样，是个让三代目放心的宇智波。  
于是时间就在鼬卡每天旁若无人地上演你追我赶的戏码，轰轰烈烈地演绎“打是亲、骂是爱、拳打脚踢是怜爱”的真理中悄悄度过，而鼬也在众人的期待下迅猛地变强，而且蜕变的速度令所有人都惊异。他与卡卡西一黑一银的色彩达到了暗部建队史上的最高点，任务完成率高达九成以上，常常不费吹灰之力就使敌人铩羽而归。有一次暗部例行会议上，有人夸奖零队任务出色，卡卡西调笑道，“这是因为鼬发育了嘛。”他的重音落在“发育”二字，又被冷眼的鼬赏了一排苦无，把其他队长惊得掉了下巴。“发育”这个词含义太深，能够诱发鼬的诸多情愫。  
三代目偶尔会从窗口看着两人打情骂俏的样子，淡定地喝一口煎茶，笑眯眯地道“年轻，真好啊。”

第五十六幕 旗木家老宅  
鼬大方地进入了卡卡西的生活，无论是作为队友还是同事，他都成了卡卡西身边不可或缺的存在。少年老成的宇智波家后裔摇身一变，逐渐从原来的弱者，成了一个保护者，他们经常一起出任务，刷新前辈的任务记录；他们一起去慰灵碑发呆，迷路的时候，一个人把另一个牵回来；有时一起去酒肆，一个喝得烂醉，一个扛他回家。许多人都说，鼬和以前的卡卡西越来越像，从天赋、经历到忍术、业绩，就连动作都一模一样——双手抄在制服口袋里，靠在树上一副高深莫测的样子，就连背上的日本刀斜挎的样子都无一差别。  
总之，有卡卡西的地方，就有鼬，反之亦然。似乎整个暗部、乃至木叶忍者圈内，都对此习以为常。甚至有小道消息说，他们将再次缔造千手柱间和宇智波斑时代村内各派和谐共处欣欣向荣的景象，这些乐观的家伙完全没看到鼬怒气冲冲地把醉得不省人事的卡卡西丢进澡堂的情形，更没看到他帮醉鬼辛苦刷背的样子，自然也不会看到他偷偷吻他的旖旎。如此种种，不胜枚举。  
偶尔卡卡西从族长那里回来，会跟着鼬一起去他家小坐，看到小佐助带着奶香气，缠着哥哥让他教手里剑，不禁莞尔。  
而在此期间，发生了一件让鼬有些欣喜，又夹杂着痛苦的事。卡卡西搬出他生活了半辈子的波风家，住到上忍宿舍里，连搬家都是鼬一起帮忙的。  
那天天气不错，蓝天白云，朗润的阳光从火影岩顶照耀下来，穿过茂密的树丛，花朵绽放，生机勃勃，鼬抬头看着身边的男子，银发沐浴在金色的光芒下，显得更加熠熠生辉。  
卡卡西，你终于为了我走出了过去的记忆了。  
鼬绽出一个难得的微笑，尽管知道答案，他还是忍不住确认内心的结论：“卡卡西桑为什么要搬出水门大人的房子呢？”  
“因为鸣人更需要呢，我已经办好房产过户手续，把老师的房屋匿名转让给他。”他抓了抓稻草一般的乱发，“他已经长大了。”  
自信满满的黑发少年一时没了声音，错误的估计让他的情绪一百八十度大转弯，心沉到了谷底，他想起昨天佐助吃晚饭时说起，他们班有个叫漩涡鸣人的孤儿，因为被福利院所有人联名要求离开，此时正无处可去，寄住在班主任海野伊鲁卡家。  
他低估了卡卡西对四代的思念。离开水门家，根本不是因为走出了过去的记忆，而是越陷越深。他有时候觉得，比起那个封印九尾的婴儿，卡卡西才是四代目的遗物，前者继承了血缘，后者固守着羁绊，对生者而言哪一种会更痛苦，这是外人所无法知道的话题。  
但卡卡西在他面前绝口不提四代。  
心绪剧烈动荡的少年悲哀地垂下头，空虚茫然地看着底面，风好冷，今天真的是晴天么？  
“鼬，陪我走走吧。”卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀，鼬就这样鬼使神差地被骗到了旗木家老宅——卡卡西生长的地方。  
古风古朴的屋敷周围布满结界，显示了原主人高贵的格调，看得出来，建造这栋屋子花费了不少查克拉，地基和墙壁是土遁，地板和梁柱是木遁，园池和亭榭是水遁，可能还有其他属性的查克拉，旗木朔茂，果然不同凡响。  
看到卡卡西进来，一个黑色的身影窜出来，一只年老的花斑忍犬上前迎接，“卡卡西少爷！”  
“伊弩爷爷”旗木家少主人蹲下身子，亲昵地伸出手，让他嗅嗅自己的气味。  
就像在空区为宇智波一族提供情报源和忍器的猫婆婆，伊弩也是成精的通灵兽。  
突然他看到了卡卡西身后的鼬，他的眼睛猛地红起来，瞬时他幻化成通灵獒犬，那速度和力量，几乎要把外来者整个吞噬下去，鼬灵敏地躲开攻击，正要快速结印，两个人却被卡卡西一人一只手，拎住了后颈。  
“你们两个啊……”他无奈地劝架，“想毁了老宅么？”  
“少爷，老爷不是自杀的，是被宇智波杀死的，老爷死的那天我看到有人影在他房间里，背后有宇智波的家纹！”  
卡卡西顿了顿，而后慢慢道，“我们没有证据，况且，那天结界并没有打破。”  
鼬多少有些知道前因后果，此时他唯有保持沉默。  
伊弩摇了摇头，“我知道宇智波家族里还是有好人的，卡卡西少爷的眼睛也是宇智波带土送的，可我一想到老爷的死……”  
卡卡西朝鼬抱歉地笑了笑，摆摆手示意他自便，便和伊弩到亭榭里喝茶。  
“少爷还是不愿意治疗好左眼的疤痕么？”通灵犬问道。  
左眼抽痛了一下，卡卡西微微眯了眯眼睛。凭木叶的医疗忍术，一条疤简单的疤痕能够轻易去除，可这条疤一开始就没治好，随着时间的流逝，颜色开始变浅，他担心如果有一天消失了，就失去了凭吊的纪念。“就这样吧，顺其自然。”  
伊弩叹了口气，“少爷还在接任务吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“老爷的遗产够你安乐生活一辈子，水门也留下不少财产给你，何必再出任务？”  
青年笑了笑，“我把老师的房子转给鸣人了。”  
“……也好，至少不用日日凭吊。”通灵犬喝了一口番茶，像下了巨大的决心似的，“卡卡西少爷，不要再做忍者这行了，有几个是善终的？！”  
鼬在离他们不远的地方，他全部都听到。  
“我答应过老师要保护木叶。”卡卡西淡然地道。  
火影四代目……鼬突然握紧了拳头，卡卡西那优秀的老师我不及他万分之一，可是他已经死了，你能否看一眼活在你身边的人？不知道谁说卡卡西一个眼睛看着过去，一个眼睛看着未来，鼬却觉得他两只眼睛都看着过去，丝毫没有要出来的意思。  
像是早就知道答案，伊弩叹了口气，他瞥了一眼鼬，他拿着笤帚安静地扫去落叶，然后放在树底下湿润的洼地里，作为来年的养分。“那个少年，我终于知道为什么少爷会带他来。”他又道，“他和少爷很像，说不上是哪里，或许是一个地方，或许是很多地方。”  
楞楞的卡卡西刚反映过来，“啊？伊弩爷爷你说什么？”  
伊弩看着卡卡西长大，对于他的别扭和不坦率，了如指掌。  
卡卡西挠了挠头：“我最近老是走神呢。”  
年老的通灵犬笑了笑，皱纹明显地堆积起来，“如果有一天，你像对任务一样，对待其他事，你就不会走神了。”  
从旗木老宅出来，天已经黑透了，卡卡西把鼬送到宇智波聚集地门口，就回去了。一路上卡卡西只说了一句话，“去过旗木老宅的，只有老师和你。”  
看着卡卡西的身影消失在黑色的夜中，鼬慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

第五十七幕 零队的散伙饭  
由于在暗部的表现委实太过出色，鼬不想引起木叶上层的注意都难。一天火影三代目和团藏找到他，再次谈到将他调换到其他小队，这次不是因为他拖累了队友，而是让他担任分队长。少年老成的13岁暗部队员并不十分想离开零队，但对于这一诱人的建议，他也没有直接拒绝，表示要与族长和父母商量后再做决定。  
族长近几年不问世事，深居简出，将木叶警备部队长的职位让给了富岳，只留了族长的虚衔，他对升任暗部分队长一事没有支持也没有反对。与族长放任自由的态度不同，父亲要求他必须担任分队长，但理由却令鼬大吃一惊。  
富岳是个喜怒不形于色的野心家，他这时才说出了他经营多年的目的——发动政变，夺取火影之位。宇智波一族是木叶的建村者，现在却被排除在最高权力之外，所谓警备队不过是木叶的看门狗而已。即将升任暗部分队长的鼬，能够接触到木叶上层的机密，而他将利用这些情报，达成政变计划。第三次忍者大战过去不到十年，木叶好不容易才获得珍贵的和平，如果发动政变，将血流成河。  
在这场并不愉快的家族谈话中，鼬看到了父亲对政治权力的贪欲，对家族荣耀的盲目崇拜，对族长的不满，对千手派的仇恨。无论是火影还是木叶村其他优秀忍者，在他眼里都不值一提，至于有一只写轮眼的拷贝忍者卡卡西，更是窃取写轮眼的小人。  
他和父亲激烈争吵起来，美琴则劝说，卡卡西是静子的未婚夫，早晚也是宇智波家的人，不如现在就拉拢。  
鼬的内心更加翻江倒海，被几种味道夹杂着翻滚，他多么不希望母亲拿静子和卡卡西的婚约来劝阻父亲。在父亲写轮眼的逼迫和母亲的眼泪下，他答应偷取情报。  
他没有再说话，也没有看父亲扭曲的表情，一个人来到止水家，他也被三代与团藏约谈，近期将调回“根”，升任分队长。止水是鼬的堂兄，亦是挚友，近几年已经成为宇智波一族当中数一数二的幻术高手，外号“瞬身止水”，性格也越来越沉稳。这两个年轻人，已被卷入村子内权力斗争这个漩涡中，在家族的压力与良知之间挣扎，在身份转换间沉浮。  
次日三代召集了零队的成员，并告诉卡卡西，鼬和止水都将离队，鼬小心地看着身边的队长，遗憾的是他没有从对方的死鱼眼里看到他所期待的感情，比如不舍、比如震惊、比如挽留。平时两个人几乎见面，几乎时刻腻在一起，自然能近水楼台先得月，顺手再拍掉无数飞在卡卡西旁边的大小苍蝇，现在他害怕两者之间好不容易建立起来的感情慢慢疏远，尽管实际上不过是恋人未满，朋友有余。  
后续的交接工作有序进行着，新来的两个队员是凯和大和。凯每天缠着卡卡西要和他决斗，大和像个忠犬似的对卡卡西冒着崇拜的眼神，卡卡西却对此视若无睹，没有丝毫避讳，敞开大门欢迎新队员的加入，颇有“来者不拒、去者不留”的味道在里面。  
鼬心口堵得慌，他需要一个承诺，至少是心理上的安慰，然而卡卡西什么表示都没有，甚至在他和大和交接时，他似乎还快乐地哼起了小调。鼬有些无所适从，压抑得难受，效率一落千丈，似乎做什么都没干劲，这时候卡卡西又特别关心他似的帮他补台，细心地把他没做好的工作顺手完成，敏感的鼬每日这样在快乐和苦涩间沉浮，精神几乎时刻处于紧张状态，内心仿佛被利爪撕扯着，时而发痒，时而发疼，拖拖拉拉了半个月才移交完工作，这段日子对他来说，简直是煎熬。  
正式调任令发下来的时候，零队的四个队员决定去居酒屋庆祝止水和鼬升职，用卡卡西的话来说就是散伙饭，止水哈哈笑着说反正都是同事，根本没有“散伙”一说，却掩不住他眼角的没落。  
居酒屋里，鼬破天荒地居然沾了酒。以前卡卡西从来都以“鼬还未成年”为由，禁止任何人灌他酒，鼬表面冷峻似乎嫌他多事的样子，内心却异常享受自己的特殊待遇——暗部也有其他未成年人，没见过卡卡西不让人家喝酒。  
夕颜很早就被疾风接回去了，剩下的人更加肆无忌惮。  
喝着喝着酒气就上来了，清酒没有想象中的辛辣，和着酸、甜、苦、涩、辣诸味，他又一口喝下去，温润的酒液舒畅了脾胃，却洗刷不掉心中的积郁，他需要借用酒精来麻痹自己。视线渐渐地氤氲起来，眼眶里也染上了热气，所看到的世界带了水雾般的朦胧，那个光着脚搁在榻榻米上喝酒的银发忍者，对着自己微笑，鼬大脑还是清醒的，凑上去敬了对方一杯，然后一饮而尽，卡卡西也喝了下去，一会儿，他面色绯红，似乎比往常更加令人心动。他这几日憋屈得苦涩，所谓酒壮人胆，几杯下肚，涌起了些许勇气，一只手用力拉住卡卡西的手腕，一边狠狠地道，“卡卡西桑，我真想把你一口吞了。”  
银发擦在他耳际，好脾气的不良上忍对这句包含诸多歧义的话，仅从字面上理解，招呼服务生加了照烧鸡、刺身、鱼腩等菜。  
他非常焦虑，但又无法排遣这种焦虑，那也只有借酒浇愁一条路。酒真是好物，是一种奇怪的液体，可以把人领到一个奇怪的世界。如果血液里如果注入了酒，慢慢地，就不是原来的自己了。酒让鼬在很短的时间内脱胎换骨，世界在就不是平时看的那样，开始变小，而自己开始膨胀。平时的他坚强隐忍，可一旦喝醉了好像就扛不住了，他忽然想哭，想把这些天储存的委屈哭出来。他抓着卡卡西的手更加用力，“卡卡西桑，我从很久以前就看着你了……”  
喝醉，能把沉重的心灵放飞……  
他趴在身边的肉垫身上，断断续续说了很多，说他很仰慕卡卡西桑，为了他而变强，为了他加入暗部，梦里都是他……脑海里有一个很微弱的声音让他停止，但平时寡言的鼬好像有一种强烈的倾诉欲望，一种欲说不休的冲动。  
鼬一直很自制，但那天他喝了很多酒，清酒很甜，很浓稠，感觉连嘴唇似乎都被黏黏的酒液粘在一起，他不知道自己喝了多少，也不知道自己说了多少。行为渐渐不听大脑使唤，头晕、头痛、舌头麻木、胃里灼热、头重脚轻，胸中开始翻腾，他压抑着反胃，冲到盥洗室，哇啦一口吐了个痛快，迷糊中，有人拍拍自己的背，帮自己顺气，还倒了一杯水让自己漱口，他看到面前放大的俊脸，迷迷糊糊中，他勾住对方的脖子，将嘴唇贴上他的。  
他觉得自己疯了，但似乎又比以往都清醒。  
然后他就什么都不知道了。

第五十八幕 远在眼前的煎熬  
鼬做了一个美好的梦，在梦里，他与银发的上忍相拥，他在自己面前毫无保留地展开身体……这个梦在少年时曾做了无数次，而这次似乎比以往都来的真实……  
身体好轻……眼皮好重……他慢慢睁开眼睛，前队长放大的俊脸突兀得出现在自己面前，鼬自认为脸皮远远没有不良上忍厚，此时面对有了肌肤之亲的人，也不免脸红耳赤。  
两人身上不着寸缕，亲密地贴合在一起，卡卡西的身体柔韧有力，纤长结实，早晨又是一天最精神的时候，年轻的鼬，经不起诱惑的鼬，起立了。  
难道昨天，该发生的都发生了？  
“醒了么？”卡卡西问道，笑容温和，如沐春风。  
“嗯”鼬似乎还回味在昨天的甜蜜中。  
“醒了快去打扫浴室，昨天你吐了一地。”卡卡西苦恼地抓抓脑袋，“还把我的衣服都弄脏了。”  
鼬有些转换不过来，“昨天，没发生什么吗……？”  
“简直发生大事了！你吐了我一身！小混蛋。”卡卡西站起来，全裸的身材人几乎鼻血喷发。  
“我昨天喝醉说什么了么？”  
“说了很多呢。”卡卡西坏笑，“都不知道你小子这么仰慕我，早说呢，我做你队长的时候，多给后辈一点特殊照顾。”  
宿醉，头痛，失望，无望。  
鼬闭上眼睛转过身去，深吸了一口气，卡卡西在背后窸窸窣窣在忙什么，不一会儿甜食的香味诱惑地传来，他觉得自己不能再熬下去了，即使没有酒液的催化，他今天也必须做个了断。  
“卡卡西桑，你是我……很……很重要的人。”鼬面皮薄，他用最文雅，但最能表达他情感的话语问道，他相信卡卡西不会对他一点感觉都没有，他对自己的好，对自己的特殊，他感觉得出来，而且如此强烈。  
“鼬酱也是我重要的同伴呢。”装傻充愣是卡卡西的特色，就像亲热天堂上的红叉一样。  
“不是同伴的那种重要！”鼬不自觉放大了声音。  
“你马上就要升任分队长了，最近压力比较大，别想些有的没有的事。”卡卡西连忙打断他。  
“就像像妈妈对爸爸那样重要！”他几乎在大吼。  
瓷质的碗敲在桌子上，发出清脆的声音，卡卡西欲言又止，沉默了一会儿，他回答道，“我是有婚约的人。”  
鼬一下愣住。这句话包含了太多意义，就像四代之于卡卡西，就像卡卡西之于自己。四代终究为了木叶的和平，与漩涡村的遗族联姻，生儿育女，最终为了保护村子而死；卡卡西，也是一样，他将与宇智波一族联姻，维护村子两派的和平。  
感情，对于忍者来说，是奢侈品，甚至比生命还要奢侈。  
两人没有再多说什么，沉默中，穿好制服，去暗部报到。  
成为暗部分队长的鼬至少面对三种困扰，一是父亲强迫自己打探木叶上层情报，二是对新职位的适应，第三……就是卡卡西。虽然很俗，但这种感情确实叫做“相思”——他离开零队，离开卡卡西身边了。醉酒之事，他们就当没有发生过一样，依旧像同僚一样相处，但事实是，两者确实在感情上以一种微妙的方式疏远了，即使他们抬头不见低头见。在暗部例会上，他们经常碰头，鼬恭敬地叫一声“卡卡西桑”，卡卡西宠溺地回一句“鼬酱”，两人之间似乎比以往都来得亲热，他们貌合神离地扮演好同僚的角色，演技精湛，一丝不苟，引得旁人艳羡的眼光，其实他们只是在别人面前演戏而已，俩人已经很久没有单独说话了，在走廊上见面时，也不过微微颔首便擦身而过。鼬有一阵子很想逃避与他的见面，见了焦虑心烦，见不着又无比想见，每次回忆起那时的心情都带着甜蜜的痛楚，就像那本廉价的《亲热天堂》里说的，“当你真正爱上一个人的时候痛苦会比快乐多得多，但是享受，类似于自虐的快感。”  
卡卡西在零队呆了没多久又回到了暗部秘技组担任队长，秘技组一直是精英聚集地，火影嫡系部队，可谓暗部中的暗部。  
内向缄默的鼬队长所带领的队员都比他年长，刚开始的一段时间他根本无法控制住场面，唯有通过完成任务树立队长的威信，拼命三郎式的风格确实得到了某些队员的认同，却也收获了不少伤痛，但还是有口服心不服的家伙。卡卡西此时又恰好到处地粉墨登场了，常常到鼬的小分队转悠，顺便和其他队员聊聊，用拷贝忍者的人望帮助自己。  
他还有个解不开的心结，如果静子真的深爱卡卡西也就算了，可鼬知道静子喜欢止水，她很多次在他家门口徘徊，却又秉持着少女的矜持，从不入内。他求之不可得，她却求之不要得。对鼬来说，就像面前放了一盘甜食不让他吃，却给一个爱好咸味的人舔了一口，完了她还说，真难吃。  
明明就在眼前，却永远触碰不到。如此纷扰的心情，抓得心里又痒又疼，简直让他受尽煎熬。  
那天下午难得比较空闲，鼬打算离开暗部办公楼回家时，看到秘技组队长坐在休息室里看夕阳。那表情竟有说不出的酸楚，上一次看到他这样，还是几年前在他在病房里养伤的时候。  
“卡卡西桑……”鼬忍不住叫他的名字，这是他成为分队长后，两个人第一次单独说话。  
“呀，是鼬啊。”对方慵懒的嗓音一如往日。  
银发素衣的上忍在火红色的夕阳下，显得分外妖娆。鼬没再说话，静静地陪在他身边，与他一同沐浴在夕阳下，就像老时光。  
这几分钟，几乎是鼬近期心灵最宁静的时光。  
“你们两个，在这儿发什么呆呢。”铜子铁是暗部新队员，他已经换好便衣，准备下班。他话语间总带了点痞气，和鼬卡二人不熟悉，也不疏远。  
“哈哈哈，晒晒太阳呢。”卡卡西摆出那招牌式的笑容。  
“两个人一起晒夕阳？你们真像老夫老妻。”铁玩笑道，“你们慢慢晒，我先闪了。”他不过是恰好路过这里。  
他不知道这句话，对鼬来说，就像吃了定心丸。

第五十九幕 尴尬的离别  
世界又只剩下两个人，一句话都不用说，一个动作都不需要做，宁静、祥和、舒逸，两个人都很享受这种气氛。  
“我要离开木叶一阵子。”卡卡西道。  
“要去多久？”  
“长则一年，短则半年。”  
“这么久？！”鼬震惊地道，“去哪里？”  
“火之国国都，保护大名。”  
“不是有守护忍十二士么？阿斯玛桑搞不定？”  
“因为内耗，十二士死的死，走的走，已经名存实亡。”比起外来的攻击，内部斗阵更能让一个队伍消亡。  
鼬揣测上层的安排，由三代的亲子担任大名护卫，不仅是信任，更是对属地的牵制，然而十二士的瓦解某种程度上也说明了队员的无能，所以才会组建一支更有能力的护卫队替换他们的工作，另一方面，可能也是卡卡西作为火影候选人的历练，以及大名的权术。“所以，木叶就交给鼬酱了哟。”卡卡西伸手摸了摸鼬的脑袋，本来不过到自己胸口的少年，不知不觉已经长大，现在与自己仅差半个头。  
他的抚摸温柔如春，鼬不由心中荡漾，他鬼使神差地抓住卡卡西纤细的手腕，仿佛一折就断似的。担任分队长的这几个月，鼬明白了自己身上作为队长的责任，对前队长当年的身先士卒行更加认同了一分，现在同为暗部干部的他，在斑的教导下忍术飞速进步的他，也能与他平起平坐了，不像从前那么遥不可及了。  
“回来后就要担任火影了吗？”他没有放开卡卡西的手腕，直接问。  
“我不会担任火影，老师过世前我答应过他。”卡卡西平静地道，九尾来袭，恩师过世后，他提到四代目的次数屈指可数。  
鼬内心里有些酸楚，不过卡卡西不做火影，是否就不用赴上四代的后尘，他的意思是，不用娶一个他不爱的女子了？  
“如果卡卡西桑不是火影候选人，那就可以解除与静子的婚约了？”鼬如救赎般问道。  
卡卡西苦笑道，“如果不履行婚约，宇智波的面子上怎么过得去，况且，我的写轮眼是宇智波家的，又是千手派的弟子，必须维系两者的和平。”这些他和鼬都心照不宣，从前也不提及，大约是快要分别了，两人之间的对话也来得坦诚与深刻。  
少年拉住他手腕的手不知不觉用力了一分，卡卡西象征性地挣脱无果后，就随他去了。  
“如果要维持两派的和平，不需要非要通过婚约。”这个问题在鼬心里憋了很久，“卡卡西桑和我，不就能够维系吗？”他明白自己年龄虽小，但因为族长的栽培和本身的实力，在族里的地位举足轻重，能够影响两派间微妙的关系。  
“同伴之间的羁绊？宇智波和千手的很多忍者都一同出过任务，但现在还不是貌合神离。”卡卡西苦笑道。  
“那不一样！不仅仅是同伴的羁绊！”鼬难得高声说话，他又多使了一分力，“我和卡卡西桑……我对卡卡西桑……”他突然发力，把卡卡西撂倒在休息室的沙发椅上，顺便锁了门，这是个千载难逢的机会，鼬可不想把它给放过了。  
卡卡西大方地躺在沙发上，样子慵懒诱人，开口的话语却让人心寒，“我曾经是你的队长，所以你对我有超乎同伴的依赖，也情有可原。况且同伴之间经常出生入死，有时候同伴的羁绊超越恋人，也不是没有可能。你还小，很多事你懵懵懂懂的，等长大了，你才会明白。”  
“卡卡西桑，我知道自己想要什么，我也知道同伴与恋人之间的不同。”他干脆直接切入主题。  
逃避似的别过眼睛，卡卡西不知道怎么组织语言。鼬本来是止水身后羞涩的小孩子，什么时候长得这么让人头痛了？  
“反正对族长来说，他就要一个和卡卡西桑的联姻，只要是宇智波一族的人，是男是女又有什么分别？”鼬以对方猝不及防的速度，快速把他反压在沙发上。卡卡西此时才觉得情况不妙，后知后觉地想用体术想脱身，无奈鼬的动作无懈可击，在柔软的沙发中，他越陷越深。  
鼬轻轻舔吻着卡卡西的耳垂，这是他少有的露在外面的肌肤依旧雪白，沉迷地在他耳际留下自己的吻，他啃咬着对方白皙的皮肤，慢慢褪下他的面罩，一手深入他的马甲，隔着薄薄的衣服，揉摸他的胸膛，一手探向他的裤头。在鼬的脑海中，在他的自我催眠的幻术中，曾无数次做过这种事。在他身下的人呼吸逐渐急促起来，一贯古井无波的鼬居然露出了促狭的笑容。他天天都和卡卡西在一起，当然知道这家伙除了做掩饰用的《亲热天堂》，与情色几乎无缘，他用写轮眼偷偷拷贝的工口小说，足够用来征服他。其实鼬从来都不是个乖小孩，他没少了解恋人间亲密的举动，宇智波鼬石破天惊的爱情，以及终身践行的忍道，足以让后世叹为观止。  
卡卡西声音都有些发抖，“鼬，你想做什么？”  
“做让你快乐的事。”他一脸余裕地回答，胸有成竹，且谋划已久。  
从力道和姿势看，他是认真的，卡卡西大脑里关于情爱的部分在四代过世后就一片荒芜，久未开垦的神经中枢无法反应。鼬的心思，卡卡西多少知道，可他总觉得，就这样接受了鼬，对于老师，他真的有所愧疚，况且鼬比他足足小了9岁，还是同性的后辈，两个人若变成恋人，足够惊世骇俗，震动整个木叶乃至忍界。再者，鼬毕竟只有13岁，13岁孩子的感情，能当真么？他似乎把自己也排除在外了，当年的自己，已经爱得刻骨铭心。  
在卡卡西分神的时候，鼬已经拉下他的面罩，扒光了他的上衣，连皮带扣都解了。银发忍者暗感大事不妙，却因为双手被反扣在身后，擒拿术也发挥不出来。  
事实上，在所有人眼里，乃至从小抚养鼬长大的父母眼里，他都是强大、理性、寡言的代表，但只有在卡卡西看来里，鼬是个有些傲娇，有些羞涩，有些敏感的乖孩子，天赋异禀，孤僻独立，努力上进，小小的身躯背负着一族的兴衰，没由来的让他心痛。但这个惹人怜爱的小包子从什么时候起，竟然已经成长到这个地步了？

第六十幕 落荒而逃  
看来鼬其实是个深藏不露的高手，居然能够毫无破绽地在拷贝忍者面前扮猪吃老虎。  
此时卡卡西不得不哀叹遇人不淑，导致现在自己无力反抗，或许，从某种程度上来说，没有尽力反抗。毕竟从带土强行把他“团队协作、保护同伴”的三观硬塞到他大脑皮层的每个沟回里起，他对宇智波家的人，就再也没了辙，不管是族长还是止水包括眼前的鼬以及将来的佐助。  
忽然，一个中气十足的声音从门外传来“卡卡西！今天我们比赛体术！”  
迈特凯，鼬恨恨地想，接着迅速结印，利用空间忍术加影分身术加变身术加幻术，把他放倒。  
卡卡西有些吃惊得看到年幼的同僚把这么多种复杂的忍术使得如此出神入化，心想此时再不逃，绝对再无机会，也不管多么狼狈，夺窗而逃。  
只听得背后一阵呯啉嗙啷的声音，鼬扭头一看，赤裸的卡卡西裹着窗帘，早已逃之夭夭，拷贝忍者从来不放过对手任何一个破绽，即使在这种境地。鼬啐了一口，立刻跳窗追出去。  
卡卡西自嘲颇有屁滚尿流的味道，展开瞬身之术，在屋顶间穿梭，鼬步步紧更，眼看马上就要卡住他的后颈，卡卡西闻得背后声音，连忙俯下身体，鼬抓了个空，步伐些微不稳，趁此机会，大胆的逃跑者跃起，鼬还想再追，但见未戴面罩的卡卡西使出大火球之术，口中喷出炽热的火焰，猝不及防，拥有嫡传火球术的鼬被打了个正着，焦头烂额下让对方险险逃过。卡卡西本身就有雷、土、水遁的查克拉属性，族长的血让他也有了火遁的能力，这下，更加抓不住他了，鼬不甘心地苦笑。  
之后卡卡西就开始交接暗部工作，两个人再无单独相处的机会，偶尔在走廊里遇到，卡卡西都会心虚地别开眼睛，这在鼬看来，就是赤裸裸地被拒绝了，心情落入低谷，只能用更加出色的任务业绩来填补心灵的空虚。所以后来两人再次相见，鼬在月读里白刀子进红刀子出狠狠捅卡卡西泄愤，实在不是没有道理。  
旗木卡卡西离开木叶后，鼬和止水的地位变得微妙起来，三代和团藏对两人异常重用，颇有取代卡卡西的势头，宇智波家则异常骚动。所以鼬有时候怀疑，木叶派卡卡西去火之国国都，除了保护大名，更重要的是，高层已经决定对宇智波家族动手，但是不想让和两派都颇有渊源的拷贝忍者牵涉其中罢了。  
之于家族，鼬作为一枚钉子打入木叶暗部，本该窃取高层机密，而厌恶战乱的鼬很快就被三代所感动，年老的最高权力者对之动之以情晓之以理，鼬成为了一名在木叶与宇智波政治夹缝中权衡利弊的双重间谍。  
再之后的事，就如官方资料里记载的那样。大部分宇智波族人不满于当前的地位决定叛乱，止水本想用别天神阻止宇智波政变，但团藏却不信任止水，将他的右眼摘走。止水担心左眼也落入其手，将最后一只左眼送给鼬，嘱咐他阻止政变，后投南贺河自尽。鼬将族人叛变的计划透露给了木叶上层，在三代的默许下，团藏向他下达了灭掉宇智波一族的残酷命令。  
官方的记载，是一堆堆客观、冰冷的材料，多少普通人，淹没在硬邦邦的史料中，连一星半点的名字都没有留下。  
族长像是知道了结局似的等待鼬和帮助鼬灭族的“宇智波斑”的到来，意外的是他露出了解脱的笑容，斑的刀插入宗魄的身体时，他毫不反抗，只是轻轻点了点鼬的额头道，“卡卡西就交给你了……放过静子吧……她什么都不知道……”宗魄是斑的嫡孙，但他出生时斑已离开木叶。就如祖父被全族背弃一样，不问世事的自己空有族长的虚职，却早已被好斗的族人所鄙夷，差别在于，斑是为了挑起祸端，而他是在逃避祸端。  
人们不知道，戴着面具的“斑”在慰灵碑前站了很久；也不知道，宗魄死前把完成压制写轮眼反噬的禁术教给了鼬；更不知道静子是在鼬面前举刀自杀的，或许在得知止水跳河自尽后，她就打算这么做了。鼬对她的印象很模糊，却始终介怀她是将来卡卡西要娶的女子，但这个看似没有存在感的堂姐，最后勇敢地做了她想做的。  
杀父弑母时，鼬感觉到查克拉涌上双眼，他知道，这就是斑以及族长说的“万华镜写轮眼”的力量。留下佐助的命，不仅是因为下不了手，更希望有一个宇智波一族的人，来结束自己罪恶的一生，而他的弟弟佐助，是最好的人选。  
空气中弥漫着血腥味，殷虹的鲜血缓缓流到脚下，南贺川一夜之间涌淌着族人的鲜血，卷着白骨和冤魂流向远方。山川里冰冷的寒水无法洗掉双眸中灼烫的感觉，鲜红的河水只会让双眸更加灼热滚烫，犹如赤红色的的梦魇。他感觉眼前有一个巨大的黑洞，看不到任何光芒，就像整个身体从皮里面掉出来一样，再也接触不到现实世界中的任何，视觉、听觉、触觉仿佛都不存在了，连重力都消失了。  
站在南贺神社右起第七块榻榻米的碑文前，鼬的双眼流下了艳红色的血液，所有的一切，从一开始就已经注定。  
卡卡西桑……我的双手，已经沾满了鲜血，我已经没有资格拥抱你了。  
不……其实从一开始，我就没有资格。  
我们家族从一出生起，就背负着罪与孽。

第六十一幕 最后的重逢（一）  
事已至此，鼬本该迅速离开，他却磨磨蹭蹭在火之国国都回木叶村的必经道口徘徊。斑的情报网几乎覆盖五大国，他收到消息，猿飞三代目已命令拷贝上忍立刻回木叶待命。他们早已做好两手准备，一旦鼬任务失败，就由旗木卡卡西兜底。  
鼬明明知道这样做有多危险，可还是忍不住想见他最后一面。  
月色银白，柔和冰冷，就像那个人，看似对所有人都温和如春，却用一种他特有的淡然把所有人包括自己拒之千里之外。皓天朗月，卡卡西踏着月色而来，朝天银发在月光的照耀下，显得熠熠生辉，一身肃杀的忍者行头在月色下衬上了一层朦胧的色彩。  
“哟，大半夜的不回家，梦游么？”卡卡西尽量让自己用调侃的语气问道，离村后第一次与鼬相见，虽然之前有种种尴尬，他还是希望两人能回到从前同伴的那种亲密无间。  
鼬板着脸，内心却用处一种无法溢于言表的热流，在他犯下如此重罪后，他像抓住了最后一根稻草，最后一丝烛光。  
卡卡西知道鼬最近的处境艰难，木叶传来消息说止水自杀，但宇智波家认为凶手是鼬。他了解鼬，也相信自己的直觉，凭他对鼬和止水的了解，他相信鼬绝对没有杀止水，也没有能力杀止水。他知道鼬本来就不是八面玲珑之人，他现在的处境一定雪上加霜，所以这时候才一个人跑到村外来散心。  
“过来，跟我去驿站坐坐。”  
木叶村在官道上建的驿站有两个功能，一是传递情报，二是为执行任务或修行的忍者提供食宿方便，平时驿站里没有人，只派了专人定期维护。  
两人并肩走到不远处的驿站，门锁用木叶专用的封印术封了起来，卡卡西迅速结印，念了一句“开”，门便自动打开。鼬随着卡卡西走进去，小木屋的摆设很简陋，但必需品齐全。  
卡卡西亮起应急灯，昏暗的木叶被橙黄色的白炽灯照亮，增添了丝丝暖意。  
“小孩子嘛，偶尔中二病发作，出来晒晒月亮也没什么。”口气中带着一股慵懒和……宠溺，“不过这么晚出村子就有点过了哟。”  
这是卡卡西的优点么？还是缺点？他总能那么自然地置身事外，为对方留下足够私密空间，筑起人际关系里一道无形的墙，就如同现在他完全没有一丝想知道鼬为什么这么晚出门的原因。  
你不提，我便不问。你说了，我听了，我也当不知道。  
真是一只狡猾的狐狸，鼬苦笑。  
“小孩子应该早点睡。”他自己也不过二十出头，却老气横秋地对鼬说，“快睡觉。”  
“睡不着。”鼬固执地回答。  
无良上忍不会唱儿歌哄他睡，他煞有其事地从口袋里拿出一本书，“我读《亲热天堂》给你听，你听着听着就会睡着了，帕克每次失眠我都这么哄他，他马上就睡成一块木头了。”完全不顾对方是未成年人，他翻开书就想朗读。  
一排手里剑毫不客气地招呼上去，银发上忍险险躲过，鼬黑着脸瞪着他，看到杀气腾腾的写轮眼，拷贝忍者却露出了笑意——这才是原来的鼬。黑发少年咬着嘴唇透着一股子说不出来的悲凉，卡卡西心又软了，“或者，我陪你一起睡？”  
鼬的心脏漏跳了一拍，接着飞快地点点头。自从他撕破那层窗户纸，卡卡西一直都避开自己，像这样主动接近，还是头一遭。他突然觉得，即使不是恋人又有什么关系？只要能恢复原来那样的亲密无间，他就满足了。  
卡卡西无声地笑了，尽管忍术超群，但这个宇智波家的少年始终是个孩子，他没有像自己经历过这么多……拥有一只写轮眼的外族人对宇智波家的判断历来准确，只是他不知道，这一次，他错得离谱。  
熄了灯，鼬故意放肆地钻进卡卡西怀里，两人裹着被子，黑暗中，三只写轮眼，大眼瞪小眼。卡卡西清楚地看到鼬鲜红欲滴的眼睛，直直地看着自己，被他盯得心里有些发毛，他低声问，“还睡不着？”  
“想看着你睡。”  
卡卡西哑然失笑，“我有什么好看的。”  
我想再一次看着你的发，你的眸，你的一切，把这些永存记在心底，我不知道过了今天我们能否再见面，所以让我现在再一次好好看清你，鼬在心里默默地说。  
“卡卡西桑，我想看看你的脸。”  
“不是已经看过了么。”  
“还想再看看。”  
有时候卡卡西对这个执拗的少年异常放任，他只要看到鼬冰山般的表情露出一些其他的情绪，比如无奈，比如悲伤，他几乎会无条件投降。这个少年在还是个毛孩子时，就孤独地行走在忍者学校学生的前列，小小的身板在那群比自己都年长的忍者中显得如此无助，卡卡西没由来地将这个少年与当年的自己联系起来，他有意无意带着鼬出入各种同事聚会，让他少走些弯路。他不希望鼬像曾经的自己一样被同伴排斥，亦不希望鼬像现在的自己一样成为家族斗争的砝码，更不希望他沦为没有感情的战斗机器，在同僚面前故意撩拨招惹鼬，无非是想让他们看到鼬也有孩子气的一面，也有正常人的七情六欲、喜怒哀乐。只是这个自制的孩子大部分时间都四平八稳得像个雕塑似的，弄得自己像欺负后辈的坏前辈。久而久之，卡卡西也就不在众人面前拿鼬开涮，偶尔打闹也只在三人之间。

第六十二幕 最后的重逢（二）  
卡卡西用手戳了戳他的眉心，“看了又不会多长肉，快睡，再不睡我就用瞳术催眠你。”  
鼬眼中的红色显得越发妖娆，“要试试看么？卡卡西桑？”  
搬起石头砸自己脚的蹩脚笑话并未引起鼬过多注意，“开玩笑，我会输给你这种小鬼？”卡卡西故意激他。  
鼬的写轮眼飞速旋转，变成了止水的四角花纹。  
卡卡西叹了口气，“止水，不是你杀的。”他只是想试试鼬的瞳术因为止水的死，究竟进化到何种程度了。  
鼬如遭雷击，这个时候，卡卡西竟然还有心来刺探他。  
“他把瞳力，传给你了吗？”  
“卡卡西桑，你故意试我的瞳力？”  
“只是凑巧想到这个方法而已，小鬼就是小鬼，果然中计了。”  
鼬铁青着脸，对方轻而易举地就挖出了自己想隐藏一生的秘密。“知道太多，会折寿的。”  
“怎么，你想杀我？拜托，如果我找出你杀止水的证据，你才应该杀人灭口好不好？我现在帮你洗脱罪名，你要杀我太不够哥们儿了吧？来来来，我们明天一起回木叶，我帮你在三代面前作证。”  
我……已经回不去了……鼬在心底里说。  
黑发少年的眼睛越发血红，卡卡西却毫无畏惧地对上那双眼睛。鼬居然觉得很烦躁，被那双金银妖瞳看着，他好像无所遁形。  
“是你父亲逼止水把瞳力给你，好让你多一份机会，竞争火影之位么？”  
鼬茫然地看着他。  
卡卡西深吸了一口气，“这个位置重要到要让血亲牺牲，也要夺取吗？”  
“卡卡西桑，你还知道什么？”鼬的声音越发冷。  
“我什么都不知道，这些只是我的判断，如果不幸言中，我……”他闭上眼睛，“明明是一个村子的人，为什么有这么多斗争，为什么要把带土的血亲牺牲掉？”  
带土的血亲？是的，带土的堂弟。他与他那些令人艳羡的默契和亲密，并不是因为他这个人，更多的是因为他的姓氏。鼬早已看出来，卡卡西对宇智波家的人带着一种又爱又恨的感觉，如同他对族长恶言恶语，如同他对自己的关照。即使不是宇智波鼬，是宇智波静子，或是其他宇智波家族的人，他亦会在他们身上弥补对于带土的歉疚。鼬是在什么时候如此清晰地了解卡卡西仿佛母鸡护雏般对待带土的族人，他已经记不清了，只是他知道在接受灭族的任务时，他有一种浅浅的，无法说出口的怪异想法——是不是宇智波家族从此消失，卡卡西就可以不用再背负这份愧疚？是否就不用再卷入千手派和宇智波家的斗阵中？  
止水、鼬，是带土的血亲，而那些想杀卡卡西的族人，也是带土的亲人。在这场宇智波和千手派的斗争中，没有哪个是赢家，被灭族的宇智波家不是，千手派也不是。他们让自己的孩子们在一片血腥汪洋中沉浮，来不及珍惜的人们被鲜血所淹没。  
“是不是……我牺牲自己，把瞳力给止水哥哥，会好一点……？”鼬在颤抖，满手鲜血的他，期待有人救赎他的灵魂。  
卡卡西慢慢地道，“鼬，你就是你。”  
鼬窝在卡卡西怀里，听着他心口有力的心跳声，距离如此之近，如果这时他动手，可以轻而易举杀了卡卡西，这样，在卡卡西眼中，他永远是那个乖巧听话的鼬，不会知道宇智波被灭族的消息，不会看到自己叛逃，泪意汹涌地漫上来。这个银发的大傻瓜，这个把装傻充愣的功夫练得和忍术一样出神入化的混蛋，每个人都把他当作天才，当作英雄，当做无所不能的拷贝忍者，只有他能看到他迟钝大条下敏感到神经质的无助和脆弱，失去至亲、挚友、至爱的他本该是被呵护的对象，却逞强着要呵护他人，现在，他又要再次面对新的现实。卡卡西是个孤独的蜗牛，有着坚硬的外壳，用身躯保护同伴，柔软的身体踞缩在壳里，偶尔探出来的触角也在遇到一些微风后又躲了进去，自己始终无力将他整个儿拉出来。今后，两人就会像两条平行线，向着同一个方向，却永远碰不到一起。  
鼬闭上眼睛，任由热泪从眼角滑落，如果明天，我们会变成敌人，那今天，我想要最后的温暖。  
他以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地拉下卡卡西的面罩，趁他惊愕之余，贴上自己的唇，银发的家伙还没反应过来，就感到一只小兽闯进自己的口腔，笨拙地撞上自己的牙，生涩地搅动，这一吻昭示了太多无法用语言表达的东西，卡卡西渐渐不再反抗，任凭那条小舌在嘴里肆意乱窜，好像这一切的发生是那么理所当然。鼬不止一个吻，他向下拉开卡卡西的衣服，一口咬上喉结，卡卡西吃痛地闷哼了一声，鼬以为他想要逃，更加搂紧他的脖子，仿佛要以这样的姿势，吻到天荒地老。  
鼬的放肆让卡卡西面红耳赤，他被鼬弄得情欲躁动，连下身都有了反应，他的身体只和四代一个人做过，自恩师过世后，对于男男女女挑逗的目光和动作，甚至露骨的肢体诱惑，他都不着边际地躲开，现在却被一个乳臭未干的小兔崽子挑起情欲，不由红了双颊。  
“小鬼……住……住手”他喘着粗气，拉住鼬想解开他裤子的贼手，却是双手无力，如果黑发的同僚像上次那样铁了心强上，他肯定晚节不保。  
无论之后如何懊悔，鼬最终没有理由地停了手。卡卡西见鼬如此简单就放弃了，不知怎么的内心居然有些失落，各怀心事的两个人最终拥在一起，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
一夜好眠，鼬本以为会失眠，却意外地在卡卡西怀里睡得很香，在他温暖的怀抱里，他仿佛徜徉在母体中，不用担心任何，只要汲取传来的体温就可以了。  
耀眼的阳光让鼬不由自主地睁开双眼，身边的温暖还带着余热，鼬晃了晃脑袋，发现窗口站着一个人，背影如此熟悉又安心。鼬无声地笑了，然而在看到他肩头停着的鸟儿时，他笑不出来了——那是木叶用来传递信息的忍鸽。  
“你都知道了？”鼬的声音冷静得让卡卡西心寒。  
“你弟弟，佐助，说你杀了全族。”卡卡西没有转过身来，他背对着鼬，留下大片破绽。  
“是”他听到自己空洞的声音。  
“别胡说！”卡卡西一拳敲在窗台上，受了惊的忍鸽扑棱棱飞出窗外，银发忍者转过身来，表情里带着凄苦，“我说过，你没有能力杀了止水，更别提族长。是谁杀了宇智波一族？”  
“是我……是我杀了父亲、母亲、伯父、伯母……”鼬的表情麻木而漠然。“卡卡西桑很希望宇智波一族灭亡吧，千手派的你，本就希望除去我们族了。”  
“我虽然不喜欢宇智波一族未达目的不择手段，但他们都是木叶的村民！”  
鼬看着卡卡西，像是要解开一道谜题，“你不想杀他们，他们却想杀你想的不得了。”  
“只要能守护木叶，他们要我的命，我也不会推辞。”  
“但是我会！”他知道那些好斗的族人们在背后用怎样恶毒的话语诅咒卡卡西。

第六十三幕 流浪  
鼬已经不记得两人是怎么开战的了，卡卡西一贯爱好撩拨自己，通常一把手里剑上去他就安静了，这次却不是，他没有躲开手里剑，而是用掌风甩了一把，手里剑啪啦啦落了一地，他本该有这种身手，之前不过一直忍让而已。  
万华镜写轮眼的威力确实不同凡响，然而此时他也没有必胜的信心，雷切斜斜地擦过耳畔，重重地击打在身后的山石上，咵啦啦碎了一片，卡卡西喘着粗气，浑身是伤，鼬也好不到哪里去，他们是最好的战友，了解彼此的战术，拼尽全力，也只能打个平手。  
两个人如此近距离接触不是头一遭，鼬的长发已经在战斗中散开，银发与黑发交织在一起，那样暧昧，又那样绝望。  
“卡卡西桑，我们已经回不到过去了……”  
卡卡西天青色的眼睛和妖娆的写轮眼充满了悲哀与疑惑，鼬沉吟着发动了别天神，让他陷入万华镜写轮眼最高级的幻术，让他忘了与自己的相见。  
再见了，卡卡西桑……  
S级通缉犯的流浪生活，没有想象中这么艰苦，当忍耐极限超过了一定程度，似乎许多事都能轻描淡写地一笔带过。加入晓也好，再次见到大蛇丸也好，都没有想象中这么勾动他的心魂。  
在流浪的日子里，鼬和卡卡西曾经见过一面。  
那时候卡卡西已经离开了暗部，却没有彻底脱离血腥，暗杀任务依旧一个接一个。  
敌村也请了上忍保护，但终究不是对手，依着习惯，卡卡西没有让血溅到自己身上。把从对方手里夺过来的武器扔在地上，哐当一声，然后是无边无际的安静，木叶上忍沉默地站在那里好久，没有动，没有出声，像是在思考，像是在发呆。  
就这样过了几分钟，他对着某个方向道：“你要看免费的看多久？I-TA-CHI。”他用风平浪静的声音，一个一个假名念出他的名字，尾音有让人说不出的意味深长，全然不像对一个S级的通缉犯。  
穿着黑底红云的长袍的鼬从门后走出来，“很久不见，卡卡西桑。”  
卡卡西眼睛眯了眯，“长高了啊”  
时过境迁，物是人非，眼神中也带着疏离，但令鼬很匪夷所思的是，凭什么他一句“出去走走吧”自己就鬼使神差地跟在他后面了？而对方，似乎也毫无把自己抓回去的念头？  
卡卡西带他走的是小路，鼬莫名其妙地跟在他后面，两人保持不变的距离，似有根剪不断的无形线牵着。到了桥边，卡卡西翻身坐在栏杆上，他先开口问道：“还好吗？”  
鼬站在他身后，并没有像他一样毫无顾及地坐上去。“不好”他并不觉得加入那个组织有什么好，理直气壮地回答道。  
卡卡西在心里苦笑了一下，普通人即使过得真的不好，也会一脸“多谢你的关心”的表情回答“还不错”之类的话才对吗？然后自己就可以名正言顺地接下去，“我也差不多”。虽然这样很形式主义，却合乎他们早已生分的关系。眼前的人还是像从前这样不懂得拐弯，他不由笑弯了眉毛，“果然还是个小鬼。”  
鼬心里产生了一种很久以前才有的怪味，他不在乎别人怎么想的，但他不希望自己被卡卡西当成小孩子，即使现在身高这个硬生生的物理指标把年龄的差距毫不留情地揭示出来。  
两个人就这样默不作声地面对夕阳，最后，卡卡西跳下栏杆，向木叶的方向走去，鼬茫然地跟着他，也不知道是谁走得快了，又是谁走得慢了，于是消失在彼此的视线中。  
在回去的路上，鼬耳边灌满这个村里忍者甲乙丙丁的交头接耳，他确定了一件事——他们成功伏击了拷贝忍者。  
鼬平生第一次走了回头路，去追卡卡西。  
事实证明，即使出动多名高手，这个村仍没有杀死拷贝忍者的能力。  
鼬在黑暗中寻找卡卡西，突然感觉到杀气靠近，他挡住不甚强大的攻击，“是我”他出声宽慰道。  
卡卡西像紧绷的绳子突然松下般，失去了力气靠在石头上。“鼬啊……”  
天色还未全暗下去，他可以看清卡卡西那头嚣张的银色头发沾上了血，甚至有点妖艳的错觉。  
鼬默不作声地走近他，撕开染血的忍者外套，并拿出随身携带的医用胶布替他包扎伤口，等他好不容易包好，卡卡西很欠扁地叹了口气道：“你的包扎水平没怎么进步嘛。”  
他没有反驳，对方的包扎技术的确是连医疗队都自叹弗如的好。  
看看卡卡西，他确实是累了，鼬伸手抱起他，让他坐在自己的膝上，卡卡西不自觉地惊叫一声。  
“嘘——”鼬示意，周围有人接近。  
卡卡西也感到有生人的气味，两个人屏住呼吸，他们明显是要找受伤的卡卡西，过了好一会儿，他们才离去。  
“鼬……”卡卡西气若游丝地吐出他的名字，但这已足够让一直都很冷静的鼬心里卷起千层浪。  
他敞开那件黑底红云的大袍，把已有睡意的卡卡西拥在怀里，贴近自己，随后轻轻地把他的头靠在自己肩上，双手抱着他。卡卡西喘息了一声，随后闭上眼睛，这个和多年以前情形是那么相似，只是当年经常是卡卡西护着鼬。鼬看到他受伤的时候，满脑子想的就是这是他一生中最好的时机，带着卡卡西一起走，两个人消失得无影无踪，他开口问道：“卡卡西桑，和我一起走吧。”  
失血过多使卡卡西疲于思考，他并未体会出鼬话中的意思，迷迷呼呼中他答腔道：“你不要说这种一点都不好笑的笑话。”随后便沉沉睡去，鼬不再说话。  
鼬奇怪自己怎么会想到佐助小时候叫自己读的那本童话书的写到的竹取公主，他觉得卡卡西这个人的存在本身就是昭示诱惑这个词的表现，不管是从前还是现在，第一次见到他自己就陷了下去，每一次相逢不过是在提醒自己陷的有多深罢了。宇智波家的劣根性是想要的不择手段都要到手，可面对卡卡西，从最开始，他都失误连连。  
凌晨时分，他发觉体温一向低于常人的卡卡西身上很烫，显然是伤口发炎引起的发烧。听到卡卡西微弱的呼吸，明知他性命无虞，还是忍不住心脏跳漏几拍。他也学过简单的治疗，但这可不是他这种水平可以应付的，于是他迅速抱着昏迷的卡卡西回木叶。  
木叶第一综合医院，鼬很有身为S级重犯的自觉，他戴上一直没扔掉了零队面具，自己当小分队队长的面具，却不知道扔哪里发霉去了，几乎是冲向护士的。“他，受伤，在发烧！”

第六十四幕 断裂的记忆碎片  
柜台的护士的脸色变了一变，确认是卡卡西后，立刻叫来医护人员，把卡卡西抬进病房。  
看到他进了医院，鼬紧绷的神经终于得到暂时放松，转身，随后出现的强大查克拉却让他不住后退了一步——志村团藏。  
“宇智波鼬是嘛。”老者的口气不是问句。“你期待是猿飞？他去火之国国都觐见大名了。”  
知道自己被认出，鼬摘下面具，相对年龄来说过分成熟的面容上略有几分讶异的表情，“为什么？”  
“因为，在你灭族而卡卡西退队后，零队已经解散了。”团藏回答，事实上，零队本身就是三代为了卡卡西、止水、鼬特别建立的。  
所以那个护士看到零队的面具后才叫来了团藏。  
“你的任务失败了，还留下了一个人。”  
“我到这里来只是为了送回卡卡西桑。”  
“我也很感谢你把我们村的忍者送回来，但S级重犯，还是要逮捕。”团藏阴沉地道，如果在这里杀了鼬，再去杀了佐助，他眼中邪恶的宇智波一族，就会从此消失。  
鼬自知现在不是动手的时候，斑传来消息说，团藏已经收集了不少写轮眼，实力出神入化，唯今之计之后溜为上策，不过这里是木叶的地盘，被发现了要全身而退也非易事。  
“等等……”一个虚弱的声音传来。  
两人顺声看去，卡卡西硬撑着下了床，扶墙走来，他已卸下面罩，露出玉白肩颈，纤美锁骨，上身赤裸，白得近乎透明的肌肤，包着一身骨头。对着这具精瘦的身躯，鼬暗暗叹息，先前刚才抱着他的时候就觉得太过于轻，没有衣物的遮蔽下，太瘦的感觉更深了。他的伤口已经重新被包扎，也用过高级的治疗术，从表面上看起来已不是像原来那么惨不忍睹，但仍有些渗血。因为在发烧，脸红扑扑的，比平时看上去眉间少了一份英气，多了一份脆弱。  
“团藏大人，请查清原因后，再对鼬动手，我觉得背后有一个阴谋。”  
团藏对卡卡西并无太大恶感，也无太大好感，况且对于宇智波家灭族的原因，他一辈子都不打算公之于众，三个人僵持在那里。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛，沉默了好一会儿，再睁开时是满脸的坚毅，“忍法：五行结界！”  
“卡卡西桑！以你现在的身体……”鼬冲过去伸手就想握住他结印的双手，可已经来不及了，团藏就这样被关在了结界里，动弹不得。  
“离开木叶……再也不要回来……否则下次见面……我们就是……敌人了……”卡卡西指着出口，一句一喘地对他说。  
鼬脑子里想到的是很久以前的事，那次他们被大蛇丸攻击，卡卡西拼了命保护他，内心突然柔软了很多，对眼前男子的希冀又多了一份。“卡卡西桑，我不是在开玩笑，跟我走吧。”  
“我会一直保护木叶……直到没能力……”  
“没有，能力，嘛。”鼬眼中突然泛出危险的深红，“如果在这里废了你的忍术，你就没有理由留在木叶了。”越到关键时刻，宇智波家杀伐果断的性子就越强烈。  
卡卡西知道事情不妙，好歹他曾和鼬共事过，他性格别扭，偏激死脑筋更是没话说，现在摆出这种眼神，明摆了就是要大干一场。  
鼬温柔地道，“卡卡西桑，我保证带你去一个与世隔绝的地方，那里不会有任何人骚扰我们，我也决不会做任何危害木叶的是，跟我走吧。”那时的鼬脑海里只有一个念头，如果卡卡西跟他走，他立刻离开晓。  
失血过多，耳鸣已经越来越严重，卡卡西根本听不到他在说什么，他随手射出一支苦无，来势不凶也并未对准心脏，如强弩之末。  
鼬赤手截住苦无，鲜血从手心里渗出来，像失去痛觉了一般看着卡卡西。  
“飞雷神！”他把鼬移到木叶的村口，这已经是他现在的最远距离了。并不激烈的动武牵动身上的伤，硬是咳出一口血来，这一咳居然一发不可收拾，他捂着嘴，可血还是顺着嘴角和手指的间隙流下来，“咳……咳……”他什么都听不到……什么都看不到……什么都感觉不到……头好重……身体好轻……就这样睡去吧，永远都不要醒来……  
倒在医院的大厅里，困住团藏的结界，也在他失去意识的一刹那崩溃了。  
【写这些的时候，自己鼻子都有些发酸，卡卡西当时得是怎么样的心情啊……咳血除了重伤，还因为心伤吧。】  
鼬回过神来，发现自己站在木叶村口，手上血淋淋地握着卡卡西的苦无，上面刻着飞雷神的印，他苦笑了一下，还是被算计了。  
他看着那枚苦无，卡卡西愿为他不惜违抗命令却永远不会和他离开，甜蜜酸楚的疼痛将他包围得水泄不通，眼睛部位火辣辣的液体烧得如同开启万华镜写轮眼般灼热。  
你又拒绝了我。不，你从来就没有答应过我。  
太久的流浪和迷茫后是鼬卡二人的重逢，是那场众人皆知的月读。佐助曾经在鼬强制的月读中，看到他们两人在72小时里的疯狂，每当想起那一幕幕，他都躁动不已，然而在鼬真实的世界里，他与卡卡西的拥抱比佐助看到的更加淫靡，任何一部官能小说在他们激烈的缠绵里，根本不值一提。  
他本以为鼬在这场欲望的盛宴中是主导者，是施暴者，而卡卡西不过是被迫屈服于他的淫威之下，确实，他曾激烈反抗，接着半推半就，然后欲拒还迎，最终全然接受。或许，在鼬离开的那些岁月里，他一直在默默地祈祷，即使是在梦里也好，与鼬的重逢，与哥哥真正地拥抱在一起，给予彼此肉体与灵魂。回想一下卡卡西当时的表情，真的是痛恨么？不，其实完全不是吧。  
哥哥对卡卡西说话的声音，显得如此温柔，完全让人无法联想到平时的冷彻。  
他用幻术刺激卡卡西的神经，用口唇、手指深入他体内刻意玩弄他的敏感带，将他拖入欲望的旋涡，让他全身产生一阵又一阵的快感与痉挛。而佐助似乎能感受到哥哥比卡卡西更加热切的渴望，他感觉全身的血管都好似即将爆开，让他无法呼吸，怒张的分身早就想侵入银发爱人的身体，却忍耐着一遍遍取悦他，鼬不是暴君，他只是卑微地爱着一个人。卡卡西淫靡地喘息着，甜腻滑嫩的呻吟和诱惑享受的脸庞几乎让鼬发疯。他抽搐着喉咙，激烈地扭动腰部，不断地抽动，前端的蜜口一阵阵火辣辣的感觉，身下人紧致的甬道紧紧包围住他，像刺激般地，挤压他的欲望，“咿……啊！……卡卡西桑……你好棒……”  
鼬后来曾与卡卡西再次重逢，鸣人也好、樱也罢，砂忍村千代婆婆更甚，他们永远不会知道那短暂的一瞬间里他们在月读里做了什么，只有佐助知道，月读之于他人，是噩梦，之于哥哥与卡卡西，是化不开的爱和欲。

第六十五幕 痛不欲生  
佐助抱着卡卡西的身体，自从发现卡卡西后，他片刻都未放下他的身体，一遍遍将查克拉输入卡卡西的身体里，只盼天可怜见，像从前他查克拉使用过度一样转而醒来，却毫无所获，脑袋垂下来，一头银发撒在他肩上，身体一动不动。他呆呆地坐在慰灵碑前，也不知道在这里呆了多久，他只是想多陪陪卡卡西，多看看他，将一切都刻在脑海里。曾想过忘记、想过离开，可慰灵碑前的一切都让他那么留恋、随处可见自己与卡卡西曾留下的身影。  
年少时轻狂高傲，稚嫩的肩膀想扛下家族的一切，却有个银发的高个子将他挡在身后，慵懒地告诉他，你还太小，让我来保护你。银发导师的出现让少年冰冷的心房再次温暖起来，思慕之情在不经意间滋长发芽。他渴望他的关注，他期盼他的爱，他忘我地迷恋着他，疯狂地依恋着他。然而青年从来不知道弟子波澜不惊的外表下，那颗炽热的心脏，那有力的跳动为谁，那热烈的温度又为哪般，少年却能从他眼角的忧郁和眉间的寂寥中感到丝丝不安，在亲生哥哥在他身上的杰作后所有纷乱的情绪翻了锅。  
他暴跳如雷，大发雷霆，苛责地对他发怒，以为全世界都背叛了自己，他害怕自己再次回到不堪回首的孤独岁月，他固执地以为只有力量才能够拯救自己，才能够留住心爱的人。  
离开木叶后一个个无眠的夜晚，夜阑人静，了无睡意，回忆只会掀起心中的旧伤。  
其实他与卡卡西之间的关系在经历了那一晚后早已脆不可触，佐助预见了夹杂思念的苦涩重逢，却在看到他逝去的躯体时，所有伪装的坚强土崩瓦解。  
悲恸、黯然、魂殇。大地茫茫，只我一人，四海飘零，鳏寡孤独。  
佐助满腔悲愤，胸口一酸，剜心之痛传遍全身，泪水夺目而出，“如果……如果我听你的，不去找鼬报仇……”佐助抚摸着卡卡西冰冷的脸颊，别说鼬是为了保护自己而死，即便哥哥真的杀了全族，他也觉得，冤仇再深再大，也能一笔勾销，世上最要紧的，莫过于至爱的性命，连自己的命也及不上。少年泣不成声，“我错了……我真的错了……你快醒来吧……快醒来……求求你……快醒过来……不要丢下我一个人……”他声音呜咽，眼眶泪水充盈，望出来模糊一片，泪水直洒了下来。他低头去亲吻怀里人冰凉的嘴唇，蓦地尝到一股血腥味。  
他无比希望这只是一个噩梦，只要阖上眼睛，再重新睁开，噩梦就会惊醒，他用力地闭上眼睛，祈祷着再次睁开时一切都会回到原来，心头恍恍惚惚，依稀若见卡卡西用《亲热天堂》捂住嘴的样子，他伸出手想握住他的手腕，只碰触到冰冷的墓碑，一颗心跌入冰点，几乎停止了跳动。他呆呆地坐着，如石像般动也不动，肉体上早已毫无知觉。  
伤心欲绝，悲痛已极，他的身体叫嚣着要发泄仇恨，现在他终于可以无所顾忌地毁掉木叶了，把所有的都毁掉，首当其冲就是这个刻着殉职者的慰灵碑，他提起手掌，手中的千鸟高鸣，雷光耀眼，从这个束缚住卡卡西一生的石头开始。砰的一声，拍在石碑上，只击得石屑纷飞，他丝毫不知疲倦，拍了一掌，又拍一掌，扑喇喇一声大响，不一会儿，整块慰灵碑成了碎片，他要想号哭，却说什么也哭不出来。  
周身强大的查克拉让天地为之变色，天空的积云渐渐厚起来，风雨欲来，狂飙卷起，闪电如雷遁麒麟般高鸣，片刻雷声轰隆，耳中轰隆隆雷声不绝，飓风刮在他脸上身上，无半点知觉。  
木叶中心传来激烈的打斗声，以及鸣人高呼的声音，他都无心理会，怀抱卡卡西，浑浑噩噩，寂寞孤单，他浑不知身在何处，脑海中全是混沌，竟似成了一片空白。  
大风仍刮不停，过了很久，打斗声渐止，远处的人群欢呼漩涡鸣人的声音，庆祝战斗的胜利。  
胜利了又如何？能换回卡卡西吗？  
哀莫大于心死，刹那间，天地间也只剩下他一人。今后再无人陪在自己身边，寂然无人，一个人承受、一个人流泪，一个人悲伤，然后，一个人慢慢死去。他觉得每一个细胞都浸满哀痛，无数撕新裂肺的痛楚汹涌而来，将整个梦的世界吞没。卡卡西的出现，将自闭的佐助从孤独的世界里拉出来，可是他的离世让少年从深渊迈向高空却又掉入更深的地狱，佐助恨不得逃避这复杂的世界，逃避这一世的哀愁。  
佐助仰天长啸，悲痛的恸哭惊起树林里的飞禽走兽，鸟儿纷纷受惊而起，啪啦啦飞了一大片。  
忽而之间，天空中飞过一道奇怪的白光，这道光的目标是卡卡西的身体！佐助想也没想，直接启动须佐能乎，这道光芒穿过须佐之男的手，他心中蓦地生出一阵莫名的害怕，全身出了一阵冷汗。  
白光温暖地进入卡卡西的身体，惨白的脸色居然慢慢红润起来，佐助的心忽然跳到喉咙口，这是什么？这是他的灵魂么？心跳猛然加快起来，他连忙探了探卡卡西的呼吸，摸上他的脉搏，生命的鼓动微弱地存在着，他感觉自己像一条已经上钩的鱼，却幸运而血淋淋地挣脱了厄运。  
他焦急地等待着，怀里的人慢慢恢复了意识，半开半阖的眼睛对焦在佐助脸上，“……回来了嘛……佐助……”气若游丝，全身无力。  
佐助紧紧抱住他，如释重负般松下了全身的悲痛，他用力抚摸那头银发，把他的脑袋按在自己肩头，一遍遍确认他的体温，他的存在，一刻都不想和这个失而复得的爱人分开。  
一开始有些搞不清楚状况，但在佐助颤抖的怀抱中，卡卡西脆弱的防线慢慢溃败下来，双手像有意识似的，回抱住黑发的少年，“我没事……放心吧……”  
少年的回答是，一把拉下他的面罩，抚着他的脸，托住他的后颈，狠狠地吻上去，一遍一遍，依恋缠绵，深情地拥吻他，那么热烈，那么疯狂，他起初是温柔地触碰他冰凉的唇，然后用力探进去，想温暖他曾凋零的生命。卡卡西的身体软软的，没有一丝力气的身躯任由佐助摆布，他感觉到从前的弟子炽热的舌纠缠着自己，给予他久违的温暖与安心，拥抱自己的胸膛虽然依然青涩，却也茁壮成长起来，他小心地动了动有些僵硬的舌尖，换来更加执着的吻。

第六十六幕 宇智波后裔回归  
“卡卡西……卡卡西……你还活着……还活着……太好了……真的太好了……我以为就要失去你了……”佐助呼唤他名字的声音近乎哽咽，拷贝忍者的心仿佛被狠狠刺了一下，多顺着他一点有什么关系？多宠爱他一点有什么关系？他是鼬的弟弟啊，是那个圆嘟嘟白软软的佐助啊，是他最得意的弟子啊，鼻头微有些酸楚。  
他将全身的重量都倚靠在佐助身上，头搁在他肩膀上，轻轻呼唤他的名字，“……佐助……”  
佐助鼻头一酸，越发搂紧了他。  
“不要再执念复仇了，拜托……”他软软地道，“如果你要毁掉木叶……除非从我的尸体上踏过去。”明明是绝情的话，在他一句一喘的无力嗓音里，渗着无奈和悲凉。  
孤绝的少年咬了咬嘴唇，有一丝犹豫。  
卡卡西老生常谈的劝说，本该无比苍白，可现在佐助似乎有些动摇。卡卡西的性命，复仇，到底孰轻孰重？  
佐助维持着拥抱卡卡西的姿势很久，他沙哑着嗓音道，“我可以停止复仇，但你必须答应我的条件。”  
“什么……条件？”没有用谈判的语气，卡卡西问道。  
“成为我的人，我的爱人，一辈子都不准离开我。”  
“……嗯”他干脆地回答，没有任何讨价还价。  
佐助接着说道，“在木叶和晓最终战前，我会留在木叶，战争结束后，你必须立刻跟我离开这里。”如果不看到木叶平安，卡卡西会像这次一样拼死保护木叶，他不想再次见到他逐渐冰冷的身体。“暂时我会留在木叶村，你也要和我一起住在宇智波的宅邸。”  
卡卡西毫不犹豫地点头，“好……”  
“我可以作为雇佣忍者执行任务，但不会再成为木叶的忍者。”  
“这需要火影大人首肯……但应该不是问题。”似乎只要佐助不再与木叶为敌，他可以答应他的一切条件。  
恢复体力后，卡卡西去收拾木叶的残局，佐助则召集了三个部下。  
“……所以，我决定暂时留在木叶。”他大概向重吾等三人解释了一下，接着等他们的回答。  
“我跟着佐助，不在他身边，我会控制不住杀人。”重吾第一个表态。  
“我也不要离开佐助。”香磷道。  
“不过，佐助，你真的要放弃向木叶复仇吗？”水月对毁灭木叶的计划没有好感，不过他并不欣赏经常改变主意的忍者。  
佐助冷笑道，“怎么可能，换一种方式而已。”目睹了卡卡西阵亡又复活后，他觉得必须要改变现有计划。“内部瓦解，等到木叶所有骨干力量都消失，村子自然会土崩瓦解。”顿了顿，他道，“不过那两个顾问，水户门炎、转寝小春，必须由我亲手剪除。”  
“了解~”水月笑道，“我们暂时就陪你留在村子里。”  
“你们就住在我族的聚居地吧。”  
简单整理了一下，四人便在宇智波家老宅暂作歇息。看到卡卡西从容淡定地信步而来，鹰小队的成员不由自主地打量着传说中的木叶第一技师，走下战场后他像一个平庸的普通人，周身不带任何凌厉的杀气，平易近人得不像手染无数鲜血的忍者。银色的头发似是有些长了，流苏般闪耀，竟让人有些舍不得移开目光。  
卡卡西并不是第一次进佐助家，上一次来时他还是个别扭的小屁孩，想到过去的小家伙，忧愁之下不禁莞尔。  
“佐助，我进来了。”他打了一声招呼，打算在玄关换一双拖鞋，意外地看到那双卡通狗造型的居家鞋居然还在，那是第一次去佐助家后他特意帮自己买的，没想到一直留着。  
看到卡卡西拎着简单的行礼再次出现在自己家的时候，佐助似乎没有自己预料中的激情澎湃，自从离开木叶后，他们聚少离多，难得的几次相见要么活色生香，要么剑拔弩张，像这样平静还是头一遭。他绽开一个罕见的微笑，“卡卡西，我回来了。”  
一时间，银发上忍竟然有些动容，雏鸟离家已久，终于归乡时做大人的竟比佐助还感慨。  
家里已经准备好的饭菜，下厨的居然是看上去很粗犷的天平重吾。今天的菜色很丰富，像是欢迎他入住宇智波家似的，有秋刀鱼、茄子、木鱼饭团、番茄，还有有酸奶、牛奶、小鱼、好味烧，重吾在一张大桌子上摆好五副碗筷，还准备了温好的清酒，光闻气味，就知道是丹波杜氏的极品清酒。  
他拉下面罩吃饭时香燐不受大脑控制一样红了脸，水月一边惊叹一边嘟囔着，“终于知道佐助为什么留在木叶了……”云云。饭桌上这对活宝打着没营养的嘴架，重吾沉默地吃着自己做的料理，佐助很自然地夹了一条盐烧秋刀鱼给卡卡西，后者也自然地谢过后吃起来。用餐到一半时，卡卡西突然被佐助拉住，“你脸上有米粒。”他的拇指轻轻抚过他的嘴角，温柔地把米饭擦掉，“还是那么让人操心。”语气温暖到心窝里去，直把水月、香燐惊得像看到兽尾在吻人类，那是佐助啊，那是冰山啊，十个太阳都融化不了，居然就这么轻易地缴械投降了？你的冷酷呢？你的孤傲呢？  
一顿饭吃得其乐融融，卡卡西还笑吟吟地对重吾说，“重吾君辛苦了。”强壮的男子点头道谢，要是换了一乐大叔，保证马不停蹄地傻掉。  
水月刚想表达一下惊叹，发现香燐看得眼睛都直了，口水就差没流到碗里，他乖乖闭了嘴，木叶果然是个出奇葩的地方，而自己的顶头上司可以称得上是奇葩之最。  
三人酒饱饭足后识趣地离开，香燐的表情好像写着“卡卡西今晚必定被佐助吃掉，妥妥的无误。”笑得一脸失落又一脸花痴。

第六十七幕 同床共枕  
别说她是这么想的，卡卡西自己都这么想，他确实迟钝到家，但佐助佐助眼中露骨的欲望只有瞎子才看不出来，他整理了自己乱糟糟的心情，鼬的嘱托，自己的感情，究竟何去何从？  
卡卡西不是矫情的人，况且佐助那么多年来对自己的感情他都看在眼里，装傻充愣纯因为不想再陷入宇智波家的业障，可似乎命中注定他就和这个家族脱不了干系。他歪着脑袋坐在榻榻米床垫上，佐助趁自己洗澡的时候干脆铺了一张大床垫，摆明了今天要同床共枕共赴云雨。欢爱是人之常情，只是鼬刚死亡，就和佐助发生什么，让他有种说不出来的愧疚和难受。  
他不知道，他保持这个姿势已经很久了，而佐助看了他更久。  
卡卡西的左眼还是猩红色的写轮眼，佐助柔声道，“我什么都知道了，哥哥已经帮你完成压制写轮眼的禁术了吧。在我面前，就不要再用写轮眼了，会蚕食你的查克拉。”  
年轻的男子有些意外，不过还是乖乖收起了查克拉，左眼恢复成黑色的眼睛，他倒不是故意在佐助面前伪装什么，只是身体似乎还不习惯完全融合状态的写轮眼，有时不自觉地还是会向带土的眼睛输送查克拉。  
宇智波家的少主人走近他身后，背脊消瘦，脖颈修长，想到诱人的身体，他不自觉就有了反应，忍不住低头吻了吻他的脖子，怀里的人有些微颤抖，随即强迫自己放松身体，但佐助仍能从他僵直的肌肉感受到他的犹豫与拒绝。他强压下翻腾的欲望，直接在卡卡西身边躺好。  
卡卡西以为今天注定要向少年献出身体，没想到他只是轻轻一吻就完事了？  
冷不防，手被佐助握住，“我知道你现在还没有做好心理准备，无论是鼬刚刚过世，还是接受我。”他苦笑了一下，“其实我又何尝不是，我想要抱你，可又怀着对哥哥的愧疚，对木叶的仇恨。”他顿了顿，继续道，“而且，这不是一场交易。”佐助收紧了力道，“回来，因为我爱你。况且，你心性高傲，也不屑因为想保护木叶而委身于我吧。”  
卡卡西默默地没说话，佐助无论身心已经完全成熟，对事物的判断也准确得令人惊叹。他直直地看着少年略显稚嫩的脸庞，却透着坚定。  
以手心对手心的姿势回握住佐助，少年，终究长大了，鼬，你没有白牺牲，你的弟弟，真的是一个好孩子，很好很好的孩子，我，似乎真的会爱上他。  
佐助熄了灯，搂住心上人的肩，拥在怀里，耳鬓厮磨间，腿间像被弹了一下似的一股热流滑过，年轻的身体起了强烈反应。  
卡卡西当然也感觉到身边人的变化，呼吸沉重，身体发热，抱着自己身体的力度也不知不觉变大。黑暗中，佐助的脸皱成一团，却一声不吭。  
“佐助……你很难过吧。”  
咬住嘴唇没有回答，在拥抱过卡卡西后，尝得鱼水之欢的少年知道了什么是真实的快感，不知道多少次想着他的身体，唤着他的名字自行寻求那极上的愉悦，现在佳人在怀，理智上再怎么忍耐，感情上却很难控制住。  
佐助的身体在微微颤抖，呼吸越发急促，情欲已经敞开怀抱拥住了他。  
“用，用手吧……”罪魁祸首轻轻道。  
佐助强行拉住他的手腕，表情带着露骨的欲望，卡卡西的脸红成了番茄状，挣扎着手想挣脱开，却还是隔着全棉的睡袍，被迫碰到了那个热切的东西。“你帮我。”佐助在他耳边吹气，用蛊惑的声音道。  
对于说出《亲热天堂》里亲密的句子都会面红耳赤的男子而言，这种行为让他无比羞耻。  
“拜托……真的很难受……”佐助喘息著，细密的汗珠从额角滴下来，他的喘息像痛苦的呻吟。“卡卡西……帮我……”  
佐助紧紧靠着卡卡西，摩擦着他，就像一只乖巧的小猫，想要主人的爱抚，卡卡西终是不忍他难受，人生第一次扯开了别人的衣物，颤抖着手抚上对方红肿的下身，佐助只觉得全身所有的血液都汇聚在那一点，一阵近乎麻木的快感如巨浪打来，只要想到现在握住自己最敏感处的人是卡卡西，这种刺激程度几乎就让他立刻出来了。卡卡西不敢太用力，佐助急切地催促，让他快一点用力一点，却收效甚微，佐助急躁地按住卡卡西苍白的手，四掌揉搓着他的欲望，比起自我抚慰，他的手更加充满诱惑，这种前所未有的滋味如此美好，终于他达到了顶峰。  
脑中一片空白……持续了很久，当佐助回过神来的时候，看到满手都是白色黏糊糊的液体，一脸茫然的爱人。心里有几分懊恼，却也有几分甜蜜。  
“卡卡西……”他低低叫他的名字，碎碎地吻他。  
卡卡西长舒了一口气，像完成了一件艰巨的任务一样。他面颊略绯红，但神色镇定，衣服没有丝毫松散，佐助却已是衣衫不整，双腿大开，这让他心里觉得有些不公平。“卡卡西，我也来帮你。”  
“不，不用了。”青年慌忙拒绝他。  
“老师，这怎么可以呢，这样会让我感觉我被你玩儿了呢……”高潮后沙哑的嗓音透着欲望的诱惑。  
在卡卡西想逃的时候，佐助迅速抽掉他腰间的带子，宽松的睡袍立刻散了开来，佐助三下五除二扒光了卡卡西，接着用带子把他的双手绑在床头柱上，力度适中，不至于勒出红痕，但也绝对不会轻易被挣脱。  
卡卡西的眼神有些迷茫，佐助先前说要放自己一马，难道食言了？反正，他已经做好准备，但身体还是忍不住有些微僵硬。  
少年的欺身压上卡卡西，含住他的薄唇，像品尝小牛排一样轻舔慢吻，一路向下，在他敏感柔软处流连，惹得卡卡西一阵阵轻颤抖。白皙的身体渐渐染上了令人心动的红晕，想当年，他们为了看卡卡西的真容，还曾凑钱请他去澡堂泡澡，目标人物却将脸用毛巾捂住，没让三个小鬼得逞，鸣人和樱不知道，在看到卡卡西白皙的身体时，年少的佐助几乎把持不住。  
“老师，舒服吗？”佐助眼中的笑意更深，“为了能让老师爽到，我可是没少做功课呢。”  
卡卡西不知道怎么回答他，双手被缚在头顶，只能扭动身体表达不满，就像一条砧板上的白鱼，翻动身体，却引得人更加想蹂躏。

第六十八幕 代理火影旗木卡卡西  
佐助以一种难耐的力度，用唇、用手抚摸卡卡西的身体，最后来到已经起了反应的下身，他轻轻用指尖摩挲，换来又一阵轻颤，趁卡卡西没有准备的时候，他用手掌捏住粉色的分身，卡卡西的身体重重地弹了一下，双手忍不住用力，却没有挣开睡袍带子。佐助故意在他耳边吹气，“想要么，老师？”  
“……忘恩负义的……小混蛋……”床笫间，卡卡西不住爆了粗口。  
“老师，你才刚刚领悟到呀，”佐助的笑容深达眼底，不管是以前学习千鸟，还是刚才故意装无助，引得卡卡西帮他解脱，自己一贯喜欢利用卡卡西对自己的心软，“不过我可不是真的忘恩负义，我会让你感觉到极致的快感，和老师刚才那种完成任务式的可不一样哦。”  
他握住卡卡西那里，时而快速套弄，时而余裕抚摸，有技巧的动作引得卡卡西几乎疯掉，他瘫软地半依偎在佐助怀里，尚未恢复的身体，每一块肌肉都承受不起这样的欲望，“佐助……拜托……让我……”  
终于在一次有力地套弄中，卡卡西攀上顶峰，不一会儿就沉沉睡去。  
佐助看着自己早已再次一柱擎天的下身，无奈地吻了吻怀里的爱人，将他双手的束缚解开，粗鲁地帮自己解决后，拥住卡卡西，沉沉睡去。  
次日，卡卡西带着佐助一起去见木叶的两位顾问。佐助微眯着双眼想透过他半开半阖的右眼看清他的心思，却一无所获，他想他应该知道自己对两者的诛杀之心，却故意让他们相见？又或者他压根儿就没注意到这点？他一直是个神经大条的家伙。  
经过火影办公楼走廊时，他看到了一个有点眼熟的面孔，却怎么也想不起来哪里见过他。从头到脚，尤其是面孔给人方方正正规规矩矩的感觉，他显然已经等了很久。卡卡西对他露出温和的微笑，后者在看到银发上忍时，全身的方角似乎都软下去了，“前辈”他很恭敬地向他问好，尾音带着一丝崇拜，但眼神扫过佐助时，毫不掩饰他的敌意与怀疑。  
佐助对于这样的眼神早已不在意，他故意蹭了蹭卡卡西的肩头，又替他整理了一下衣领，卡卡西对这样亲密的接触并未反感，还出乎意料地安然接受了，心情愉悦的佐助故意对方脸男摆出一个嘲笑的眼神。  
名叫大和的上忍果然在他面前败下阵来，竟然露出了败犬的可怜眼神。  
宇智波家从来不讨厌脑筋好使的家伙，即使是败给了自己，像大和这样只需一个眼神、一个动作就知道自己斤两的人，佐助觉得还有点意思，至少与他相处不累。  
水户门炎和转寝小春只是与佐助打了个照面，就和卡卡西、大和一起走进房间密谈。  
佐助安静地在走廊等着，看到他们两个人时竟然没有暴怒，没有偷听，也没有逃走。不一会儿，收到消息的同辈们就赶过来，最先冲来的毫无疑问是鸣人和樱，接着是鹿丸和佐井，然后是其他人。看到他们热情地围着自己，内心竟然有些潮潮的感觉，但一想到鼬的死，全族的灭亡，他又觉得他们的笑容有些刺眼。佐助听说木叶有些忍者叫自己“二柱子”，大约是对中二病患者的昵称，他在心里笑笑，他们哪懂得自己纠结起伏的心？  
不知不觉已经过了午饭时间，卡卡西进去也有好几个小时了，鸣人和樱闹哄哄地说要带他去吃一乐拉面，舌根有些酸酸的感觉，肚子也有些咕咕叫，馋虫从舌尖爬到了胃里，不过他还是冷着脸说要等卡卡西一起吃。  
他已经等了那么久，不介意饿着肚子再等他几个小时。  
又过了好一会儿，大和从里面出来，方脸男没有看向其他包括佐井在内的12个木叶新秀忍者，直直地看着宇智波家最后一人，“卡卡西前辈，为了你们兄弟俩，简直费尽心力。”  
佐助没有说话，浑身的压迫感让有些胆小的同龄人颤抖了一下，大和知道里面的密谈几个小时后就不再是机密，无需严刑逼供，他就说出了木叶高层的决定：“重建慰灵碑，刻上宇智波鼬的名字；因纲手重伤昏迷，旗木卡卡西暂代火影一职。”  
对于第二个决定，佐助并不意外，志村团藏的火影一职，本身就是他用卑劣的手段篡夺过来的，团藏在五影大会上临阵脱逃，由风影我爱罗起头，一致同意旗木卡卡西担任第六代火影，但出乎意料的是他一直不愿接受。卡卡西化成灰也会保护木叶，实力也相当于“影”的级别，但他多年前就固守着对四代的承诺，坚决不担任火影。两位顾问到底用了什么手段让卡卡西暂代火影？他自觉和自己和鼬脱不了干系。而宇智波鼬的名字被刻上慰灵碑一事，却远远在他的意料之外。无论哥哥为木叶做了什么，他从来没有想到过哪怕一点点，鼬的名字会上慰灵碑，即使他是木叶真正的忍者。  
慰灵碑，旗木卡卡西的净土，他执意要把这个背负家族血债的名字刻上那块意义深远的石头，因为他远远比自己在乎鼬为木叶所做的一切。

第六十九幕 焦灼的心  
佐助的心里犹如被酸雨浇过的土地，烧灼得整个空空的胃都被揪起来了，他僵着身体转过身体对着慰灵碑的方向，远远的什么都看不到，但他的眼底里似乎可以看到“うちは イタチ”的名字被刻在那块石碑的一隅，也能想象卡卡西一如往常，久久站在碑前一动不动。  
听到开门的声音，他才转过身，卡卡西疲惫地从里面出来，神色却似松了一口气的样子。“呀，佐助，我饿了。”他的眉毛弯过一个让佐助暖心的弧度，撒娇似的对他说。  
“好，我们去吃饭。”佐助泰然地送上他的微笑，不顾周围倒抽凉气的惊叹。  
他喜欢卡卡西这样依靠自己，将除了忍术之外的一切都交给自己，让自己来打理他工作之外的生活。  
——似乎这是自己唯一能够为他做的，用来回报他对宇智波家的付出？  
不，因为他爱他，爱到骨髓里。  
在佐助的强烈要求下，回归木叶当晚卡卡西就成了他的入幕之宾，虽然还没发生他所期待的事，每日却暧昧不已，就像一对真正的恋人。卡卡西从来不问佐助离开的那几年发生了什么，也不试图搞清两个人之间的关系，让这段感情越发扑朔迷离。  
代理火影走马上任的程序异常顺利，其他四国也鼎力支持，事实上目前木叶也没有谁比卡卡西更合适担任火影。除了多安排了一个佐助任自己的护卫外，其他人事安排一切如常，所以佐助和静音、大和、玄间、鹿久等人一样，成了代理火影办公室的常客。一直被隔离于木叶权力高层之外的宇智波后裔，对此任命有些微意外。  
代火影的工作效率奇高，木叶经过多次战役，已损失了许多优秀的忍者，更多基础设施设备也需要重建，卡卡西从波之国请来了建筑大师达兹纳，并亲自设计了木叶村新的防御结构，当整套设计图纸拿出来时，佐助不由得赞叹卡卡西的精妙构思，整个木叶防御系统在他手里几乎重新更新了一遍，运筹帷幄，决胜千里，火影不仅需要精湛的忍术，更需要过人的头脑。尽管“晓”的压迫在即，但在卡卡西的指挥下，整个木叶欣欣向荣。  
日子就在看似平静的时光中一天天流过，佐助像12岁那时候一样，依旧和鸣人打闹，只是等级更高，就差千鸟火并螺旋丸，依旧冷着脸，只是在看到卡卡西时会柔软地微笑，看似和睦地回归原来的生活。  
如果代火影大人给有什么让人指摘的地方，大概就是他执着地拒绝去火影办公室办公，其理由也让人无法反驳——纲手大人还活着呢，她只是暂时没醒过来，到时候她看到办公室里不但被搞得一团乱，放满《亲热天堂》，我会被她拆了骨头的！不过当有一天他让佐助去火影办公室里拿一个卷轴时，他才了解真正的原因——火影办公室的窗户正对火影岩，四代大人的头像英明神武地睥睨天下，至于高高挂在墙上的历代火影照片，更是生动得好像时时都洞察一切。  
宇智波家族最后的少年很犹豫，他原本的计划是从内部瓦解木叶，同时利用“晓”对九尾势在必得的决心，在木叶内忧外患时，趁乱杀了两个顾问，带走卡卡西，然而现在他的决心，有些动摇。  
因为代理火影大人对他太信任了。如果卡卡西像其他人一样防备佐助，他自然能毫不愧疚地带走他，完全不用顾忌他的心情，直接用暴力逼迫他就范也无可厚非。然而卡卡西几乎让佐助参与了木叶所有重要事务，包括重建村子，情报收集，分配任务等，完全参与到木叶高层管理中，总而言之，他现在的地位，远远高于一个普通的上忍。  
以佐助这样的背景居然能跻身木叶最高权力层，自然引起不少人的不满，作为一个曾经的叛忍，他能接B级任务就该感恩戴德了，但代火影却将安排了他如此重要的位置，惹得多少人羡慕眼红。两位顾问以及其他人的眼神他看得出来，有真的欢迎他回来的，也有反感的，不过这些对他来说都不重要，他真正在意的是卡卡西得顶住多大的压力，才能保住佐助的守卫位置？或者说，他呆在他身边的时间。  
佐助不是弱者，但讽刺的是，在木叶的权力结构中，他就是弱者。然而更多眼明的人，比如鹿丸看得出，木叶和佐助的关系早已岌岌可危，如果不是卡卡西在当中维持着，他或许下一秒就会离开乃至毁了所谓的故乡，智商200的少年虽然嫌麻烦，但还是用各种手段压制住人们对佐助回归的躁动，况且拒人千里之外的宇智波家后裔也懒得关注别人怎么评价，所以在木叶新生代力量的努力下，佐助暂时与木叶的忍者们和平相处，卡卡西虽然没有明着表扬鹿丸老道的行事，却对他更加重用。  
代理火影对于一个叛忍的过度信任和两人同居的事实，引得外界蜚短流长，鹿丸再怎么聪明，也难以堵上悠悠众口。某一日，鸣人愤怒地和某个特别上忍打起来时，佐助从对方的谩骂和鸣人对师长和自己的维护中，知道了卡卡西现在的处境——说白了，在代理火影几乎可以称为完美的管理中，宇智波佐助是唯一的污点，并且随时有可能会导致木叶的毁灭。蹩脚的特上家庭教师自然不可能是鸣人的对手，况且一看到佐助他立刻就怂了，但孤独的少年内心突然又波涛汹涌起来。  
刚打探好晓的消息回来，重吾、水月和香磷就看到佐助刷了石灰水一样的脸。老实说自从在音忍村遇到佐助以来，看到的永远是一百零一号扑克脸，三人都觉得他最近的心情好得离谱，哪个不长眼睛的居然敢惹得他不爽？难道不知道佐助发起狠来非常可怕么？  
佐助咬着下嘴唇道，“我不想强行带走卡卡西，但木叶逼得我不得不这么做。”  
“你是说我们又要改变计划？拜托，老大，你不是一直很执着么，怎么遇到拷贝忍者就每天颠来倒去的。”水月翘着二郎腿，颇有些不满的样子。

第七十幕 从前与现在的同伴们  
“木叶排挤佐助在意料之中啊，谁让他独占了美女们的视线呢。”香磷一边对着上司流口水，一边表达对木叶忍者的不屑，“臭男人们心胸就是这么狭隘。”  
重吾外表粗犷，内心却异常细腻，“他们对拷贝忍者偏袒你很不满意？”  
“他们认为卡卡西唯一的污点就是我。”  
“如果从木叶的立场看，他们也没错，人心本来就很叵测。”水月耸耸肩，“木叶村，雾隐村也没什么区别。”  
“我觉得拷贝忍者这么做，其实是在保护你。”  
“佐助还需要人保护？”香磷反问。  
“木叶是五大国最强的忍者村，就算现在经历重创，对手也好不到哪里去。木叶损失了很多优秀的忍者，但更多的年轻忍者正飞速成长起来，我们的同龄人个个都是高手。就算真的要摧毁木叶，也未必能成功，到时候可能我们会全军覆没。”重吾继续道，“况且，现在无论是木叶还是晓，对鹰小队都虎视眈眈。”  
“别把我们说得像弱者，木叶这帮菜鸟，我一刀就能砍倒一批。”  
“佐助，你参与了防御重建，你最清楚我们有没有能力全灭木叶忍者。”  
佐助不语，他确实没有把握能完全摧毁村子。“可是，卡卡西为什么要那么信任我？他难道不知道农夫与蛇的故事吗？”佐助咬着嘴唇道，不，卡卡西比这个农夫更傻，他简直是把自己脆弱的喉咙放在蛇口。他简直要被自己逼疯了，他不愿意相信每天同床共枕的人处处维护自己，他宁可卡卡西心有芥蒂，防着自己，而不是像现在这样完全信任。  
“大概……拷贝忍者即使冒着村子被毁的危险，也要留下佐助，保护佐助吧。”重吾慢慢地道，“因为对他来说，佐助和村子一样重要，或许比村子更重要。”  
佐助没有再说话，他希望卡卡西防着他，就能毫无愧疚地强行带走他，杀了两个顾问，摧毁木叶，可卡卡西却如此信任，又让他惭愧。说到底，佐助不希望卡卡西看轻他，看低他。姜还是老的辣，无论卡卡西是故意放纵佐助，还是真的信任他，都让他进退两难。  
矛盾的少年自己关在他和卡卡西的房间里很久，三个部下小心地等在门口，等到他从屋里出来时，已不似原来那么焦躁。  
走出宇智波家族的聚居地大门口的牌楼，看到鸣人和樱已经等在那里，急脾气的鸣人似乎按捺不住，如果再晚几分钟，说不定他就直接闯进来了。  
看到佐助，鸣人一下来了精神，说话却是语无伦次，“啊，佐助，你好，哦，不对，我是要说，嗯，下午那货，哦，不，惠比斯说的不是那个意思。嗯，其实，我相信你。”  
佐助没回答，他有些微欣喜，面子上却什么都没表现出来。  
“佐助君，我有个问题，一直想问你。”樱的声音，有些颤抖，她似乎很忐忑，秉着少女的优雅，她没有咬指甲，却还是不安地用嘴唇轻抿手指关节。“你是不是喜欢卡卡西老师？”  
“小樱，你在说什么呀！老师和佐助都是男的啊。”  
樱没有理他，微微低着头，肩膀有轻微耸动，眼眶里含着泪，她不敢抬头看佐助和鸣人，聪灵的少女其实已经知道答案，只是她想等当事人否认。还是下忍时，佐助看着卡卡西老师的眼神就如此露骨，从月读中醒来，他看到重伤的老师就落泪了，他挑了一个老师不在村子的日子离开，大闹五影大会后的重逢，两人的对话已经说明了一切。  
“是”佐助用简单的发音毫不隐瞒地回答。  
意料之中的回答，却依然让人心碎，“我祝你们幸福。”粉色头发的少女颤抖着嗓音道。  
迟钝的鸣人不明所以，“佐助喜欢老师？”  
“就你这个笨蛋不知道，我和鹿丸早就看出来了。”  
“啊？什么时候的事？”  
“早就有了啊！”泼辣的少女道，“你自己不注意观察。”  
“可老师和佐助都是男的呀。”  
“这有什么呀，初代和斑也都是男的。”  
“诶诶诶？初代和那个要抓我的宇智波斑？”  
“是啊，纲手师匠说的，要不是为了忍界和平，他们早就双宿双飞了，也难怪斑要收集尾兽重构忍界秩序，想想虽然在敌对立场，他也蛮可怜。”  
“等等，信息量太大，我一时没懂。”  
“你个大笨蛋！”樱一个铁拳敲上去，“怎么这么笨。”  
鸣人捂着头顶新鲜热辣的包子，委屈地道“小樱，你转变得太快了，刚才还哭哭啼啼的，现在怎么又大吼大叫，又哭又笑的。”  
“谢谢你们，鸣人，樱。”佐助笑意充盈，却未达眼底，有这样的同伴，他感到幸运，但最终，他们仍将分道扬镳。  
三个人回到火影办公楼，佐助走进卡卡西办公室，看到他歪着脑袋，累得整个人都陷在办公椅里，已经批阅的公文整齐地垒在桌上。毕竟卡卡西常在S级任务里混，头脑又聪明，还一直在火影身边，与离开村子已久的纲手不同，这些工作难不倒他。不顺的事情一件接一件，纲手的伤情没有好转还一直沉睡着，情报显示药师兜重新接管了大蛇丸的遗产和基地，打算对木叶不轨，晓也对九尾人柱力虎视眈眈，村子重建迫在眉睫，代理火影的压力应该比谁都大，但佐助从来没见到他流着口水趴在桌上睡觉的样子，似乎繁重的工作在他这里能轻松解决，人前人后一直都是一种让同伴和村民安心的样子，就像当时与再不斩对战，似乎只要有他在，什么事都能解决。  
然而此时的他却显得如此疲惫和脆弱。

第七十一幕 水乳交融  
躺在办公椅里的人眉头微微皱着，佐助吻了吻他的眉间，想化开那皱起的眉，“佐……助……啊……”他似乎在梦里认出了他，然后又歪过脑袋睡去。  
“累了吧，我们回家去。”他抱起他，带他回家。  
在佐助把卡卡西放到床上时，他惊醒了，双眼迷离地看着近在眼前的人，他不知道这种眼神会让人疯狂。  
黑发少年的额头抵着他的额头，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，两个人的呼吸彼此靠近，咫尺间，佐助发现他的消瘦，本来就不健壮的身躯，现在显得越发精瘦。想到下午那个戴着小墨镜的特上对他的口诛笔伐，不由一阵心疼。佐助不在乎木叶怎么看待自己，但他在乎村民怎么看待他。  
“卡卡西，我真想把你吃下去。”真想把你融入血骨，永不分离，只有这样我才能够护你周全。  
卡卡西一只手搭上佐助的脖子，眼睛弯过一个狡黠的弧度，让人一时捉摸不透他要做什么。“呐，佐助，反正你也饿了很久了，干脆不要忍耐了。”他笑容魅惑，声音温腻，就像一个充满诱惑的尤物，活色生香到骨子里。  
黑发少年觉得下身年轻的欲望重重弹了一下，他没有一丝犹豫，毫不客气地拉下卡卡西的面罩。佐助的吻，狂野而热烈，炽热又奔放，一个深吻，就足够淋漓尽致地倾诉他的爱。“卡卡西，我会给你欲仙欲死的快活。”语气温柔低沉，带着诱惑的鼓动。  
听到这句话，成年人竟被激得胸口荡漾，甜蜜得发疼，但擅长隐藏情绪的拷贝忍者表面依旧淡定，“如果不能满足我，下场很糟糕哦。”  
佐助邪魅一笑，“我会让你为这句话付出代价。”他有些粗暴地扒开卡卡西的衣服，故意重重地啃咬他肩头，却在听到轻微的呼痛时轻轻吸吮。他手爱抚着卡卡西的锁骨，舌尖也微微在他口中搅动，卡卡西全身的汗毛都竖了起来，感到柔软的唇舌和炽热的手掌在自己身上蜿蜒盘旋，时缓时促，轻重有度，偶尔擦过敏感处，撩起一片酥痒，无论表面多么淡定，卡卡西仍旧会被这种拥吻和爱抚搅得情欲乱窜。带起丝丝缕缕的销魂，一个成年人居然被一个小鬼头撩弄得神昏智乱，面色绯红，引人遐思，勾魂夺魄。事实上每次和佐助接吻，都让他欲罢不能，伪装的从容其实不堪一击，佐助稍稍撩拨就能立刻产生快感的身体，让卡卡西觉得羞耻又矛盾，脸上布满红晕，呼吸也有些急促起来。本来自以为自己非常把持得住，能余裕地在暗角偷笑佐助，其实半斤对八两。光是拥吻就有这种感觉，看来自己果然是被年下的恋人吃得死死的啊，成年人心想，这几天佐助明明想要他想得要死，却一脸面瘫地故作泰然，他是怎么熬过来的？  
佐助喘息着望着眼前旖旎光景，平日里高高在上的代理火影大人被他结结实实地按在身下，全身不着寸缕，四肢大开，双颊潮红，腰部无力，整一个任君享用的摸样。  
“呐，卡卡西，这么多天，我们每天睡一起，你也很想和我做吧。快回答我啊，卡卡西……”  
佐助的声音贴在卡卡西胸口，在肌肤上引起细微震动，卡卡西兴奋地扬起下巴，却口是心非地回答，“……你才……饥渴得不行吧……”  
年下的男子抚弄着卡卡西挺立的分身，银发的年长者下意识扭腰要求更多，佐助满脸得意地爱抚着卡卡西腿间，后者不禁轻轻呻吟。  
别看卡卡西每天拿着小黄书，一副唯恐别人不知道他是不良大叔的样子，其实在性事方面他外强中干得像个处子，无论表面上多么嘴硬，一旦真枪实弹上了，反而容易缴械投降。佐助深谙他的性格，有时故意笑他闷骚，内心却得瑟得不得了，他爱极了卡卡西在自己身下微微扭动，羞涩到无力起身的样子。  
年轻的身体越发勃发，佐助忍耐着欲望，他在卡卡西腰下垫了一个枕头，用双手捏住卡卡西消瘦的臀部，轻轻搓揉，当手指滑过小丘时，后者忍不住颤抖起来，凌乱的银发散在枕上。  
“看，你的身体明明敏感。”佐助边吹气边调笑。  
卡卡西全身虚软，不想理他也无力回答他。  
佐助纤长的手指意图明显地抵在他私密处，卡卡西禁不住咬住下唇，绷紧身子，即使昨晚两人才相互抚慰过，他仍然感到羞怯。佐助规律地摩擦着他觊觎已久的入口，小心地按压，当他的手压进柔软的内部，包裹住手指甬道便微微蠢动起来，他又伸入一根手指，毫不留情地掰开穴口，卡卡西的腰肢下意识扭动，佐助的手缓缓握住他早已湿润挺立的下身，耐心地抚摸着，被恋人抓住那里，他才知道自己有多么情动。  
佐助知道已经差不多了，忍不住呻吟着挺了挺腰，“卡卡西，让我进去，来，含深点……要进去了……”  
卡卡西先前被撩拨狠了，全身每一块肌肉都渴望着佐助，饶是如此，要容纳那根东西，还是颇困难，饱胀与麻痛一阵阵传来，他紧抓着佐助的双臂，佐助俯身含住他的双唇，温存地轻吮，一手捏住一粒艳红，轻轻地揉捻挑逗。  
顶在入口处的分身在不停颤动，卡卡西的身体微微颤抖，佐助经常会让他用手抚慰那勃发的硕大，但那东西即将进入自己的身体时，仍有丝丝余悸。况且这几年佐助的成长不仅仅在于忍术，连那处都像鼬一样异于常人，他很无奈地想，是不是身高的不足，会在这方面补回来？  
后庭因期待与害怕而不断收缩，绞出阵阵极度渴望冲撞的快意，在被侵入的那一刻，卡卡西禁不住大声叫起来，激痛伴着快感蔓延至全身，佐助闷哼了一声，动作渐渐又柔和下来，随着卡卡西的呼吸在后庭进进出出，用标准得像教科书一样的动作，近乎献媚地取悦卡卡西，他照顾卡卡西的敏感处，带着他卷入肉欲的天堂。“卡卡西，你舒服吗？”  
“嗯……啊……”卡卡西发不出完整的音节，身体不受控制地开始迎合年下的情人，只能咿咿呀呀哼出几声。在强势的攻击下，他喘息连连，丢盔弃甲，快感一阵高过一阵，整个身体在佐助的冲击下溃不成军，迷乱中，他想，当年那个好欺负的佐助，真是一去不复返了啊。  
“和哥哥比，谁更能让你舒服？”佐助加大了撞击的力度，目光炯炯地问道。  
卡卡西的身体突然颤抖起来，一阵一阵更加绞紧了佐助的下身，滚烫的甬道包围住自己时，佐助忍不住低吼，全数将爱和欲撒在卡卡西身体里。  
“我爱你。”少年在他耳边呢喃。  
卡卡西失神地低喃，一时不知道怎么回应。

第七十二幕 孰轻孰重？  
恋人的沉默让佐助近期翻腾不已的内心再次波澜，此时此刻他竟然满脑子都是鼬和卡卡西做爱的情景，这是一段他拒绝回忆的过去，在他觉得人生最圆满的时候，他竟然想起了卡卡西在哥哥身下的表情。那么享受，那么愉悦，那么投入，即使是旁观者，即使透过鼬的记忆，他也知道卡卡西有多爱哥哥。一个是他最深爱的人，一个是最敬爱的哥哥，他们如此艰辛不过换来几日欢愉，现在卡卡西却成了自己的爱人。他怀着对哥哥的愧疚，也怀着对哥哥的嫉妒，一种很难解释的情绪。卡卡西究竟为了什么愿意接受自己？因为是哥哥的嘱托？因为他真的爱自己？  
黑发少年被几种不同的情愫搅得满胸的苦涩，无论如何，他无法放手也舍不得放手，他知道自己是个没药救的死心眼儿，可爱上一个人，他就不会变心，就会执着地爱下去。  
他压抑住缭乱的心情，用最温柔的笑容看着卡卡西，缓缓地俯下头，双唇相贴，轻轻地磨蹭，佐助柔声道：“我帮你清洁一下，今天你也累坏了，早点休息吧。”  
卡卡西默许了他，后者抱着他去浴室为两人洗漱，却在他温腻的嗓音和柔软的身体中再次沉湎，欢爱许久后把他从浴室里抱出来，安稳地放到床上，在他额头留下眷恋的吻，将薄毯盖好，痴痴地看了他很久，才慢慢退出房间。  
出门就见到三个部下面色各异地坐在饭桌前，香磷满脸花痴，可疑的红晕爬在脸颊，口水流了一地，水月早已解决了晚餐，不满地在剔牙，重吾指着热腾腾的饭菜，“我还帮你们做了夜宵。”  
“老大，你真够孬的，居然现在才把事办了。”水月翘着二郎腿，促狭地笑道。  
“切，你哪里知道恋人间那些心思？”  
“凭你也知道？你那点心思就算了吧，人家早名花有主了。”  
水月和香磷又干起嘴架。  
少年没有他们想象中的那么愉悦，垂头丧气的弱气场笼罩着全身，双眼暗藏的泪意让三人有些摸不着头脑。  
“我好混乱……”他心绪复杂地捂住眼睛。  
水月搞不明白那个银毛的上忍有什么魅力，把自家老大迷得神魂颠倒，屈指算来佐助回木叶村也没多少天，却比在音忍村好几年的烦恼加起来都多。“好不容易睡了拷贝忍者，有什么混乱的，搁香磷身上，早就眉飞色舞了。”  
香磷毫不留情地赏了水月一拳，双颊绯红。  
“卡卡西……”他双眼通红，“为了木叶才让我抱。”  
面对爱情时，无论谁，都会挣扎，都会担心深爱的人不够爱自己，尤其当面对拷贝忍者，爱上他，就像面对一个未知的黑洞。  
“大少爷，你哪儿来的思路？”水月想撞墙，“我们开导了你一下午，难道都白费了？”  
“开导佐助的只有重吾一个人，你只是在添乱。”香磷吼道。  
“佐助，这不是你期待的么？你还在纠结什么？”重吾问道。  
“他更爱我哥……”他酸楚地说。“他为了我哥的嘱托才和我在一起。”  
“咳咳……”水月被自己呛了一口，“拷贝忍者和你哥也有一腿？”  
重吾皱了皱眉眉，“你太贪心了。一开始，你想要他活着，后来你想他留在你身边，等卡卡西愿意留下，你希望得到他的身体，等与他有了肌肤之亲，你又想要他的心。”  
“等得到了他的心，又想自己是他最爱的人。”水月补充。  
香磷反驳道，“面对爱情，不贪心的人，根本不存在吧。”  
“鼬死都死了，就算他和卡卡西有什么，也是过去式了。”水月并非唯恐天下不乱，只是实诚过头了。  
其他人或许会因为恋人的离世乃至离开而忘情，但卡卡西不可能，他太了解他，他能十八载如一日地去慰灵碑报到，他能拒绝所有的爱慕者，现在也能一如既往地爱着他哥哥。在目睹了两个人的过去后，他忽然觉得可以谅解卡卡西为何逃避自己的感情了，在拥抱了他之后，自己矛盾而纠结的情绪忽然迸发出来。  
香磷侧过头想偷偷瞄一眼房内的卡卡西，她本以为佐助会是受方，刚才从房内传来的呻吟声却彻底颠覆了她的猜想，她真的很好奇那个永远强大理智的代理火影在佐助身下婉转承欢的样子。香燐和卡卡西打过几次交道，那时候她被团藏挟持，《忍者守则》上说，当成为了敌人的筹码时，理应自尽，叫做干柿鬼鲛的晓之南为了防止情报泄露曾杀死落入敌方审问部队的同伴，佐助则毫不犹豫地用千鸟的利刃穿过她的身体，那一刹那她觉得天崩地裂。躺在地上动弹不得时香燐隐约能听到佐助和卡卡西绝望的对话，她觉得卡卡西是最懂佐助的人，远远比九尾人柱力要懂，和自己同族的漩涡鸣人想佐助回到木叶是因为他们是同伴，卡卡西一次又一次的维护却一直沉默是因为他懂佐助，因为懂得，所以宽容，乃至纵容。  
后来卡卡西让春野樱救活自己，说要套问她很多事。  
还在音忍村时，佐助收到卡卡西的消息就面露凶光，恨不得一刀剁了他的表情。冷酷又冷漠的上司不会对不重要的东西多瞥一眼，不重要就不会想杀他，因为重要，因为想要证明已经超过，所以要抹杀。她一直都以为佐助想杀了过去的老师，就如同杀死大蛇丸一样。

第七十三幕 无可替代  
回程路上无法行动的她被卡卡西背着，她想他应该知道无论何时，即使敌人已经失去抵抗能力，也不应该把背后留给敌人，他却不知死活地背着自己。被关进木叶村大牢时，她做好了宁死不屈的打算，出乎意料的是狱卒没有严刑逼供，没有拷问毒打，鸣人没有来看过她，樱没有来看过她，纲手重伤后相当于木叶村第一人的卡卡西却天天来看她。有一阵子香磷很得瑟，以为她套住了一个英俊潇洒位高权重的青年大叔，毕竟成熟大叔和清纯少女的故事一向是美谈，内心里却悄悄想，可是我还是喜欢佐助哦，但我要搞定佐助的前任老师，好让他生气不爽，谁让他抛弃了我。  
当时当地，卡卡西若命令暗部拷问组问出佐助的下落和弱点，鹰小队肯定受不住木叶村的攻击。不过他从来不多说一句话，有时只是坐着发一会儿呆，然后默然地离开。  
后来她从得意，到疑惑，最后渐渐明白，他不是来看她的，他只是想来问问她佐助过得好不好却问不出口。有一天，在眼睁睁看着他离去时，香磷忍不住了，“佐助过得很不好，他被仇恨缠住了，请救救他！拜托！请救救他！”  
少女，已经泪流满面。  
即使曾被佐助无情利用，即使内心无法包容他的残酷，自己依旧热烈地爱慕着他，想再一次看到他在中忍考试时从容救下自己后淡淡的微笑，再一次看到骄傲，自信，眼神中透着坚定信念和希望的佐助。  
逃离木叶后香燐很快又回到了佐助身边，事实上她也无处可去。那时候佐助已经移植了宇智波鼬的写轮眼，暴戾阴鸷的眼神染上了哀愁，唯一不变的是眼睛里的仇恨，浓烈到盖没一切。  
看到佐助心心念念地要从木叶带走卡卡西，看到他亲吻冰冷的身体，看到他心如死灰的表情，香磷忽然想明白了所有的事——旗木卡卡西，是宇智波佐助生命中无可替代之人，而无论卡卡西是否以恋爱的感情对佐助，无论他是否最爱佐助，他确实深爱着他，深刻到骨子里去。  
“如果有一个人，愿意像卡卡西对佐助那样对我，就算我不是他唯一的爱人，我都会一生一世陪在他身边。”香磷尽量压制住她颤抖的声音，强势的发言却掩盖不住眼角的没落，语气平静到绝望。  
“佐助没有自信让所爱的人幸福吗？如果你真的爱卡卡西桑，就应该连着你哥哥的份一起爱他，疼他，保护他，只要让他幸福到忘记过去的痛苦，就可以了啊。”重吾劝说道。  
“好好爱卡卡西，带着哥哥的那一份爱一起爱他，让他幸福到忘了过去的痛苦。”佐助在心中默念道。  
“还是说，将来你会移情别恋？”水月不怕死地问道。  
倔强固执的少年反射性地摇了摇头，“不，不可能。我对自己非常了解，我会对卡卡西一辈子专情。”  
“那不就可以了嘛。”外表粗犷内心细腻细致的强健男子如释重负地笑笑。  
“重吾简直是情圣啊”香磷赞叹道，换来同伴一瞥。  
水月调笑，“反正我看拷贝忍者这辈子就被佐助死缠住了。”  
少年用力点点头。  
没有人注意到，卡卡西已经醒来，他静静地听着四个人的对话，伤脑筋地抓了抓一头乱发。  
“我们现在所要做的，就是让拷贝忍者心满意足地跟着佐助走咯。”  
“那就得面对晓这样的强敌了。”重吾总结道。  
“谁怕谁啊，我早晚得把鲛肌抢过来。”  
香磷流着口水用近乎猥琐的声音道，“你们真是没情调，现在最重要的事情，应该是佐助的性福啊。”  
水月突然领悟到了什么，窃笑着做了一个下流的手势，“佐助，你现在正是年轻气盛的时候，一次怎么够啊。”香磷气势如虹地赏了他一巴掌，面瘫的佐助竟然面红耳赤起来。  
“呀，诸君，我饿了。”突然，卡卡西从里面走了出来，他表情如常，肤色却微红，声音透着高潮后的慵懒，如温暖窝心的春风。  
“哟，竹取殿醒了么。”水月戏谑地看着他，不得不说，卡卡西确实是难得一见的美男子，即使是同性，看到身着睡袍的卡卡西，都有些心动，何况他身上微露的情色痕迹带着不言而喻的诱惑，要不是知道他是佐助的人，抓来做禁脔也不错，但想到他过人的身手和佐助强烈的独占欲，水月啧了啧舌，在一秒钟内否定了自己荒唐的臆想。  
“哇塞，今天的菜色好丰盛。”卡卡西嗅了嗅鼻子，一副馋涎欲滴的样子，拉开椅子就坐下来吃开了。  
“重吾知道你们今天激烈运动过，特意准备的。”水月笑得欠扁道，“佐助，来，牛鞭多吃一些。”  
黑发上司毫不留情地赏了他一记刀眼，水月却死猪不怕开水烫似的继续道，“要不然怎么能满足拷贝忍者呢，人家体力可好得很。”  
“噗嗤”佐助忍不住笑出来，水月没和卡卡西交过手，兀自在那儿瞎说，夸卡卡西忍术精妙、体术出色都没问题，就是夸他体力好实在名不副实。  
卡卡西脸色未变，照样一脸淡定，他故意趴在水月的椅背上，在他耳边吹起道，“是呢，佐助体力太差，完全不行呢。”他明知独占欲极强体力又极好的霸道恋人在场，却依旧乐此不彼地捋老虎屁股的倒毛。  
水月嘴上不饶人，其实很稚嫩，被卡卡西这么一戏弄，顿时一张脸通红，瞬间成了一滩冒着热气的沸水，少年过度膨胀的自信在卡卡西面前立马漏了气。  
佐助黑着一张脸豁地站起来，抓住卡卡西的手腕就往房间里带。  
“喂喂，佐助，我还没吃饱……”  
“闭嘴，我来喂饱你。”  
接着，房间里传来夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟，一浪高过一浪，自掘坟墓的拷贝忍者在强势恋人的攻势下节节败退，最后唯留下轻轻的呜咽和喘息，销魂入骨，令人血脉喷张。  
香燐踢了一脚地上的一滩热水，“起来，别给我装死。”  
水月勉强变成了人形，后怕地道，“以后再也不招惹卡卡西桑了。”  
“没佐助的定力，就少贫嘴，连老大的人你都敢碰，小心他拆了你骨头。”  
“切，佐助面对卡卡西有个屁定力，他刚才能站稳就不错了。”  
“那也比你强。”香燐白了终于恢复脸色的水月一眼。  
“啊……卡卡西，你咬得我好紧，太棒了~！啊！太舒服了。”房内又传来佐助高亢的声音，丝毫不加掩饰，像是故意让旁人听到似的。“我的体力到底怎么样？到底能不能满足你？”  
“呜……哇……”“快说！”“啊……咿——”  
房内的如春药般销魂的呜咽声和呻吟声让水月和香燐人红着脸面面相觑，重吾依旧稳得像一座山，帮两人把饭菜放到保温箱后就回自己的屋子，水月和香燐虽然很想继续听下去，但想到明天佐助必然摆着一张恨不得剜了他们肉的晚娘脸，立刻风一般地消失了。

第七十四幕 火影办公室（一）  
自从与卡卡西跨过师生这道坎之后，佐助越发沉醉其中，无法自拔。他像被打了兴奋剂一样，疯狂地想要与他拥抱厮守。每一晚，他都狂烈地想要进入他美妙的身躯，却在看到对方岱青的黑眼圈后，默默忍耐着，只有在他不那么疲惫时，温柔地做爱。  
佐助，慢慢体会了什么是真正的爱一个人。喜欢一个人，会想要占有他，但爱一个人，就会为他遮风挡雨。哥哥，我终于明白为什么你能为卡卡西忍耐这么久，因为你真的爱他，因为他值得我们爱。  
好消息也不是没有，在大名要宣布卡卡西继任为第六代火影时，千手纲手恰到好处地醒过来了，卡卡西几乎是欢天喜地地向众人宣布这个消息的，他眉梢都显得如此得意，好似卸下了不想承担的重担，身边的静音哭得像纲手又挂了一次似的。佐助几乎连拖带拽把卡卡西拖出会议室，哼着山歌拉他去收拾办公室。他迫不及待地想要卡卡西从高出高处不胜寒的位置上退下来，恢复成一个普通上忍的身份。卡卡西则非常配合地扮演被绑架的角色，内心默念几千遍消灾咒，这个霸道的恋人有时候真是他的福神呐。  
佐助自告奋勇地说要帮忙收拾，将一堆文件全部打包搬回纲手的办公室，那架势似乎比静音还要欢迎五代目回归，恨不得纲手立刻复工，成为木叶第一劳模火影。卡卡西专心地整理，尽量不看佐助，却仍然被他急剧放射出的渴望烧得灼痛，佐助露骨的眼神放肆地在他身上点燃火种，只觉全身每个细胞都注满了激情，又酸又软，只想立刻抱住他，什么都不顾了，表面上却还是装得淡定如故，比平时上班还认真的样子。  
在把所有文件都放回纲手办公室后，卡卡西松了一口气，这一阵子他太疲惫，外部晓大军压境，内部人心躁动，简直内忧外患，如果没有大和、鸣人等人的支持，自己也撑不到现在。还有佐助，虽然至今仍不知道他在打什么算盘，不过他至少不再像过去这样沉湎于仇恨，这让卡卡西宽慰了不少。至于那些至今对佐助怀有偏见的村民们，他倒不甚在意，毕竟从被迫自杀的父亲，到被孤立的鸣人，人心狭隘这种事他已经见怪不怪了。  
一边想着，一边把文件放回文件流转格里，上一次在这间办公室工作，还是很久之前，老师还活着的时候，时至今日，要他在火影办公室办公，还不如让他再战一次佩恩。谢天谢地，他终于解脱了，快点离开这里，他心想，要不然又会被没顶的回忆所淹没。  
他丝毫不知危险将近，直到背后传来咔嗒一声落锁的声音。  
卡卡西迷惑地转过头，眼前的男孩笑得奸诈，意味深长却让人心里发毛，这小崽子又在谋划什么？暗感不妙的上忍心想。  
“反正你现在也卸了重担，不如我让你更轻松些？”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，意味明显地看着他。  
“好呀，一起去居酒屋？”卡卡西内心打叠起百样心思，火影办公室哪儿有地道哪儿有暗格他比谁都清楚，离窗户不到两步路，万一这贼小子想玩儿什么出格的花样，逃也来得及。就在他想故技重施意图做出类似卷着窗帘落荒而逃的行为时，发现佐助的影分身已经堵住了窗口，而少年的实体已经从背后紧紧圈住了自己。  
口气十分无奈的青年认命地问道，“怎么啦？”  
“我啊……早就想在火影办公室上你了。”  
一句话，让卡卡西顿时失语，他本以为佐助带着强烈欲望的眼神是在催促他快点完成工作回家享受彼此，却没想到他竟然如此大胆。佐助从后面解开战斗服的马甲，隔着薄薄的衣服玩弄他胸前的突起，下身紧贴着卡卡西的臀部，不断摩擦耸动。  
“快放手”这里可是火影办公室，老师的照片和火影岩上的头像都看着呢。  
佐助毫不理睬怀中男子的反抗，“在不同的环境中做，才会更有感觉。”  
卡卡西听到他的话，脸颊立刻泛红。  
从背后传来佐助说话时胸膛的震动，两人距离近的感觉得到他的呼吸喷在自己颈间，冷不防被转过身来，近在咫尺的双眸直视着他。  
年下的男孩理所当然地吻住他，“你在发抖么？”他低声说，再次靠近卡卡西的唇，抓住身体僵硬的前任师长，紧抱着怀里的身躯，舌尖分开两片薄唇钻进口腔中。  
他们经常接吻，但处于这种境地，卡卡西觉得很羞怯。  
“快放开我，等下会有人进来。”  
“谁敢闯火影办公室？”佐助反驳道。  
“鸣人会。”  
“他和樱下午约会，没空过来。”一边说着，佐助一边拉下卡卡西的裤头，双手不安分地深入纤薄的黑色上衣，迅速除下。  
“这里是火影办公室。”卡卡西想做最后的迂回，他禁不住瞟了一眼四代目的头像。  
“所以我更要在这里上了你。”佐助固执地道，他今天铁了心要在这里占有卡卡西，发泄近日来的不安与对死者的妒意。  
佐助一口一口吻着卡卡西，朝更深处舔去。他的右手揉搓卡卡西的身体，借力另一只手将他放在火影办公桌上，放肆地摸向卡卡西腰间，扯下他的裤褪丢在地上。  
几分钟前他还在这张桌子上整理文件，现在却要在上头放荡呻吟？卡卡西不安地扭动身体，双脚腾空，腰肢虚软，羞恼中带着说不出的妩媚，身上衣服半腿，露出白皙肩颈，纤美锁骨，看在佐助眼里，活色生香，简直惑魅到了极点。  
卡卡西想用最后的理智逃跑，少年不怀好意地笑着，猛地用力拉住卡卡西的脚踝，高抬起他的膝盖，后者连忙用双手撑在桌面以免失去平衡。

第七十五幕 火影办公室（二）  
从窗户中投过来的午后阳光，更把卡卡西腿间照得一清二楚，大白天就如此发情，佐助完全没有羞耻之意，反而越发得意，像研究一件珍品一样，看着卡卡西。  
“趁这机会好好看清你这里。”他一边解开裤子，一边故意用猥琐的嗓音说。  
年轻的恋人毫不掩饰欲望，像是感染了卡卡西，他面色羞红，不由地也有了反应。  
佐助一手托住他的腰，一手抚摸他下身。为了减轻腰部负担，卡卡西意图把双脚放在桌上，却怎么也办不到。当佐助抬高他的臀部，粉嫩的入口清楚地展现在年下的弟子眼前，卡卡西羞到连脖子都红透了，身形一个不稳，几乎跌坐在办公桌上。  
站在卡卡西敞开双腿间的佐助，居高临下望着他。  
即使闭上眼，卡卡西也能感觉他射在肌肤上的视线锐利如锋。  
佐助轻轻舔吻他的小腹，卡卡西不禁绷紧身子，他的舌尖温柔又充满弹性，时轻时重地逗弄他。脚被抬得更高，后背整个贴在桌上，冰冷的桌面让他全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，轻轻呻吟了一声，佐助耳鼓膜一疼，感觉到自己呼吸越来越不稳，点起火的是他，可是现在却有一种玩火自焚的感觉。他口干舌燥，恨不能立刻温腻在卡卡西的身体里。  
他伸出舌头，轻轻掠过卡卡西的分身，后者脚踝猛然一抖，正好踢到他。  
“佐……佐助……那里……”卡卡西瑟缩起身子，想并拢双腿，却被用力掰开。  
之前曾在卡卡西失去查克拉的时候，佐助的影分身曾用口唇抚慰过卡卡西的下身，但感觉毕竟和真人不一样，佐助一边舔吻着，一边用模糊的声音嘀咕道，“鼬哥哥能做到的，我也能。”他却完全不在意卡卡西的微弱反抗，更加卖力地舔弄起来。  
“你这里不停抖动呢。”佐助拿起早已准备好的清水漱漱口，又吻了吻卡卡西，顺手轻轻弹了弹剧烈鼓动的分身，颇有成就感地笑道。  
早已贲张至极限的卡卡西双眼迷离地看着佐助，恋人突然的撤离让他有些无所适从，他本能地想用手握住勃发的分身，却被佐助一手挡开，双手被压在头顶。  
佐助露出愉悦的笑容，“老师，别急嘛。”  
“嗯……唔……”卡卡西扭动身体，把刚整理好的公文撒了一地。  
“老师，小心哦，否则刚才我们都白忙活了。”  
卡卡西闻言身体略有僵硬，佐助拧了拧他的臀部一把，“不过我会帮你再理好的。”他打发影分身迅速把文件放到架子上，然后迫不及待地压上了卡卡西的身体，一遍遍吸吮他的舌尖。感觉到那强有力的肌肉之下勃发的热情，青年忍不住低吟了一声，身体不自觉地贴紧佐助，双手抱紧他的脖子，与他激烈地拥吻，腰也有些腾空。  
“卡卡西，你也很想要我吧。”他对停下动作，在他耳边呢喃。  
“你这个……可恶的小鬼……”他几乎咬牙切齿地骂道。  
佐助促狭地笑了笑，纤长的手指轻抚着入口，卡卡西摇了摇头，扭动身体想摆脱佐助的手指。  
霸道的恋人丝毫不放过他，手指猛插进他体内，后穴硬被撬开，让卡卡西忍不住抽气，但近日来与佐助情交多次的身体很快就接受了他的手指，紧紧缠住他，好似要整个吸进去似的剧烈收缩，迫切地想要佐助进入。敏感处被反复玩弄，卡卡西的身体也有所反应地抖个不停，伴随而来的刺激远超过卡卡西想像。他像一条热锅上的鲶鱼，想要翻动身体却被控制着四肢，完全无法操控自己的命运。  
佐助的手指每次进出，敏感的内壁就收缩更厉害，安静的火影办公室里只剩下暧昧的水声与喘息声。  
见到卡卡西僵硬着身体还不肯投降，佐助故意弓起嫩道内的手指，瞬间，他的身体彷彿受控制似地猛烈弹起，他感觉到佐助修长的手指碰到了最敏感的位置。恋人的反应，让佐助微扬起嘴角。他不断给予爱人强烈的刺激，微弯的手指抚弄着脆弱的内部，指腹在狭窄的甬道中驰骋，却刻意避开最敏感的那点，这对卡卡西来说简直是酷刑，几乎将他逼疯，大脑彷彿要沸腾似的发热，背部不自觉弓起，他被迫陶醉在佐助手指的抚弄中，无助地着在他怀里颤抖。  
佐助也已忍耐到极限，他火热的分身恨不能立刻进入恋人温暖炽热的身体。他大力提起卡卡西的下身，将他双脚悬空，坚挺的分身碰到他的大腿内侧，佐助前端已火烧般滚烫湿黏，他迅速将贲张的分身压入卡卡西体内，湿润的前端挤压着他，方才被手指入侵的地方，剧烈地颤抖收缩，绞紧佐助，鲜明的侵入感，让他的腰肢不住地扭动，为了保持平衡，他不由自主地用修长的双腿环住佐助精瘦结实的腰，全身在佐助毫不留情地顶弄下抑制不住地无力颤抖，想像即将降临的快感，他连指尖不住地颤抖。  
激烈的冲撞中，两人达到了顶峰。  
“怎么样啊，卡卡西？舒服吗？”佐助贴在他耳边魅惑地轻喃。  
卡卡西没有回答，但佐助后背上他留下的一道道清晰抓痕已经说明了一切。  
两人面对面地纠缠在一起，明明刚才一脸不愿意，现在卡卡西却紧紧搂着佐助的脖子，细密地吻着他的眼睛，那么温柔，那么缠绵，佐助闭上眼睛享受着这一刻的温馨。

第七十六幕 纲手醒来  
“让我……休息一下”好不容易恢复了呼吸，他艰难地从办公桌上下来，暂时坐在宽敞的火影椅上。  
佐助眯了眯眼睛，浑身赤裸的卡卡西坐在本该就属于他的宝座上，眉目中带着诱惑，他感觉腿间再度积蓄热烈的涌动。  
“老师，我们再来一次，等到纲手回来了，这种机会就没了。”他邪恶地笑了笑，再次吻上卡卡西的唇。  
趁恋人目瞪口呆的时候，他迅速挤进卡卡西腿间，再次打开他的双腿，后者认命又无奈地笑笑，他早该知道，佐助哪会一次就善罢甘休。  
担心无力的卡卡西从椅子上滑下来，佐助将他固定在火影的椅子上，接着他发现眼前这淫靡的一幕简直是束缚游戏的现场版，他将卡卡西的双脚绑在扶手上，双手捆在椅背上头，昔日的老师无奈地看着他，“佐助，我没这么好的体力，等下还有工作没完成。”  
他用略显夸张的动作舔了舔嘴唇，用蛊惑的声音在卡卡西耳边道，“没事，我会帮老师完成工作的，现在您只要享受就可以了。”接着顺手就用护额挡住了卡卡西的视线。  
失去了视觉，四肢被缚，卡卡西有些微紧张，不知道佐助将来要做什么，年轻的恋人在性事方面总是花样百出，但不可否认，他确实不反感，甚至还乐在其中。听到周围窸窸窣窣的声音，也不知道佐助会打什么主意，突然他感觉下身一阵温热，佐助再次吻上了他的分身，不断用口唇爱抚他，给予他最直接的刺激和快感，他彷彿亲吻般的吸吮，卡卡西发出甜腻的呻吟，不由自主地想扭动身体，却因为被束缚住，只能微小地蠕动一下，腰轻轻向前挪了挪，似乎想求得佐助更多爱抚，他感觉到无论身体还是精神都已经慢慢沦陷在佐助温柔而炽热怀抱里，想在他身下亢奋地宣泄。  
一次一次的高潮，一次一次的释放，身体仍渴求着佐助，紧紧绞住他不放开，佐助轻吻着卡卡西，用甜腻的嗓音说“回家再好好疼爱你”。  
佐助颇得意地看着这间办公室，不管四代有没有在这里和卡卡西做过，他已经在这里拥抱了卡卡西，抬头看到火影岩上四代目的头像，嘴角露出独占意味极强的微笑。  
看，波风水门，卡卡西是我的，永远都不会再被你夺走，永远都不。  
鸣人和樱在火影办公室门外不敢进去，他们约会结束后想叫卡卡西和佐助一起吃晚餐，就当庆祝纲手醒来，哪儿都找不到两个人，一路寻找时听到火影办公室里传来奇怪的声音，鸣人刚想撞门却被樱的怪力一把甩在地上。  
樱此时的表情与经常犯花痴的香燐比有过之而无不及，她趴在门外偷听，双颊通红，口水直流，内心的里人格几乎捅破天。里樱说，进去吧，看看他们的样子，表说，不能进去，会被佐助剁了的；里樱又说，难道你不想看佐助诱惑的样子么，表说，其实卡卡西老师更诱惑吧，听那声音……大脑内两个人格不断打架，樱的面色也一阵红一阵白，两个拳头对掐起来。  
鸣人泄气地蹲在办公室门外，他的卡卡西老师，居然……就算已经知道卡卡西老师和佐助是恋人关系，他也没想到两个人会发生关系，就算发生肉体关系，也没想到居然是卡卡西老师被佐助推倒，就算是卡卡西老师是被佐助推倒，也没想到老师在佐助身下居然叫得这么销魂，好色仙人带自己修行时没少灌输十八禁的东西，而这些和房内两人相比简直弱爆了，但是他想不通啊，为什么是敬爱的卡卡西老师被讨厌的佐助推倒呢……为什么呢……欲哭无泪。  
墙角有一具干尸，哦，不对，干植物。大和早已神游太虚，樱抽了他十几巴掌脸都抽肿了他都没还魂，他似乎比鸣人和樱还无法接受他最最最敬爱的卡卡西前辈居然被佐助吃掉了，连一根骨头渣都没留给他，呜呜呜，我最最最敬爱的前辈，竟然被最最最讨厌的宇智波给夺走了，从前辈止水到同辈鼬到后辈佐助，我统统都讨厌，扎小人画圈圈诅咒你们，呜呜呜我最敬爱的卡卡西前辈……  
突然，办公室里传来开门声，樱一个激灵，如果被佐助发现他们仨，铁定完蛋，樱拎起灵魂出窍的鸣人和已经没有灵魂的干枯仙人掌，用瞬身术落荒而逃。  
纲手不久就恢复了健康，看到木叶被打理得井井有条，恨不得再次睡过去，把一堆烂摊子再还给优秀的后辈，却在卡卡西笑眯眯地推掉了五代火影和两位顾问提出他接任六代火影时噤了口，她不是觉得卡卡西诸如同一个时代有两个火影不合惯例之类的借口有道理，更不是怕卡卡西身后双眼血红杀气腾腾的佐助，但银发男子那一轮微笑，让她心疼——这个孩子，背负了太多了。  
医疗圣手的视线在宇智波家最后一人身上飘忽着，最后一次看到他，是在卡卡西的病床上，彼时的少年一看到重伤的师傅就泪流不止，无助得像世界崩塌了一般，现在他已经长成了一个成熟强大的男子，戮毒蛇，报族仇，毫不手软，平心而论，无论理由如何，灭了宇智波全族，木叶村确实有愧，然而他的强悍、毒辣却为了挚爱的人而收敛，甘心留在村子里，守在他身边。  
“总之，事情大概就是这样。”卡卡西言简意赅地说了一下纲手昏迷期间的情势，并介绍了佐助的情况，请纲手定夺今后的事。  
美丽跋扈却心思细腻的女子看得出来佐助对她身后两位顾问的必诛之心，纲手至今不能确定佐助是否消了对木叶的复仇之心，但她能百分之百确定他早晚会对门炎和小春动手，只不过现在时机未到，她相信卡卡西也知道佐助的心思，只不过不捅破那层窗户纸而已。  
“卡卡西，你做得很好。另外，佐助，你现在的身份是火影护卫，你还想继续当么。”  
“哼”佐助鼻子里不屑地喷了口气，一只手夸张地搭在卡卡西肩膀上。  
“好吧”纲手苦笑，“那你以后就和卡卡西一个小队，有任务我会通知他。”

第七十七幕 夜夜笙歌  
卡卡西慢慢地在床上翻了一个身，腰以下的部分泛着酸涩和弥漫上来的欢爱余韵。  
昨夜佐助又折腾了几次？卡卡西模模糊糊地想，自从纲手醒来，他的工作轻松了不少，佐助自然再也没放过自己，每天温存缱绻，居然也不腻，当然，他也非常享受恋人热烈的拥抱，炽热的亲吻，每一个甜美的夜晚都让他全身发颤，几近窒息的释放带着极致的快感，他已经越来越习惯佐助给予的欢爱了。  
“醒了啊。”身边清晰传过来的声音低沉还带有一丝餍足的沙哑。  
卡卡西刚想侧身起来，腰立刻就有些支撑不住，瞬间再次跌落回后者的怀抱里，赤身靠上佐助温热的身体。  
光裸的半边肩膀和大半白皙的上身毫无保留的展露在佐助面前，清晨又是最经不起诱惑的时候，男孩年轻的身体蠢蠢欲动。卡卡西眼中带笑，伸手探进佐助半开的睡衣，抚摸着滚烫的身体，“来吧。”在沙哑的声音中，带着些淫荡之意。  
佐助霸道强势的吻铺天盖地而来，唇齿纠葛，激烈的吻使二人的气息都急促起来。他握住卡卡西下身，熟练地爱抚。  
“一早上你就很精神啊！”他那双黑色的眼睛，透着强烈的欲望，凝视卡卡西。  
“你也不是么。”卡卡西故意用膝盖顶了一下佐助腿间，少年越发兴奋，他爱极了恋人主动求欢的样子，让他更加有成就感。他吸吮他的唇舌，挑拨着他的神经，在肆意的煽惑下，卡卡西全身都处在酥麻感之中，几乎令他昏厥。  
“别嘴硬，很快让你缴械投降。”吻着他的唇，从唇的隙缝嗫嚅低语。  
“很快？早泄男。”卡卡西取笑道。  
佐助大脑里的筋滑了一下，恋人的打情骂俏有时真让他想撕烂他的嘴，他威胁似的顶了顶下身，卡卡西却笑得更加魅惑。  
“要你好看”佐助将卡卡西转过身去，从后面不断用手抚慰他的分身，嘴唇也凑上他的后庭，湿吻他的小穴，昨晚已经被尽情抚弄过的嫩道深处立刻发烫起来，被湿热的舌头入侵使得卡卡西本就虚软的腰快要塌下来，佐助两手抓着他的腰，沉迷地亲吻他。背后位的交媾像极了野兽，卡卡西不安地扭动着，双手连撑住身体的力气都快没有了，想要翻过身来，佐助却毫不给他机会，一手托着他的腰，一手爱抚他胸前的敏感带，卡卡西再也没有了力气，几乎趴跪在床上。“已经不行了么。”霸道的恋人得意地问道。  
“闭嘴……”卡卡西从牙缝里吐出来两个词。  
卡卡西难得的恶言恶语反而意味着投降的前奏，佐助见好就收，用湿漉漉的下身磨蹭入口，讨好似的地道，“这里快要溶掉了……让我进去吧。”  
已习惯了佐助的身体，很快接受了爱人，难以形容的巨大快感近乎麻痹地将交缠在一起的两个人紧紧包围。佐助用力往上一冲，卡卡西就像快毁了一样地喘起气来。他恣意地在恋人的身体里驰骋，改变角度寻找极致的快感，在疯了一般的抽插中，腰不住地发抖。后庭收缩得越发厉害，内部的敏感带被强烈地刺激着，卡卡西的腰弹起来，下身无法控制地抖动，在佐助一轮轮更加强势的冲击下，他高吭地喘息着，好像让脊柱都要嘎吱作响的快感如同潮水一般的快感一波接一波源源袭来，几乎要将两人湮没，仅剩的理智也因为彼此带来的快感而烟消云散。  
“不够……”佐助的嗓音微微有些喑哑，“远远不够……”说着，律动的节奏再度失控。  
卡卡西因为他骤然加快的攻势而被撞击得支离破碎，纤长的十指早已控制不住地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“卡卡西，你只属于我，你是我的，是我一个人的。”佐助一遍一遍在他耳边低喃。  
房间里只剩下两人野兽般发疯的喘气声。  
最后那一瞬间的狂喜，使两个人都丧失了神志，仿佛被什么东西牢牢地联接在一起，达到了喜悦的顶峰，再也无法分开。  
总算停止下来，有种刚从幻境回到现实的恍惚感，卡卡西被抽去全身筋脉一般，一时瘫软在床上上动弹不得，佐助重重地压在自己身上，给人一种无法形容的安全感，背上还战栗着，快感仍在体内盘旋不去。  
他将卡卡西紧紧压在身下，吻了吻他汗津津的背脊，唇边碰触到裸露在空气里的光滑皮肤，引起一阵阵战栗，在两人紧紧相贴的拥抱中，可以听到卡卡西打牙颤的声音。  
佐助舍不得从他身上下来，密密吻了好久，才慢慢退出。  
他们盖着被子，卡卡西只微微露出了一点肩胛，便已显出无限性感，令佐助心中翻腾不已。想起那种销魂蚀骨的极乐滋味，佐助轻轻将卡卡西的脑袋埋进自己的颈窝，深深吸了口气，胸中无限餍足。他现在才觉得真正地拥有了卡卡西，流动在他每一根血管中，占据他每一个细胞，卡卡西终于从里到外都是他的味道，从头到脚，都是他的人，他觉得一生中没有比这更令人快活了。默默地看着怀里的爱人，黑玉般的瞳仁里透出温柔如水的光彩，坚定且绝不迷茫。  
这时，木叶的传令鸟飞了进来，佐助随手用掌风把它赶了出去，没有完成任务的鸟儿用力啄着窗户，发出咚咚咚的吵闹声，佐助不悦地想起身赶跑它，却担心会吵醒睡在他怀里的爱人。忽然窗外闪过人影，水月得意洋洋地举着半死不活的传令鸟，重吾迅速结了印，在屋子周围布上结界，天空的颜色渐渐昏暗下去，卡卡西不自知地向佐助身侧挪了挪，“好冷……”他嘟囔了一声，又往佐助身边靠了靠，投怀送抱似的把自己裹进了佐助的身体里。  
窗外的水月得瑟地看着里面，露出一个意图明显的微笑——老大，我们立功了，求表扬求顺毛，接着被红着脸的香磷打爆了。  
这三个经常惹得鸡飞狗跳的部下，还不赖，佐助好笑地想。  
卡卡西半裹着被毯睡在佐助的床上，眉心上一点皱褶，佐助用手指将那些抚平舒展。他低头吻了吻怀里的卡卡西。看，只要我想，甚至可以不让你知道今天的天气。从很久以前，我就想这样守着你了。  
望着卡卡西的睡颜，佐助在心里轻轻说道。

第七十八幕 师姐弟  
夕日红抱着怀里的婴儿，全身都带着母性的慈祥，难以想象她是让敌人闻风丧胆的木叶第一幻术师。红的闺蜜御手洗红豆逗着小家伙，俏皮的表情惹得孩子一脸傻笑。  
红豆、玄间、凯、卡卡西等一批同届，以及鹿丸、雏田、宁次等几个学生也同来探望他们。  
“呀，小孩子真是可爱呢。”卡卡西叹道，不知怎么地就想起那时逗弄佐助和鸣人的事儿了。红的孩子似乎并不怕带着黑色面罩的卡卡西，他伸出手探向卡卡西，拉起他的黑色面罩，脑袋在他身上蹭啊蹭，两只手捏着他的鼻子和脸颊，把他当成了大型玩具。  
“卡卡西倒很有孩子缘嘛”凯道，“不过我也不会输给你！”他做个鬼脸想逗宝宝开心，没想到那表情比哭还难看，顿时把小家伙惹哭了，红只能七手八脚地哄他。  
“喜欢孩子的话，卡卡西前辈可以去生几个。”好学生日向宁次毕恭毕敬地建议道。  
“哈哈，家里一个就够我头大了。”卡卡西无奈地笑笑，“还是算了吧。”  
“家里的那个？谁啊？”红待产至今很久不接触外面，她好奇地问。  
“佐助回村子了，卡卡西老师暂时住宇智波老宅陪着他。”  
红自以为了然地点点头，“也好，一方面监视他，另一方面又远离上忍宿舍，确保村子的秘密。不过卡卡西，你也老大不小了，真的该找个人安定下来，等到你结婚了，自然就不用监视佐助了。”  
“哈哈哈，那也得有人肯嫁给我呀。”卡卡西装傻地看着不明所以的同僚。  
“那还不容易，”红笑道，“只要旗木上忍招招手，女孩子们抢着排队当你的新娘。”  
“鹿丸也学卡卡西，将来教导老师的孩子么？”大亲友玄间知道卡卡西不乐意继续谈这个，自然地岔开话题。  
“嘛，虽然带学生很麻烦，不过似乎不无聊。”鹿丸回答，他最近烟瘾越来越重，因为不能在孩子面前抽烟，他只能皱眉忍着。  
短暂的看望虽然有些微不易察觉的尴尬，但同伴间的气氛依然融洽。  
出了夕日红家的大门，鹿丸与卡卡西并肩走着。  
“卡卡西老师，最近佐助怎么样？”  
银发的男子笑答道，“每天摆着一张臭脸，也就这样啦。”  
鹿丸何等聪明，早已看透佐卡二人的关系，他单刀直入地问道，“卡卡西老师爱佐助吗？”  
旁边的身形一愣，接着抓了抓脑袋，口气似乎颇无奈，“反正一时半会儿也离不开，这样还不错啦。”  
鹿丸忘了，眼前这个人，可是连念出《亲热天堂》里“我爱你”几个字都会脸红到双眼含泪的纯情家伙。卡卡西是鹿丸最尊敬的人之一，几乎可等同猿飞阿斯玛，猪鹿蝶三人要为阿斯玛报仇时他甚至主动站出来加入他们队。随着烟瘾的加重，鹿丸好像越来越了解他那种用生命保护同伴的胸怀，而现在，他是不是也在用自己的未来保护木叶村？  
“卡卡西老师，你觉得，宇智波佐助会放弃复仇吗？”  
“嘛，这种事呢，还真不好说。”卡卡西回过头来看着他，逆光下看不清他的表情，“人的善恶呢，就像冰山在水面上的部分和水下的部分。许多时候人们所能做的就是尽全力用感情、人性之类的东西，把恶的部分压在水下。”  
智商高达200的少年很快明白了他的意思，他望着天空，冬季来临，雾霾压境，希望一切都好。  
鹰小队的四个成员表情严肃地围坐在一起，情报传来，药师兜已经全盘掌握了大蛇丸的基地，实力登峰造极，目标直指木叶村和鹰小队，不过佐助这里也有一张王牌，他们发现了大蛇丸的密室，而这个密室显然是大蛇丸真正的根据地，其中各类禁术齐全，甚至还有一个秘密卷轴，没想到大蛇丸竟然对忍界的未来做出如此精准的预测，更重要的是，卷轴里的许多东西，他们无法解读。  
“除了我们，还有谁能明白里面说了什么？”  
“我在木叶村里，感觉到了大蛇丸的查克拉，虽然很微弱。”香燐道。  
佐助想了想，“难道是御手洗红豆？她是大蛇丸的弟子，身上也有咒印。”  
音忍五人众都有大蛇丸的咒印，包括最强的君麻吕在内统统死亡，佐助的咒印已经解开，唯一现存活着的咒印者，就是红豆了。  
“她会不会知道些什么？”  
“我去打探一下。”佐助站起来，“这件事不准透露给卡卡西。”  
“你那点心思我们都知道。”水月调笑道，“早去早回，居家男。”结果被狠狠瞪了。  
算起来红豆还是佐助的师姐，而且中忍考试时还是第二场考试的主考官，不过宇智波家的少年从来没有尊老让贤的好习惯，就在他想要直接用写轮眼逼问红豆的时候，想到卡卡西失望的表情，怏怏地收起了三勾玉，真是窝囊的投鼠忌器。  
爱情啊，有时就是一种自虐。  
所以本来不怀好意的打探变成了师姐弟两个人叙旧。虽然大蛇丸不是个好人，但确实是个好伯乐，识人特别准，红豆的查克拉总量和纲手不相上下，绝对是棵好苗子，而且性格爽快又带了点邪气，佐助和红豆相谈甚欢，颇有相见恨晚的味道。

第七十九幕 短暂的分离  
“呐，佐助，有个事儿，同志们委托我和你说一下。”  
“前辈？什么事？”佐助最近一口一个前辈叫得可亲热，红豆和他都性格不羁，两人意气相投，排除利用她套出大蛇丸秘密基地的事，佐助也挺欣赏她。  
“就是你的老师，卡卡西呀。”  
“他怎么了？”佐助心里划过一丝柔软，所谓深爱一个人，即使当别人提起他的时候，内心都会有一种无法诉说的愉悦感。  
“旗木家人丁稀落，他也老大不小了，该成家了。”  
佐助本来就是个冰山，此时翻脸比翻书还快，冷着一张臭脸，“我以为前辈是明事理的人，不像旁人那么庸俗。”  
“爱一个人，应该让她幸福，她想结婚就结婚，想生孩子就生孩子。”  
佐助猛地注意到了红豆用的是“她”，“夕日红？”他脱口而出。  
“安啦安啦~”红豆想伸手拍拍佐助的头，却被他颇粗暴地甩开，她也不在意，“只是可悲的单恋啦。”性格爽快的女子笑得眼睛都看不到，嘴角却是有些僵硬。  
之后的交谈自然不欢而散。  
宇智波家的后裔独自走在回家的路上，他多少有些泄气，不仅花费多日套问红豆无果，今天还被劝说给卡卡西找个老婆，谁给卡卡西找老婆，他就把谁送进月读哭爹喊娘去，他恨恨地咬了一口牙。  
回到家后，卡卡西已经等在那里，欢爱许久，佐助恋恋不舍地退出他的身体，内心却感到有些沮丧，用下巴蹭着恋人的胸口。  
“怎么啦？”  
“不知道……虽然现在觉得很幸福，但总觉得有些不安。”  
年长的恋人哑然失笑，“害怕什么？”  
“害怕有一天你会离我而去。”佐助闷闷的声音压在他胸口。  
“我比你年纪大，按理来说，是应该比你早死。”卡卡西笑道。  
“闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”佐助狠狠地咬了一口他的乳尖，后者轻轻呼痛。“你要发誓，永远不准离开我。”  
“以前不是答应过么。”卡卡西慵懒地道，那时候在慰灵碑前，佐助要求他留在自己身边，这是他不向木叶复仇的条件。  
“再说一次。”  
“我永远不会离开佐助身边，直到有一天你让我离开，行了吧？”卡卡西拍拍少年的额头，无论怎么强势霸道，佐助内心依旧是那个敏感的孩子，让人心疼得不行，但人与人之间的关系，就像一根细细的线，说不定哪天就会断开，即使是老师这么强大的人，最终不也没熬过命运吗？所以在有限的时间内，珍惜彼此吧。  
“笨蛋，我才不会让你离开。”佐助堵住他的嘴唇，深深地吻住他。  
窝在佐助怀里，卡卡西笑得眉毛弯弯，“再过几天就是新年祭了，我要作为神官主持祭祀，暂时要住到是神社里。”  
“新年祭祀？”  
“惯例是男性来主持，以前一直都是火影大人来担任。”  
“纲手回来之后，一直都是你担任么？”  
“是啊。那时候佐助已经离开村子了，今年还是你回木叶后的第一个新年呢。”银发的男子温和地笑道。  
“真想新年和你一起过。”佐助腻着他道。  
“祭祀结束就可以啦。”卡卡西嘴角笑了笑。  
“那你今晚得好好补偿我。”佐助嘟起嘴用甜腻的嗓音撒娇道。  
欲望，翻江倒海，永不餍足。  
次日夜晚，佐助的床上只有自己一个人，孤枕难眠。回到木叶村后，他还是第一次一个人睡，夜竟然变得如此漫长，床好像荒凉得没有边，他想念他的模样，想念他的体温，想念他的笑容，想吻他的唇，想紧紧拥抱他，辗转反侧，失眠无助。  
天，何时才会亮？  
忽然，窗边传来毒蛇吐信的声音，这种时候用传令兽，也就只有她了。  
佐助在居酒屋找到了喝得烂醉的师姐。  
红豆打着酒嗝，还抱着酒瓶子往胃里面灌酒。  
“前辈，大半夜的叫我来是让我帮你埋单？”  
“妈的”红豆爆了一句粗口，“快陪我喝酒。”  
“我让森乃伊比喜过来。”接着一个盛满酒的杯子飞过来，佐助速速躲过，哐啷铛一声，酒杯在纸门上砸了个窟窿，清酒撒走廊上，伙计战战兢兢地不敢过来。  
“猿飞家把红接过去了。”红豆定定地发呆。  
“对她来说，也是得偿所愿。”  
“我和她也能养好这个孩子。”  
“有前任火影的家族做靠山，孩子会更加健康成长。”佐助一针见血地答道。  
红豆一时没了声音，再开口，却是不甘和无奈，“你也好不到哪里去，卡卡西早晚也会走上四代目的老路，和不爱的人联姻。”  
“前辈，您喝醉了。”佐助压抑着愤怒，冷冷地道。  
“大家都谣传他会娶五代目的嫡传弟子……”  
红豆的话还没说完，佐助猛地拉过她的后颈，毫不手软地直接丢进居酒屋的流水亭里，简直哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“喂，佐助，混蛋，你不懂怜香惜玉么？”被冬天冰冷刺骨的寒水淋成了落汤鸡，红豆清醒了不少，对着师弟大吼大叫。  
“我这是让你醒醒酒。”开玩笑，红豆这个女汉子需要怜香惜玉？  
“糟了，好冷……阿嚏……”着了凉的红豆硬拖着佐助送她回忍者宿舍。  
洗了澡换了衣服，一贯好动的红豆此时安静地坐在床上，佐助站在门口，一只脚抵着不让门关上。  
“我和红，成为忍者后就一起住在这个宿舍里。”红豆用低低的声音道，“她一直像个大姐姐一样照顾我，也不知道什么时候起，视线就离不开她了。”  
佐助的眼光同样充满怀念，木叶忍者宿舍虽然男女分开，但格局千篇一律，下忍时他也曾赖在卡卡西的宿舍里不走，每天被他照顾被他宠着，过着简单而快乐的生活。  
“后来她和火影大人的二少爷相爱了，我知道自己一点余地都没有，没有鲜花，没有表白，就连阿斯玛牺牲，红最需要有人陪在她身边的时候，我都像个胆小鬼一样逃离了村子，现在才敢回来。”  
不知怎么的，佐助突然有一种同病相怜的错觉。  
“其实我一点都不怪红，真的，但我就是放不下。”  
“这种事，谁又能轻易放下呢。”  
红苦笑道，“是啊，连大蛇丸这样的人都没能放下呢。”

第八十幕 新年祭祀的搅局  
佐助立刻竖起了耳朵，终于找到正主了，“大蛇丸，他怎么了？”  
“旗木朔茂”红豆轻轻念了一个名字。  
面对爱情，无论忍术有多高，都不可能变成一个超脱的圣人。  
“前辈，我正好有个事想问你，”佐助觉得已经没有必要，也没有耐心再套近乎了，“你对大蛇丸过去的事情了解多少？”  
他以为红豆会产生一些警觉，但她眼里却是是佐助一时没看懂的哀默，“他和朔茂大人的过去？其实事情也没有这么复杂，我所知道的无非就是他们俩曾经是同事，非常合拍，生死与共，再然后朔茂大人自杀，大蛇丸叛逃。这两个人行事都谨小慎微，不过就算没真凭实据我也知道他们绝对有什么。”她顿了顿，“大蛇丸离开时问我要不要一起走，一想到红，就舍不得离开了，我看到他几乎什么都没有带走，除了和朔茂大人的合影。”  
有些东西隐晦到别人看不见，但会一生一世珍藏在灵魂里。  
“佐助，我是过来人，劝你一句，放弃吧，卡卡西最后不会是你的，历代火影的婚姻，包括我们上忍，从来都不是自己能掌控的。”  
“这是你的想法，我偏不听从命运的安排。”黑发的少年骄傲地笑道，“我不会像那些懦弱的笨蛋一样，让幸福溜走，我爱的人，必须和我永远在一起。”  
“可是……”  
“卡卡西很强，”说到爱人时，他脸上不自禁地露出了一往情深的骄傲，“而且我更强，所以我们绝对不会分开。”  
红豆整理了一下乱糟糟的心情，忽然有些释怀，她笑了，“了解，要是再有人拜托我给卡卡西说媒，作为佐助的前辈我肯定会好好开导她。”她没敢说，事情的起头人夕日红本想给自己和卡卡西拉红线。  
果然是红的主意么，佐助心想。“对了，前辈。有消息传来说，药师兜已经掌握了大蛇丸的基地，如果你知道大蛇丸的秘符之类的事，请告诉我。”他觉得似乎打破了隔阂般，无需再伪装些什么。  
“好的~”爽朗的女子竖起大拇指道，“佐助，你一定要狠狠地幸福！”  
很快到了新年祭，木叶村那一年难得下了雪。大晦日午夜起，神社里响起108下钟声，随着最后一声的钟声的停歇，太阳慢慢升起，新的一天，新的一年来到了。  
身着雪白色神官服的卡卡西站在神社的高台上，他没有戴面罩，银发有些长了，飘逸地撒在肩上。神官服精致而华贵，将他的身材淋漓尽致地展现出来，周围的村民窸窸窣窣地表达对旗木上忍的崇拜。  
高台上的卡卡西念着标准的祭祀文，众人跪拜着接受火之意志的祝福。  
冗长的繁文缛节后，卡卡西念出最后的咒文——“只要有树叶飞舞的地方就会有火在燃烧，火的影子照耀着村子，然后新的树叶会再次萌芽。”  
全身素白的他转过身来，雪肤银发，光辉圣洁，一时间所有人竟看痴了。  
最高主神官的目光落在众人身上，最远端的佐助直直地看着他，他有一种毫无理由的自信，即使相隔这么远，卡卡西也绝对看到他了，他无声地笑了。  
忽然，天空渐渐暗了下来，一个巨大白色的人形凭空出现，他用白布蒙住了脸，全身泛着不健康的苍白，他自称叫卑留呼，曾经是木叶村的忍者，已经用鬼芽罗之术夺去了其他四大忍者村的血继限界，最后的目标是火之国的木叶村。  
太强的力量，会导致太多的觊觎，村子，血继限界，都是如此。  
卸下神官服，换上绿皮马甲的卡卡西面色凝重地朝纲手的火影办公室走去，出来时却一脸泰然地迎上早已等候不及的佐助。他被霸道的恋人风一般带进了角落，温热的吻铺天盖地。佐助用他的热情告诉卡卡西，他有多想念他，卡卡西沉默地被抱他在怀中，心绪却是百转千劫。  
回到家里，佐助迫不及待地拥住他，肩头的雪花落进他的衣领里，瞬间便被炽热的体温融化了，“超想和你做。”他在卡卡西耳边道。  
听到佐助的呼唤，他禁不住轻轻把头靠上他的肩膀，纤细的躯体在佐助腕中滑开，动作优雅自然。男孩吻上性感得散发着诱人光泽的唇，掀开他的上衣，一点一点挑逗分别好几天的爱人，用热烈的肢体纠缠让他沉沦。佐助喜欢在卡卡西身上制造无尽的欲求，喜欢看到卡卡西从先前的余裕到后来的呜咽，喜欢看到他涣散的眼神，破碎的呻吟，享受的表情，喜欢看到他脸上泛着红晕，虚弱无力，全身赤裸，让自己肆意抚摸。  
卡卡西已经听不到自己破口而出高亢呻吟，他只能感受到遍布周身的热潮与身下依旧激烈的涌动，只能颤抖着嘴唇疯狂喘息，不甚清晰的头脑更加混沌。  
在激烈的冲撞中，他们同时到达了顶峰。  
卡卡西感受着那种熟悉的窒息感，仿佛挤走了全部的思维。  
在这个人的怀里的时候，他想放弃一切。  
村子，责任，卑留呼……  
“佐助，我爱你。”卡卡西低喃道。  
听到他嗫嚅的告白，佐助几乎无法抑制住狂喜，胸中涌起难以言表的爱意，用仿佛揉进身体的力量，紧紧拥抱着爱人，这一刻的拥抱好像有一辈子那么漫长，又好像已经等待了这么久。  
“卡卡西，我爱你，我爱你。我们永远都不分开，永远都不分开……”他像怎么也爱不够似的一遍遍地重复道，将彼此再度卷入欲望的盛宴。  
躺在佐助的手臂中，卡卡西的喘息终于平静下来，他静静地看着佐助的侧面，已经渐渐削长的身躯隐隐地浮动着不自觉的成熟。  
佐助已经不是那个在自己背后瑟瑟发抖的下忍了，他已经长大了。  
夜，静谧的没有一点杂音，透过窗子的月光，清淡如雪。  
银发上忍的眼中平静得孤寂，从窗外扑进来的明亮月光打在他身上，让他整个人都像是一个发光体，照亮着周围的空间。  
肌肤和躯体上还残留着佐助的爱欲，心灵也是。两腿间还有他留下的潮湿和疼痛，仿佛附骨之蛆侵蚀着卡卡西的身心，带来无穷无尽叠加的思念和欲望。  
Sa-su-ke，他无声地念出这个名字。眼前蓦地变成了白茫茫的一片，温凉的液体自眼角滑落，坚强的拷贝忍者终究没能抑制住落下的泪。

第八十一幕 火之意志继承者  
清晨，佐助习惯性地伸手想拥住爱人，却发现身边空荡荡的，他猛地打了个哆嗦，发现哪里都找不到卡卡西。  
他懵了，会去哪里？能去哪里？他咬住嘴唇，昨晚拥抱卡卡西触感还在手上，他怎么舍得丢下自己？难道那句无比珍贵的“我爱你”是假的？卡卡西绝对不可能丢下他离开，就算是为了木叶村的安全也不可能，他想到红豆之前一直说有人要卡卡西联姻，难道是其他村的女忍者？佐助自以为是地猜想木叶的局势，这群不知死活的猪脑子，他气急败坏地铁青着一张脸，不顾重吾诸如“我帮你们做了壮阳补肾汤”之类的话，刚冲出门，就撞上了早已守候在门口的奈良鹿丸。  
“纲手派你来的？”  
“卡卡西叛逃了。”  
佐助不可置信地看着他。  
“火影大人下令，不准任何人去寻找他。”  
“哼，狗屁。”佐助咬了一口牙，“我不是木叶村忍者，没必要听那个欧巴桑的。”  
鹿丸的表情换了七八种颜色，他还是第一次听到有人这么称呼伟大的火影大人。  
“鸣人想要追卡卡西，已经被我关进牢里了。”  
“我和那个吊车尾的可不是第一等级的。”佐助冷笑了一声，瞬间就消失在鹿丸面前，直往纲手办公室杀去。  
“欧巴桑，卡卡西呢？”佐助从来不和人客气，一个称呼差点把纲手气得从椅子上跳起来。  
“他已经叛逃了村子，我不知道。”跋扈的女子想说得理直气壮一些，却不敢看佐助的眼睛。  
“放屁，卡卡西会叛逃村子？你叛逃了他都不会！”佐助才不相信那些鬼话，不过只要不是卡卡西被迫和人联姻他的心放下了一半，他一拳敲在纲手结实的实木办公桌上，“千手纲手，我之所以留在木叶，或者说我之所以放你们一条生路的原因是什么，你比谁都清楚，如果卡卡西离开我，我必定血洗木叶村。”  
“宇智波佐助，别威胁我，老娘不吃这一套。”纲手也猛拍桌子，“现在叛逃的是卡卡西，你要是不信，大可以把他追回来。”结实的火影办公桌在轮番重击下差点成了木屑。  
“他不可能莫名其妙背叛村子，你逼迫他做了什么？”剑拔弩张，火药味浓得好像马上就要爆炸。  
“佐助，请冷静一些。”静音想劝住两个人，却被佐助一手拍倒在地上。  
纲手眼见弟子受伤，不由怒道，“你闹够了没有！这里是你撒野的地方么。”  
“千手纲手，沉溺于爱人的宇智波有多么残忍，你应该比我更清楚。”佐助怒极反笑，残酷地看着她。自己多少从祖籍档案中知道多年前千手柱间和宇智波斑那些事，他相信柱间的嫡亲孙女也清楚。  
“妈的，我不管了，你自己的烂摊子你自己收拾。”纲手脾气从来就没好过，“宇智波佐助，卡卡西去须弥山了，就是新年祭祀上出现的那个巨大人影的根据地。”  
佐助这才想起那个自称卑留呼的木叶叛忍。  
“卑留呼想要集齐五大国的血继限界，木叶村的就是写轮眼了。”  
“那他应该来找我。”  
“没错，你就是他的目标，但是卡卡西那家伙用自己的写轮眼换你一条小命。”纲手没好气地看着他，“他本身就中了卑留呼的傀儡术，还让我在他身上施了限时术，他打算到时候用神威和敌人同归于尽。”纲手一口气把所有的真相都告诉少年，心里居然感觉卸下了重担，当卡卡西请她用限时术时，心智坚强的女子几乎被愧疚和罪责淹没。  
“卡卡西这个笨蛋！”佐助咬牙切齿地道，你不相信我么？我难道没有能力保护你么？我难道只能让你牺牲自己来保护我么。“他为什么要这样做？”  
“你这个花心大萝卜，”纲手就差没一巴掌上去把佐助抽醒了，“自己做了什么好事？”  
专情的少年不明所以地看着他。  
“御手洗红豆”纲手道，她不想过多干涉部下的感情，对红豆也没有敌意，只是佐助这种偷腥的行为实在让她不齿。  
“她只是我的前辈。”  
“我管你们是前辈还是后辈，你不都在她的宿舍里过夜了么！谣言都满天飞了。”什么情报都瞒不过火影，她克制着自己不要吐粗话，“之前就眉来眼去，沐浴斋戒几天时间你都熬不住么，荷尔蒙还真不是一点点泛滥。”  
“宿舍？我站在门口，一只脚顶着门，压根连一根手指都没碰红豆。”佐助颇有些恍然大悟的感觉，“卡卡西怎么不找我澄清一下？怎么一点都看不出来他心里不开心？”  
纲手鄙夷地喷了一口气，“就凭你那点眼力，能看得出来他心里想什么？卡卡西那家伙在四代目的葬礼上照样淡定，一头栽倒在椅背上，别人才发现他把舌尖都咬破了。”这些个部下，除了鹿丸，没有一个人让自己省心。  
“卡卡西自以为是地选了他觉得最正确的道路，他觉得你应该结婚生子，壮大宇智波一族。他即使牺牲自己，也要保住村子，保住你的血继限界，这就是他在祭祀上说的‘火之意志’。”一贯泼辣的女子此时眼角竟带着低落，“他还以为你缺少长者的关爱，所以中意红豆，心甘情愿成全你们。”  
“这个笨蛋。”佐助抓着自己的头发，“我怎么可能会喜欢他以外的人，我只是想让红豆破解大蛇丸的卷轴。”  
“好了，比卡卡西更笨的笨蛋，这个拿去。”纲手递给他一张纸条，“这是牢房的解印，鸣人关在里面，你把他捞出来之后快去找卡卡西，别告诉他是我给的，会搞得我这个火影没有威严。”  
佐助一把接过纸条，还未来得及道谢，门外就有人急匆匆报告说鸣人在樱的帮助下冲破牢笼去追卡卡西了。  
“靠，我这个火影真是一点威严都没有。”纲手啐了一口，嘴角却带着丝丝笑容。

第八十二幕 归来  
木叶十二忍出发去须弥山追击卑留呼，佐助心急如焚地冲在最前。经过几天的追查，他们终于找到了卡卡西，他被傀儡术牢牢控制，无法回应或许也不想回应佐助的呼唤。  
佐助和鸣人冲进卑留呼用来施展鬼芽罗之术的密室，卡卡西像一个殉道者一样，一动不动地被绑在立柱上，卑留呼的查克拉贪婪地吞噬着五个血继限界者的身体。黑发和金发的少年顿时疯了一样，他们绝不允许有人这样对待卡卡西，螺旋丸和须佐之男一个个往敌人身上招呼，一时却也奈何不了他。  
“宇智波……佐助啊……”卑留呼表情狰狞，“你居然自己跑过来送死，我可是非常讨厌三忍，尤其是你的师父大蛇丸。”  
佐助冷冷地看着已经吞噬了四个血继限界者的强敌道，“闭嘴，我的老师只有卡卡西一个人。”他没注意到身边的鸣人露出了傻笑。  
“我最开始的目的是你，但是卡卡西愿意代替你来送死。虽然只有一只写轮眼，但是他让我很惊喜呢，毕竟他的身体能完全接受宇智波的眼睛。”  
卑留呼的笑声如裂帛般让人恶心，更加激发了佐助的怒意，他全力攻向敌人，但忍术对他无效。查克拉源源不断地向佐助和鸣人袭来，一时两个人竟难以招架，突然卑留呼全身僵硬，像从内部被控制了一样，佐助明白这是卡卡西的意志，利用这次机会，迅速将之打倒，从一堆腐肉中把卡卡西救出来。  
“卡卡西，振作一点，卡卡西！”佐助轻轻拍着他的脸颊，鸣人抱着他的身体，“快点睁开眼睛，拜托了。卡卡西，你快醒来！我们说过永远都不会分开的！你快醒过来！”  
许久许久，他都未曾醒来，就在佐助绝望之时——  
“早上好。”卡卡西闭着眼睛道，“在这种地方做什么呢，佐助，鸣人。”他缓缓睁开双眸，用漫不经心的口吻问道。  
“我是来还这个的啊！”鸣人拿出两个铃铛，责怪道，“我就觉得卡卡西老师最近不太对头，前几天还让我修什么铃铛，原来是自己来送死，真是太不信任我们了。我可是遵守了卡卡西老师的教诲哦，一定要保护同伴，我们要永远在一起。”  
佐助一时也没对鸣人颇有歧义的话有所反应，他高声吼道，“卡卡西你个大笨蛋！大混蛋！”一路上他焦心地赶来，明明有很多话想要狠狠骂他，狠话绝话也想了很多，此时却词穷似的只能抱着他大骂他又笨又蠢，惊魂未定地拥抱他有些冰冷的身躯，一想到佩恩战中阵亡的卡卡西，就忍不住后怕。  
最后木叶十二忍联手激斗卑留呼，终于完胜敌人。  
“嘛~虽然有些麻烦，不过事情解决了就好。”鹿丸休闲地点起一支烟。  
佐助紧紧握住卡卡西的手，一刻也不敢放开，生怕一不留神他又逃了似的，他是真的怕了，怕失去他，怕醒来再也看不到他。“我和红豆什么都没有，我只爱你一个人。”他在他耳边轻轻说。  
敏感的耳边传来恋人的低喃，心里顿时有些潮潮的，佐助坚定地站在他身侧，执着而坚毅，像个无敌的强者，让多舛的命运在他脚下臣服。卡卡西露出了一个难得真心而温馨的微笑，佐助则回以一个印在额头的亲吻。  
不明真相的十二忍悄悄议论道，“大叔真猥琐……”  
“……太低俗了……卡卡西老师竟然有这种嗜好……”  
“老牛吃嫩草！”  
怎么看都像受害者的卡卡西面色略有尴尬，逃避似的想要从佐助的手掌中抽出，却被更加用力地握住。鹿丸眼见黑发的同僚已经处在暴走边缘，连忙劝解道，“亲密的师生间，这样交流感情很正常。”  
“真的吗？”雏田羞红脸问道。  
“当然，我和阿斯玛就经常这样。”鹿丸随口扯了一个谎，脑海中浮现出阿斯玛带着烟味又胡子拉碴的嘴唇亲在自己的脑袋上，不由一阵恶寒，五脏六腑都跳起盆踊舞，立刻扯开话题，“我们快回去，五代目大人现在一定等得焦急。”  
虽然救回了卡卡西，不过少年仍有些介意，也有些泄气，他其实并不知道爱人心里在想什么，完全没有察觉到他的心事，年长的恋人太过擅长隐瞒，之前就让自己吃足了苦头。  
但是，真的没有一点点蛛丝马迹么？敏感的佐助在记忆中挖掘可能被忽略的细节。  
“鸣人，你说卡卡西让你修铃铛？”  
“是啊，卡卡西老师到病房来探望我的时候，把铃铛交给我。”  
为什么不是我？佐助抿紧了嘴唇。  
樱连忙打岔道，她小心地组织着措辞，想着该怎么表达。“佐助最近和红豆前辈走得比较近啊……还有留宿什么的，卡卡西老师不可能不知道吧。恋人之间吃个醋什么的是好事啦……不过啊……这次你有点……那个了哦。”  
神经大条的吊车尾终于听明白了前因后果，热血的金发少年刚想开口为敬爱的卡卡西老师打抱不平，就被樱“不小心”绊了一跤，差点从树杈上摔下去。今时不同往日，聪灵的少女现在转身一边成了同伴与老师惊世爱情的支持者。  
冰山身边的温度又低了不少，“我居然什么都不知道。”  
“我们第一次抢铃铛时，上一秒觉得会挂科，下一秒就过了，卡卡西老师的心思谁都猜不中，佐助别太介意。”樱勉强劝道。  
这样的说辞显然无法让佐助放下介怀，他很仔细地回忆，才想起新年祭过后，他在走廊一角拥吻卡卡西时，红豆正好路过，她窃笑着避开，卡卡西却将他推到一边，现在想想，那时候就有苗头了，是自己太蠢还是太迟钝，居然没发现？他的懊恼又多了几分，有像卡卡西这样敏感又细心的恋人是好事，但若连自己都捉摸不透，有时真不知道是福是祸。  
一行人浩浩荡荡回到木叶村，纲手不愧是五大国最大忍者村的首领，游历天下的她不但忍术出众，文学上也颇有素养，用吃人不吐骨头骂人不带脏字的深厚底蕴将以旗木卡卡西为首的第七班四人众骂了个狗血淋头，用词辛辣尖刻、淋漓尽致、夹带各国方言，就差没问候祖宗十八代了。卡卡西好脾气地被纲手数落着，抓抓头发表示认理，鸣人悄悄抱怨，“樱酱，又不是我的错。”  
“就越狱一条，就够我们死一千次了，你想被师匠的怪力修理还是现在被训一顿？”  
想到纲手那无穷的力量，鸣人抖了一下，不一会儿他又喏喏地唠骚道，“可是那也是佐助的责任，谁让他有了卡卡西老师还到处花心。”  
佐助闻言毫不留情地踩了他一下，金毛的无辜孩子抱着脚趾到角落里鬼哭狼嚎去了。  
纲手酣畅淋漓地发泄完了，看到得力部下们面色各异——卡卡西一脸抱歉，佐助面无表情，鸣人垂头丧气，樱一脸委屈，终是没撂什么绝话，甩甩手让他们都出去，多发火容易长皱纹。

第八十三幕 所谓惩罚  
出了火影办公室，佐助硬拽着卡卡西离开，他带卡卡西去的是新发现的地方。  
“这里是大蛇丸的地下研究室。”卡卡西用肯定的语气道。  
佐助本想带他看西洋镜，此时略有泄气，“你来过这里？”  
“嘛~小时候来过几次。”  
对，应该是他父亲朔茂大人还活着的时候。佐助递过来一个卷轴， “这是水月发现的卷轴，大蛇丸早就预测了这次忍界大战。”将此卷轴给卡卡西看，等于把底牌都亮出来。  
卡卡西略看了一些，摇摇头道，“我无法破解。”  
“所以我才会去找红豆。”他圈住卡卡西的身体，再次强调，“我和她什么都没有。”  
“……”  
“别人怎么看我都不在乎，你必须要完完全全信任我。”佐助打断他，“不准再怀疑我，更不准用这种方式保护我。”他腻在卡卡西身上。  
“这次是我错了。”卡卡西爽快地认错道。  
“而且不止一个错，你让鸣人修理铃铛而不是我。”佐助撅起嘴撒娇道。  
“你也太小心眼儿了。”  
佐助像一个小恶魔般露出恶作剧的笑容，“卡卡西老师，犯了错的人，应该得到严厉的惩罚，以前你一直这么教导我们。”  
通常佐助称呼他为“老师”，总是企图不良，卡卡西无奈地看着他，“怎么罚？”  
环绕在他腰间的手，骤地发力，一阵天旋地转后他被佐助压在墙角。  
男孩在他耳边轻呼出一口气，微微低下头，埋在他的颈窝，黑发轻轻摩娑着。一只手慢慢解开卡卡西的制服纽扣，从衣摆探了进去，细细抚摩着他的皮肤，另一只手悄悄探入裤头，意图明显地握住他的下身，少年的指尖轻轻地触了触尖端，随即用手搓揉抚弄，温热的气息拂在卡卡西耳边，慢慢地就带上了彼此都熟悉的那种韵律。  
前端越来越火热，佐助毫不费力就能勾起他心底的欲火，多日空虚的身体在他有技巧的戏弄下很快臣服，就在迈向顶点时，佐助紧紧握住了他的下身。  
想要喷发却硬生生被遏止，卡卡西扭动身体，挣扎着想要摆脱，却被迫处在一种手和脚分别被衣服和裤子缠住的情况下。  
“你的眼睛像是快要哭出来了，卡卡西，不喜欢我这么做吗？”男孩眼中充满笑意，轻吻着他的眼角，低声喃喃道。  
卡卡西下身火热，不自觉地摇晃脑袋，低垂的银色发丝凌乱地散落，在头颅的摆动下勾起佐助丝丝快意。  
“说，你是我的，我就停止惩罚。”佐助加重了力量，咬着卡卡西的耳垂命令道。  
“啊……”喉咙里发出阵阵悲鸣，卡卡西无助地想要后退，摆脱这种折磨，却因为背后抵着墙壁，落入了退无可退的境地，他反抗着想脱离佐助强势紧抓他的手腕，却换来快被折断一般的疼痛。  
佐助等不来他的回答，一时有些气急，粗暴地解了裤子，威逼似的将精神抖擞的下身缓缓向卡卡西逼近，勃发的力量在碰到恋人腿部时越发鼓胀，佐助迅速扯下卡卡西的裤子，抬起他的一条腿，没有开拓，没有润滑，猛地进入了他的身体，年长的恋人吃痛地闷哼了一声。  
卡卡西皱着眉头，咬牙感受着不同以往受伤时的疼痛，蜷缩不自觉地痉挛，他在内心诅咒那个把这个臭小子教得又强又壮脾气又坏的家伙，好像那个人就是他自己。  
“你是我的，快说。”佐助沉迷地在他耳边喃喃地下咒，他故意将欢爱的时间拉得很长，缓慢地折磨卡卡西。  
后庭的钝痛夹杂着欲望的快感，让卡卡西思绪有些混沌，双手不自觉地抓住佐助的肩膀，迷乱地扭动着腰肢。“快说，卡卡西，快叫我的名字。”  
干涩的甬道火热地包围佐助，他一手紧紧握住卡卡西湿润的前端，同时更加用力地埋进他的身体里，比以往来得都用力，强悍而霸道的力量不停地撞击，利刃在狭窄的甬道中抽动来去，狠狠地摩擦着敏感的内壁。“啊，佐助……”  
“说，你是我的……快，我爱听你的声音。”他猛然提起卡卡西力气尽失的身体，将他的双腿环在腰上，再次深埋其中。  
“我是……佐助的……”脑子已经不知道自己在说什么，卡卡西只能断断续续地吐出暴君想听的誓言。  
兴奋不已的佐助得到满意的答案后，感觉略微解气，松开了对卡卡西分身的桎梏，在激烈的情交中，两个人达到了喜悦的巅峰。  
卡卡西的双腿终于着地，乳白色的黏腻液体顺着股间流下来，分外情色。  
“以后不准你再这样丢下我。”明明之前像个暴君，此时却温和而细密地吻着他，轻轻道，“否则你会受到比这次更严厉的惩罚。”  
“这个……因为写轮眼和我的身体完全融合，所以卑留呼才放弃佐助的血继限界而找上我的。”卡卡西上半身无力地挂在佐助身上，尽职地解释道。  
“闭嘴”佐助将头埋在他颈窝，狠狠咬了一口，“反正不准再做这么危险的事了。”  
沉默了一阵，卡卡西道，“纲手问我关于担任忍者联军分队长的意见。”毫无疑问，这比卑留呼事件更危险。  
“你同意了。”  
“毫无反驳的余地啊。”  
“我陪你一起上战场。”  
“你还是留在后方比较好。”在佐助想反驳时，卡卡西继续道，“五大国之间的仇恨本来就是一堆烂账，这个杀了那个的弟弟，那个杀了这个的儿子。你不久之前大闹五影大会，到了联军里肯定成为众矢之的，如果有人要你的命、你的眼睛来换同盟的誓言，我就束手无策了。”  
佐助没吱声，过了好一会儿才道，“但你要答应我一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“战败也无所谓，一定要活着回到我身边。”  
“这个……战场上刀枪无眼，谁都不能保证肯定能活着回来。”  
“你不是经历过第三次忍者大战么。”  
“那也不能保证我这次也能回来啊。”卡卡西这时候还不正经地开玩笑道，“比如被撞破头失忆啦，比如受不了佐助日日奸淫逃了啊，比如运气不好挂了啊。”  
佐助紧紧抱着他，用半威胁的口气道，“如果你失忆了或者逃了，我就把你抓回来，每天关在月读里，一刻不停地侵犯你。如果你阵亡了，我就毁掉村子，连一个活口都不留下。”  
“你……”  
“我不是在开玩笑，你必须活着回到我身边，否则我就没有停止复仇的理由了。”他将下巴搁在他的肩窝，倏地抱紧他，力道大得肋骨都快要被折断，“我不想再孤身一人了，只有你陪在我身边，复仇的念头才会消失。”  
卡卡西在听到佐助的示弱时又一阵心疼，他忽然想到了一首从东方流传到木叶的和歌，“聪明的孩子，提着易碎的灯笼；孤独的孩子，你是造物的恩宠。”他会是指引这个孩子的灯笼么？卡卡西的额头抵上他的，然后揉了揉他的黑发，“霸道的臭小子。”  
“我才不小呢。”  
“和我比当然小啦。”他哈哈笑了几声，不过当佐助再次坚挺的分身抵住他的下身时，卡卡西有些不敢动弹，他笑不出来了。  
需索着对方的热度，拥抱着对方的身体，战前最后的拥抱，让彼此都沉沦。  
“我族类是因万华镜写轮眼而残杀好友，因永远的瞳力而残杀兄弟，还一直夸耀着那种力量存续至今的肮脏一族，这样的罪恶，就在我手里终结吧。所以，我不会去找女人，这辈子我只会爱着你一个人。”  
卡卡西听到男孩这样在他耳边发誓，嘴角带笑，沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

第八十四幕 第四次忍界大战  
佐助从来都不因循守旧，在卡卡西离开村子后，他也紧跟着去了战场，在那里，他看到了他的亲身哥哥——宇智波鼬。  
秽土转生的身体带着腐朽的气息，龟裂的皮肤和无神的瞳孔敲击在佐助的心上，无声的告诉他哥哥已经死亡的事实。鼬那时候已经挣脱了秽土转生的控制，并发现了药师兜的踪迹，狡猾的男子挑拨佐助与鼬之间的关系，希望佐助站到自己这边来，并许诺助他摧毁木叶。  
愚蠢的蛇，佐助在心里轻蔑地想，他知道些什么？他知道他们兄弟间的羁绊吗？他知道他们俩兄弟都要守护的人吗？兄弟两人联手在洞穴中对抗兜，使他陷入永恒轮回的命运之中，并利用幻术得知了解除秽土转生的结印方法，因而解除了秽土转生。  
随着术的解除，由沙土做成的身躯也渐渐支离破碎……  
“无论村子有多么黑暗，有多少矛盾，我都是木叶的宇智波鼬。”  
“不论你选择什么样的道路，我都一直深爱着你。”  
“代我好好爱他……”  
哥哥的话依稀还留在耳边，佐助的眼眶热了起来，他似乎渐渐明白了哥哥的选择，认同了哥哥的忍道。看着手里的卷轴，他做了让水月等人吃惊的举动，利用被兜抓住的红豆，反用卡卡西的“封邪法印”，从她的咒印中复活了大蛇丸，并把她送回木叶，与大蛇丸一同奔向战场。  
惨烈的战场给予任何人平等的死亡，后方以奈良鹿久为首的忍者联合军指挥总部被灭，不由让佐助为远方的战场捏了一把冷汗，瞬息万变的战局扑朔迷离，被秽土转生复活的宇智波斑并未因为这个术的解除而像其他人一样消失，他以一对五，完胜五影，等佐助和大蛇丸赶到时，只看到剩了半口气的纲手，五代火影在佐助面前一直都是跋扈得不可一世的样子，此时却萎靡地躺在地上，身体被打成两半，奄奄一息。  
接着又传来战报，那个自称阿飞的家伙，居然是宇智波带土！而历代火影也没有因为秽土转生的解除而消失。  
佐助的心猛地跳到嗓子眼，他比谁都清楚卡卡西是多么在乎慰灵碑上的带土，他和琳是他一生的愧疚，事到如今，就算带土要卡卡西的命，他都不会说一个“不”字。况且面对转生后的波风水门，卡卡西也无法保持冷静。  
战况比想象中的更加激烈，带土成为了十尾人柱力，意图实施无限月读，将世界带入幻术的世界，幸而卡卡西阻止了十尾人柱力带土暴走，但是依然无法阻止宇智波斑的真正复活，他计划捕捉所有尾兽，佐助奋力用写轮眼与他抗衡，受了重创，几乎濒死，终于依靠众人的力量，封印了宇智波斑，最终取得了第四次忍界大战的胜利。  
千手柱间默默地伫立在斑的尸体旁，宇智波家的祖先双目睁圆，似仍是留恋人世，柱间弯腰抚上他的眼睛，眼中的悲凉却是一览无余。  
许多事情，许多感情，尽在不言中。知之者为之心忧，不知者冷漠旁观。  
卡卡西孤独地跪在带土的身体旁，被抽出十尾的带土已经奄奄一息，他用轮回天生之术救了阵亡的人，查克拉所剩无几，但忍者联军们依旧想冲上去争先恐后地要了解他的生命。  
“如果，你们一定要杀带土，请让我来。”忍者联军第三队队长旗木卡卡西看着周围肤色各异的盟军战友，苦涩地道。  
带土闻言安详地露出了一丝微笑，等待着即将制裁自己的刀刃，想必对于他而言，死在卡卡西手里，也算得偿所愿。  
秽土转生的波风水门坚定地站在他身后，生前他因带土而死，死后他的一只手也被十尾毁去，但此时他却紧紧拉住卡卡西的手，制止他夺走叛逆弟子的生命。  
不能让卡卡西杀了带土！——佐助此时和水门都只有这一个念头。  
他们太明白宇智波带土至于旗木卡卡西的意义。  
带土是影响卡卡西一生的人，银发男子将黑发同伴的美德和陋习学了个十成十，将他保护同伴的忍道贯彻到血骨里，并且流传至木叶的新生代，然而世事却如此讽刺，成长后的带土却毫不留情地站在承载昔日自己意志的卡卡西面前，意图实施虚无的月之眼计划，将卡卡西坚持了十八年同时也会继续下去的信念彻底打破。  
宇智波带土的存在对于三十岁的卡卡西来说，简直就像一个扭曲的幽灵，狠狠嘲讽了他这滑稽的十八年。是他强行将他那套不切实际的理想灌输给卡卡西，现在又是他告诉卡卡西，你错了，你根本不应该遵守那套狗屎的保护同伴的约定。带土和琳是他一道不愿再去触及的伤口，却因为带土的复活血淋淋地再被挖出来。  
那么深刻的背叛，那么讽刺的命运，果然是宇智波。  
佐助不在乎从未谋面的带土怎么样，他只在乎卡卡西，那个坚强到悲哀的银发爱人今后将怎么面对像笑话一样人生，为了保护同伴而一身伤的身体，以及无法填补的空心。  
宇智波带土，只有你认为被人背叛了吗，卡卡西曾经一直都在拼命努力遵守和你的约定，这么多年的自责、在慰灵碑前的诉说你知道吗？只有你一个人痛苦么？只有你一个人悲哀么？佐助在心里呐喊，你知道卡卡西一直以来过着怎么样的生活吗？你知道他在折磨着他自己的时候也在折磨我吗？你知道我花了多少时间和心血才打开他的心门吗？  
佐助已经完全代入了卡卡西的处境和内心，想必当时卡卡西制止他向木叶复仇时，也是这种心情。

第八十五幕 惨烈的胜利  
“卡卡西……对不起……对不起……”因为查克拉量几近枯竭，带土半边身体萎缩下去，左侧的脸显得越发狰狞。  
鼬的记忆里那个低沉而无奈的声音和带土重叠起来——  
“我该拿你怎么办，卡卡西……”  
那时候卡卡西受了重伤，族长将他接至宇智波家静养，鼬发现有人潜入卡卡西的卧室，在黑暗中诉说他的柔情。  
带土，其实一直都在看着卡卡西，看着他因没能救回自己而痛苦，看着他误杀琳而愧疚，看着他一遍遍在慰灵碑前自责，看着他赎罪般保护宇智波家的后人，看着他迟到，看着他撒谎，看着他与四代的过去，看着他和鼬的往昔，看着他和佐助的现在，看着他的一切……  
通过世间仅剩的几只写轮眼的共鸣，佐助可以看清带土心里想要构筑的世界——在这个世界里，琳已经死了，昔日的吊车尾宇智波带土成为了下一任火影，和卡卡西一起孕育了木叶新一代的繁荣。这个掀起腥风血雨的同族真正的心愿，或许不是琳复活，而是卡卡西活得不这么愧疚，活得阳光，笑得灿烂，万众景仰，而不是在慰灵碑前一遍遍痛苦地忏悔。  
“我想要创造一个世界，在这个世界里，英雄不必在墓碑前懊悔自责。”  
带土如是说。  
他将自己隐藏了十八年，他苦心经营了十八年，到底是为了什么？真的是为了那个已经死去的女子吗？还是为了活着的那个人？  
众目睽睽之下，卡卡西举起了苦无，水门紧紧按住他的手，“你不能杀他。”  
“让我杀了他。”佐助高喊道，“他是我的同族，我有义务这么做！”  
杀带土的人，绝对不能是卡卡西，十八年来的枷锁并没有因为带土的复活而瓦解，反而越陷越深，掐到他的肌肤里，脊髓里，乃至灵魂里。对于带土而言，死在卡卡西手里是他最后的心愿，可水门和佐助知道，对卡卡西而言，太残酷。  
让他亲手杀死曾经无法保护的同伴？  
让他亲手杀死理解亡父的带土？  
“让我来，卡卡西。”水门单手用力按住卡卡西的右手，“我是已死之人，这么沉重的负担，不应该由活着的人背负。”以他的眼力，早就看出来佐助与卡卡西的关系，虽然内心有些微酸楚，但也有些欣慰——他相信这个年轻的宇智波家后裔能够给他心爱的弟子、心爱的恋人后半生的幸福，绝不能让他们背上手刃亲人的包袱。  
卡卡西用空洞的眼神看着水门，昔日的恋人在眼神的交汇中，似乎明白了什么，水门的手松了下来。  
佐助的心跳到嗓子眼，难道真的要动手？  
不！住手！不要杀带土！  
我不想看到你再黯然伤神！  
我不想你难过！  
我不想你痛苦！  
我不想你懊悔！  
我宁可我来背负一切罪恶！  
宇智波家的少年刹那间明白了同族为什么执意要启动无限月读，浓稠的血液和生生不息的遗传粒子告诉了佐助，带土的选择。  
就在佐助的须佐之男要攻击带土时，迅雷掩耳间，连迂回的时间都没有，卡卡西用利刃刺穿了带土的胸膛，手起刀落，毫不手软，带土干枯的脸上似乎带着满足的笑容……  
无论是水门还是佐助，都斩不断带卡二人之间宿命的羁绊，即使是他们本人。  
佐助，好像听到了银色的灵魂，破碎成齑粉的声音。  
水门半跪在卡卡西面前，银发的弟子表情麻木而压抑，所有的感情像都被抽空了一般。火影四代目露出了一丝苦涩的笑容，他用嘴唇轻轻触碰了一下怀中人的额头，然后像纸片一样，无声地消失了，唯留下一地沙土。  
成千上万的忍者联军士兵山呼拷贝忍者的名字，高呼火影的名号。  
火影六代目，旗木卡卡西，众望所归。  
他还是维持着将苦无插入带土心脏的姿势，一动不动。下垂的银发就像主人颓废的心情，好像承受着千斤压力般，单薄的背脊瑟瑟发抖。  
他沐浴在晨曦中，朝阳将他全身染成壮烈的血红色，身边是最好朋友的半边尸体，以及昔日师长及爱人的遗骨和碎片，他胜得惨烈，胜得无助，几乎一无所有。  
有一瞬间，佐助以为他就要这样消失，跟随那一堆尘土而去，心脏猛地一阵收缩，他越过人群，冲到他身边，不顾卡卡西满身血污，从他身后紧紧抱住他，感觉到他的颤抖，他的消瘦，他的虚弱，他的无力。  
“卡卡西……卡卡西……”他一遍遍叫他的名字，想要呼唤回他的灵魂。“我还在，我在你身边……”他取出卡卡西手里的苦无，用掌心的雷切将之斩断，希冀凭此斩断他的过去。  
“我绝对不会背叛你……”  
不会像带土这样欺骗你。  
“绝对不会抛弃你……”  
不会像四代目这样另娶她人。  
“绝对不会先离开你……”  
不会像哥哥那样英年早逝。  
黑发黑眸的孤绝少年除了紧紧抱住怀里的爱人，除了一遍遍呢喃他的誓言，不知道还有什么办法可以挽回他的心，他的灵。  
“佐……助……”无力的嘴唇轻轻开启，低低地叫出恋人的名字。  
“我在这里……我在这里……卡卡西……我永远都不会离开你……”仿佛代入了卡卡西的感触般，佐助感觉心脏裂开似的疼，“今后所有你失去的东西，都由我来填补。”他信誓旦旦地在颤抖的爱人耳边发誓。

第八十六幕 战后  
佐助忧心地看着正在发呆的银发爱人，离带土死亡仅仅过去几个小时，他怀着巨大的恐惧带回只剩下半个魂的卡卡西。他整个人像被剥皮抽筋般任由佐助摆布，香磷治疗好他全身的伤口后，卡卡西提议想泡个澡，佐助放好洗澡水后，打消了鸳鸯浴之类的荒唐想法，默默回房间里等他。  
指针一分一秒过去，佐助在疲惫中不知不觉眯了一会，猛地醒来却发现时间已经过去好久，心脏漏跳一拍，他连忙跑去浴室，门被从里面反锁了，他敲了半天也没反应，情急之下猛踹了一脚，慌乱地冲了进去。  
“呜……”卡卡西躺在浴缸里，面对突如其来的闯入者和门的碎屑有些不知所措，“佐助，你这是……”他茫然地看着惨无人色的佐助，不知对方为何做出破坏浴室的举动，实在有些匪夷所思。  
“我……”佐助看着对方光裸的身体，大片雪白的肩头露在水面上，眼神一如过往，没有丝毫厌世的样子。“你已经……泡了很久了，我有些担心……”  
“担心……担心我会自杀？”因为泡了许久，他每一块肌肉都透着松弛的慵懒，连声音听起来都格外诱惑心魄。  
“是……”佐助咽了咽口水，喃喃道。  
“呵呵”卡卡西喉咙里发出低低的笑声，“如果我真要自杀，用雷切也不过是几秒钟的事，你想阻止也来不及啊，况且，我哪里舍得这个花花世界，哪里舍得佐助呀。”他的眉头弯成新月，趴在浴缸沿上，风情万种的样子。  
“你泡了很久了，快起来吧。”佐助咽了口口水，尽量不去看这具诱人的身躯，从架子上拿了大毛巾，服侍卡卡西出浴。他的肩头被浴室门的玻璃碎片划破，有些微出血，硬拉着他治疗好小伤口后，早早赶他去睡觉。  
自回到木叶后，他第一次如此安静地怀抱着卡卡西，身体亲密地拥抱在一起，只是拥抱在一起，不带欲望。卡卡西呼吸匀长，眉头微皱，并不像做恶梦的样子，却显得如此疲惫，佐助握住他的手，不知道该为这个几乎被否定过去一切的人做什么。  
一夜无眠，直到天亮时佐助才微微眯眼睡了一会儿。  
“呀，佐助，起床了哟，太阳晒屁股了。”  
少年猛地惊醒，看到一头银发在自己面前不知疲倦地晃啊晃。他知道卡卡西一贯懒散，一贯迟到，现在却比自己起得都早？  
“卡，卡卡西？”  
“快起来，纲手大人伤得不轻，我估计又要被拉去干活了。”卡卡西抓了抓一头银发的鸟窝，伤脑筋地道。  
卡卡西恢复得很快，至少看上去如此，但佐助直觉他就是在伪装，在压抑，毫无破绽地扮演如无其事。现在卡卡西喜欢激烈的性爱，或者说带着疼痛的性爱，仿佛只有痛楚才能让他解脱，在痛与爱的边缘徘徊，佐助苦闷得不能自已。他每天小心翼翼，如履薄冰，像揣着易碎的玻璃娃娃，小心呵护着，却又努力不让他看出来自己的担忧，卡卡西压抑，他又何尝不是？这样的卡卡西让佐助就在口边的话欲言又止——既然木叶已经胜利，跟我离开，去一个远离忍者的世外桃源。现在他压抑得难受，却甘之若饴，他相信自己完全能够治愈卡卡西内心的伤，不久之后两个人将离开木叶，去往新的生活。  
况且，有一件事，必须了断——水户门炎和转寝小春，必须由他亲手杀掉。无论宇智波一族如何黑暗，他们始终是他的亲人，他必须借由某个形式，告慰族人在天之灵。宇智波家的少年觉得自己已经非常仁至义尽了——在忍界恢复和平，失去他们两个对木叶没有任何重大损失后，他才除去这两个人，他也不会再对木叶复仇，只要卡卡西留在他身边。事实上，佐助对于自己的“仁义”内心颇感自豪，即使卡卡西最后知道是他杀了那两个老不死的，相信也会谅解他。  
从战场回来后卡卡西忙得不像话，一定程度上也稀释了他的痛楚，这也是佐助暂时没有直接将他打包带离木叶的原因。纲手借口伤得很重需要休养将所有工作都推给了卡卡西，她深知鸣人虽然忍术很强但真正要当火影还得多几年历练，徒孙表面像个呆萌稻草人其实内心是个腹黑银狐狸，风影我爱罗、水影照美冥、雷影艾、土影两天枰大野木，这四个影虽然不弱，但要说综合实力比起卡卡西还差一些，至于拿捏不准的佐助，瞧他那副模样也不可能背叛卡卡西另寻他人，况且有鸣人这张查克拉无穷大的王牌，她可以高枕无忧地退休了。  
战后重建把木叶高层折腾得筋疲力尽，尤其是擅长木遁的大和被指使得死去活来，要不是鸣人源源不断地向他输送查克拉，昔日暗部高手，现暗部队长离精尽人亡也不远了。所有的一切都往好的方向发展，经历最为惨烈的第四次忍者大战后，所有人仿佛都蜕变了一般，木叶的少年们已褪去了青涩，渐渐成熟起来。

第八十七幕 火影继任典礼暨战后和谈  
六代目火影的继任仪式也按部就班地开始张罗，卡卡西本来就曾任代理火影，故而一切都顺理成章，而两位顾问门炎和小春决定退休，安享晚年，由被带土的轮回天生救活的奈良鹿久成为下一位顾问，另一顾问由日向日足担任。火影岩上六代目的头像已取景完毕，脚手架已搭建好，新火影的头像也如火如荼地开工了。  
历代火影的继承大会都是木叶村乃至五大国的一件大事，火之国大名派出使节团来到木叶村，风影我爱罗和水影照美冥也出席，其他两国也派人前往祝贺，并参加之后的正式和谈。仿佛是为了冲掉第四次忍者大战的阴霾似的，旗木卡卡西的就任典礼格外热闹。  
木叶一批优秀的资深上忍站在火影办公楼的露天高台上，迈特凯飚着眼泪，好像实现了人生抱负一样，手上还捧着一大束和他气质完全不相符的玫瑰花，不知道的人还以为他要去求婚，事实上这束花是他为庆祝新任火影上任而准备的；夕日红产休后已恢复工作，只是身侧空空的位置显得略凄凉；不知火玄间咬着千本，还是一脸痞样……年轻的木叶十二忍，包括佐助则站在台下前排，仰视着即将登位的六代目，五代目千手纲手身侧分别是我爱罗和照美冥。木叶盟友砂忍村的影出席新一任火影的就任仪式尚在情理之中，但水影照美冥的出席，则令不少人意外。  
照美冥是一位十分美丽且妖娆的成熟女性，脸上总是带着一抹浅笑，实力强大得令人咋舌，本人已过了适婚年龄，女强人的形象令所有仰慕她的男士退避三舍。负责任务分配的新进特别上忍海野伊鲁卡看到她曼妙的身材已有些魂不守舍，敏感的佐助却预感到五代水影千里迢迢到木叶村来参加卡卡西的继任典礼不是好事。照美冥和卡卡西年龄相仿，实力相当，地位相等，如果水影和火影结为姻亲，不仅会大大加强木叶村和雾隐村的实力，还能顺便解决她的终生大事——毕竟面对卡卡西这样优秀又有魅力的男子，能免疫的实在不多。  
卡卡西在正中的位置上站得笔直，身披火影传统的白色长袍，背脊上六代目火影的红色大字分外刺眼，下摆的花纹就像熊熊燃烧的大火，要将整个人吞噬，或许这就是所有火影的宿命。纲手已经老了，创造再生忍术和历次战争的创伤让她不再年轻也不再强大，虽然她强撑着一口气保持着容貌的年轻，但蹒跚的步伐掩盖不了她无法逆转的衰老。她将代表木叶最高权力的火影斗笠交给卡卡西，银发的男子郑重其事地接过，就像接手了一件千斤重的责任。  
广场上爆发出如雷鸣般的掌声，高呼卡卡西的名字，欢迎新任火影的诞生。  
佐助心中像打翻了五味瓶，而身边的鸣人握紧拳头，好像在说，早晚有一天我也会成为火影的。  
“卡卡西，马上就会把火影之位让给你的。”佐助的语气里带着复杂的情绪。  
“为什么？”鸣人问道。  
“因为我不久之后就会带他走。”在我杀了那两个顾问之后，佐助在心里说。  
之后的仪式顺利进行，纲手在静音的搀扶下向场下的村民挥手告别，临走前还故意挤在照美冥和卡卡西中间，无声地暗示她的立场。  
千手纲手的时代，落幕了。  
热闹的继任仪式后，六代目火影与来访的四国贵客会谈。  
新任火影大方地坐在主人位上，主宾位的我爱罗和照美冥则坐在他对面。作为火影护卫的佐助和鸣人立在卡卡西身后，手鞠和祭，以及长十郎和青分别立在另外两位影的身后，雷影和土影的代理人亦应邀出席继任仪式后的和谈。  
这场谈判的主题毫无疑问是构建战后五国秩序，五大国一致同意延续初代火影千手柱间的做法，分别保存尾兽，并达成和平协议，共同维护忍者界的秩序，杜绝大战再次发生。木叶村是这场会谈的主角，但地位略尴尬，一方面，掀起血雨腥风的是木叶村的宇智波家族，另一方面，在战争中立下决定性功劳的也是木叶村。现任火影护卫宇智波佐助的地位，也异常敏感。六代目不像初代那样跪求其他四国收留尾兽，他敏捷的思维从来都不露声色，除了尾兽之外，火之国强大的政治、经济地位也是木叶村巨大的筹码，轻而易举就否决了土影代理人要求交出宇智波家后裔的提议。总的来说，谈判结果几乎全在木叶村掌握之中。  
签署了和平协议后，照美冥好不容易找到个机会与卡卡西凑近。  
对于照美冥意图明显的投怀送抱，佐助大为不满，他必须会一会这个不知道自己分量的水影。  
“旗木大人，哦，不，现在应该称您为六代目了。”妖娆妩媚的女子火热的身材不断往卡卡西身上挤，好脾气的男子虽然无奈，却也无法失礼地推开这位美丽而热情的女子。  
“哈哈，五代水影大人，您的实力也越来越强了。”卡卡西说着恭维的话，从小到大他不知道推掉了多少男男女女的投怀送抱，自以为搞定水影大人不在话下。  
“讨厌啦，这时候你难道不该说，我越来越美丽动人了么？”照美冥不仅语言上挑逗，连半个身体都腻上了卡卡西。  
“喂，欧巴桑！”佐助拉住她的肩膀，制止她进一步举动，“你和火影大人靠太近了。”

第八十八幕 尘埃落定的前奏  
除了“婚期”之外，照美冥对于“欧巴桑”也格外敏感，瞬间变了脸色，“上次你大闹五影大会，我们之间还没分出个胜负呢。不过仔细一看，你似乎比上次更帅了呢。”  
佐助丝毫没有放松力量，“水影大人，场面话我们少说，别人的东西最好不要有所觊觎，否则死得快。”说完挑衅地瞪着比自己年长十几岁的大美女。  
照美冥虽然聪慧，却一时没明白佐助话里的意思，按理来说现在一切太平，不知宇智波家后裔突如其来的敌意所为何事，刚才和谈时她还与火影站一边，反对土影代理人要求交出佐助的提议。  
“呃，佐助，安啦，水影大人只是和我唠家常。”卡卡西连忙安抚处在暴走边缘的恋人，他有时还真是敏感过头。  
“你闭嘴！”佐助恶狠狠地教训木叶第一人，就差没把“你这个招蜂引蝶的妖精回家再收拾你”写在脸上了。  
刹那间照美冥明白了佐助为何像只刺猬一样竖起了全身的刺。她从来不是软弱之人，爱情的世界里，谁先认输谁就是失败者。“有意思，你们这种关系，大家都认可？”  
“我根本不在乎别人的眼光。”少年盛气凌人地回答。  
“想想当年初代火影和斑。”千手柱间和宇智波斑的恋情在当时掀起了轩然大波，现下时过境迁，不少人都不知道这段往事，但作为五影之一，照美冥不可能忽视此重要事件。  
“所以发生了第一次和第四次忍界大战。”佐助又酷又拽地道，“我族既然能发动两次，自然能发动第三次，如果有必要的话。”说着，他半深情，半带警告意味地看着卡卡西。  
后者耸耸肩，对着照美冥赔笑道，“水影大人，国宴已准备完毕，请您移步就餐。”  
风起云涌，也可在瞬间平息，只要双方都够聪明。  
那天卡卡西破天荒喝了很多酒，像是在应酬，也像是在放纵自己。他已经很久没有这么高兴了，木叶村，整个忍者世界终于恢复和平，在木叶村的主导下五大国建立了新的秩序，再不需要杀戮，再不需要将年轻的孩子们送上战场，再也没有像带土、琳这样的事发生，尾兽也和人类达成共识，愿意为世界和平出一份力量，他长久以来紧张的神经终于可以松懈下来，让自己休息一下，稍微休息一下，不，或许不久之后，就可以远离村子，将一切都交给鸣人，有鹿久大哥、日足当家在，后续还有鹿丸、樱等人，应该没有什么需要操心的了，等时局稳定一些，就将火影之位让给鸣人吧……他已经让佐助这孩子苦等太久了，就算是为了他，自己也必须陪他走到最后。  
这么想着，卡卡西又喝了一口酒，清纯的酒液如上好的甘露，温润地洗刷着肺部，仿佛将一生的屈辱和懊悔都冲淡了许多。  
老师、带土、琳……我没让你们失望吧？我是个不折不扣的废物，但我已经尽全力弥补没能在你们身上完成的事。  
鸣人、樱、鹿丸……继承了你们意志的孩子们，会将火之意志，一代代传承下去。  
至于佐助，由我陪在他身边，由他陪在我身边，就这样过一生吧。鼬，可好？  
耳边渐渐模糊，视线也开始氤氲，一切的一切，都会慢慢尘埃落定。然后他渐渐就什么都不知道了，靠在身边人的身上……  
夜，不带一丝杂音，安静得诡异，黑色的云雾弥漫在木叶村，像是预示着某些不详的阴影。  
火影大人已经醉得不省人事，不知火玄间扶他到办公室休息，鹿久和日足已经安排好贵客下榻，白天还热闹非凡的村子现在沉睡着，鸣人喝醉了，樱打着酒嗝，小李打起了醉拳，鹿丸一脸不爽地让丁次把他们丢进休息室……  
佐助身着一身黑色的夜行衣，在昏暗的月光下穿行。两位前顾问水户门炎、转寝小春已经去火之国边境隐居，该处离木叶村单程就要两天，但战场上佐助用写轮眼偷学了波风水门的时空之术，可以在半天内来回，保证能够神不知鬼不觉地杀了他们，且不留下一点把柄。他不想卡卡西怀疑是他，也不想再生事端，所以他选择了这样一个夜晚悄悄进行。  
门炎和小春，像纲手一样，已经急速衰老下去，如果不是保持着查克拉结印的能力，他们或许连用影分身照顾自己的起居都做不到。佐助并没有丝毫怜悯之情，即使这两个老人已经步入迟暮之年，毕竟和全族人的血海深仇相比，这两个人的命算得了什么？  
他不打算用冷兵器杀了他们，尽管内心已经将这两个老混蛋凌迟了一万遍。佐助要用幻术，宇智波家族独有的幻术，催动他们自杀，在梦的世界里，他们将经历所有最残忍的酷刑，更胜月读。  
“住手！佐助！”突然天空传来一阵高鸣，内定的火影七代目漩涡鸣人从天而降。  
佐助啐了一口，这家伙刚才不是喝得满脸通红，趴在桌子上流口水，现在怎么跑来了？  
“佐助，你想杀了两位顾问？”  
“你跟踪我？”  
“因为纲手婆婆和卡卡西老师，都担心你来杀他们。”  
佐助咬抿嘴唇，纲手就算了，连卡卡西都提防着自己？  
“他们已经没有什么价值了，就让他们安度晚年吧。”鸣人道，说话时还喷着酒气。  
“卡卡西让你来的？”  
“卡卡西老师要我阻止你杀他们，如果实在不行，至少给他们个痛快，不要折磨他们。”鸣人深吸了一口气，“佐助，我和老师不一样，不会纵容你杀无辜的人。”  
“你懂什么？他们是无辜的人吗？他们背负了宇智波全族上上下下上百口人命！”佐助狂啸起来，“我已经耐心地等到战争结束，我已经够仁至义尽了！我不能再等下去了！今天我就要杀了他们！”  
“你还是心心念念要复仇！这和宇智波斑有什么区别？”鸣人也冲动地大叫道，“卡卡西老师所做的一切都白费了。”  
“闭嘴！不要用卡卡西来压我。”佐助吼道，聪明过人又心思缜密的恋人有时会让他烦躁不安，他不再与鸣人废话，“动手吧，今天这里发生的一切，只有我们两个人知道，连卡卡西都不能告诉。如果你赢了，我就不杀他们，如果我赢了，你就不能阻止我。”  
“好，这次不再有人阻挠。”  
千鸟和螺旋丸的战斗，正式打响！

第八十九幕 无法挽回的错误  
这是一场拼尽全力的战斗，其精彩深度唯有千手柱间和宇智波斑在终焉之谷的对决可与之媲美。  
从纯力量的体术战斗，手里剑兵戎相见，到激烈的表莲华；接着是忍术的拼斗，佐助的火遁几乎将鸣人火烧眉毛，但他自己也被风遁吹得几乎站不住脚，差点被自己的火遁殃及；然后是可怕的通灵术，万蛇和文太将边境毁了个干净，看样子至少“今天这里发生的一切，只有我们两个人知道”的承诺两个人都无法遵守。  
鸣人的上衣破了大半，全身布满烧伤和刀伤，佐助也好不到哪里去，全身都是细小的伤口。两个人的查克拉损耗大半，鸣人已经动用了九尾的力量，佐助也启动了写轮眼控制尾兽的能力，两个人的实力半斤对八两，战斗胶着着无法分出胜负。  
“看来，只有这一个办法了。”鸣人喘着粗气，仙人模式下他左手泛出蓝白色的光芒，“这是在卡卡西老师指导下开发的新术风遁·螺旋手里剑。”  
佐助用手背擦了擦嘴角的血，“我们，果然都是旗木卡卡西的学生。”他的右手燃烧着幽蓝色的光芒，伴随着雷电的声音，“上次在医院楼顶，我们也是这样对决。”  
“但是这次，不会再有人阻止。”  
“来吧，鸣人，我们的最后一击！”  
风遁·螺旋手里剑火并雷遁·千鸟！！！  
这是同伴之间最惨烈的战斗！他们都知道，这一战结束后，两个人都会死，但是他们无法拒绝这样的龙虎争斗。  
从第一次见面就暗暗较劲，到后来的争锋相对，以及现在不可避免的巅峰之战。  
“Sasuke——Naruto——”  
时间在一瞬间停止。  
佐助眼睁睁看着那头熟悉的银发以两个人都没有预料到的速度出现在自己面前，接着是肌肉和骨骼崩裂的声音，蓝色的查克拉爆发出巨大的冲击力，几乎将佐助震得全身发麻，他看到卡卡西挡在他和鸣人之间，他看不到对方的表情，只看到那个后脑勺，悲壮地以保护者的姿势挡在他面前。他的心如遭重击，痛得他喘不过气来，一瞬间头晕目眩。  
卡卡西！  
鸣人目瞪口呆地看着面前的老师胸口被自己的左手穿过，另一边被佐助的手穿过。老师的表情似乎并不惊讶，反而带着难以言说的宠溺和解脱。  
卡卡西老师！  
撕心裂肺的一声呼喊，从他内心里爆发出来。  
他的心猛地揪起，一瞬间眼前鲜血与白骨四溅。  
血……  
很多血……  
止不住的血……  
两个少年顿时感觉喉头酸胀，涌出一股腥甜，爆发出凄惨的惊叫声——  
“卡卡西！”  
“卡卡西老师！”  
火影六代目缓缓侧过身，满头银发凌乱地散开，遮住了眼睛，然后浑身一颤，开始一口一口地往外咳血。  
右手还残留着查克拉的流动，火辣辣地痛着，佐助颤抖着将右手从卡卡西胸口伸出来，更加汹涌的血从卡卡西身体里喷溅，他重重地咳嗽了一下，接着血从嘴角一口口冒出来。  
只一眼，佐助、鸣人全身血液倒流。  
每一夜他小心翼翼拥那人入怀时，他都在害怕，害怕卡卡西死在战场上，或是害怕他轻生，然而噩梦，竟然就在他手上发生了！  
“佐……助……”卡卡西整个人已经歪下来，他断断续续呼唤佐助的名字，突然轻咳了几声，然后血水止不住地喷涌开来。被螺旋丸和千鸟洞穿的身体已经血肉模糊，他的眼神开始涣散，天青色的瞳孔开始放大。  
黑衣少年一瞬间脸色惨白，他想扶住卡卡西，对方整个人却在他怀里软了下去，吐出来的血全撒到他身上，滚烫的血浸入衣衫，温润的血水很快浸湿了他的夜行衣，胸口像被沸水浇没一般烫痛。佐助全身都是鲜血，他紧握住卡卡西同样满是鲜血的手，但脱力的卡卡西根本无法回应他，手多次从佐助掌中滑了出来。鸣人从没见佐助如此手足无措，他的样子像是快哭了，好不容易才回过神来，用左掌抵住卡卡西的背心，尽全力将查克拉源源输入他体内，盼能挽救大错。  
突然佐助感觉背后被什么人抓住，紧接着一阵天旋地转，他重重地被扔了出去。  
“卡卡西！卡卡西！”佐助此时空门大开，背后大片死角暴露在敌手面前。  
“宇智波佐助，你休想再靠近他们一步。”  
大和一身暗部队服，手握银色长刀，木遁筑起坚硬的屏障，将六代目和鸣人护在身后。他的表情异常狰狞，全身迸发出凌厉而悲戚的杀气。大和，或者说天藏，代替卡卡西担任七班队长的人，佐助与他交过几次手，都轻松获胜。点滴片段刹那间自他脑中闪过，他以为天藏很弱，他真的弱吗？如果真的弱，纲手怎么可能让他代卡卡西的班；如果真的弱，大蛇丸怎么可能会选中他做试验品；如果真的弱，怎么可能成为唯一一个继承千手柱间木遁血继限界的人；如果真的弱，怎么可能独自摆脱兜和阿飞……  
天藏，现暗部中最强的高手，他之所以多次对自己手下留情，是因为有所顾忌，而现在，看到垂死的卡卡西，天藏对佐助所有的容忍，都无形地蒸发了。  
鸣人已经呆住，他没有看到赶来的小樱，以及纲手，他只看到满手鲜血的自己，只看到老师的银发被染上了止也止不住的鲜血，授业恩师的血似乎比父母之血更加令人不敢直视，使他全身都战栗着。  
佐助的胸口弥漫着令人窒息的重压，与卡卡西的鲜血纠缠在一起，渐渐地，红色的查克拉爬进他的写轮眼里，侵蚀着他的视线，直到眼前的人与景，都被蒙上了一层血红。  
佐助感觉到脑门的血脉失去了控制，全身的查克拉像被拔去塞子了一样，从每一个细胞里疯狂地涌出来，面前的每一个细小的颗粒都带上了血色，黑色的火焰从眼球里汹涌地泛溢，争先恐后地想要烧掉这世界的一切。  
一瞬间，查克拉的洪峰决堤。  
如同月读里清晰分明的红与黑，将所有都吞噬。  
接着佐助就什么都不知道了。

第九十幕 鹰影宇智波佐助  
窗外的阳光安安静静地撒进屋内，躺在床上的人虽然早已醒了过来，可是就是懒懒得不想不起。他习惯性地伸手想挽住什么，却在碰到空荡荡的床垫时瑟缩回手。他定定地看着阳光照着的地板，直到那片阳光移动到自己身上，才慢慢吞吞地起床。撇到床头那一摞重制的《亲热天堂》系列，他露出一丝难以言说的表情，然后向盥洗室走去。  
洗脸、刷牙、剃须……所有动作都缓慢而安静。  
他打开落地衣柜，几件木叶忍者村绿皮马甲孤零零地放在一角，在看到那熟悉的黑色连面罩制服时，眼眶里翻腾着一阵酸涩，他别过头，抓起一件黑色的衣服，匆匆披在身上。  
一切收拾妥当，他缓缓看向外面。不知是不是秋燥入侵，刺眼的阳光照得他湿润了双眸，他微微皱眉，最终走出了和室。  
走廊上的仆人看到他，恭恭敬敬地向他行礼，他没有颔首，直直地出了宅邸。  
他步行的速度不是很快，街上的人看到他全部肃穆行礼，或报以敬畏的目光，或报以爱恋的害羞，他一概不顾，依旧慢慢向着目的地前行。走到街角的花店时，他看到一束鸢尾花，据香磷说，这种花的花语意味着饱受胁迫却不改变信仰和意志。他想从兜里拿钱，却发现分文未带，卖花的美丽少女红着脸，把鸢尾花包扎好，交给村子里地位最高同时也是最英俊的男子，没有收他一文钱。黑发的青年只是点点头，接过花后缓缓离开。  
他沿着崎岖的山路慢慢向上攀登，终于来到了僻静的顶端。站在光秃秃的山石上，风吹乱了他的头发，也吹酸了他的双眼。一些水汽迷蒙了他的双眼，但是他还是能看见岩石的边上摆着几束鲜花，有淡雅的百合、热情的雏菊、高雅的郁金香。香磷、水月、重吾他们来看过他了吧。  
他蹲下身，将鸢尾花放在墓碑前，抚摩着岩石上被人精心雕刻过的却只写着“旗木卡卡西 享年三十岁”几个简单的字，这只是一个衣冠冢，尸首在那场浩劫中荡然无存。  
他的双唇颤抖得利害，喉结不知上下动了多少次才将哽咽在嗓子里的话终于颤颤的送出来：“卡卡西，我来看你了！”  
思涌如潮，心乱如麻。  
卡卡西，我又来看你了。  
现在已经是秋天了，我讨厌秋天，万物肃杀，会让我想起父母和全族被杀的那晚，可我最盼望的也是秋天，因为有你的生日。  
今天是九月十五日，昨晚我怎么都睡不踏实，早上很早就醒来了。可我不想起床，因为怕来的太早，重吾他们会打扰，我想霸占你一整天的时间，所以尽量来晚点。  
我现在的房间和我们在木叶村时的一模一样，阳光照在你以前常睡的床边，我就回想你睡在我身边的情景……我做学生时很不喜欢你懒散的样子，可后来不知道从什么时候开始，我很喜欢你睡懒觉的表情，阳光一直晒在我们的被子上，晒得你暖洋洋的露出舒服的表情……一想到我们从前那些幸福的时光，我差点就在床上哭出来……  
也许你不知道，现在睡觉对于我来说都是一种折磨……我以前害怕你在执行任务时会阵亡，等战争结束了我担心你会受不了这世界的残酷而轻生，而现在，我更害怕睡觉。一闭上眼睛我就会看到你被千鸟和螺旋丸贯穿身体……  
已经十年了，你离开我已经十年了。  
我以前常常会想不通哥哥为什么会把自己关在房间里对自己用幻术，也会怀疑带土想要构建一个虚伪的幻术世界到底为了什么。现实世界里太多的错误，只能在梦境的世界里弥补，当一个人梦境时间大于现实时间时，到底哪个才是真实的？一直以来我都想继承带土的遗志，去实践月之眼计划，可一想到如果这样即使死了你也会站在我的对立面，想到一旦秽土转生后你会坚定地制止我，我就不敢这么做了。  
我知道你对我还有防备之心，想阻止我我杀掉门炎和小春，你为了阻止我和鸣人决斗，毅然站在我们中间，你是想保护我不被螺旋丸所伤吗？我时常会问自己，问你这个问题，然而有时候又觉得没有必要再问下去，似乎一遍遍确认你对我的感情并没有意义，因为这些事，其实根本并不需要去怀疑和确认。怀抱着你满身是鲜血的冰冷身体，我多希望你能够像佩恩战一样再活过来。我不相信你就这样离开了我！  
后来的事情我就再也记不得了，等醒来时我已经躺在音忍村里，全身都被灼伤，重吾说我那时候已经完全暴走失控，天照几乎把一切都烧掉了，包括你的身体，也好，我不忍心看到你伤痕累累的样子，可这样，我就连凭吊你的东西都没有了……  
你看看，我现在越来越啰嗦了，不太像以前那个冷峻的宇智波佐助了。是不是年龄越大，人就越唠叨。明明今天是来给你过生日的，竟然说那么多煞风景的话。  
我已经26岁了，到了我们第一次正式见面时你的年龄。小时候常想自己到26岁时，一定不能像你这样每天混日子，可现在的自己，却比你当年还不如。  
就算建立了自己的村子又如何？就算成为了鹰影又如何？就算忍术第一又如何？  
你能够活过来吗？你能够再对我微笑吗？  
真希望你能常来我梦里，让我看看你……我真的……真的很想念你……很想很想你……  
我有个好消息要告诉你，鸣人和樱要结婚了，你开不开心？你等这一天也等很久了吧，鸣人那个臭小子终于找到了自己所爱，可是我……  
我……好寂寞……好孤独……我好想你能够回来……

第九十一幕 重新刻上的名字  
佐助也不知道在慰灵碑前呆了多久，太阳渐渐下山，风也冷起来，他只是想多呆一会儿，再多呆一会儿……  
他花了很长时间才从回忆里走出来，有鼬的，也有其他的人，他们的记忆里那个银发忍者无处不在，佐助悲哀地想，无论是鼬，还是自己。佐助不是鼬，他可以从四岁起就认识卡卡西，十四岁灭族离开，整整十年，十年里的绝大多数时间，鼬都用既懵懂又清晰的瞳力看着卡卡西为四代黯然伤神，他愿意用十年的时间等他，现在佐助也用同样长的时间去怀念他。  
他想到野外生存训练时被他踩在脚下的事，那不是一个美好起点，将自己的傲气打得粉粉碎，但也不是太糟糕，他嘴角漾起一丝微笑。  
“我弟弟，就交给你了。”这是哥哥对他一辈子的嘱托。  
卡卡西，你到底是因为爱我，才留在我身边，还是因为哥哥的嘱托，而爱我？  
内心有一瞬间的空旷，却又慢慢平静下来。无论卡卡西心里对他是怎样的感情，他也相信他对自己的每一枚亲吻，每一个拥抱出于他的真心。  
碑文上密密麻麻地刻着殉职忍者的名字，近几年又新添了不少认识或不认识的人名。他不知道卡卡西为什么能站在这里几十年如一日，如痴如醉，看得今夕何夕，现在他就站在自己的师长生前经常站的方位。多年前这个位置因为卡卡西经常站着，草地长得有些微稀薄，现在已经和其他地方一样茂盛了。从这个角度看过去，六位火影的名字赫然刻在其上——千手柱间、千手扉间、猿飞日斩、波风水门、千手纲手、旗木卡卡西。  
纲手在卡卡西死后再次出山，她始终不放心把木叶过早交到年少冲动的鸣人手上，最终累死在任上。  
火影，果然是死亡率百分之百的职业。佐助想把这个认知当做笑话，却怎么也笑不出来。  
他很轻易地就找到了宇智波鼬的名字，木叶终究承认了哥哥不是叛忍，然后是宇智波止水的名字，而那些死去的其他族人，包括自己的父母，却被当做叛忍，永远地死去了。  
宇智波带土，他清楚地记得这个名字所在的方位，这是卡卡西悼念的灵魂，是他光辉到令人叹为观止的一生里仅有的错误，那个名字最终掀起了血雨腥风，却也最终由他亲手来熄灭这场风血，他熟练地找到带土的名字，却发现——  
うちは オビト的名字被烫金划去，但却在同样的位置，再次刻上了他的名字。  
怎么回事？还有这束新鲜的百合花！  
划去名字的，必然是木叶高层，那么重新刻上名字的呢？  
佐助快步走到慰灵碑前，用手指描摹带土名字的凹痕，查克拉的感觉还在，这是刚刚刻上去的！  
一幕幕的过去在眼前掠过，挡在他和鸣人之间的卡卡西，身体被千鸟和螺旋丸贯穿的卡卡西，口吐鲜血，闭上黑色和天青色的眸子的卡卡西……  
他的心跳陡然增加，除了卡卡西，他想不出还有谁会那么执着地把带土的名字再次重新刻在慰灵碑上。  
你还活着吗？  
佐助突然感觉已经死去的心脏仿佛注入了一股新的力量。  
哪里？你会在哪里？  
我期待你活着！我知道你活着！  
卡卡西，你到底在哪里！  
佐助像一个没头苍蝇一样踱步，到底会在哪里？  
火影岩！对，四代，卡卡西如果回来木叶，他一定会去火影岩拜祭波风水门。还有哪儿？书店？拉面馆？茶馆？上忍宿舍？旗木老宅？  
佐助派出影分身术，去他所有能想到的地方。  
他听到背后纷至沓来的脚步声，是鹿丸和佐井。木叶顾问鹿丸无奈地道，“佐助啊，哦，不鹰影大人，您派出这么多影分身干什么？可别再给我添麻烦呀。”  
而水月、香磷、重吾等鹰忍也赶到慰灵碑。此时的佐助并不太介意木叶高层潜在的敌意，他只想快点确认那个人是否活着，还在木叶。“宇智波带土的名字，被重新刻上了慰灵碑。”  
鹿丸略微一思索，立刻明白他的意思，“你是说六代火影他？”  
“我不知道，是新刻上去的，查克拉的痕迹还留着。”佐助哆嗦地指着带土的名字，“他一定刚来这里不久，他还活着！”  
此时的佐助毫无防备，任何一个忍者都能将之毙命。一同赶来的佐井迅速拿起画笔，刚想出手，却被鹿丸拦住，而水月也迅速用水遁忍术冲稀了他的墨汁。  
木叶第一聪明人道，“佐助，我相信你。”他明白佐井的戒心，自己又何尝不是，但他的直觉告诉自己，这个宇智波家族最后一人不像在说谎。“那些影分身是派出去找卡卡西老师的？”言下之意确认并非去探听情报。  
佐助点头。  
鸣人和小樱也已经赶来，这两人到场让刚才僵硬的气氛缓和了一些。  
“就这么把客人丢下没问题么？”佐井问。  
“没事，该有的礼节我们都安排好了，不会怠慢的。”火影夫人道，“大和顾问已经去招待客人了。”  
鹿丸蹲下身，仔细查看慰灵碑上带土的名字，“从痕迹来看，像是用掺了查克拉的苦无刻上去的。”  
“能说明卡卡西老师还活着？”鸣人问。  
“除了他，还有谁会把带土的名字再刻上去？”  
“当时，螺旋丸和千鸟……”他这辈子忘不了贯穿卡卡西老师身体的触感，每当想起左手像要烧起来一样疼痛难忍。“佐助，既然你觉得卡卡西老师还活着，我们就一定要把他找出来！”他握紧拳头，“但是，不能透露一丝他的消息出去，就算他活着，肯定也受了重伤，拷贝忍者还活着的消息一旦传出去，可能遭来他国诛杀。”

第九十二幕 第七班重新集结  
鹿丸有些讶异，鸣人这家伙，经常把工作推给自己，其实他早就是个思虑周全的合格火影了。“我觉得，现在还不能完全推断出卡卡西老师还活着。”  
佐助凶狠地瞪着鹿丸反驳道，“绝对是卡卡西，他将雷切的力量附着在苦无上，把名字刻到钢制慰灵碑上，这个招式我最熟悉。”他是卡卡西唯一自创忍术的唯一传人，在这方面没有人比他更有发言权。  
“木叶可一点儿都没有要隐藏他的意思。”鹿丸摆摆手，佐助这家伙，多半又在怀疑什么，宇智波家的人好麻烦好难对付，“如果卡卡西大人一直生活在木叶，没有可能这么久还不被发现，所以他多半刚回来不久，他会去哪里？除了慰灵碑？”  
“他父亲，以及琳的墓地！”佐助脱口而出。  
“还有花店！”鹿丸拿起花束，嗅了嗅然后嫌恶地缩了缩鼻子，“这是井野家的，从忍者学校起我每天闻到这味道。”  
鹰影二话没说，噌地就消失去了公墓，鸣人唰地一下把礼服脱了，露出里面的战斗服，迅速赶上从前的同伴。  
佐助飞速来到木叶的公墓，很快找到了旗木朔茂和野原琳的墓碑，简单的文字没有任何点缀，两束新鲜的百合花被放在墓前，花瓣上还沾着晨露。  
“果然有花！还是新鲜的！他还活着！”他再也无法忍耐激动的心情，“鸣人！卡卡西还活着！”  
“了解！”火影干劲满满地露出一口牙，“一定要掘地三尺把卡卡西老师找出来，他这个爱捉迷藏的家伙。”  
“但是……”比他们迟些赶到的春野樱犹豫地道，“就算卡卡西老师还在人世，他悄悄来说明不想被我们知道吧。”  
“无所谓”佐助温和地笑了笑，他已经好几年没有这样笑过了，“只要他活着，就一定要把他找出来。”  
“我们一起去花店。”佐助道。  
相隔多年后，卡卡西带领的第七班，重新集合！  
井野家的花店里一个人都没有，细心的樱在一个小花瓶下发现了闪光，“鸣人，佐助，你们看这个！”  
“金币？”  
“花束是从这里拿的”樱指了指存放百合花的大花瓶，“金币会是卡卡西老师留下的吗？”  
“这个金币，足够把整个花店都买下来了。”鸣人道。  
“吊车尾的，卡卡西不缺钱。”佐助道，“他做一次S级任务就够过好几年了。”  
“佐助你这个混蛋！别看扁我！”鸣人撸起袖子就想干架。  
“你们两个……噗嗤……”小樱笑开了。  
“笑什么？”佐助臭着脸问。  
“就像以前一样，死对头，一碰面就吵。”  
佐助哼了一声没再说话。  
火影大人则开始问周围的人，有没有看到一个银发的忍者。  
“他既然不想被认出来，当然变装过了。大笨蛋。”刚才那个思路清晰的火影上哪儿去了？鸣人这家伙经常发挥不稳定，意外性第一忍者无误啊！鹰影在心里吐槽。  
“大婶”鸣人只得叫住在井野家花店对门的欧巴桑，“早上有人来买过花没？”  
“有几个人，不多。”大婶回忆道，“有几个忍者打扮的人，还有几个穿便服的，我年纪大了，记不太清了。”  
“没用！”佐助趾高气扬地道，他拉过大婶，正对她，“看我的眼睛！”  
大婶虽已经四五十岁了，但被佐助这么个大帅哥眼对眼看着，不觉春心荡漾，满脸绯红。  
“啊啊啊！”樱心里的里人格呐喊：“你个欧巴桑居然可以得到佐助的直视！”  
佐助的写轮眼快速转动，不一会儿，大婶双眼涣散。“吊车尾，听好了。今天上午有11个人经过，6个是村里的人，5个是村外的，放了金币的人是一对母子，他们确实往公墓方向去了。”  
“啊，佐助怎么知道？”  
“写轮眼的瞳术！可以查看记忆。”佐助用充满优越的口吻道，“我新开发的术。”  
“原来是这样……”里人格小樱放下心来，看到佐助和鸣人又像过去一样，开始拌嘴拆台，心里好受多了。  
佐助的心情仿佛欢快起来，不仅是因为他有百分之九十以上的把握，卡卡西还活着，也因为和鸣人、樱一起，不知不觉让他回忆起了少年时快乐的日子。  
“不过佐助啊”鸣人问道，“假设卡卡西老师还活着，他会去哪里呢？而且他不是一个人，变装了还有个小孩呢。”  
“笨蛋，影分身不知道么。”火影夫人忍不住数落了丈夫一句。  
“总之，我们先分头找吧，知道这件事情的人不多，我，樱，佐助，鹿丸，佐井，还有几个鹰忍，其他人都不能透露消息出去。大和也必须知道这件事，”鸣人思考着，“让他去村口守着，要是卡卡西老师要出村子，肯定要经过他这关。”鸣人自以为帅气地安排任务。  
“火影大人，您这口气像要瓮中捉鳖，卡卡西不是犯人。”佐助故意揶揄他。  
“面对一个头脑像鹿丸一样聪明，嗅觉比犬冢牙还灵敏，体术忍术样样精通的人，您还有更好的办法能逮住他么？鹰影大人？”升任火影后，鸣人似乎拌嘴的功夫也上去了。  
具有优越感的佐助一时语塞。

第九十三幕 寻找火影六代目  
尽管不能扩大知晓范围，但知情者均为查克拉充沛的忍术高手，每个都能控制多个影分身，到各处搜寻。可经过一整天的搜查，依旧没有任何线索，那对母子的消息，一点都没有，好像凭空消失了一样，搜寻的结果越来越让人失望，绝望。  
“六代目真的还活着么？”佐井发问，“会不会有其他人送的花？最近来往木叶村的人很多，可能是卡卡西大人的旧识呢？”  
鹿丸扶额，佐井这家伙固然忍术超强，但因为在“根”长大，实在不懂得人情世故和政治谋略。从朋友角度来说，还没有尽力就武断下悲观的结论就显得草率；从政治角度来说，就算卡卡西老师真的死了，也要由佐助来说出这个结论，而不是木叶方。他有些哀叹越来越偏离理想的忍者生涯，当时怎么就同意鸣人的建议，担任火影顾问呢？  
“就算花是别人送的，带土的名字，肯定是卡卡西刻的。”佐助冷冷地道，“与其在这里耗着，不如再去找。”  
“可是，该找的我们都找过了。”火影苦恼地道，“我刚才还用变身术去书店里看有没有人去买重制的精装版《亲热天堂三部曲》呢！”  
这时负责村口守卫的木叶丸回报，上午有两个头戴斗笠的可疑人物进入村子，让本有些泄气的人又重新燃起希望。  
如果是两个人，那说明卡卡西还有同伴。佐助有些微不安，一直陪在他身边的人，会是谁？  
“我们的思维有盲区”鹿丸沉思后道，“卡卡西老师，可能在一般人，乃至一般忍者都不知道的地方。”  
佐助不语，他已经去过宇智波家老宅的地道了，卡卡西不在那里。  
“木叶还有什么秘密吗？”水月嘲笑道，“该去的鹰影大人都去过了。”  
“死亡森林呢？”  
“我的影分身去过了，没有。”查克拉接近无穷大的鸣人回答。  
“对了！还有一个办法！”鹿丸努力搜索思维的盲区，“油女一族！”  
“那个用自己的身体作为寄生虫巢穴的家族？”  
“是哦！”火影恍然大悟，“他们侦查的本领可不是盖的，现在的族长是油女志乃，请他过来。”  
在寻踪高手的帮助下，果然寻觅到了一丝线索，居然在大蛇丸的秘密研究基地发现了人影？！  
众人二话不说，统统向那个废弃的研究基地冲去。  
就在他们掘地三尺的时候，却有另一个身影，向外冲过来，脚步轻巧，来势急速，显然是个高手，电光火石间，大家看清了来人——黑色的瞳仁，黑色的长发，深深的法令纹——宇智波鼬？！他竟然活着？！  
鼬怀里抱着卡卡西，殷虹的鲜血从嘴角溢出来，他无力地蜷缩在鼬怀里，微微皱着眉头。  
佐助见到那头银发一瞬间竟不知如何反应，又瞧到卡卡西身上的血，暗知不妙，当年他被千鸟和螺旋丸重创，即便活下来，也必然身体虚弱。  
“纲手！千手纲手在哪里？”鼬焦急地问。  
“师匠……已经过世了……”小樱回答，神情颇凄凉。  
“你是？”  
“我是春野樱，我们曾经见过几次。”火影夫人含泪回答。  
鼬恳求道，“请救救卡卡西桑。”  
木叶的忍者们按捺着内心的好奇和不安，在鸣人的带领下，匆匆赶到木叶医院。  
春野樱已经换上了利落的医疗忍者制服，现在她已经是不输给纲手的五大国第一医疗圣手了。医疗班紧急将卡卡西推入手术室，在樱的带领下，开始忙碌起来，其他人则等在手术室外。  
“宇智波鼬，这是怎么回事？你为什么还活着？”鸣人自己都没注意到，他现在的口气听起来像在盘问。  
“喂，火影大人，注意你的用词。”佐助对他的用词相当不爽，但他的好奇心并不比鸣人少。  
“你是……我的亲弟弟佐助吧。”  
佐助点头，当看到卡卡西和哥哥还活着时，他仿佛得到了救赎般，内心压抑多年的重担顿时轻下来。“哥哥，你们活着，真是太好了，真是太好了……”  
鼬温和地看着佐助，黑玉色的眸子里满是兄长的温情。  
“哥哥，你……不记得我了……？”  
“我记得宇智波家，记得村子，记得忍术，记得你。”鼬叹了口气，“除了卡卡西桑。”  
因为把关于他的记忆封印在写轮眼里，所以才会忘记，可即使忘记了，鼬依然选择留在卡卡西身边，如同卡卡西收留了他。佐助苦涩地抿紧嘴唇，胸中翻涌着各种酸甜苦辣的矛盾味道，双眼泛着焦灼的疼痛。  
“你是怎么活下来的？”有人忍不住好奇地问。  
“据带土堂兄说，当年我与佐助决战后力竭而亡，卡卡西桑把我的身体放在神威空间里……”  
“带土？他不是死了吗？我亲眼看到卡卡西老师用苦无插入他的心脏。”性急的鸣人打断他，他还记得的父亲用唯一的一只手抱着重逢的卡卡西，老师用雪亮的尖刃穿透了带土的身体，周围的忍者联军响起欢呼的声音，父亲轻轻吻了他的额头，然后和其他秽土转生的人一样，灵魂升天……  
“笨蛋！”佐助恍然大悟，“卡卡西怎么可能杀带土！肯定趁人不备把他卷入神威空间里了。”而四代目泰半也在从中配合。  
“带土堂兄在神威里发现了我的身体，他一直安静地呆在里面，用共鸣的写轮眼，看外面。后来卡卡西桑为了阻止鸣人和佐助对决而重伤，堂兄才从神威空间里出来，用治疗术救了他。”一贯寡言的鼬，向众人解释道。  
“那你呢？你怎么会复活呢？当时秽土转生术时，你是真的死了。”  
“闭嘴，吊车尾，耐心听我哥说。”佐助把怨气撒在鸣人身上，后者颇有些委屈地听着鼬继续说下去。  
“己·生·转·生”鼬一个字一个字地回答。  
己生转生，砂忍村的千代婆婆开发的S级禁术，以本身全部的查克拉作为媒介，把生命原原本本分给他人，同时也能让傀儡获得生命，是砂国独有的禁术，千代婆婆曾经用这个忍术复活我爱罗，之后这种禁术就消声觅迹了，大约是晓在侵占砂忍村时，带土以阿飞的身份偷学的。  
鼬的面色异常平静，但佐助知道他掩盖了太多事实。卡卡西是以什么样的心情，带走哥哥的身体，每日在神威的空间里凭吊？带土又是以怎样的心情，甘愿被关在神威空间里？他又怀着怎样的心思，救了卡卡西？又是怎样的悲壮，用己生转生救了鼬？而卡卡西呢？醒来后，卡卡西如何面对带土的遗体，以及失忆的哥哥？  
两个都不完整的人，一个人，拖着重伤后被掏尽的身体；一个人，拖着死亡后被掏空的灵魂，却相互依靠着活下来。

第九十四幕 回忆一·鼬与卡卡西的诀别  
在记忆中，木叶村已经很久没有出动整个医疗班，包括樱和静音，大概有十几个医疗上忍，光从卡卡西胸前的血迹来看，他伤得也不轻。  
佐助的表情亦喜亦悲，默默地和大家一起等在手术室门口。  
等待的时间煎熬而漫长，鹰影难耐地僵直着脖子，思绪不知怎的飘到了过去。  
一直以来他都恨着哥哥，他以为自己成功复仇，就能完成人生夙愿，就能安心得到卡卡西，可当他知道血淋淋的真相后，他连补偿哥哥的机会都没有。  
鼬记忆里的世界，有一段过往，佐助无法直视，他一直强迫让自己以为两人的第二次月读，是所有事情的终点，然而，却远远不是，当看到哥哥和卡卡西最后的重逢时，他隐隐感觉到，卡卡西的存在，才是哥哥真正想去的归宿，有哥哥的记忆碎片里有卡卡西的部分，才是鲜活的，其余部分的记忆，寡淡到无味。  
他回想起与哥哥决战前，自己偷偷跑到木叶看卡卡西，当时银发老师的状态差到离谱，原来在这之前，哥哥也曾找过卡卡西，把一切都告诉了他。  
佐助非常非常不想让自己想起那段记忆，他刻意地将之掩埋在大脑股沟的深处，一心一意地以为卡卡西最爱的是自己，卡卡西为了救自己而挡在他面前，甘愿承受螺旋丸和千鸟的重创。在爱情的世界里，每一个人都是自私的，即使对手是最敬爱的兄长，也不例外。可是那段不愿忆起的过去，告诉佐助，至少在那一刻，卡卡西最深爱的人，不是他。  
20岁的宇智波鼬仰望着夜空，对暗夜来说，月亮是唯一的光明，今天是满月，圆月虽高挂于天，天空却被乌云笼罩，显得异常暗淡。突然，乌云聚拢，厚厚的云层遮住了月光，浩瀚的夜空比之前更加暗淡，不一会儿陷入漆黑，如果不借助写轮眼，几乎无法看清一切，让人有些心烦意乱。  
慢慢地，一缕月光突破了静寂的黑暗，苍穹中柔和的银白天河蜿蜒出现，细涓长流，宁静安详，流泻而下，皎洁如霜的月光也透出羞涩的容颜，就像天空中镶嵌着的饱满珠光，轻抚大地，一丝一缕温润如水，湛蓝的天空中乌云散开，轻柔的月光和着星光，穿透薄云的遮挡，温柔地照亮大地。  
远处一抹银色的身影踏着夜色款款走来，他身手矫健，步履轻盈，好似乘月而来，不知道是他带来了月光，还是月光带来了他。  
黑发红眸的青年一贯平静的眸子带了丝丝涟漪，默默地看着他向自己走来。  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”还是那么慵懒散漫的语调，如一弯温和的清水，洗去他的焦躁。  
“我已经习惯卡卡西桑的迟到了。”鼬的表情古井无波，本来带着讽刺口吻的话语因为他的坦诚而显得无比自然，声调的变化则出卖了他内心的欣喜。“进来罢”他用瞳术打开门，引他进入宇智波家的基地。  
卡卡西略微扫视了这个位于山坡上的基地，植种树木的阵型恰好与宇智波家瞳术的查克拉相呼应，能够加强进入这个基地的宇智波家人的力量，里面食物和水一应俱全，虽然隐蔽但通风，易守难攻，看来这个基地是他们精心隐藏的根据地，或许也是最后的避难所。  
“你用以前暗部时的联络方法找到我，让我一个人来这里，究竟是为了什么？”卡卡西开门见山地问，他们两个人之间的对话，完全不需要客套地从天气开始聊到五大国局势再进入正轨。  
“卡卡西桑也确实一个人赴约了。”  
无论经过多少年，两个人的身份和立场怎么变化，他也好，卡卡西也罢，终究对彼此保留别人永远都无法理解的信任。如同他将卡卡西约到宇智波家最后的腹地，如同卡卡西单刀赴会。  
银发忍者苦笑，他接到鼬的通讯，想也没想就迅速结束S级任务匆匆赶来，没给自己留个伏笔比如通知下暗部什么的，现在才后知后觉地想起自己是不是太过天真鲁莽了。  
“过不多久，我就会和佐助在这里，最后了断。”作为主人的鼬随意地坐下来，平静地陈述未来的计划。  
卡卡西直直地看着他猩红的眼睛，这时候如果对方对自己用月读反而有些浪费，“我见过佐助，在他投奔大蛇丸后，那时他截住我们回木叶，他已经比凯强了。”  
“你被他上了。”鼬抬了抬眼皮，用陈述句问道。  
看似皮厚实则非常容易害羞的上忍没回答，红晕却一层层爬上他露在面罩外的一小块面颊，为了避开那灼热的双眸，他顺势坐在鼬旁边。  
鼬轻轻笑了笑，笑容里带着苦涩，也带着了然，“这样也好，也在我预料之内。卡卡西桑总会让宇智波欲罢不能。”  
仅仅拥有一只写轮眼的外族人道，“因为我的眼睛么？”  
“即使你没有那只眼睛也一样，就像带土哥。”  
“……他很讨厌我吧，从小一直吵架，我害他在神无昆桥丧命，也没有守护住琳。”在鼬的面前，卡卡西无需再隐藏内心的煎熬。  
“那只是你的想法罢了，你自己都没数过救了他几次，口口声声说着任务第一，其实在你自己都不知道的时候，就已经把带土当作同伴了。”  
卡卡西在心中念着带土的名字，心中永远的伤，永远的痛，永远的罪。  
“佐助，我弟弟，也·爱上你了。”  
卡卡西没吱声，半晌才说，“你在月读里，告诉他你我之间的过去？”  
“我只是让他看了我们在月读里做了什么。”  
半辈子都和宇智波纠缠不清的木叶第一上忍立刻马不停蹄地脸红，这一家子，统统都不知道羞耻该怎么写。  
“即使没有我，他也会慢慢发觉自己的感情，我不过让他更加确认而已。”他说得理直气壮。  
“我不希望佐助继续复仇。”  
“你阻止不了他，这是他的宿命。”  
“鼬，告诉我，究竟发生了什么，你不可能杀得了宇智波一族所有的人，宗魄也不会乖乖被你宰。”  
在接受灭族任务时早已知道自己身败名裂的结局，但是这个人，在最后一刻，他希望他知道所有的前因后果，他希望他知道自己究竟为了什么。不再像从前那样隐瞒回避，双唇开启，悲伤、黑暗的往事一幕幕道来，鼬不紧不慢，甚至有种娓娓道来的错觉，就像在讲故事一样。  
“……族长彼时已无心管理宇智波家，父亲俨然成了最高统帅，他计划发动政变，得知这一消息后，三代目想做最后的斡旋，但志村团藏、水户门炎、转寝小春一致同意剿灭宇智波一族，而我，就是执行这个任务的人。”鼬很平静，远远比卡卡西平静，“团藏威胁我说，如果我不执行这个任务，就由你来完成。我不想你卷进来，也不想佐助也卷进来。”  
“所以你决定一个人背负一切？不让我知道？”  
鼬没有回答，他用一种期待得到肯定的口吻问，“你相信我说的一切？即使我没有证据？”  
“如果我当时有足够的洞察力，就会发现很多蛛丝马迹，或许能推断出前因后果。”他懊悔地道，“比如那时三代频繁派我去村外出任务，派我担任大名守护忍，还有你，还有止水的反应……”  
黑发青年笑了，这么多年过去，你还是没有变，什么事情都往自己身上揽，希望救赎所有的人，“有你相信我，就够了。我至今都无法完全确定卡卡西桑的感情，我用十年的时间，只看到你在为四代目而哀伤。”他直直地看着前方，思绪涌动，一直以来，每天都站在慰灵碑前视线久久不曾挪开的男子将所有的感情都埋在过去，他好似连灵魂都已被那个身前死后都让人无法超越的金发强者带走，卡卡西即使偶尔看一眼他，似乎也在透过他看他的同族。

第九十五幕 回忆二·灵与肉  
卡卡西的眼眶微红，他早就明白自己错过了什么，不是不知道鼬的感情，他闭上眼睛，任由眼眶里热流涌动，任何语言都是苍白的，他环上鼬的脖子，将头埋在他肩膀上。  
感觉到倚靠在他身上的人在颤抖，宇智波家的后裔看着曾经可以生命相交的同伴，回想起多年前彼此间毫无间隙的时光，恍如隔世。  
他怎么会觉得卡卡西不爱他，这个男子从不说甜言蜜语许海誓山盟，散漫随性一脸漫不经心，经常迟到早退，满口胡言，惹人生气，永远对所有人一律平等地温柔，唯有对自己特别，惹毛也好，捉弄也罢，终是他对自己特殊的关心，为他揽下中伤，替他挡住攻击，时至今日，自己什么证据也拿不出，他仍然相信自己的一面之词。“卡卡西桑，若我确定你的感情，那更不会让你知道这一切，我怎么舍得让你和我一起承担家族的罪恶。”  
“我有你们家一只眼睛，至少要承担一半吧。”肩头传来轻巧的语气，却承担着并不轻松的责任。  
意料之外却情理之中的回答，随性无争，却默默承受，就因为是他，所以带土也好，自己也罢，连佐助都前赴后继地情迷于这个男子。  
鼬抬起卡卡西的脑袋，金银妖瞳带着些许水色，眼角微红，他单手轻抚他的脸颊，然后拉下面罩，动作温柔，卡卡西默许了他，闭上眼睛享受他的抚揉，唇角带着一丝弧度，笑容间带着勾人的感觉。  
此时无声胜有声，鼬将双唇凑上去，与他激烈地拥吻。  
吻里，带着淡淡的草药味。  
“鼬……”蛊惑的唤声，从卡卡西的口中泄出来。  
一边抚摸卡卡西，一边更加沉迷地吻他，鼬探索他敏感的口腔，卡卡西的唇因为他用力的吻而感到微微发痛。耳畔旁的鼻息声，令卡卡西的全身都快融化，他知道从内部传来的渴望，他想要鼬，很久很久以前，他就想要鼬了。  
鼬的呼吸又热又急促，他用火热的舌头把玩卡卡西的耳垂，轻舔他的脖颈，官能性的低沉嗓音，令卡卡西心生荡漾，他的身体已热起来，全身血脉愤张，好像快要溶化似的渴求鼬的温情。鼬三两下脱下对方的衣物，线条优美的胸膛，紧绷结实的腹部，身材削窄，肌理匀称，肌肉与骨架完美贴合，没有一丝一毫赘肉。他一手爱抚他全身，一手探进紧缩的后方，卡卡西情不自禁叫出声音来，甜腻的声音引得鼬一阵笑意，他卖力地搅动手指，在他狭小的体内游戏。卡卡西忍不住用两手圈住鼬的身体，想要求更刺激的一直在摩擦着身体。  
鼬将自己挤入卡卡西腿间，后者可以感到火热的小东西，频频摩挲着他双腿内部的皮肤，他也下意识的扭动起腰，体内一股欲火烧灼得他激情动荡。  
鼬把卡卡西的右腿折到自己胸前，用湿润的前端去挑逗他的入口。“卡卡西桑，给我，把你都交给我。”  
“……啊……呜……鼬……鼬……”他一遍遍呼唤他的名字，扭动腰肢，磨蹭他的下身，鼓励他快点进来，鼬再也忍不住，抽出手指，一鼓作气，迫切地与他合二为一。  
卡卡西觉得全身一阵激痛，连脚趾都蜷曲起来，搅动的内部令他快撕裂的痛。  
呼吸像要停止了般的窒息感侵袭着卡卡西，他有些颤抖，鼬很小心地抱紧他，“放轻松一点……乖……卡卡西……”  
温柔的声音，与卡卡西的喘息声交错着，鼬一遍遍撞击他的身体，用强大的力量征服他，占有他，将他纳入自己的怀抱，身上阵阵的绝顶快感，及下肢的钝痛，让卡卡西额头沁出汗粒地弓起身子，鼬时轻时重地抚慰他的下身，卡卡西憋着气绷紧着身体，身体禁不住蜷缩起来，在又一阵套弄中，全身筋挛。此刻他竟比任何时刻都急于迎接鼬，后庭急剧颤抖紧缩，当鼬灼热的精华进入自己身体时，卡卡西被他紧紧抱住的身子一阵颤抖，鼬感觉到脑海中仿佛有白光闪过，四肢百骸传来灭顶的快感，一瞬间他觉得从未如此快活过。  
他们就在互相簇拥着彼此的情形下，跌落到床上，微湿的身子紧紧拥在一起，近距离的肌肤相亲，卡卡西闻到鼬身上的药味。  
鼬重重地压在卡卡西身上，心里是从未有过的满足，他一想到怀里的是卡卡西，内心就涌上一种无言的安逸感。他伸出湿热的舌头，轻轻描摹身下人的唇形，卡卡西顺从地张开了嘴，瞬间互相交缠的舌头就像要溶化一般。鼬的双手，在他的全身上下反复揉摸着，从额发到乳尖，从腰腹到下肢，从胸到臀，卡卡西感觉自己体内的鼬又精神了起来，他慵懒又好笑地瞥了鼬一眼。  
“再来一次吧。”鼬低沉而蛊惑地在他耳边说。  
听到他的低语，还沉醉于高潮余韵的身体内部又酸又软，升起一股甜蜜而疼痛的渴望，卡卡西承认，鼬离开的那段日子里，他曾无数次在梦里梦到鼬，梦到与他接吻，与他相拥，与他做爱。  
“你真是个贪心的小鬼。”他敞开身躯，媚态毕露，“不过也不坏。”  
对于卡卡西的诱惑，他从来不拒绝，光是听到他慵懒的嗓音，下肢就窜升起十分强烈的冲动。他用温暖的舌头，在卡卡西身上爬行，舌尖在他的皮肤上温柔的吸吮着，在胸口的两点红缨处放肆地啃咬，一股又酥又麻的感觉扩散到卡卡西精瘦的背脊上，在刚才如此深刻剧烈的交合后，荡漾在体内的情欲又迸裂开来一般。  
这一夜，鼬和卡卡西很疯狂。黑暗里，仿佛有黑色的火焰将他们两人烧得体无完肤，却又带给他们极致的快乐。鼬在他美妙的身体里绽放出灼热的爱意，大滴大滴的汗珠滚落下来，似乎正在燃烧般的高潮中渐渐融化。他在黑暗中紧拥着他，舍不得放开，温柔地抚摸着卡卡西的脸，轻轻地唤着他的名字，整个身体都充满了奔涌不息地力量，每一秒都情不自禁地狠狠疼爱身下的人，感觉着那令人销魂地细腻温润。  
卡卡西呻吟着，禁欲许久的身体异常敏感，在鼬有力的冲击里不断颤栗。  
年龄的差距或是实力的距离早就在年岁里被轻轻跨过，眼前这个人，早已变成强大而坚韧的男人，爱在不知不觉里滋生疯长。

第九十六幕 回忆三·肉与灵  
太阳在晨曦中露出了半个脸，身边的人还浅眠着，鼬轻轻抚摸着他银色的额发，发出一声满足的叹息。  
“嗯……好亮……”卡卡西半睁开了眼睛，没等鼬反应过来，他就极为大胆地吻住他的唇，还口齿不清地喊着“鼬，唔，鼬……”  
卡卡西径直跨坐在鼬身上，单手撑着他的胸膛，俯身亲下来。鼬一只手揉捏对方的乳头，一只手探下他的下身，伴随着被毯里淫靡的举动，沐浴在晨光中交缠亲吻的两人看起来圣洁无比，好像在进行着婚礼仪式，确认着彼此的存在，全身心地依赖着对方。  
鼬知道他没睡醒，像逗小孩儿似的接受了恋人的献吻，舌尖相抵交缠，在对方的上颚舔吻流连，吻着吻着，就开始失控了。  
卡卡西正好坐在鼬某个有勃发趋势的部位上，磨蹭之下反应强烈起来。鼬怕他跌下去，伸手扶住他的柔韧异常的腰。银发的妖精以极勾人的声音道，“鼬，抱我~”语调被拉得老长，妩媚到春色荡漾。  
鼬脑袋一热，更加肆无忌惮，手顺着卡卡西的腰线向后探去，拉扯之下本就松松垮垮的衣服被丢在地上，修长柔韧的身体毫无保留地冲击着视线。精英上忍的肌理紧致而平滑，手感细腻。鼬忍不住凑上去，煽情地舔舐着他的胸膛，一路向上到修长的脖颈，舌尖在喉结上流连不已。  
敏感处的失陷让卡卡西忍不住发出模糊的呻吟，上半身忍不住向后倾去，白皙胸膛之上胸前小巧的突起的高度正好，鼬张口含住挺立的乳头齿咬吮吸。  
“唔啊……”卡卡西的音调一瞬间拔高，全身的感觉都集中在挺立的乳首……被啃咬……被吮吸……他好像还能体会到鼬舌尖的灵巧湿滑。  
矜持早已被丢在一边，骑乘位的姿势大大满足了鼬的快感，卡卡西激烈扭动着腰部，顺着昨天的润滑，顺利进入了他的身体，跨坐的姿势让欢爱的感觉越发明显，鼬强烈地压迫甬道，更深地刺入他。一波波的快感自下身鲜明地传达而来，卡卡西禁不住发出高亢的呻吟。  
鼬单手拢住卡卡西的分身，用力搓揉挤压，前方的快感和后方的异物感混杂在一起纠结成奇妙旖旎的感觉，最重要的是，给予他至上欢愉的人是鼬……这一认知让他几乎要激动地无法自已，他不由自主地扭动起腰肢，紧紧抓住鼬的肩膀，词语快连不成句，“嗯…哈啊……鼬…你……嗯啊……快一点……”  
“你叫我快我就快啊，一会就要你连话都讲不出来。”一贯缺乏幽默的鼬难得取笑道。  
卡卡西喘息着摇摆腰肢，煽惑又挑衅道，“那，你就试试看啊~”  
鼬双手固定住卡卡西的腰，露出鲜有的笑容，却显得有些恶意，“少嘴硬。”  
卡卡西条件反射地抓紧鼬的肩膀，对方扶住腰的手在拱起的脊背上轻轻抚慰，体内紧紧包裹住的灼热猛地抽出到边口，又狠狠挺进到深处。  
卡卡西脑内有一个声音说——妈的真的失控了。  
“…哈啊……混蛋啊……轻…嗯…点。”他口中被不断压榨出断断续续的甜腻字句。  
“果然是连话都讲不完整了吗？”鼬调笑道。  
卡卡西扣住鼬的肩喘息着，泄愤似的一口咬上鼬的肩膀，止不住的声音还是模模糊糊地传出，分外撩人……  
鼬只感觉眼前人给予的诱惑太大，从认识的那一天到现在，卡卡西总能让他引以为豪的自制力丧失殆尽，只想着更深入地占有他，甚至弄哭他……  
多年以来的不安在今天消散无影，取而代之的是无穷无尽的欲念荡漾。  
摇摆的腰肢，霸道的抽送，冲撞的力道，抵达的深度……  
疯了，这一刻，他们都疯了。  
卡卡西感觉到当鼬在自己的身体里进出时，甬道可以描绘鼬分身的模样，当两人即将分离的时刻，那种对鼬即将施与的冲刺又害怕又期待的感觉，身体不会撒谎，自己在鼬的怀抱里，近乎沉沦。  
“卡卡西，我们……错过了……多少欢愉……”喘息间，鼬在他耳边低喃道。  
这时候，两个人完全不顾及自己的身份，他不是晓之朱雀，不是S级逃犯，他也不是木叶第一技师，下任火影呼声最高的人。  
他们只是两个相爱的人。  
鼬年轻的热情如火山喷发般炽烈灼热，经久不息，在极度的快感中，卡卡西觉得自己的身体已经七零八落，四散纷飞。  
“卡卡西，我爱你……”低沉沙哑的音调在释放的时候直白吐露。  
卡卡西搂住鼬的脖颈，同样直白地回应道，“我爱你…嗯…爱你……”  
听到直接而不带任何掩饰的告白，鼬觉得每一个细胞流过一阵无法形容的暖流，这种暖流不似因情事所致的周身火热，这种感情让鼬觉得自己从心里的某一角开始变得柔软，心中最无垢的净土仿佛被浇灌了一般湿润而温暖。  
当时为什么会拒绝鼬呢？迷乱中卡卡西想，他一眼就能看出来鼬的个性，寡言的少年对每件事都非常认真，而且从来不会轻举妄动，一旦认定，却也轻易不会更改。  
因为害怕给予的爱太过强烈？亦或是害怕再次失去？他不清楚……现在也不想再去探究……  
他们并不知道，绝把这一切都看在了眼里，他们也不知道，绝告诉了阿飞，他们更不知道，当阿飞得知这一消息时，骨节捏得咔咔作响，手心被自己的指甲划破，血染了一地。

第九十七幕 回忆四·缠绵  
鼬满足地靠在床上，“卡卡西，我们就像甲贺玄之介和伊贺胧。”怀抱着恋人，轻吻着他的脸颊，鼬低低地道。  
【注：甲贺玄之介和伊贺胧是山田风太郎巨著《甲贺忍法帖》的男女主人翁，忍者界的罗密欧和朱丽叶。】  
“也没吧，我又不是千手一族的继承人，你也没伊贺胧那么美。”卡卡西赤裸着上身，嗤嗤笑起来，“你看太多言情小说了，什么阿部定事件，什么甲贺忍法帖。”  
“你看太多《亲热天堂》了。”鼬回击道，换来卡卡西更加大声的笑声。  
鼬很喜欢做爱后两个人抱在一起轻轻说话的感觉，“卡卡西桑，有时我会在想，忍者是什么，村子是什么。木叶村从一开始就是被千手一族操纵的。第一代火影千手柱间，第二代是他弟弟扉间，第三代是扉间的学生猿飞日斩，四代目是日斩的徒孙，五代目是柱间的孙女。”鼬看着卡卡西的侧脸，没有任何愠怒，“如果四代目的学生卡卡西桑成为火影，也是千手一族的，九尾人柱力，也是四代的儿子。最高权力永远掌控在千手一族的人手里，其他人永无染指的可能性，无论忍术多么高超。”  
“我不会成为火影，老师临死前，我答应过他。”卡卡西漫不经心地道。  
“可是你改变不了这个疯狂的时代。”  
“我也曾无数次质疑忍者乃至村子存在的意义。父亲为了救同伴导致任务失败，千夫所指；还有鸣人，他是万人敬仰的四代目独子，老师为了封印九尾而牺牲，村民们却将封印了九尾的鸣人当作怪物；还有你，还有佐助……”他叹了一口气，“可是我放不下村子，连血液里，都是一乐拉面的味道。”他挤出一个微笑，带着丝丝苦涩。  
“不论村子有多么黑暗，有多少矛盾，我都是木叶的宇智波鼬。”  
两人相视一笑，他们的精神世界完全同步，语言不过是锦上添花。  
卡卡西撩起鼬的一丝黑发把玩着，“如果，带土活下来，如果有你，有止水，有佐助，再加上族长，是不是宇智波就不会谋反？”  
“或许是，也或许不是，我太了解我们一族，同意与千手一族一同建立木叶村，是因为他们暂时觉得杀戮累了，想找个地方休息，一旦休息够了，嗜血的本能还是会疯狂滋长。”  
“但你没有呢。”  
鼬笑了，笑得那么畅快，那么满足，“因为你是我的刀鞘。”他伸手拦住卡卡西银色的脑袋，让他枕在自己肩膀上，“所以我没有疯。”  
“嗯……这么说来，是有点像呢。”卡卡西一只手竖起中指，另一只手空心握拳，做了意味露骨的手势，鼬白了他一眼，狠狠咬在他肩头，以示惩罚。  
“鼬……你的身体，到底到怎么样的程度了？”卡卡西犹豫了很久，慢慢问道。  
“你怎么……？”  
“你一直在吃药吧，不仅嘴里，连身上都有药味。”卡卡西垂下眉，“强大的力量，会有更强大的反噬，比如你、君麻吕。”  
鼬转开头，轻轻叹了口气，“这是血迹界限逃不掉的命运，连族长都如此。”  
“宗魄也……？”卡卡西惊讶地道，他一直觉得鼬不可能杀得了族长。  
“所以他后来不问世事，甘愿死在斑的手里。”  
“但佐助不是这样吧。”  
“对，如果天生就拥有强大的查克拉，可以逃过一劫。”鼬淡淡地道，这也是他必须被弟弟杀死的原因。  
“所以你布好了整个局，就等他最后赴约？”  
“是”  
卡卡西叹息道，“对佐助，太残忍了。”  
“所以，我一辈子都不会告诉他真相，宁愿让他永远误解。”  
比自己小九岁的青年，一个人承担了旁人无法估量的重压和责任，“所以我也得对他保密？”  
“你不愿意么？”  
“不，你把你的压力让我承担一半，我很高兴呢。”卡卡西笑眯眯地回答，“在你为佐助打造的虚伪世界里，我还得对他做作地笑，不不，我一定会真心对他笑，他可是我最宝贝的学生呢。”他伤脑筋地抓抓头发，似乎是在自言自语。  
没有再说话，鼬再次压上卡卡西的身体，卡卡西别扭地反抗着，却被轻易镇压，体内的火热不断膨胀，残留着情交痕迹的部位再次被侵袭，隐隐胀痛并散发着恼人的热，卡卡西深知自己身体的变化，仅仅几天，无论是肉体还是精神，他已越来越依赖鼬。  
鼬的世界只剩下怀里的人，忍者、忍术、忍界……都已经远去。  
再一次，再多一点，再近一些，希望能更深地进入这个人坚韧的肉体，希望能够触及到他脆弱的灵魂……抓着卡卡西的手，十指交缠着，心脏跳动得几近狂乱，轻轻在卡卡西耳边说着情话。怀里的身体颤抖并且紧缩，死死的绞住他，深深的结合无尽的接近……忘了所有。  
两个互相渴求的肉体和灵魂，在无数次双双攀升到最高点的那一瞬间，脑海中只剩下一个最直观也是最贴切的词语——过瘾。  
那是彼此都从未体会过的，近乎灭顶的极致欢愉。  
不只是单纯的情欲与快感，中间掺杂了太多复杂的感情。  
鼬一直都不知道自己原来是如此容易满足的人，他贪恋卡卡西的身体，贪恋他的微笑，贪恋他做的菜肴，只要他在自己身边，就已足够。与卡卡西在基地的这几天，几乎可以说是宇智波鼬一生中最安详最满足的时光，他们像普通恋人一样共同生活，吃饭，聊天，做爱，仿佛外界的一切都与他们毫无干系。

第九十八幕 回忆五·长夜将尽  
“族长，宗魄，临死前，告诉我如何完成最后的术。”  
翻过一页《亲热天堂》，卡卡西随性地回答道，“就是他施在我身上的禁术么？”  
“是的，可以完全压制住写轮眼的反噬，他取了一个名字叫血骨相容。”  
“也多亏了他，我才能用封邪法印封住佐助身上的咒印。”卡卡西苦笑道。  
“你之前一直都是不完整阶段，我来最后完成这个术。”  
“别啦，现在也挺好的。”卡卡西淡淡地笑道。  
鼬割破手指，查克拉向双眼集中，“让我来完成族长最后想做的事，也是我最后能为你做的事。”  
复杂的结印，血骨的咒术，强大的查克拉，盘旋在卡卡西身上……左眼那只妖娆猩红的写轮眼，慢慢变成了墨黑色，和宇智波族人一样如深潭水一般。带土的写轮眼自从移植到他体内后，一直是开启状态，只要他还活着，就会消耗查克拉。  
而现在的卡卡西，墨黑色的左眼，天青色的右眼，金银妖瞳的蛊惑。  
“卡卡西桑，佐助就交给你了。”鼬虔诚地吻了一下他的手背，珍重地向他托孤。“我想请你照顾他一生一世。”  
“你们宇智波家的人，我从来留不住，佐助也一样。”卡卡西微微露出涩涩的笑。  
鼬摇了摇头，“我们宇智波总是死脑筋地想以自己的方式给对方幸福，但我也知道当一切都结束时，佐助会看清自己的内心。”  
“兄终弟及的戏码么……”他苦闷地咬了咬嘴唇，“我真不该招惹你们家的人。”  
他拉过卡卡西的手，放在心口，表情竟有些酸楚，“把自己的爱人拱手让出去我很不甘心，但现在的我实在给不了你幸福。”他问道，“你不讨厌佐助吧。”  
“那小鬼，又臭屁又霸道又强势，经常和鸣人吵架，又不讲理，又爱逞能，从来没让我省心……”他列举了佐助一大堆缺点，“但是……不放在身边看着不安心……”  
“卡卡西桑，我知道这样很自私，但只有你，我放心把佐助交给你。”他微微笑着，他很少这样展露笑颜，“也我也相信佐助会代替我永远陪在你身边。”  
“你哪儿来的自信？”还是那么懒懒散散的口气。  
“凭他是宇智波家的人，凭你是旗木卡卡西。”鼬笑道，然后他换了一种酸楚的表情，“原谅我的自私，让你知道了一切。”  
“我很高兴你愿意相信我，把一切都告诉我。”卡卡西温和又苦涩地看着他。  
他用力抓住卡卡西的手，仿佛一生一世都不放开，“卡卡西桑，你和佐助，是我能留给彼此最好的东西了……”他用最温柔的表情看着他，好像要将他每一个细微的表情都印刻在心底里。  
冰冷的眼泪，从金银妖瞳的眼角滑下，湿润的水光被恋人轻柔地吻去，软软的嘴唇贴上自己的眼睛，很温柔很温柔，细碎而深情，从耳垂到颈部，从颈部到锁骨，像要吻尽所有的伤痛。  
卡卡西把头埋进他的颈窝，紧紧地抱住他，他们紧紧的依偎在一起，仿佛有千言万语涌上喉间，却又什么也说不出来，最终仍是无言，只有静静地相偎，体味着对方的温度与心跳。  
直到久久之后，湿热的液体顺着脸颊悄然滑落在卡卡西颈间，他听到鼬低沉沙哑的声音——鬼鲛快来了，你快走吧。  
两个成熟男子的分别没有依依不舍，何必英雄气短儿女情长？  
鼬凄凉地看着渐行渐远的爱人。  
就像纲手大人深爱她的恋人断，以及弟弟绳树；  
我也深爱着我的恋人卡卡西，以及我弟弟佐助。  
自此，永别。  
然后就是与自己那场惨烈的激战。  
鼬哥哥的记忆在他最后一次戳着自己的额头，对着他微笑时结束了。  
他留给佐助的是无穷的力量、无限的懊悔……以及对那个人无尽的爱……  
众人齐齐等在手术室外，佐助的面色看似平静，内心早已焦躁而不安。鼬无论身前死后都是他无法超越的兄长，记忆里一幕幕的真相让他浑身打了个颤。他常常回忆起小时候的时光，回忆起和卡卡西在一起快乐的日子，好像那时候木叶的天也特别蓝，月亮也特别圆，每当感到幸福的时候，他会幻想这是永恒……  
身边的哥哥依然表情冷峻，看不出任何端倪，鼬应该清楚卡卡西的伤情，他的平静和隐忍，越是预示着危险，想到鼬离开的那天，想到每一次与卡卡西的分离，佐助发憷得颤抖了一下。  
鼬和卡卡西在一起，已经……已经十年了……十年，三千多个日日夜夜里……没有他。  
佐助心里又揪起来，苦闷得无法言说。  
突然，手术室门从里面砰一声被打开，春野樱面色凝重地走出来，“鼬桑，卡卡西老师，是不是不能使用忍术了？”  
“他使用的查克拉有限，今天他用雷切把带土的名字刻上了慰灵碑，可能就是因此复发。”鼬深知恋人对慰灵碑和带土的执念，所以没有代劳。  
“能救卡卡西老师吗？”鸣人性急地问。  
樱喘了口气道，“放心吧，有医疗圣手的弟子在，怎么会救不了自己的老师呢。纲手师匠的恋人加藤断就是因为被掏空肾脏而死，所以师匠一直在研究用自身组织修补其他器官的医疗术，在追击叛忍时……”樱突然意识到这个叛忍指的就是佐助，立刻换了话锋道，“宁次就曾受过贯穿伤，后来被救活。”  
“但是卡卡西老师是被千鸟和螺旋手里剑伤到，比宁次严重得多。”鸣人道。  
“所以，我需要大家的帮助，整个医疗班加起来，都没有这么强大的查克拉，鸣人，你来帮忙。”

第九十九幕 治疗  
鼬冷酷的面部略有松动，“春野小姐，请让我进去，我很清楚他的伤情。”  
“我也来帮忙。”佐助也自然地跟着进了手术室。  
卡卡西上身赤裸，被放置在巨大的查克拉阵型中央，咒文和查克拉不断涌进他的身体，静音和其他四个医疗班的忍者坐在五芒星的一端，已经露出了疲态。诊疗室一角的废物箱里放满了止血带，上面透着殷虹的鲜血，虽然暂时止住了出血，但形势依旧凶险。卡卡西胸口有两个拳头大的疤痕，想必就是千鸟和螺旋丸造成的伤口，虽然看得出已治疗过，但泛着惨白的颜色，格外狰狞可怖，佐助和鸣人忍不住鼻头发酸。  
这时佐助才发现，卡卡西已经留了长发，柔顺地垂在肩头，心头居然有一种想要抚摸的冲动，却见樱毫不客气地剪下一大截卡卡西的银发，双手结了一个异常复杂的印，银发像保有意识似的忽然疯长起来，迅速填补到他胸口的疤痕上。这是纲手研发的秘术，可以让已经萎缩、纤维化乃至失去的人体组织或器官再生，可以说是医疗忍术的最高境界。  
樱让鸣人坐到五芒星的顶点，将查克拉输进医疗阵里，帮助卡卡西修复。  
“鸣人，查克拉再多一点，开始修复内脏了！”医疗班班长春野樱命令道，“你的螺旋手里剑能破坏细胞，现在是修复五脏六腑和组织细胞的关键时刻，千万不能掉以轻心。”  
“好嘞~”鸣人毫不吝啬地加大了查克拉的输入。  
“鸣人！查克拉太强了！”樱眼见就在紧要关头，精力充沛过头的家伙居然在这节骨眼儿上没把握分寸，“这样下去卡卡西老师的身体会吃不消的！”  
果不其然，阵中人的身体慢慢变了颜色，透着千鸟一般的光芒，查克拉强大到肉眼都能看出来，隐隐可以看到血管突突跳动的样子，而且越跳越快。  
鸣人用胳膊擦了擦脸上的汗道，“我马上收查克拉。”  
鼬的声音都变了，“不行！突然收起查克拉，卡卡西的身体也会吃不消，他体质很弱。”  
“我来把查克拉传到自己身上，这么强大的查克拉，你们都受不了。”佐助道，他随即加入阵局，鸣人的查克拉如洪峰般涌入佐助的身体，他咬着牙承受这种全身都像被撕裂的痛楚。上一次有这种感觉还是在12岁，当时他离开木叶投奔大蛇丸，音忍四人众喂他吃下用来解放力量的禁药，药性使得全身的查克拉都像打开塞子一样翻涌，疼得连骨头都像要断了。  
我必须坚持下去！佐助咬紧牙关，和上次一样，他有不得不坚持下去的理由。  
在七班三人众和鼬的辅助下，卡卡西终于渡过了危险期，银发带着幽蓝色的查克拉光，深入他的身体，将缺失了十年的东西还给他，虽然看不到内脏的修复，但苍白的脸色逐渐变得红润，胸口丑陋的白色伤痕慢慢复原，变成正常皮肤的颜色。  
终于结束了。  
春野樱长舒了一口气，她擦了把额头的汗。虽然纲手师匠自创的治疗术很厉害，但修复伤得如此重的病人，还是头一遭，若非鸣人、佐助和鼬协力，恐怕难以完成。  
佐助和鸣人也卸下了心里的重担，十年来他们一直在懊悔，一直都以为自己是弑师的凶手，长久以来的负罪感此时略有减轻，佐助转头看向卡卡西，却见哥哥以极其温柔的姿势将卡卡西从查克拉阵当中抱起来，稳稳的，自然的，仿佛像呼吸一样自然。他看到他轻轻吻了吻卡卡西的额头，后者在昏迷中向他的胸膛靠了靠，哥哥的笑容显得越发和煦。佐助忽然一步都离不开，无法从他们两个人身上移开视线了。  
樱为卡卡西安排了木叶村最好的加护病房，火影级待遇，鼬静静地守在他身边，寸步不离，佐助明明有很多话想问哥哥，只是到头来千言万语变成了默默的注视。  
他从来不敢相信自己还能再次这样近距离看到卡卡西，那慵懒的人此时正静静睡着，半长的头发有些零乱，他口中戴着氧气罩，悠长的呼吸在透明罩上映出一阵阵白雾，显得无邪、温柔且脆弱，任谁也想象不到他曾经是叱咤风云的火影六代目。  
“佐助，你长大了。”鼬虽然在和弟弟说话，但眼神丝毫没有离开呼吸机和心电图仪器。  
不知道该怎么没回答，他只能看着哥哥和哥哥的爱人，立于忍界之巅的鹰影，竟然如此无措。  
鼬和卡卡西的容貌没有随着岁月的变化而有太大改变，想必十年来的隐居生活比以往任何一天都来得平静和安宁。佐助忽然有些怅然，虽然还不到三十岁，却开始伤春悲秋起来。  
他感觉非常尴尬无措，胸口的氧气像被挤出了肺部一样难受，四肢关节疼痛，想要说什么却一直说不出口，想要问什么却不知从何问起。  
“我和卡卡西桑，在原先‘晓’的基地隐居。”似乎知道佐助的困惑，鼬先开口道，“斑和带土在基地里贮存的食物和水，够我们过十辈子了，角都留下的金钱也富可敌国。”  
哥哥说他们过得不错，佐助本该宽慰不少，可又有另一番酸楚。  
病床上的卡卡西，双眼闭着，左眼的疤痕紧贴在一起，银色的睫毛铺在上面，脸颊上透着健康的红润。  
自卡卡西死后，或者说他以为卡卡西被自己和鸣人误杀后，心头老是空荡荡的，从此做人了无意味，现在卡卡西突然活了过来，先前对他伤情的忧心，此时都化作了一种复杂的情绪。  
卡卡西是我亲手杀的，这个概念存在于佐助的脑海里，已经十年了，从一开始的一片空白，到后来的愧疚至极，一直以来他都过的很不快乐，很压抑，更胜当年复仇之路的辛酸。很长一段时间他都在怀疑自己活着的意义，行尸走肉地过完一辈子，将宇智波一族的罪恶在自己手上终结，至于建立强大的鹰忍村，不过是打发无聊的时间罢了。白昼里，鹰影茫然地游曳在忙碌的工作中，重复一天天相同的疲倦和对人生的迷茫。深夜里，鹰影房间里的灯火从不熄灭，却无法驱走他心里的寒冷，积蓄着泪水与彷徨。  
沉睡的那人大概并不知道他已经再次掀起了木叶高层，包括佐助心中的波澜。鸣人那家伙兴奋得不能自已，仿佛卸下了千斤的负罪感，但是他不一样，佐助还有一种深深的……被抛弃的感觉，被卡卡西，被哥哥抛弃了……  
刚刚知道卡卡西活着时，他是惊喜，而当找不到时，尤其当知道卡卡西身边还有一个人时，他是惊怒。  
十年了……十年之间，卡卡西就没有想过找自己么？就没有想过谅解自己么？就没有想过自己的心情么？  
这十年间，他是怎么走过来的？深深的懊恼萦绕在心头，多少次他都祈祷卡卡西和哥哥能活过来，然而当活生生的两个人出现在自己面前时，他竟然不知所措。他内心责怪卡卡西和哥哥的无情，可又觉得自己没有资格责怪他们的无情。他有资格责怪他们吗？如果不是自己心心念念复仇，如果不是他想杀了鼬，如果不是他想杀了门炎和小春，这两个人根本不会死。  
他们想不想见自己？他们是不是还在怪自己？佐助一点儿都不确定。

第一百幕 卡卡西的苏醒  
鼬爱怜地抚摸卡卡西的头发，因为被樱剪去大半，此时额头有几簇呆毛愣愣地翘着。“佐助，你是不是在怪我们这么久都没有联系你？”  
鹰影僵直着脖子，艰难地点点头，接着又慢慢摇了摇头。  
“你还不知道卡卡西当时的样子吧。他整个胸骨、五脏几乎都受了重挫，那时候他虚弱得你根本不敢想象。”回忆起神威空间里的奄奄一息的卡卡西，忍不住后怕。  
佐助心里颤抖了一下，他比谁都清楚，千鸟对人体的损害，况且他还拼尽全力想要胜过鸣人。  
“时至今日我依旧想不起来卡卡西和我过去有过什么，不过脑海里唯一的念头就是救活他，用我记忆里所有的忍术。”他深吸了一口气，然后平静地呼出来，“那时候呆在神威空间里，我也不知道怎么出去，只能安静地陪在卡卡西身边，每天输查克拉给他。卡卡西每天醒着的时间很短，很多时候我就怕他一睡过去，就再也醒不来了……”  
佐助捏紧了双手，哥哥的查克拉并不充沛，卡卡西伤得又这么重，鼬的语气再怎么平静，他也能想象当时情况多么凶险，哥哥说他们靠着“晓”的资产过得不错，真的不错吗？其实更多是安慰自己，他忽然升起一种难以言说的自我厌恶感和愧疚感。  
“神威里的时间和空间均由施术者掌握，然而有一天，空间粉碎了……”鼬的声音有一些哽咽。  
佐助打了个冷颤，他清楚明白这意味着什么。  
“我尽全力抢救他，用所有会的医疗忍术，乃至禁术……祈祷能救活他……”黑发青年低低地哽咽着，停顿了很久他继续道，“顺着记忆，我找到晓的根据地，多亏有斑珍藏的药材和查克拉树，勉强维持了性命，这时候，我们在神威空间里已经呆了好几年了。卡卡西能下床行动，也不过是近两三年的事，那时候他几乎一步都不能离开查克拉树……我们已经习惯了隐居，也不想再卷入忍界的纷争，所以就没有再回木叶，也没有去找你。”  
他们过得并不好，他们过得远远比自己想象中的艰辛，即使哥哥的语气就像在说天气一样平常。或许当时只有哥哥才能救回卡卡西，而自己只会添乱。佐助抿紧嘴唇，苦涩和无力感侵袭自己的五脏六腑。十年的时间里，他们相濡以沫、相依为命，整个世界只有彼此，没有名利的杂质，没有纷争的浊涌，只有相互扶持走过的十年岁月的真挚和艰辛。他们来不来找自己，其实根本没有什么大意义。自己对他们来说，是多余的，最多只是附属品而已……  
强烈的被抛弃感和自我厌恶感让佐助有些眩晕，这时他才意识到，自己已经好几天没睡了，而哥哥也是。  
“我……先去休息一会儿……”  
“你不等卡卡西醒来吗？从他的呼吸看，他快醒了。”鼬温和地道。  
他们如此了解彼此，连细微的变化都能察觉到。佐助不知道该怎么面对醒来后卡卡西的眼光，可是双眼却像是被黏住了一般，离不开床上的人。  
他再次坐回卡卡西睡着的床旁边，卡卡西的眼皮微微眨着，像是要睁开的样子，佐助忍不住伸出右手，想抚摸卡卡西的睡颜，忽然意识到这只手曾做过什么，换成了左手，微微抬着，颤抖着，却又害怕这一切都是梦幻的泡沫，只轻轻一碰，便就会碎了，那只手就仿佛吊在风中般地晃动着，却迟迟没有其它的动作。  
鼬像是什么都没注意到似的，平静地坐着。  
卡卡西突然睁开了眼睛——  
佐助从来没有体会过这样的恐惧，那种害怕卡卡西看见自己，想躲避却又来不及躲避的尴尬与羞愧的结合。可是卡卡西仅仅是睁开了一下，就又闭上了，好似不经意的在浅眠中醒来，却又睡了过去。  
佐助深深的吸了一口气，努力平复自己狂乱的心跳。那只僵在空气中的左手紧紧地攥起，压迫得皮肤泛着青白。他拼命抑制住内心的欲望，不敢贸然伸出手碰触卡卡西，他的十指渐渐发白，因血流不畅而变得冰凉，可心中却如岩浆翻滚，烧得他难以自持。  
他的肩膀哆嗦着，表情不再古井无波。  
“我，我去把樱叫过来。”佐助忽然意识到了什么，匆匆忙忙跑出去，差点被床脚绊了一跤，他……不敢面对朝思暮想的人，不敢面对卡卡西未知的目光。  
等他带着樱和鸣人进入病房时，卡卡西已经彻底醒来，他卸下了氧气面罩，上半身懒散地靠在枕头上，在午后阳光的渲染下，整个人透着一种玻璃光亮的质感，似玉壶冰心，似月光星辰，整个人仿佛穿透了十年的时光却始终纯粹。  
银白的头发，光洁的肌肤，匀称的身体，闪烁着生命光芒的蓝黑异眸，在骄阳的照耀下越发光华流转，沿着记忆的足迹寻踪，佐助好像闻到了少年时芬芳的花草气息，触到了木叶村丰沛的雨水，看到了梦中恋人的身影，窗棂、教室、卷轴、银发、慰灵碑，似乎永远没有尽头的忍术海洋，都被回忆里深处的灵动柔软地敲响……十几年前旖旎的时光流经岁月的沉淀，依旧清澈得就像在昨天，眼前的银发男子一如既往地朝着自己淡淡而懒懒地微笑。  
他慵懒的笑容，似乎是通往佐助心底的惟一途径，恍惚间光阴的碎银一片片被拼凑起来，木叶的风还如当初一般燥热，树叶背面的鸣蝉还如当初一样清晰，这么多年尘封的生命，好像被吹来了一阵新风，再次鼓动起来，让佐助感知到了自己的存在，被那场浩劫抢走的东西，好像又重回他手上。

第一百零一幕 去与留  
“卡卡西老师~”鸣人看到卡卡西醒过来，立刻兴奋地扑上去，“卡卡西老师，你终于醒了！你吓死我了……呜呜呜……”  
卡卡西慢慢睁开眼睛，看到鼬温和熟悉的脸，安心地呼出一口气，再看到鸣人元气满满的脸，樱的泪眸，以及……表情复杂的佐助，他无奈地预感，从各方面来说，平静的日子似乎到头了。  
樱抱着卡卡西哭成一团，弄得刚醒来的银发男子有些不知所措。他想稍微坐起来，樱连忙帮忙转动病床的手摇柄，把床摇起来一些。然后他将眼光移到了佐助身上，笑得眼睛眯成一条柔软的弧线，摊出一只手，“Sasuke，你不过来抱抱你的老师吗？”语气一如原来的惺忪平常，笑容清澈温和，仿佛身上的重伤与他毫无干系，末了还勾勾手指，颇具诱惑的样子，这种无所谓的气场几乎让人没有勇气直视，佐助心脏陡然漏跳了一拍。  
“卡卡西老师太过分了，居然失踪了这么久，我们还以为你死了，呜呜呜……”鸣人毫不顾忌火影形象地乱飚眼泪，这情景连凯看了估计都会自叹不如。  
“我是在钻研怎么出《亲热天堂》续篇呢。”他笑眯眯地道。  
“可是也不能失踪啊！你不知道我……还有佐助……多么内疚。”新婚的年轻火影低着头，懊丧地对卡卡西道。  
“这个……鸣人，佐助，你们也不要内疚啦……按照我本来的意思，只是想把你们拉开，至于把自己的命都差一点搭进去，我一点儿都没有预料到的……”卡卡西歪着脑袋，自以为在安慰人。  
大家都知道他在说谎——六代目火影明明以牺牲者的姿态，甘愿承受千鸟和螺旋丸的重击。  
“安啦安啦，我现在不是很好嘛？活蹦鲜跳的。”卡卡西努力将头扭向鸣人和樱，老实说他不太敢看佐助，心里总觉得十年都没找这孩子，有些愧疚。  
“卡卡西老师，我用纲手师匠新开发的忍术修复了你的身体，虽然现在恢复得不错，但毕竟受过重创，不能掉以轻心！”樱以医者的口吻道。  
佐助心头一紧。  
“谢谢你哟，小樱，你不但人变漂亮了，而且医术也越来越好了，难怪鸣人非你不娶呢，恭喜你们呀。”  
樱羞红了脸，“老师您说笑了。”  
“卡卡西老师，你就留在木叶村吧，有什么事小樱在身边也能治疗。”鸣人道。  
佐助心头又别一分滋味，鸣人这样愣头愣脑的性格就是好，敢于说出他不敢说的话。  
“我习惯了隐居的生活，木叶太热闹了。”卡卡西的拒绝如此滴水不漏，鸣人有些失望，并低垂地脑袋表示他很难过，性格直爽冲动的人，也不是一点优点都没有。  
“但是鹰忍村很僻静。”佐助的嫡系部下鬼灯水月不知何时也进来了，“哟，拷贝忍者大人，好久不见，几年不见，您倒是越来越滋润了。”  
“水月君呀”卡卡西摆出招牌笑容。  
“听说你死而复生，我们鹰影大人可高兴了。”  
“有么？”卡卡西故意露出难过的笑容，“佐助君都不肯过来抱抱我这个老师呢。”  
“那是因为一旦抱上手了，他就控制不了自己了。”他促狭地眨了眨眼，十年前水月就爱好把卡卡西和佐助的关系当作话题，现在依旧如此。  
佐助狠狠瞪了水月一眼，后者完全不顾顶头上司杀人的表情想继续说下去，“反正佐助大人至今也还单身，你干脆跟着我们回鹰忍村吧……”  
“闭嘴！”佐助道，“我……我……”结巴了半天，却愣是一句话都没说出来。  
卡卡西身边的人，是鼬，不是他，在卡卡西生命垂危时，陪在他身边十年的人，是哥哥，不是他，他甚至是造成卡卡西重伤的罪魁祸首。  
五味杂陈的佐助，不知道该说什么，接着又做了一个他在卡卡西面前惯用的伎俩——落荒而逃。  
看来无论忍术多么高超，鹰影大人在他的授业恩师面前还是十年如一日的稚嫩。  
宇智波佐助，卡卡西醒来前不眠不休守了他十多天，醒来后，呆了十分钟。  
他没有注意到，自己扭头出去的刹那间，卡卡西的表情，没有听到樱和鸣人琐碎的拌嘴声。  
“什么吗，佐助这家伙，把卡卡西老师伤得这么重，居然不过来看看他。”  
“鸣人，你懂什么，佐助可关心卡卡西老师了，他和鼬桑一样在老师身边守了好几天呢。”  
“切，就他那个样子，谁知道他关心老师啊。”  
“你不懂佐助的心，他可别扭着呢。”  
“哈哈，佐助只是长大了。”卡卡西低低笑道，声音却有些无奈。  
“什么长大呀，还不是面瘫一个。”  
“鸣人你闭嘴，鼬桑也在这里。”樱不知道是制止鸣人歧视面瘫，还是不想让弟控的鼬听到有人说他弟弟的坏话。  
鹰影没有回到火影为其他五国客人安排的别馆，而是径直回到宇智波老宅休息。重吾、水月和香磷已经处理好近期鹰忍村的事务，他的三个得力干将，在这方面无可指摘。可心里总那么空荡荡的，不知道接下来的路该怎么走。  
卡卡西已经醒来……然后，他会去向哪里？留在木叶村？回到“晓”的基地继续隐居？  
还是……他愿意和他回鹰忍村么？或者说，愿意离开哥哥，回到他身边么？  
够了！根本不可能！卡卡西绝对不会离开哥哥，而哥哥也不会放他离开。他比谁都清楚这个认知。  
他平躺在床上，等着夕阳西下，等着黑夜的到来，不一会儿，窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，故乡的小路在路灯下渐渐延长成一条模糊的描线，夹杂着湿雾，无尽苍凉压在他的心底疼痛。天在不知不觉中又亮了，佐助懒懒地不想起床，他只想发一会儿呆。

第一百零二幕 卡卡西的心情  
平躺在高级特需病房柔软的床上，凡事玩世不恭云淡风清的火影六代目，眉间居然有名为忧郁的褶皱。  
白皙的皮肤，漆黑的头发，血红的写轮眼，血缘是如此不可思议，这对兄弟从外表到内在，令人惊叹的相似。十年后再次看到佐助的瞬间，一种难以名状的惆怅压在他的心头，他以为再也不会见到这个孩子了。  
他的大脑遗忘系统里一定出了什么状况，被千鸟和螺旋丸贯穿后的每一秒仿佛都在昨天，他是怎么一头热地扎进两团巨大的查克拉中的呢？他晃了下银色的脑袋，反正肯定不是因为冲动，这是带土那家伙才会犯的愚蠢错误。  
带土……想到精英宇智波家的吊车尾，卡卡西在心里默默叹了口气。  
在看到阿飞的面具掉落时，所有的不安都成了沉重的现实，他好像可以听见心房里的血液从灵魂里汩汩涌出的声音，发出刺耳的嘎嘎声慢慢结冰，再哗啦啦地碎成冰片。  
获胜如此艰难，但他绝对不会杀掀起战争的带土，秽土转生的四代目站在他身边，他无声地告诉他，自己想救带土，他们只要一个眼神交流就能看得透对方，老师用擅长的时空忍术帮他把带土送入神威空间。  
当时卡卡西甚至没有考虑过带土见到鼬的心情。其实很多时候他并不如大家想象中的那么聪明，那么果断，那么坚强，那么正义，那么凛然，那么神圣，那么光芒万丈，他就是觉得想做了，然后去做了，至于有什么后果，他有时也懒得考虑……  
再然后纲手正式把火影之位传给他，蓄谋已久，不容反驳。他曾经答应过老师永不担任火影一职，可是现在自己违约了，但老师在天堂里一定会原谅自己的对吧，而且不久之后自己就会让位给鸣人。他也猜到佐助会去找水户门炎和转寝小春报仇，捱到这个点那性急的小子算有耐心了，他有考虑过不要去救此两人，可若是这样，就和提议灭族的团藏三人没什么区别。卡卡西从来不好以德报怨，但也不好以暴制暴，只好让鸣人去阻止，毕竟换了其他人多半小命不保，不想这俩人不要命地打起来，他就这么借着酒劲挡在他们面前，最后就不幸地嗝屁了——卡卡西一直这样对自己说，也这样对鼬说。  
黑发青年只是失去了记忆又不是失去了大脑，他当然不可能相信他这半真半假的话，但也没多追究。  
鼬默默将削成小块的苹果片放在碗里，插上牙签，搁在床头柜上，然后借口想休息一会儿便静静离开。因为知道对方什么也不会说，所以什么都不问。鼬卡两人之间，一切话语都显得太过累赘多余，光一个眼神、一个动作就知道对方当下最需要什么，让人心安的平静，被理解的包容，这一点喜欢刨根问底又独占欲极强的佐助永远及不上他哥。  
等到卡卡西从神威空间里醒过来时，发现好不容易救回来的带土用己生转生术换了鼬一条命，还用高级治疗术救了被千鸟螺旋丸打成残废的自己，接着非常英明神武、挥挥手不带走一片云彩地去见六道仙人，硬生生把自己又踢回世俗界。带土这个混蛋从小到大就和自己对着干，从神无昆桥到四战到现在，就没让自己省过心，现在他拍拍屁股幸福地和琳双宿双飞去了，留着自己面对个失忆又面瘫的拖油瓶。他当然不知道自己被两个宝贝徒弟掏胸昏迷后不断呼唤着“I-TA-CHI”，要不然带土哪会大大方方地把二十多年的暗恋对象拱手让给面儿都没见过几次的堂弟。  
重伤的时候他每天睡睡醒醒，醒醒睡睡，浑然不知天下大事，简直是乐不思蜀，只苦了精五的鼬每天给他输送查克拉维持体力，几乎瘦成皮包骨头，差一步就精尽人亡。再然后鼬趁人之危把他拐到了“晓”的基地，每天坐在那个宇智波斑坐了几十年的查克拉树上接受养分，要不是他屁股和脸皮一样厚，每天坐十几个小时早晚坐出褥疮来。每天被迫面对初代火影的复制人的面孔，真是倒足了胃口，就差没念忏悔咒了。鼬还毫不吝啬地把斑藏匿多年的汉方名贵药材每天当饭喂他，居然硬给他这么抢救回来了。  
真是……他就想轻松地歇了就这么难么？  
最后是佐助……他承认在挡在两个弟子中间时确实有那么一点点偏心啦，心中的天平确实向着佐助，不过能不偏么？鸣人这九尾附身的家伙打从娘胎里出来就开始开外挂，不仅皮厚肉糙查克拉还无穷大，哪像佐助爹不疼娘不爱哥不睬狗不理（帕克），到头来在四战时还被自家祖宗捅了一刀差点英勇牺牲，他多心疼一点也是应该的。  
接着就这么和鼬走到了一起，也不是没想过去田之国找佐助。但这小子看到鼬，就算不大打出手也得暴跳如雷，说不定还会被写轮眼盘问他和鼬再续情缘的细枝末节，要是再看到十八禁，哦，不对，二十一禁的镜头绝对会被SM一千遍，多一事不如少一事，还是不要让自己再卷入复杂的爱恨纠葛中了，光一个鼬就能让他半天下不了床，再加上精力旺盛的佐助，他这条金贵的命早晚交代在他俩兄弟手里……要是两个人一时想不通再来个千鸟火并八歧丸，他这弱身板再也挡不了第二次了……八歧丸是宇智波家最后一任族长宗魄自创的绝技，破坏力不输螺旋丸，鼬现在用起来比宗魄当年还顺手，尤其是威胁卡卡西喝药时格外管用。  
而且……他看得出来香磷喜欢佐助，佐助应该找一个女子共度一生，生个十个八个娃儿，而不是在他这棵雄性老歪脖子树上吊着。况且他水性杨花，朝三暮四，人神共愤……和一心一意的佐助不一样，他在心里这么说。  
罢了罢了，人生一世，他这五脏六腑都受过重伤的已死之人都看淡了，能平平淡淡地度过余生就够了，不需要再被某些居心叵测的漫画家从墓里挖出来继续为木叶鞠躬尽瘁死而后已了……  
自诩为好口才的美大叔卡卡西在心中吐槽着整件事，其幽默程度不输狂言师，但却改变不了凄凉的事实。

第一百零三幕 大胆的暗杀者  
卡卡西在木叶村的特需病房里被以樱为首的五大国最强医疗班养得肤色如玉，白皙明润，手感甚佳，再加上他本来就英俊潇洒，天生丽质，基本上来探望他的人不流口水的占少数。  
无论怎么封锁消息，拷贝忍者还活着但重伤的消息已渐渐透露出去，再加上佐助在扩张鹰忍村中杀伐果断，导致不少忍者家破人亡，村内外寻仇势力蠢蠢欲动，平静下涌动着丝丝不安，空气中散发着危险的粒子。  
忍界的局势，正悄悄发生变化……  
夜凉如水，床上的人呼吸匀长，黑夜中，一个熟悉又陌生的身影直直地站在床边。佐助逆光的表情显得如此复杂。他抚摸着卡卡西的银发，流苏般的头发又长了些，近几日在木叶村修养，他似乎越发慵懒无争，时常会嘟着嘴撒娇，问佐助要这要那，佐助往往不敢在此地久留，就怕一时把持不住就吻了上去，反而破坏了两人之间看似慢慢融洽的关系。  
月光下，卡卡西的容颜依旧俊美如昔，木叶村处于热带，很少有男子皮肤如此白皙，再加上十年来他几乎足不出户，全身更是白净无瑕。  
青年摩挲着他的脸庞，不敢太重，怕又伤了他，又不敢太轻，怕感受不到他。  
他很想对他说，和我一起回鹰忍村。  
他很想对他说，原谅我。  
他很想问他，你为什么不来找我。  
可他从来不敢说出口，甚至不敢在他醒着时在病房里多呆，总在卡卡西睡着的时候才偷偷从窗户跑进来看他一眼，他有时会沉沉地看着他一晚上，直到天蒙蒙亮才默默离开。  
怯懦……害怕……无言……  
突然，玻璃窗从外部被怦一声砸碎，数十个蒙面黑衣人噌地闯进来，他们来势凶猛，速度飞快。  
“宇智波佐助，纳命来！”  
一时间，杀气腾腾的敌人把佐助和沉睡的卡卡西围在中间。  
“哼！不自量力！”佐助一阵冷笑，须佐之男立刻启动，将卡卡西护住，他从来不怕以寡敌众。为了防止他们破坏病房，他从窗口跃出去，留下须佐之男和一个影分身留守卡卡西。  
鹰影正值壮年，承袭了拷贝忍者和三忍的衣钵，外加他扩张势力，搜掠了不少精湛的忍术，现在其实力更加出神入化，来袭的暗杀者根本不是他的对手。他轻松地击退十几个人的围攻，将他们逼至绝境。  
“你们胆子倒也大。”鹰影冷酷地道。  
“你不问原由么。”为首的那个问道。  
“不需要”佐助连一眼都懒得瞥他，走上复仇之路到现在，他不知道多少次出生入死，面对多少个暗杀者，实在没有必要也没有精力一个个询问，这种事若在平时，交给水月就可以了，他爱好折磨敌人，问出情报不过是他嗜血本性的附属品。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”那个戴着面罩的人忽然发狂地笑起来，“你应该问的，要不然你怎么知道目标是谁？”  
遭了，中计了！佐助暗叫不妙，回头就看见特需病房的窗口发出诡异的光亮，刹那间爆炸声轰动了整个医院，玻璃窗因为强烈的爆炸而喷喷粉碎。  
爆破符！我大意了！“卡卡西！”佐助脑门一下懵了。  
“我在这儿。”头顶一声熟悉的慵懒声音，让暗杀者们目瞪口呆。卡卡西轻巧地站在电线上，须佐之男如同护身铠甲一样附着于他身上，手里拎着个黑衣的暗杀者，他将之丢在地上，拍了拍手上的灰尘，“连养个伤都不能安生，哎。”  
“旗木卡卡西！你来得正好。火影六代目是团藏大人，不是你！”为首的一句高吼，众人群起而攻之。  
团藏的走狗，佐助心里啐了一口，百足之虫死而不僵，真是祸害遗千年，他站到卡卡西身后，将彼此的后背交给对方，在背脊碰到卡卡西温热的身躯时，佐助竟有一丝颤抖。肢体的轻触越过十年的空白和尴尬，师徒间、情人间的默契在两个人的身体里再次苏醒，从身后传来的温暖仿佛如巨大的查克拉，汹涌地漫入四肢百骸，让全身的力量都爆发出来。佐助深呼吸了一下，越发挺直了脊背，感受到背后那人的消瘦，内心奔腾出阵阵保护欲。  
知道卡卡西尚在恢复期，佐助承担了绝大部分战斗，他已经很久没有这么好的状态了，他用豪火球之术迅速击退敌人的第二轮攻击，卡卡西也不怠慢，依旧身形灵巧，体术精湛，现在的拷贝忍者比起往日更加从容不迫，他不滞于兵器，草木竹石均可作苦无使用，武器上渗了查克拉，虽然量不大，但个个蛇打七寸，一击毙命。看起来十年来卡卡西不光只在修养，他深知自己的身体情况和查克拉弱的劣势，富有天才之名的“白牙”后人将四两拨千斤的技巧发挥到几乎鬼斧神工的地步。  
“呼~”穿着病服的卡卡西松了口气，把须佐之男从身上卸下，将须佐之男作为护身铠甲是鼬为他开发的新忍术，实战起来似乎还不错，至少在血缘关系亲密的兄弟间，能灵活套用。  
“你，没事吧？”佐助说话都有些结巴，对于刚才的爆炸，他还有些后怕。  
“很好啊。”卡卡西笑眯眯地道。  
爆炸引起了这么大的动静，却没见多少忍者出来，他们如果是团藏的部下，多半已渗透到木叶内部，不知道哪里还是安全的。鸣人这个笨蛋，怎么当火影的，权力都被人抢去大半了居然还不知道，头脑过人的鹰影在内心再次鄙视了一次曾经的同伴。  
他们没有看到地面上的死者狰狞的笑容，也没有闻到死尸的腐臭味。

第一百零四幕 四象封印术  
卡卡西呼吸略急促，佐助不由又添了一份担忧，他忍不住伸手扶住卡卡西，这是几天来他第一次碰触他，在感受到他的体温时，不由眼眶有些热，全身从内部泛出甜蜜的疼痛，几乎让他站不稳脚。  
“我没事，就是查克拉用多了有点累。”  
“不能掉以轻心，敌人不止这一波。”佐助强压下心中的波澜，“团藏的部下也想杀了你。”  
“因为他们觉得我篡夺了团藏的火影之位？”  
“是他抢了你的火影位置才对，大闹五影大会时我略有耳闻。”  
佐助说话时声音的震动惹得卡卡西全身暖洋洋的。  
忽然他压低了嗓音，“又来了”  
“我知道”卡卡西冷静地回答。  
“刚才不是已经把他们解决了么？”  
“操纵死尸，药师兜擅长的忍术。”卡卡西微眯着眼睛道。  
“药师兜现在是我的部下了，怎么会有人用这种忍术？”  
“看来这几年木叶村和鹰忍村也不太平。”  
“回头让鸣人好好肃清。”佐助口气中带着些微优越感道，他不怕药师兜出什么幺蛾子，鹰影比任何人都清楚部下效忠自己的理由，包括大蛇丸和药师兜这两个众人眼中的大恶棍，只是鸣人这笨蛋管理木叶村，实在有些让人放心不下。  
死尸的眼球里半干涸的脏血滴在地上，血腥味让人作呕。凌厉的杀气猛地迸发出来，佐助毫不留情地将敌人放倒， 须佐之男再次启动，以盔甲的形式附着在卡卡西身上，宇智波家的后裔何等聪灵，只看一眼，就知道怎么配合卡卡西使出万华镜写轮眼的忍术。  
敌人一波波杀过来，查克拉涌上卡卡西原本漆黑的左眼，鲜红妖娆的写轮眼在沉寂多年后再次出山，雷切如闪电般秒杀强敌，拷贝忍者的实力依然不同凡响。他深知不找到背后的操纵者，会没完没了，“佐助，敌人在树顶。”长期在晓的基地生活，无光、无声的环境使得他的五感比其他人灵敏得多。  
佐助刚抬头想攻击上方，却见敌人先发制人从树顶跳了下来，黑夜中看不清他的容貌，但神态像极了某个曾经打到过的敌人。  
“志村团藏，你没死？”佐助不可置信。  
“哼，连卡卡西都活着，我为什么会死？”团藏冷笑道，“而且，连大蛇丸和药师兜也在鹰忍村，佐助啊，你真不容易，居然能收服这两个家伙。如果再不铲除你，对木叶太不利了。”  
鹰影道，“我能杀你第一次，就能杀你第二次。”  
“团藏大人，你收手吧，把一切都交给年轻人吧，我们都老了。”银发的正统第六代火影道。  
“旗木小子，闭嘴，就是因为你的教导，宇智波才会成长到这个地步，带土、鼬、佐助，统统都因为你的放纵，他们才如此猖狂！”团藏骂道。  
荒唐的口诛微微刺痛了卡卡西，他的神情比以往都来得严肃，乃至冷酷。  
一句不合，团藏和佐助立刻动起手来，团藏与三代同龄，本该早已过了巅峰时刻，此时却如有神助，查克拉充沛，佐助这边也不含糊，他比之前更为强大，两个人的打斗引起了巨大的动静。  
激斗真酣时，团藏退后三步，嘴角一阵狞笑，“佐助，你还是太嫩了！四象封印术！”这是十多年前两人死战中团长曾经用过的绝杀忍术，当时还是少年的鹰影曾侥幸逃脱，今时不同往日，佐助有信心能绝地反击，然而团长施术的对象，居然是卡卡西？！  
四象封印术如毒蛇吐信般朝与敌人缠斗的卡卡西蹿过去，查克拉强大到连肉眼都看得到，去势凶猛，避无可避。  
佐助脑海中一瞬间只有那个人。  
卡卡西！卡卡西！卡卡西！  
我不能再让你死在我面前！  
这么久以来，佐助在人前永远强大冷酷，理智忘情，人后他却躲在某一个时间，某一个角落，想念过去时光的碎片，想念一个，让他牵肠挂肚的人。他常常怀念曾经因那阵银色微笑而激荡起来的心动，单薄的青春里那是他唯一的阳光，所有的一切夹杂着一去不再回来的昨天，再也回不来……  
然而当日思慕想的人活生生地出现在自己面前时，他却不敢再透露分毫，像个倔强的小豹子一样一身暴躁，一脸焦虑，一路躲藏，弄伤了自己，也刺痛了别人。  
佐助紧紧抱住卡卡西，用全身的力量抱住他，用血肉之躯承受四象封印术，这次没有带土的救场，没有往日的家族仇恨，只因为他想救他，救自己唯一的爱人。  
无论卡卡西有没有爱过自己；  
无论他是不是因为哥哥才照顾自己；  
无论这十年来卡卡西有没有找过自己；  
这些都没有关系，我不怪你，我不怨你，我也不求你的原谅，不求你的宽恕，我只要你好好活着，只要你能和哥哥平静地活下去……  
卡卡西留不留在自己身边，又有什么关系呢？只要他能开心地活着，自己就满足了。  
现在我终于明白你挡在我和鸣人之间的心情了；  
我也终于明白哥哥得绝症时，把你让给我，让你好好照顾我的意图了。  
但我，还是有点不甘心……不甘心把你拱手让给哥哥。  
哥哥……这辈子，输给你，我从没有遗憾。但我有一件事，从来都没有输，对卡卡西的爱，从来没有输给你……  
卡卡西……这辈子，我爱上你，从来没有后悔过。  
我从心底里……爱你……  
在人生最后的几秒，他忽然释怀了很多……  
单纯得近乎透明的爱恋，浓烈而又绝望的生离死别，坚强的青年眼角不由泛着点点泪意。

一百零五幕 佐助的恳求  
忽然，只见眼前泛起一阵金光，他感觉到自己猛地被拽到安全地带，定神看到卡卡西全身像鸣人在四战时那样，全身被一层奇怪的查克拉覆盖，如剑齿般的纹路迅速爬到脸颊和眼眶。在生与死的边缘，他毫不犹豫地选择豁出自己的性命救佐助。  
“仙人模式？”团藏简直不敢相信。  
“仙术？”佐助也惊呆了。  
“仙法·雷遁！”  
战斗在瞬间逆转，卡卡西用雷遁忍术将四象封印术完整地反弹回去，只看到团藏在咒符和闪电中，惨叫着变成了一滩焦黑的灰烬。  
【我每次写战斗场景，都很苦手……想到别人形容《今天开始做魔王》的格斗场景是静止的，总之，就是如此，摊手……】  
卡卡西卸下全身的查克拉，胸口闷着一口气，全身传来一阵阵剜骨般的疼痛，骨髓疼得像裂开一样。果然还是太勉强了，樱说虽然内脏修复较顺利，但近期不能用强大的忍术，他压低喉咙轻咳了一下，甜腥味弥漫上来，他强压着咽下去，想要支撑住自己，却一阵眩晕，倒在佐助肩膀上。  
死里逃生的黑发青年慌忙伸手扶住他，顺势把他搂在怀里，“怎么样？”  
卡卡西脸色发青，下唇略有颤抖，全身发冷。“很久没实战了，查克拉还没跟上……”  
佐助惊魂未定，怀里的身躯在发抖，无力地靠在他胸膛上，感觉到他的脱力和虚弱，黑发青年心里一阵刀割般疼痛，“笨蛋，怎么用这么强的忍术，你不要命了么？你必须跟我回鹰忍村，木叶太危险。”  
卡卡西想反驳他这毫无说服力的话，刚才是谁威风凛凛救了他来着？虽然一开始团藏想要攻击的目标是自己，不过他绝对能逃脱。自己有弱到需要学生来当垫背么？简直一团乱。  
佐助的声音，抖得厉害，他抱紧卡卡西，像抱住了一生的珍宝，“你到鹰忍村，和我复合也好，继续和鼬在一起，我都不介意，但我……求你……必须在我视线看得到的地方……因为……”他的声音哽咽着，“因为……我无法再忍受你受到一丁点儿伤害了……我一定要保护你……”佐助半跪在地上，用全身的力气抱紧他，用一生的勇气乞求道，“求求你……跟我回鹰忍村……拜托了……卡卡西……请跟我回去……我真的不能忍受看不到你……不能忍受你再受伤害……”  
卡卡西的瞳孔倏地放大，他内心曾期待过十年后佐助再次向他伸出手，但从没预计到会在这种场合。他想要说什么，最终却是什么都没说出口，他重重地咳嗽了一下，丝丝鲜血从嘴角渗出来。  
佐助带着哭腔的恳求刺中了他心里最柔软的那个角落，他无力地沉默着，眼眸里含着丝丝不可名状的情愫。他不畏佐助的强势，却怕极了那个孩子的脆弱。  
这么多年来，他听到过不少关于鹰影的传闻，建立了新的村子，成为强大的忍者，六国鼎立，睥睨天下，他为佐助高兴，他本就应该立在忍界之巅，他是宇智波家族优秀血统的新希望，他就像冉冉升起的朝阳，而不是像自己一样日暮西沉，只能依靠见不得人的禁术在黑暗中苟延残喘地活着，失去了几乎所有忍术，失去了忍者的骄傲，甚至使用曾经擅长的雷切，都必须靠查克拉树供养。  
十年来不去找佐助，他有过愧疚，更多的却是自卑和犹豫。能离开查克拉树自由行动也不过是近几年的事，这么多年过去，佐助还和以前一样吗？他们还算是恋人吗？一个死人兀然出现，会不会阻挠年轻鹰影原本光辉灿烂的前程？之前佐助在木叶村屈于人下就是因为自己，是否他离开佐助，他就能心无旁骛地继续实现复兴宇智波的心愿？自己的出现，到底会让佐助开心，还是不开心？  
这些思考一个个沉寂在拷贝忍者的内心。  
【不知道为嘛，写这段的时候，想到某篇看过的HPSS文，教授不愿意接受HP的原因就是觉得自己是一只不上台面的油腻腻老蝙蝠，配不上救世主。我发现我就爱好年下师生恋这一口= =、、、】  
鹰影大人眼见他又口吐鲜血，抱着卡卡西一路飞奔，也不管人家正在新婚燕尔，你侬我侬，提起脚就把火影大人家的大门踹飞了，进门瞧见手足无措的鸣人、樱和脸色不耐想抬腿走人的鼬。“樱！快来救人！”  
“卡卡西老师？”樱刚才还对着鼬一脸赔笑，此时却马上变了脸色，“他用过忍术了？”  
“有人袭击病房，还引起了爆炸，你们难道都没听到么？”佐助的声音显得气急败坏。  
“没有啊……我们和鼬桑在……聊，嗯，聊天……”鸣人擦了擦额角的冷汗，和面瘫又寡言的宇智波鼬聊天，实在是非人的折磨，他宁可去执行S级任务，听说他和卡卡西老师是恋人关系，老师那么和蔼可亲的人，怎么会看中这个冰块的？鹿丸你的情报网没错吧？卡卡西老师这么受欢迎，要多少美女就有多少，怎么就和面瘫家族纠缠不清呢？  
“别废话，我先来治疗卡卡西老师。”樱冷静地吩咐道。  
卡卡西无力地躺在鸣人和樱的婚床上，却还自我调侃道，“我现在就像昙花，用了忍术一分钟就倒哇，还在徒弟面前丢脸了。”  
佐助不理睬他的胡言乱语，“他用了仙术，好像是初代用过的那种。”  
“仙术？卡卡西老师也会仙术了？”鸣人很兴奋，就像怪胎终于找到了同类一样。  
鼬并不意外，“为了救卡卡西桑，我让他吸收查克拉树的养分，所以他体内有初代和斑的查克拉，也会使用俩人的很多忍术。”  
经过樱的救治，卡卡西不久就止住了出血，出色的女徒弟一脸严肃地警告自己的恩师近期不得使用忍术，尤其是耗费高查克拉的忍术，仙术、雷切，统统在此列，末了还威胁似的捏了捏拳头，骨节咔咔作响。看着凶悍的女子，卡卡西忍不住想起了五代目火影，果然是谁带的徒弟像谁，可是他的三个宝贝徒弟，怎么就没一个像自己呢？  
佐助和鼬像两座冰山一样杵在鸣人和樱的新房里，作为主人的火影大人和火影夫人预见到了今晚两人只能睡客房的命运，小夫妻无奈地退了出去，将喧宾夺主的客人留在主卧，安静地关上了门。  
佐助用简单的语句介绍了整件事，然后慢慢道，“所以，哥哥，卡卡西，木叶不安全，跟我回鹰忍村吧。”第二次说出心头压了数日的话，似乎比刚才轻松不少，经历刚才惊心动魄的生死战，鹰影大人内心忽然通透许多，只要卡卡西和哥哥在自己身边，让自己守着他们，他就心满意足了。比起日日揪心他们过得好不好，不如放在身边看着，至于欲求不得的煎熬，比起日日思念的心痛，自然微不足道了。  
鼬温和地看着佐助，他似乎早已预料到他会这么说，他转向卡卡西道，“你觉得呢？”  
银发的狐狸缩在被窝里，只露出鼻梁以上的部分，他认真思考了好一阵，他不知道，在这短短几分钟内，佐助如大理石一般平静的脸孔下翻江倒海的情绪，然后他讨教还价似的看着年轻的鹰忍村首领，“鹰影大人啊，我不用出任务吧？”  
“当然不用”佐助毫不犹豫地道，“我养你。”  
“每天都有秋刀鱼么？”  
“还有味噌汁茄子”  
“天妇罗呢？”  
“保证不上桌。”  
“帕克他们的狗粮？”  
“我埋单”佐助一口答应，养狗这种事，直接交给水月就好。“附带遛狗”  
“那下次鼬逼我吃很苦的药……”他星星眼一般求助看着佐助。  
“不行！必须吃！”俩兄弟异口同声道，果断拒绝，“没的商量。”  
卡卡西委屈地眨了眨眼睛，似乎眼角还泛着晶莹的水珠。  
“快睡吧，卡卡西。”鼬温柔地道，“有我和佐助守着你，没人会再搅你清梦的。”  
不知怎地听到这句话，佐助心中流过一股温暖，他情不自禁地在卡卡西额头轻轻吻了一下，却突然如惊弓之鸟一样全身弹了一下，他有些愧疚地看着哥哥，毕竟他才是卡卡西正统的恋人，却见鼬虽然表情有些酸涩，但更多的是了然。  
这三个人之间，承诺和语言，反而是多余的，只需一个细微的表情，便可知彼此。  
之后卡卡西就进入了沉沉的梦乡，他听到门外有两人对话的声音，但听不清楚他们俩兄弟在说什么，不过他相信，经过这场长谈，这对兄弟一定回复到了年少时的兄友弟恭。  
心中那累积多年对佐助的愧疚和自卑，似乎慢慢抚平了……

第一百零六幕 监守自盗  
手鞠收起操控木偶的查克拉线，她弟弟勘九郎是蝎之后砂忍村最好的傀儡师，鹿丸夫人从小与勘九郎一同研习忍术，不仅擅长风遁，对傀儡术也颇有研究。  
“呼，这样就好了？佐助会乖乖离开木叶？”佐井也收起查克拉，刚才他和手鞠配合，操纵一群死尸假装去刺杀佐助和卡卡西，用的便是“根”的忍术。  
鹿丸抓了抓头发，不知道何时起他居然遗传了卡卡西老师的动作，“那三个人，真是麻烦……”  
“我们这么做他们不会发现？”  
木叶最聪明的人苦笑着回答道，“一会儿他们就会明白了，再说我们也不是真的要杀佐助。”他深知六代目的个性和自家鹿久老爹一个德性——口是心非，还老爱折腾自己。“佐助每晚去看卡卡西大人，他不可能不知道，只是一直在装傻。”鹿丸解释道。“鼬桑是个模范弟控，多半也特意让出时间让他们独处。”  
“爱情面前，谁都是自私的，鼬桑这么大方？”  
“他肯定看出来卡卡西大人这么多年心里挂念着佐助，一直郁郁寡欢，所以才出此下策。”鹿丸分析道。  
“但他不像是要退出三角恋的样子。”  
鹿丸歪着头想了想，“完全不是三角恋，简直就是娥皇女英的翻版。”  
佐井不明所以，“那是啥？”  
“是西方唐人的传说，两妃侍一帝。”  
“原来卡卡西大人精力这么旺盛。”佐井恍然大悟。  
鹿丸虽然自知比喻不恰当，也只好随他理解去了。  
“所以你就想了这出苦肉计？”手鞠看着自家老公，真亏他想得出这办法。  
“让佐助这个大麻烦主动离开，这是最好的办法。卡卡西大人如果不跟着他走，他这辈子就黏在木叶了，鹿丸顾问这么做也是情非得已。”  
“哼，诡计多端。”  
鹿丸无奈地看着宝贝媳妇，“其实他要是肯乖乖留在木叶为火影大人效力我也会很高兴。”  
“你还想合并鹰忍村吧，贪心不足蛇吞象。”砂忍村出身的手鞠反讽道。  
“我可一点都不想染指鹰忍这个大麻烦。”鹿丸耸耸肩，他脑补了一下香磷性感的嘴唇在面前晃啊晃，回家后被手鞠淹死在醋缸里的情形，不由哆嗦了一下。“只要佐助不给木叶惹麻烦，我就谢天谢地了。”  
“所以你就让鸣人和樱拖住鼬，然后佯装攻击佐助？”  
“其实就是逼他说出心里话啦，卡卡西大人这边我实在没办法，佐助这家伙，我多少还知道怎么对付他。”  
手鞠深知自己丈夫那些歪歪肠子比谁都精明，当年在中忍考试里，她就是中了诡计才败给他。  
“好了，收工，过不多久佐助就会带着卡卡西大人和鼬桑回鹰忍村，到那时候我们就有好日子过了。”鹿丸伸了个懒腰，打着还欠睡觉去了。  
果不其然，在樱宣布卡卡西的身体完全复原后，宇智波家俩兄弟郑重且正式地表示一定要带六代目火影回鹰忍村，既摆事实又讲道理，分析利弊，理由充分，立场坚定，不容置疑。好歹要送个火影到其他村子去，木叶高层一开始坚决反对，经过一番“激烈的”谈判后，鹰影同意与木叶村结为同盟，世代友好，互帮互助，永不相侵，看得某知情人士几乎笑破了肚子，这群后生，也太会做戏了吧。  
“卡卡西老师要经常回木叶看我们啊。呜呜呜，我会想你们的，呜呜呜……”欢送仪式上，鸣人哭得眼泪鼻涕一大把，鹿丸看到在谈判桌上异常神勇的七代目此时如此不顾形象，只能无奈地翻白眼。  
“卡卡西！我一生的对手，我会去鹰忍村找你的，呜呜呜……”凯也不输鸣人，眼泪比以往飚得都疯狂。  
接着两个人就分别被佐助和鼬拉出去教训了。  
“呐，鹿丸君，鸣人和木叶，就交给你了哦。”卡卡西笑得温和，托孤似的对鹿丸道。  
“其实，我希望卡卡西大人留在木叶，这样我才好轻松一点，照顾鸣人好麻烦。”  
“我有个可以让你解脱的办法。”银发的聪明人微微一笑。  
“什么？”鹿丸果然竖起耳朵。  
“鸣人那小子没什么常心，看他那样子做火影也有些腻了，干脆你做八代目算了。”他像个狐狸般狡黠。  
“算了，卡卡西大人，您回来做火影我最轻松。”  
“哈哈，我已经老了，不想再参与这些事了。”他拍拍鹿丸的肩，“谢谢你，还有手鞠和佐井。”  
“果然什么事都瞒不过火影大人。”鹿丸露出投降的表情，“我和佐助不是什么朋友，也不是很喜欢他那种性格，可他是，至少曾经是我们木叶村的忍者，看他每天魂不守舍，帮他一把也不在话下。况且这样也算送走了一个大麻烦，他要是留在木叶村，我肯定每天过着鸡飞蛋打的日子。”  
卡卡西看着那边厢和鸣人斗嘴的佐助，以及被鼬威吓到的凯，不由笑起来，“所以，为了木叶的和平，你就让我看着这两个麻烦蛋？”  
鹿丸连忙摆摆手，“完全不是啦，世界上除了卡卡西大人，还有谁能够让这两个人死心塌地呢？”很简单的句子，却意义深远。  
“安啦，我知道了。那就拜托你了，未来的八代目。”  
“哟，这不是火影六代目大人么。”水月最近一直陪佐助留在木叶村，其实他一百个希望卡卡西能回鹰忍村，木叶太干燥，他实在不喜欢这儿的气候，可要是卡卡西不走，佐助肯定也不会走，自己自然只能在这儿等着被风干。“您确定要跟佐助大人回鹰忍村？”  
“好像你不愿意？”  
“怎么会呢，不过我确实很为您担心啊。您也知道，我们家鹰影大人可是个闷骚货，已经憋了十年了。卡卡西大人，小心到时候每天下不了床。”  
鹿丸眼见银发狐狸已经露出了恶作剧的尾巴，深知此地不宜久留，立刻找了个理由开溜，开玩笑，卡卡西大人发起狠来谁都招架不住，他当年做代理火影时团藏的势力被他连根拔起，村子里每个忍者班组都被他收拾得服服帖帖，水月这是脑子进水了往枪口上送？不，不，他其实全身都进水了。  
“哈哈，你说会么？”卡卡西笑得如沐春风，却把水月惊得背脊发凉，他抖了抖一身冷汗，速速躲到重吾身后去了，拷贝忍者的腹黑，他招架不住。  
鼬在心里默默为鬼灯一族的后裔烧了一炷香，自家恋人向来爱好隔山打虎，看样子回到鹰忍村，水月不死也得褪层皮，而且都不知道为什么。  
看着一行人渐行渐远的背影，鹿丸忽然有些感触，有些释怀，他不知怎么想到了亦师亦父的阿斯玛，再看到卡卡西银色的背影，他居然觉得眼前有些氤氲。  
火影六代目，让人心境昌明，永怀敬爱。

第一百零七幕 鹰忍村领导层的幸福生活（一）  
自从佐助好说歹说让卡卡西和鼬跟着他回到鹰忍村后，田之国最大忍者村的“影”大人每天满面春风，连走路都步履轻松，活像个斗胜的公鸡。  
可不是么？他每天都能看到自己心爱的人，以及敬爱的哥哥，人生如此，夫复何求啊！故乡？木叶？那是什么？可以吃么？哦，不好意思，我其实还是怀念故乡的，可是我更怀念卡卡西的温柔乡。  
然而——虽然他每天都能够见到卡卡西；  
但是——到现在他还没能推倒他啊没有推倒之。  
事情还要说他看了他敬爱的哥哥和卡卡西香艳四射的月读说起，佐助看了媚态毕露的卡卡西后，抓耳挠腮一心想推倒之，虽然也有成功过，但毕竟没能长长久久，而且来了鹰忍村后，卡卡西面对鼬和佐助不免尴尬，现在别说佐助了，就连鼬都别想爬上卡卡西的床了。  
鹰忍村掌握至高权力的两兄弟，经常抱头痛哭，哀叹没有性福的生活。  
有一天，鹰忍村首领实在忍不住了，“哥哥，我有个主意，保证能让卡卡西就范。”  
“什么主意？”  
“耳朵凑过来。”  
“如何？”  
“卡卡西不会反抗？不会逃？”  
“有我们两个在，就算他要逃，还怕抓不住？”  
“好！就这么愉快地定了，卡卡西想来吃硬不吃软。”  
刚洗完澡躺在床上的卡卡西敏感地觉得事情不对，多年来的忍者生涯告诉他有危险，一回头，黑发红眸的宇智波鼬突然出现在他身后，“有什么事吗？”卡卡西露出他的招牌笑容。  
鼬快速结印，这个术暂时能封印查克拉，鼬有多少伎俩卡卡西怎会不知，他也不含糊，同样开始迅速结印，另一侧却是另一阵熟悉的查克拉，糟了，这下真的被封住查克拉了。  
“呀~佐助，鼬，你们怎么有空来我这里啊。”明明处于劣势，卡卡西还是从容不迫地对这两兄弟微笑。  
“卡卡西，你就别做无谓的挣扎了。”憋坏的鹰影大人比较直接，立刻直奔主题。  
“什么？”银发狐狸继续装傻。  
鼬一言不发，从身后伸手滑入卡卡西的浴袍，在他白皙光滑的胸膛上抚摸，在对方还来不及反应的时候，准确地找到他乳首的敏感点，时轻时重地逗弄。  
比起言语上直接的弟弟，哥哥行动上更加直接，俩人配合得简直天衣无缝。  
佐助乘胜追击，在鼬控制卡卡西上半身的时候，立刻抓住他的脚，顺便把浴袍的腰带一拉，卡卡西的身体立刻暴露在俩兄弟的视线下。  
自知已是落入虎口的羊，卡卡西倒也不慌张，他慵懒地道，“你们打算干嘛？”  
“别明知故问了，卡卡西。”鼬从后方轻轻拧玩他的乳尖，果不其然听到他轻轻的呻吟。  
很久没听到爱人如此诱惑的嗓音，佐助觉得耳鼓膜啪啪作响，全身的血液都集中到了下身，他直接吻上卡卡西的唇，在他口腔里肆虐。青年的吻一如过去般热烈，在年轻身躯的挑逗下，卡卡西感觉腰肢都软了，后方的鼬也一把握住他的下身，熟练地套弄着。  
“把你交给我们，乖，卡卡西。”佐助现在已经是个成年男子，声音也不似少时那么稚嫩，低沉而富有磁性。他摸出一个精致的盒子，灵巧地打开，“这是附属国进贡给田之国大名的媚药，据说和黄金一样贵，今天试试效果。”他毫不心疼地挖了一大块，卡卡西本能地想并拢双腿，却被鼬和佐助掰开，鼬在他身后轻吻着耳垂，蛊惑地在他耳边吹气，佐助目的明显地探入卡卡西粉色的小穴。和十年前不一样，佐助真的长大了，纤长的手指在后庭穿梭，比从前来得更加让他欲罢不能，不一会儿，被药膏涂到的内庭仿佛如融化似的又疼又痒，恨不得自己去抚慰那火热的甬道，他不想做出让自己都羞耻的行为，右手抓住左手，将自己的骨节捏得作响。  
在某个位置被触碰到时，卡卡西的髋部剧烈颤抖起来。佐助双眼放光，越发加强了力量。  
“啊……”一声媚叫从卡卡西口中泻出，他禁不住向后退去，却因为鼬在身后禁锢住他，靠上了火热的胸膛。鼬也用手指抹了一些媚药，分别涂在卡卡西胸前的两点红缨上，又沾了一些，一路向下。  
卡卡西知道鼬要把这快把他逼疯的东西涂在那里，他颤抖着手，想阻止鼬，后者露出一丝笑容，他将药膏抹在卡卡西手心，然后用力握住他的手腕，反抗和挣扎是无用的，鼬的双手覆盖住卡卡西，强迫他把整根粉色的小东西都涂满。  
“很饥渴啊，卡卡西桑，看这里都那么精神了。”比起佐助，鼬更熟悉卡卡西的敏感带，也更熟悉如何埋下陷阱，等着他自投罗网。  
“没你们……啊……饥渴……”他一边和俩兄弟拌嘴，一边难耐地扭动身体，脚趾在雪白的床单上挣扎，他的喉咙就不自觉痉挛，紊乱的气息已经干涩，不停地诱发呻吟。  
这种感觉，让卡卡西想起了佐助变出一个影分身时的情境，但那时候佐助是纯粹为了照顾到自己的感受，但现在，货真价实。他早该预料到的，佐助是不会放手的，鼬也不会，在答应佐助去鹰忍村时，他就预计到事情变成这样，不过是早晚的事。或许无论是佐助，还是鼬，都想到了。  
突然，鼬紧紧握住卡卡西的分身，后者打了个寒颤，半回头不明所以地看着鼬，“卡卡西，你的身体还没有完全恢复，不能经历太多高潮，你忍耐一会儿。”  
宇智波家族的人，连骨子里都是一模一样的强势霸道，控制欲强。哥哥弟弟不仅长得像，连行事都出乎意料的一致。  
他们都喜欢把卡卡西的推到临界点，让他意乱情迷，娇喘连连，整个身心都依靠着自己，再让他解放，说得极端一点，在他们眼里，有权力操控卡卡西快感的人，仅限他们俩。  
佐助眼里的卡卡西，永远是这么魅惑，他一青一黑的眼眸带着些微水汽，却仍倔强地咬着下唇，他爱极了他撩人的表情，他再也忍不住，将早已雄起的下身对准暌违已久的菊穴。  
卡卡西的大脑阵阵刺痛，全身每个细胞都渴求被填满，下身、后庭、胸前、腰肢，所有涂了媚药的肌肤都发疼发痒，渴望被疼爱，全身被两兄弟揉弄着，心剧烈地的跳动。  
他想把压抑到极限的情欲彻底狂喷出去，他想要解放，他想要他们。

第一百零八幕 鹰忍村领导层的幸福生活（二）  
佐助埋入柔嫩的窄道，一鼓作气一冲到底。  
“啊，……呃……”卡卡西忍不住尖叫起来，被撑到极限的嫩道，仍无法全数吞入佐助的分身，后者大力在他体内进进出出，气势汹汹地想要向他证明自己。这十年来少年的成长不止在于忍术，整个人几乎都脱胎换骨。  
内部被硬撬开的错觉，与痛苦一线之隔的快感不断袭来。卡卡西忍不住扬起脖子，白皙的喉结急促喘息，鼬轻舔吻他的耳后，一只手把玩他咽喉的软肋，然后将他的脸掰开来，与之激烈地舌吻，卡卡西感觉舌头被他吻得发麻，一片眩晕。鼬的一只手稍稍松开了对他分身的桎梏，却还是余裕地玩弄之。  
全身的敏感带都被兄弟俩人掌控在手里，卡卡西觉得整个人快疯了。他的双手像有意识似的紧紧搂住佐助的脖子，年下的恋人像受到鼓舞般，灼热更加忘情地在湿热嫩道里抽插。  
“……啊啊……啊……”  
卡卡西背部剧烈抖动，发出难捱的呻吟声，快感太过强烈，连脚趾都兴奋地蜷曲起来，在狂猛的冲击下，佐助挺进从未到达过的深处，卡卡西顿时升起一种身体快被顶穿的错觉。  
“……啊，啊……哈啊……”  
或挑逗或魅惑的呻吟让鼬下腹发疼，卡卡西光滑白皙的肌肤在他胸前摩擦，但他选择暂时忍耐着。  
搞不清自己现在是喘气还是呻吟，脑中的芯好像要烧断了。黏腻的内部不规则地收缩，刺激着佐助的勃发，激烈的冲撞中，他达到了顶峰，鼬也顺势松开了卡卡西的分身，两个人同时到达了欲望的天堂。  
佐助恋恋不舍地退出卡卡西的身体，从分身滴出来的灼热液体，落在卡卡西的胸口上，银发的妖精无力地靠在鼬坚实的胸膛上，剧烈的高潮后，压抑不了身体的颤抖，整个人被甜蜜的麻痹感包围。  
卡卡西的嘴唇晶莹红润，眼神换撒慵懒，鼬毫不客气地侵入了他口内，攫取令人迷醉的甜美汁液，他吸吮他的舌尖，逼迫他与自己共舞，一寸一寸的掠夺他的神智，“该到我了，卡卡西桑。”  
卡卡西无奈地苦笑，他们俩兄弟，果然有福同享有难同当。刚刚高潮后的身体软软地任由他们摆布，全身透着粉色的诱惑。佐助爱怜地抚摸卡卡西软软的分身，用指尖刮弄前端。  
卡卡西口中溢出呻吟，瞧见已经有了起色，佐助越发有成就感，他忽然含住那勃发的小东西，舌迹湿滑地轻轻舔吻，媚药玫瑰花的味道与卡卡西的味道和在一起，让佐助欲罢不能，他更加卖力地转动舌尖，让卡卡西诱惑的嗓音不止地泻流。  
被含住的分身像炙热的导火线，引发阵阵快感风暴。“佐，佐助……你不用……”  
“呵，之前我们不是都做过么，下次你也试试我和哥哥的。”佐助的话让年上恋人越发羞耻。  
就着背后的体位，鼬用力一挺，忍耐得滚烫的坚硬，进入了卡卡西的身体，前端被佐助擒住，身后被鼬侵入，双重攻势让卡卡西本已溃散的身体再次沉沦，鼬一寸寸深入，从后方撞击恋人的身体，卡卡西炙热的内部像藤蔓一般，随着鼬的抽动紧密地附上来，真实地传送着每一次冲击的快感。渐渐地只剩下原始的快感掳获着卡卡西脆弱的身体，鼬的唇再次来到他耳廓，用舌头搔动他耳内的麻痒地带，事实上，他确实比佐助更熟悉卡卡西的身体。  
被原始的律动完全地支配住，卡卡西只能无助的呻吟着，鼬向佐助使了个颜色，后者心领神会，暂时放开了卡卡西下身，鼬用力一拉坐起自己的身体。  
“……不……啊！”突然变换体位，体内的滚烫更加深入了自己，卡卡西紧张一缩，反而更把它带入了深处，佐助此时再次含住他的分身，沉迷地轻吻着。  
明明从一开始就亢奋得蓄势待发，鼬却用了比佐助更长的时间索要卡卡西，享受着他内部热得彷佛快融化的温度，鼬更快地深入抽动的范围与速度。  
“鼬……啊……佐助……佐助……”卡卡西已经到了限度，配合着抽动想达到高潮，眼角开始泛起了难忍的泪光，像是哭诉似的要他们饶了他。在兄弟俩的同时围剿下，他节节败退，呻吟声染上不可思议的淫欲。  
虽然这样的做爱很舒服……但他从来没有经历过这么激烈的性事，这两个人不仅忍术超强，而且体力过人，被他们这么折腾，以他现在这种身体情况，更激烈一点……就吃不消了……  
佐助拨开了舔贴在卡卡西额头的柔细银发。“你真美……卡卡西，你是我们的……我们永远都不会放开你。”  
卡卡西迷蒙的眼神里没有任何拒绝，脑中一片空白，随着鼬最后的抽动，他喷射出的津液，彷佛自己也跟着离开了这个身体。  
在多次被强迫着疯狂到达顶峰后，卡卡西感觉意识渐渐离自己远去。  
“哥哥，他好像睡着了。”爱怜地抚摸着他银色的头发，佐助不忍心弄醒他。  
鼬吻了吻卡卡西的眼帘，“清理一下吧。”  
浴室的水声沙沙沙洒下来，把三个人都淋湿了，鼬和佐助小心地用沐浴露洗去他身上的唾液、精液，两个人内心都觉得无比餍足和踏实。将银发男子内外都清理完毕后，将他从浴室里抱出来，轻轻放到柔软的床上，鼬爱怜地抚摸着卡卡西的脸庞，细碎的银发撒在白皙的肌肤上，无暇中透着脆弱，他轻轻地、低低地道，“我们终于完整地拥有了他。”  
“不再是只敞开半扇门的卡卡西。”佐助嘴角挂着从未有过的笑容。  
分别在他额头印上一吻，鼬睡在卡卡西的右侧，佐助睡在他左侧，怀抱着心爱的人，沉沉睡去。  
过了好几天，鹰影大人和鹰影顾问大人才从房间里出来，兄弟俩冰冷的表情均透着一丝温暖，把看惯了冰山的鹰忍众惊得下巴都掉了。  
大家看到鹰影夫人觉得他更加妩媚了，而且笑得更加慵懒了，连天空飞过的乌鸦都哗啦啦掉了一大群。  
但是，晚上——  
“佐助，你用查克拉封住了卡卡西的房间门？”  
“没有，我还以为是你封的呢。”  
“那只有卡卡西干的了。”  
“他又闹别扭了……”  
“我们怎么办？”  
“……”  
看来鹰忍村领导层的幸福之路还有很长的路要走！  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西假死，佐助怀念那一段，参考了喵咪大大的一篇同人文，已取得授权。


End file.
